Princess of Glasses
by Tinker Winkle
Summary: Aku-Uchiha Sasuke, menyukai gadis berkacamata. "Aku menyukaimu, Haruno." / Tapi semuanya jadi mimpi buruk setelah dia menolakku. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki sepertimu." / Dan mimpi burukku berlanjut setelah aku pindah ke rumah ayahku dan bertemu dengannya, kemudian sisi lain darinya. / Based on "Pangeran Kacamata" komik. (Rated M: untuk jaga-jaga)
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **Princess of Glasses**

 **Story based on Pangeran Kacamata komik**

 **Sasuke's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like YA Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for reading… **

**.**

Aku berdiri dengan gelisah di tempatku sekarang, aku bingung harus bagaimana. Ayolah Sasuke, kau laki-laki yang banyak digilai gadis dan wanita di luar sana, dan jangan bersikap pencundang seperti ini. _Ini memalukan_. Walau sekarang kau sudah bersikap memalukan sekarang. Aku mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepala, mengusir perdebatan yang baru saja terjadi antara sisi rasionalku dan sisi lain dariku yang ingin segera melakukan hal ini.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Aku terkesiap, aku lupa kalau aku di sini tidak sendirian, dia melihatku dari balik kacamatanya. Oh, sial. Dia terlihat cantik. "Kalau tidak ada urusan apa-apa aku pergi," dia berbalik meninggalkanku.

Aku terkesiap. "Eh, tunggu!" teriakku, dia berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku lagi. _Ayo Sasuke, aku tahu kau bisa_ , aku mendesah dan menatap lurus matanya, berharap bisa melubangi kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan iris indahnya. "Aku menyukaimu, Haruno." _Kau berhasil_. Akhirnya aku mengucapkannya, aku mendesah lega, atau _belum sepenuhnya lega._

Dadaku naik turun karena gugup yang menyerangku, tapi tiba-tiba suasana menjadi senyap. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku melihat gadis di depanku dengan perasan was-was, aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku, selanjutnya aku tidak tahu.

Dia tiba-tiba berbalik, membuatku panik bukan main, tapi kemudian dia berbalik menyerong sedikit melihatku, "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki sepertimu."

Apa?! Dia bilang apa barusan? Tidak tertarik denganku? _Bagus Sasuke, Dia menolakmu._

Oh, Sasuke, kau memang pencundang yang menyedihkan sekarang. Kau baru saja ditolak dengan gadis yang kau sukai sejak di bangku menengah pertama. Dan dia bilang, _dia sama sekali tidak tertarik denganku,_ aku? Laki-laki yang bahkan digilai banyak perempuan di luar sana, dan rela meletakkan harga diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan dia mempermalukan sekarang dengan menolakku?

 _Ini mimpi buruk_.

Aku mendesah, tapi aku tahu, gadis itu— _Haruno Sakura_ —dia akan mengubah takdir dan diriku.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kau kenapa, _teme_?" aku mendesah mendengar ocehan Naruto, dia duduk di atas meja yang sekarang menjadi tempat bersandar kepalaku. "Oh, tidak!" dia tiba-tiba berdiri tegak, membuat meja bergerak dan aku mengerang karenanya.

"Apa masalahmu, _dobe_?!" aku menatapnya gusar, dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah membuat _mood_ -ku semakin turun.

Dia mengabaikan ucapanku dan duduk di kursinya sambil mendorongnya mendekat ke arahku. "Jangan bilang kau begini karena habis menyatakan perasaanmu dengan putri kacamata- _mu_ itu." Ya. Dia benar, apa dia cenayang? Apa tertulis jelas di kepalaku? Tapi aku hanya mengangkat bahu menjawabnya. "Ya Tuhan Sasuke… Kau benar-benar melakukannya? Dan apa jawabannya?" dia terlalu banyak mengoceh, dan aku tidak perlu terkejut dengan hal ini.

Aku mendesah sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku yang bertumpu di meja. "Kau tahu jawabannya." Ucapku masam, terdengar putus asa. _Menyedihkan_.

Dia membelalak. "Kau _ditolak_?" aku meringis mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi ya, dia benar, aku _ditolak_ gadis pujaanku. "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai dari putri kacamata— _mu_ itu, meski aku malas mengakuinya, kau sebenarnya tampan, dan kau diincar banyak perempuan di luar sana yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihmu, kau juga jenius. Dan kau justru jatuh cinta dengan gadis berkacamata berambut pink itu? Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Aku menatapnya tajam, dia jelas-jelas menjelekkan seleraku dengan terang-terangan. Dan aku marah karenanya, karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadisku. "Sakura selalu memakai kacamatanya, dan mengepang rambut pinknya, bahkan aku tidak pernah mendengarnya berbicara," Naruto masih saja mengoceh, aku tidak peduli dia menjelek-jelakan Sakura, aku bahkan masih menyukainya meski dia menolakku. "Dia selalu membawa kemana-kemana buku tebalnya, berjalan melewati lorong dengan jas lab yang selalu terpasang di tubuhnya. Dia terlihat arogan dan sombong, aku ragu dia normal atau dia gila karena terlalu sering di _laboratorium_ menganalisis senyawa-senyawa yang membuatku ngeri sendiri melihatnya. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, _teme_?"

"Mungkin Sasuke pernah ditolong Haruno saat kecelakaan atau melihat Haruno menyelamatkan anak anjing yang tenggelam di sungai." Neji tiba-tiba bersuara di depanku. Aku menatapnya datar saat mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Naruto terlihat kaget. "Apa?! Apa itu benar, teme? Jadi kau menyukainya karena itu?"

Aku mendesah sambil menegakkan tubuhku. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar, Neji pun terlihat tertarik dengan jawabanku.

Aku menarik nafas sambil menutup mataku, membayangkan kejadian langka yang tidak terduga yang membuat dadaku berdebar tidak karuan. "Caranya membetulkan kacamata dan iris indah yang bersembunyi di balik kacamatanya yang membuatku tertarik." Ucapku sambil membuka mata, dan aku mendesah karena melihat mulut mereka menganga.

Naruto yang pertama tersadar. Dia menutup mulutnya dan berdeham, "Apa kau Sasuke?" aku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya. "Maksudku, kau benar-benar Sasuke, aku merasa aneh melihatmu sekarang. Kau selalu bersikap dingin dengan perempuan lain dan kau berubah setelah berurusan dengan Sakura?" dia menggelengkan kepala dan menatapku iba. Sialan! Apa ia mengolok-olokku. Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan mengguncangku. "Hei. Kau yang di dalam sana, keluarlah dari sahabat ayamku ini, kembalikan _teme_ yang asli, ini membuatku takut." Aku mendorongnya menjauh. Apa-apaan rubah ini, menganggapku sudah tidak waras, begitu maksudnya?

"Ada apa denganmu, _dobe_?" ucapku marah, membenarkan seragamku yang kusut akibat guncangannya tadi.

"Aku rasa Naruto benar, Sasuke," kini Neji yang bersuara. "Kau seperti seorang pemuja."

Aku tahu aku terlihat menyedihkan sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau aku tertarik dengan gadis musim semi itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Mengabaikan protes yang mereka lontarkan, aku melihat jam tangaku. Oh, sial. Aku terlambat. Aku berdiri dan menaruh tasku di bahu.

"Kau mau kemana _, teme_?"

"Aku ada urusan, aku duluan." Aku berlari keluar kelas dan mengabaikan ocehan Naruto dan Neji, sekolahku sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, dan aku terlambat untuk mengantar seseorang yang aku sayangi.

Semoga masih sempat.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Siap?" yang aku ajak bicara mengangguk, aku membantunya duduk ke kursi roda, membawanya keluar halaman dan menemui seorang suster cantik, tapi tidak lebih cantik dari ibu dan tentunya gadis—musim semiku—

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut, Sasu?"

Aku mendesah dan berjongkok untuk menyamankan aku mengobrol. "Jangan bercanda kakek, aku tidak bisa mengikutimu dan mengurusmu, lagipula aku payah dalam hal itu. Kau tahu, bukan?"

Kakekku—Madara, dia cemberut mendengar jawabanku. "Kau tahu, aku masih tidak rela kau akan diurus dengan ayahmu," ucapnya merajuk, aku terkekeh melihatnya. "Dia sudah meninggalkanmu dari kecil, dan kau akan diurus dengannya yang tidak kau tahu kepribadiaannya itu. Apa sebaiknya kau ikut ke panti jompo bersamaku?"

"Kakek… " ucapku sambil mendesah. "Kita sudah membahas ini." aku mencoba membuatnya yakin aku akan baik-baik saja.

Dia mendesah, memperlihatkan raut kecewanya. Dan dia tahu kalau, dia tidak mau membuatku kecewa, "Baiklah, kau menyimpan alamat rumahnya'kan?" aku mengangguk. "Kau ke sana kapan?" tanyanya.

"Setelah kakek pergi aku akan segera ke sana." Ucapku sambil membetulkan kerah bajunya.

Dia kembali mendesah lagi. "Baik-baik di sana, kalau begitu kakek pergi dulu."

Aku tersenyum sambil menganguk. "Pasti, kek," seorang suster datang menjemput Kakekku, aku berdiri dari jongkokku, suster itu tersenyum malu ke arahku dan mendorong kursi roda kakek. "Sampai jumpa kek, aku akan sering-sering berkunjung." Ucapku saat suster tadi membawa kakek Madara menuju bus yang membawa mereka pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Aku mendesah, aku harus meninggalkan sesorang yang selalu menjagaku dari kecil. Kakekku sudah mengajarkan banyak hal dan aku beruntung memilikinya.

Aku pasti merindukannya.

Sekarang aku harus pergi ke rumah ayahku, ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku baru saja memasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama di tahun ketigaku. Dan ayah sudah meninggalkanku dari kecil bersama ibu dan kakek, aku sedikit gelisah kalau-kalau ayahku seorang _mafia_. Mengingat penampilan kakekku yang seperti preman dengan rambut gondrongnya itu, dan meski sudah tua dia masih terlihat tampan dan menawan, mungkin ayahku mirip dengan kakek yang tampan, dan tidak heran ketampananku juga berasal darimana? Aku tertular sifat Naruto yang narsis. Tapi dilihat dari _potret_ yang dia kirim, dia terlihat bersahabat. Semoga aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan ayahku.

 _Meski aku seseorang yang payah dalam bergaul_.

Aku sudah sampai di sebuah _mension_ mewah di pinggir kota Konoha. Wow, ini _mension_ mewah, aku tidak tahu kalau ayahku orang berada. Aku memasuki gedung ini dan menuju alamat yang tertera di kertas yang sedang aku genggam.

Kamar nomor 602, tertera nama ayahku— _Uchiha Itachi_ —

Aku menekan bel dua kali dan kenop pintu bergerak, aku menyiapkan mental untuk menyambut ayahku. "Ya." Ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah setelah pintu terhuyung terbuka, dan nafasku tercekat, yang membuka pintu adalah seorang gadis berambut pink berkacamata.

"Oh. Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku salah alamat." Aku berbalik dengan wajahku yang pastinya terlihat bodoh. Tapi aku melihat papan nama di rumah seberangnya, ini juga salah. Aku berbalik, dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku melihat papan nama di rumah tadi dan benar. "Eh, tapi alamatnya benar," ucapku sambil tertawa hambar. "Tapi kenapa kau ada di—"

"Sasuke-chan!" seorang pria tampan keluar dari dalam rumah dan berhambur memelukku, "Kau sudah datang rupanya, kau sudah bertambah besar ya." Cicitnya sambil melepas pelukannya dariku. Oh, syukurlah, aku bernafas lega karena tidak salah alamat.

"Hai. Ayah," aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, ini pertama kalinya aku berjumpa dengan ayahku.

Ayah terkekeh geli. "Kau tidak perlu canggung begitu," ya sepertinya wajahku mudah ditebak. "Bersikaplah yang santai, dan semakin kau dewasa kau semakin mirip denganku, benarkah begitu, Sakura?"

Aku memandang gadis kacamata yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu. Benar, aku perlu tahu kenapa dia ada disini, dia menjawab pertanyaan ayah dengan anggukan kepala. Aku berdeham menarik perhatian ayahku. "Ayah, dia—" aku menunjuk Sakura dengan tatapan mata.

Ayahku mengerti maksudku dan bersorak senang. "Oh. Aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian." Senyum cerianya membuatku bergidik ngeri. "Sasuke, perkenalkan kakakmu, Haruno Sakura." pijakanku runtuh sekita. Apa yang dibilang ayah?

"Maksud ayah?" tanyaku, berharap yang aku dengar tadi salah.

Senyumannya masih menghias wajah tampannya, aku kembali bergidik. "Iya, Sasuke, Sakura adalah kakakmu, kalian hanya berbeda bulan saja. Jadi aku menganggap kalian kakak adik." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kakak ke Sakura dan adik ke arahku. _Ini menggelikan_. "Oh. Dan kalian satu sekolah? Bukankah menyenangkan?" _Ya, aku harap begitu, ayah._

Eh, tunggu dulu. Nama marga kami berbeda. "Ayah, tapi nama marganya berbeda denganmu, dia bernama Haruno sedangkan ayah Uchiha."

"Oh, itu. Sakura itu anak dari mantan istriku. Jadi meski kalian bersaudara, tapi kalian tidak ada hubungan darah." Ucapnya sambil tertawa, _jadi saudara tiri begitu? Sungguh menarik_. Ayahku terlihat masih muda sekali ternyata, tiba-tiba ayah terkesiap. "Oh. Aku terlambat bekerja, kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah, _jaa…_ " Ayah berlari dan menghilang di belokan.

Aku mendesah berat. Apa hari ini masih berlanjut mimpi burukku.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" suara manis menerpa telingaku, aku masih berdiri di depan pintu, dan memutuskan masuk dan menutup pintu. "Semua barangmu sudah kubawa masuk ke kamarmu." Ucapnya sambil membimbingku masuk ke rumah.

Aku menganga, aku baru ingat tidak merasa membawa apa-apa saat masuk tadi, sejak kapan barang-barangku diangkut? Aku sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Kamarmu di sini," tunjuknya di ruangan terbuka dekat dengan ruang keluarga. "Dapur, ruang makan dan kamar mandi di ruang sana," ucapnya datar sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Aku berhenti bernafas saat dia melakukan gestur tersebut. Benar-benar cantik, dan aku baru sadar dia mengkucir kuda rambutnya, tidak ada kepang di sana. "Ini kamarku, tepat di sebelahmu, aku tidak suka suara berisik dan aku tidak suka diganggu." Ucapannya membuatku tersadar dari lamunan mengenai penampilan barunya yang baru aku lihat. "Dan satu hal lagi. Sebenarnya, aku tidak setuju harus serumah denganmu, benar-benar merepotkan."

Kembali dadaku berdenyut mendengar ucapannya. Apa mimpi burukku benar-benar masih berlanjut? _Ya tuhan, salah apa aku ini._

Aku memandangnya yang masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkanku lagi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu sukses membuat dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Aku juga memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamarku juga.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku berdiri di balkon kamarku, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk, belum ada dua puluh empat jam aku menyatakan perasaanku ke Sakura, sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau kita bersaudara. _Ya. Tuhan, hukuman apa lagi yang kau berikan kepadaku_.

Tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat hal-hal lain dari Sakura yang tidak dia perlihatnya di dunia luar, hanya di dalam rumah ini. Aku menyeringai membayangkan bisa melihatnya tertidur di sofa, atau dia yang memakai kain lain selain seragam sekolah ataupun jas lab, melihatnya mengerai rambut pinknya, melihat iris indah matanya sekali lagi. Atau bahkan bisa melihatnya keluar dari kamar mandi saat masih berbalut handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, menggodanya atau memasak bersama. Ini lembaran baru yang harus aku tulis. Ini baru saja dimulai, aku menyeringai semakin lebar membayangkan fantasiku benar-benar terkabul.

 _Sungguh sempurna_.

Aku berhenti menyeringai saat ponselku berdering keras di saku celanaku, aku berdecak kesal karena orang ini menganggu imajinasiku. Aku mengambil ponselku dan mendengus melihat siapa yang meneleponku.

"Ada apa, do—"

" _Teme!_ " aku menjauh ponselku dari telinga. Sialan, dia mau merusak gendang telingaku dengan berteriak begitu. " _Kau dimana, teme?_ "

Aku bahkan mendengar ucapannya tanpa menempelkan ponsel di telingaku, aku mendesah. "Aku di rumah, kenapa?" jawabku sambil sedikit mendekatkan ponsel ke telingaku.

" _Jangan bercanda, aku di rumahmu saat ini, dimana kau?_ "

Aku mengenyit bingung. Di rumahku mana? Rumahku hanya satu, dan oh, aku tersadar. Dia di rumah kakeku. "Kalau yang kau maksud di rumah kakekku, aku sudah pindah dari tadi siang,"

" _Apa!_ " aku kembali menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku, aku akan benar-benar tuli kalau seperti ini terus. " _Tinggal dimana kau sekarang?_ "

Aku mengusap wajahku. "Kenapa memangnya kau mau tahu rumahku?" tanyaku.

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu,_ " ia berhenti berbicara dan terkekeh, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. " _Ini akhir pekan, teme, kau tahu maksudku._ "

 _Ya, aku tahu._

Aku mendesah, belum menjawab pertanyaanya, dan mataku menangkap sosok gadis yang tinggal seatap denganku keluar dari mension. Mau apa dia malam-malam keluar, aku melihat jam tanganku. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Kemana dia akan pergi? Tiba-tiba aku terkesiap, jangan-jangan dia merasa terganggu dengan adanya diriku di sini dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Tidak, itu tidak boleh, aku baru saja membayangkan hal-hal indah yang mungkin bisa aku lakukan dengannya dan aku tidak mau fantasiku tadi runtuh seketika.

Aku harus mengejarnya.

" _Halo teme,_ " Naruto bersuara, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. " _Halo, kau masih di sa—?_ "

"Aku ada urusan, kau pergi dengan Neji saja." Ucapku cepat langsung menutup telepon dan berlari ke luar kamar.

Aku mengambil jaket dan mengikutinya.

Dia berjalan cepat sekali, dan yang aku tahu dia menuju pusat kota. Aku malas harus berurusan dengan dunia malam, bahkan malam sudah semakin larut, Konoha tetap ramai orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku tiba-tiba kehilangan jejaknya. Sial, kemana perginya Sakura tadi, tapi aku mendengar orang memanggil namanya. Dan aku mengikuti orang yang memanggilnya, berharap Sakura yang dimaksud orang itu sama denganku. Aku mengikuti pemuda yang tadi memanggil Sakura dan mereka berhenti di sebuah klub sederhana dipinggiran kota, namun terlihat ramai.

Mana mungkin Sakura kemari, aku pasti salah mengikuti.

Aku baru saja bermaksud meninggalkan tempat ini, tiba-tiba hujan turun deras. Oh, bagus. Kesialan lagi. Aku harus berteduh, untung saja aku tepat waktu kemari. Jadi aku tidak kebasahan karena kehujanan.

Cukup lama kau berdiri dan melihat orang lalu lalang di tempat ini, sampai aku mendengar pemuda yang mau memasuki klub berbicara. "Kau harus melihatnya, dia sangat cantik dan jago." Begitu ucapannya dan menghilang masuk ke dalam klub.

Ada lagi yang lewat dan aku menangkap pembicaraan mereka. "Cherry sangat hebat, aku sampai ketagihan datang kemari." Ucapnya dan disetujui anggukan temannya. "Tidak sia-sia jauh-jauh dari Kirigakure hanya untuk melihat aksinya." Lanjutnya lagi dan menghilang ke belokan, setelah aku menyadari, hanya para laki-laki yang aku temui, dan hanya beberapa perempuan yang terlihat. Dan mereka selalu mengerling genit ke arahku.

Tapi, siapa _Cherry_? Aku penasaran sekarang, meski aku tidak pernah masuk klub ini. tapi percayalah, aku sering ke klub besar di Konoha. Bersama Naruto, Neji dan temanku lainnya. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam klub dan ternyata ramai sekali, meski masih ramai klub yang ada di pusat kota. Musik dj yang terdengar di telingaku membuatku ingin bergoyang. Keren sekali dj ini memainkan _remix_.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, mereka menikmati musik yang tersaji di sini. Begitu juga aku.

"Dia hebat sekali memainkannya." Aku menangkap basah pembicaraan seorang gadis, tepat di belakangku. "Sudah cantik, seksi, pintar memainkan musik pula." Pujinya dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang terpoles _make up_ tebal.

Temannya mengangguk setuju, "Dialah Cherry, dewi dj klub Yura."

Aku mengikuti arah pandang kedua gadis itu, dan ada podium untuk dj memaikan musiknya. Dan tempatku berdiri ternyata tempat yang pas untuk melihat siapa dj ini, dan detik berikutnya mataku terbelalak dengan mulut menganga. Aku berharap aku bermimpi sekarang. Dan aku berharap aku salah lihat.

Dj itu masih memainkan musiknya sambil bergoyang menikmati musik dan sampai saat dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari _disk_ , iris teduhnya yang tidak memakai kacamata bertemu denganku. Dan dia membelalak. Sama sepertiku.

Dan aku percaya ini bukan mimpi. Dia— _Sakura_ —

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

Hai … indah kembali

Kali ini indah membawakan cerita, based komik karangan Wataru Mizukami, yang berjudul— _pangeran kacamata_ —ada yang tahu komik ini?

Kalau ada yang tahu pasti mengerti bagaimana ceritanya. Di chapter ini terlihat perbedaanya kan?

Jadi indah tidak semuanya bercopy paste ceritanya, bahkan perannya berbeda. hihihiXD

Bagaimana… indah minta pendapat kalian, mau dilanjut atau delete?

Tinggalnya pesan kalian di kolom review.

Terima kasih^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Dibalik kacamata itu

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" **Dibalik kacamata itu"**

* * *

 **.**

 **Enjong for reading**

 **.**

* * *

 **NB : Don't Like ya Don't read :D**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu aku dan Sakura, gadis berkacamata yang kusukai yang sekarang menjadi kakak— _tiriku_ — saling berdiam diri, tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Atau sebenarnya memang kami belum pernah berbicara dari awal kita sudah menjadi keluarga. Aku masih heran perihal dj yang mendapat predikat dewi dj di klub Yura itu. Aku mengira itu Sakura, tapi dugaanku salah, _karena apa_? Setelah aku melihat dj yang terlihat seperti Sakura karena mata dan rambutnya sama dengan Sakura, aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Untuk mengecek apa benar dia Sakura atau tidak dan dilain sisi aku tidak ingin ayahku khawatir karena tidak di dalam kamarku saat dia pulang kerja.

Dan sesampainya aku di rumah. Sakura di rumah sedang menonton TV. Inilah yang membuatku mengernyit bingung, dan aku sampai sekarang masih memikirkan dj itu dan tentunya Sakura. aku sudah beberapa hari memperhatikannya, tapi ia tidak pernah keluar malam lagi.

Setiap aku memperhatikannya, aku selalu tertangkap basah olehnya dan dia akan menyipitkan mata dan memasang aura gelap ke arahku. Seperti pagi ini, sarapan keluarga yang terlihat bahagia ini menjadi canggung setelah aku ketahuan memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja.

"Kenapa aku merasa suasana permusuhan di sini?" ayahku pun menyadari hal ini. Dia menatap kami berdua bergantian. "Kalian ada masalah?"

Aku melirik Sakura sambil berharap dia yang menjawab pertanyaan ayah, aku takut kalau menjawab dan jawabanku ternyata salah. "Tidak ayah." Sakura akhirnya menjawab dan aku mendesah lega, dia kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya, setiap dia melakukan gestur itu aku akan melihatnya dengan dada berdebar. Sial. Dia cantik sekali saat melakukan hal itu.

Benar-benar _pemuja_.

"Bagus. Karena kalian terlihat manis jika bersama." Oh. Terima kasih ayah, aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayahku. "Baiklah, aku berangkat kerja dulu. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Cicitnya sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan kami berdua sendiri. _Lagi_.

Dan aura gelap kembali menguar, aku bergidik ngeri. Meski aku punya aura gelap juga, entah kenapa dengan adanya Sakura di sini auraku seperti kalah darinya. Jadi aku mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan makanku.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mau makan siang bersama?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini kubuatkan bento untuk makan siangmu, tolong terima."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , nanti pulang sekolah bersama ya?"

Mungkin inilah yang terdengar di telingaku setiap aku keluar kelas, aku harusnya bersyukur karena banyak yang menyukaiku. Tapi ini benar-benar membuatku lelah, jadi aku mendiamkan mereka dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Naruto, yang berjalan di sampingku menyikut rusukku. "Kau harusnya menerima permintaan salah satu dari mereka," ucapnya sambil menyeringai ke salah satu gadis-gadis yang masih membuntutiku. "Dan seharusnya kau menerima bento tadi, lumayan, _teme_. Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk makan di kantin." Ocehan Naruto masih berlanjut, aku memutar mata.

Ia terkesiap. "Oh sial. Lihat itu Shion, dia kemari, _teme_." Gadis pirang berponi tengah yang dimaksud Naruto, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, siapa tadi? Shani? Shoni? Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, dia berjalan di antara kerumunan gadis-gadis. Ia tersenyum ka arahku, "Lihat, dia tersenyum, _teme_. Sialan! Dia cantik sekali."

Aku memutar mata mendengar pujian yang terlontar di mulut Naruto. "Kau suka dengannya?" Dan Naruto terkesiap mendengar ucapanku. Aku mendengus melihatnya.

"Hai, Sasuke- _kun_." gadis ini menyapaku santai setelah sampai di depanku. "Kau mau ke kantin? Kita sama-sama ke sana, bagaimana?"

Naruto langsung berbinar ke arahku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon untuk mengiyakan permintaan Shani? Shoni? Atau siapa pun namanya untuk bergabung bersama ke kantin. Aku menatap gadis pirang di depanku ini, dia menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar. Aku mendesah, mulutku terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi mataku menangkap sosok gadis dari ujung lorong berjalan menuju arahku sekarang, dia memeluk buku tebalnya, kali ini dia tidak memakai jas lab. Dia kesulitan melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di sini. _Di depanku_.

Setelah dia berhasil lolos melewati lorong yang menjadi kerumunan gadis-gadis, aku menangkap kilatan mata tajam dari balik kacamatanya yang artinya : ' _Kau! Kau benar-benar membuat orang kesusahan berjalan, suruh mereka menyingkir dari lorong!_ '. Aku sempat tersentak, tapi kemudian aku mendesah. "Hei, Haruno." Aku tersentak karena memanggilnya, Naruto bahkan menganga. "Kau mau ikut bersamaku ke kantin?" aku menahan untuk tidak mengerang. Aku lepas kendali. _Lagi_ , dan sialnya dihadapan semua orang seperti ini.

Sakura berbalik melihatku. Ia memincing melihatku. "Kau bicara denganku?" ucapannya terdengar dingin sekali. Aku menelan salivaku, tapi aku mengangguk. "Tidak, kau bisa ajak gadis pirang itu atau salah satu gadis-gadis itu," setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dia melenggang pergi. _Lagi_ , dia meninggalkan aku setelah mengucapkan kata-kata menusuknya.

"Eh. Sombong sekali gadis kacamata itu!" Ucap gadis pirang di depanku ini, aku langsung memincingkan mata tidak suka dengan ucapan gadis ini.

Naruto bersandar mendekat ke arahku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, _teme_?" ucapnya berbisik di telingaku. "Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu saja."

Mengabaikan ocehan Naruto aku kembali berjalan ke arah kantin tanpa mempedulikan gadis pirang tadi dan teriakan gadis-gadis lain, aku benar-benar malu, tapi tadi Sakura melakukan gestur membenarkan kacamata lagi sebelum pergi. Aku buru-buru pergi karena saat ini aku berdebar.

"Oi, _teme_!" Naruto duduk di seberang meja setelah sampai di kantin. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir denganmu, kau benar-benar bukan dirimu setelah dihadapkan dengan Sakura."

Aku memutar mata. Dia akan memulai lagi. "Jangan buat aku marah dan cepat makan, aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas,"

Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah," akhirnya dia mengalah. "Kau ada waktu malam ini?"

Aku menatapnya, seorang pegawai kantin mengantar pesanan Naruto. "Tidak, kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, kau mau ikut?" ucapnya, sambil menyeruput ramennya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal kalau sudah sampai di sana."

Aku bersandar di kursi sambil mendesah. "Memang kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan melewatkan malam panjang dengan Naruto, lagi pula aku ingin melepaskan beban selama 4 hari ini yang secara bertubi-tubi menyerangku. Dari penolakan Sakura, Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi kakakku, memikirkan si dj Cherry yang mirip dengan Sakura sehingga membuatku harus bergadang menyelidiki Sakura.

Dengan nafas berat aku menjawab. "Baiklah."

Naruto menyeringai mendengar jawabanku, dia kembali memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. "Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ayahmu?" tanyanya, aku menaikkan satu alisku. "Kau bilang kau punya kakak perempuan juga, apa kau mau mengenalkannya padaku, _teme_?" ucapnya lagi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Aku hampir tersedak minumanku sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba anak ini ingin dikenalkan kakakku yang ternyata adalah Sakura, aku mana bisa dan mana mungkin menceritakan hal ini? Sakura bahkan tidak mau serumah denganku, aku tidak mau mendapat ejekan dari si rubah ini. Dan tentunya aku tidak mau diusir dengan Sakura karena memberitahukan hal ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan dan kenalkan!" Jawabku, dan ini sukses membuatnya kecewa dan diam tentunya.

Aku juga tidak mau imajinasiku tentang Sakura runtuh karena masalah ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku menunggu Naruto menjemputku, dan aku tidak melihat tanda Sakura di dalam rumah. atau mungkin dia sedang berada di kamarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan seharian di kamarnya. Sempat terpikir untuk mengintipnya di balkon kamarnya, karena memang balkon kamar kami bersebelahan membuatku ingin melompat ke balkonnya dan mengintip sedang apa dia di kamar. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dan mustahil kulakukan.

 _Benar-benar merusak jati diriku_.

Sedangkan ayahku, dia pergi bekerja malam ini, hampir setiap hari bekerja kurasa. Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya kecuali sarapan dan makan malam. Selebihnya, dia pergi bekerja dan tidak tahu pulang kapan.

Sebenarnya, si usuratonkachi—Naruto belum tahu tentang tempat tinggal baruku ini, jadi kusuruh dia menungguku di toko ujung jalan. Lokasinya sedikit jauh untuk Naruto bisa melihatku keluar dari _mension_ ini.

Ponselku bergetar tanda telepon dan ini bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Sakura yang terhuyung terbuka, dia keluar dari kamar, dan aku menahan nafas melihat penampilannya. Dia baru bangun tidur dengan baju santainya, rambut pink panjangnya tergerai berantakan, kacamatanya sedikit turun dan dia membetulkannya, seperti gerakan lambat saat aku melihat gestur itu _lagi_.

Dia menutup mulutnya saat menguap dan berlalu menuju dapur, sepertinya dia tidak menyadariku yang duduk di sini, _memperhatikannya_ sampai mulutku menganga sambil mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Masih mencerna pemandangan luar biasa yang bisa membuatku berdebar tidak karuan. Sial. Dia terlihat seksi yang sedang bangun tidur.

Suara ponselku membuatku tersadar.

Aku menerima pesan dari Naruto. Isi pesannya : _Aku sudah sampai di toko yang kau maksud_ – Naruto

Setelah membaca pesannya aku berdiri, mengintip sedikit ke dapur. Dan terdengar shower dihidupkan, aku rasa dia mandi. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan buru-buru menyusul Naruto, juga menghilangkan debaran tidak terkendali akibat menatap Sakura yang sedang bangun tidur. Dan sisi lainku bersorak senang karena salah satu imajinasiku terjadi tadi.

Aku pun tidak bisa menahan senyumku.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak ingin aku lewatkan. Aku berucap syukur karena bisa tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Sudah kukatakan, ini baru saja dimulai.

Aku keluar dari mension dan berjalan sebentar, aku sampai di toko ujung jalan dan menemukan Naruto sedang memakan ramen instan di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di sana. Aku menyusulnya dan duduk di depannya.

"Kau lama sekali, _teme_!" ucapnya, mulutnya penuh dengan mie.

"Telan makananmu dan bicara," aku mengernyit jijik ke arahnya. "Kau jorok sekali."

Dia menyeduh kuah mie dan mendesah. "Kau kenal aku berapa tahu, huh?!" aku memutar mata sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mau mengajakku kemana? Kau tahu, aku sedang tidak ingin minum."

Naruto menyeringai, dan aku menaikkan satu alis melihatnya. "Kau akan senang kemari, _teme_ , aku mendapat tempat nongkrong bagus di pinggiran Konoha." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Yang merekomendasikan tempat ini Kiba dan aku yakin kau tidak akan tahan untuk tidak minum dan juga berdansa tentunya."

Aku mendesah. "Lalu, dimana tepatnya tempat itu?"

Naruto menggebrak meja sambil berdiri. Aku hampir saja mengumpat kalau tidak melihat banyak orang di sini. "Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Aku seharusnya tahu, Naruto tidak akan mau menjawabku sebelum aku mengikutinya sampai ke lokasi. Sambil mendesah aku mengikuti Naruto memasuki mobilnya, dia membelah jalanan Konoha dan tidak butuh waktu sampai lima belas menit untuk sampai ke lokasi. Dan begitu aku tersadar, tempat ini terlihat familiar untukku.

"Kita sudah sampai, _teme_ ," ucapnya, sambil melepas sabuk pengaman. "Di klub Yura."

Dan benar, aku pernah kemari, bertemu gadis yang mirip dengan Sakura.

Aku keluar bersamaan dengan Naruto. "Kiba bilang, dj di sini cantik dan seksi, dia juga berambut _pink_. Sama seperti putri kacamata- _mu, teme_." Aku terdiam mendengar ocehan Naruto. "Dan aku harap kau tertarik dengannya, bukan karena rambut _pink_ -nya yang mengingatkanmu dengan putri kacamata- _mu_ tapi karena kau benar-benar tertarik dengannya."

Aku memutar mata. "Ku harap tidak terjadi." Gumamku, karena bagaimanapun, pemandangan Sakura yang baru bangun tidur sudah membuatku berdebar tidak karuan, aku tidak perlu hal lainnya.

"Baiklah, ayo _teme_!" Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto.

Setelah memasuki klub, kami sudah disuguhkan musik _remix_ yang langsung membuat Naruto berdecak kagum dan bergoyang seperti sekarang ini. "Hebat!" pujinya sambil masih bergoyang. "Tidak kusangka, klub sekecil ini bisa menyajikan dj dengan _remix_ sehebat ini, ayo _teme_ kau harus berdansa malam ini!" Naruto kemudian berjalan ke lantai dansa, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku mendesah dan berjalan menuju meja bar, tidak berniat untuk berdansa, aku memesan minuman untukku sendiri. Mataku langsung tergelincir menuju podium dj, dan benar saja, dj Cherry-lah yang menyajikan musik ini. Aku meminum minumanku dan memesan lagi sambil melihat dj Cherry, dia benar-benar cantik dan setelah aku perhatikan dia sedikit mirip dengan Sakura. jadi aku menyimpulkan, mungkin saja mereka mirip, dan bukan berarti dia Sakura.

Naruto kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucur di pelipisnya, dia memesan minuman ke bartender. Minum bersamaku. "Kau lihat?" ucapnya, sedikit berteriak ke arahku. "Rambutnya sama dengan putri kacamata- _mu_ , bukan? Tapi dia lebih cantik dan seksi, dan tentu saja pintar memainkan musik."

Aku melihat ke podium dan dj Cherry sudah tidak ada di sana, "Bagaimana? Kau tertarik dengan dj Cherry?" Naruto menyeringai di sampingku dengan menaikkan alisnya penuh harap menunggu jawabanku.

Aku mengabaikannya, kembali meneguk minumanku dan memesannya lagi, aku sebenarnya peminum yang buruk, baru dua kali gelas sudah membuatku setengah mabuk. Minumanku datang dan aku langsung meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Pelan-pelan, _teme_ ," ucap Naruto, dia belum mabuk karena dia baru minum satu gelas. "Malam masih panjang."

Aku mendengus. "Kau benar," ucapku setuju. "Sebab itu aku ingin menikmati malam ini, empat hari ini aku tertekan karena menyelidiki gadis kacamata-ku dan hasilnya tidak ada." Suaraku sudah serak, tanda aku sudah hampir mabuk.

Naruto mendesah di sampingku sambil menyesap minumannya. "Kenapa kau tertarik dengan Sakura? dan apa yang kau selidiki, _teme_?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan melambaikan tangan ke bartender untuk mengisi minumanku lagi, beberapa saat kemudian muncul bartender menyondorkan minuman hangat ke arahku. Keningku berkerut dengan satu alisku terangkat saat aku melihat minumanku, "Kau salah memberiku minuman." Ucapku dengan suara serak.

"Kau sudah mabuk, dan kau perlu ini untuk membuatmu sadar dan tidak muntah, tuan."

Naruto yang berada di sampingku bersorak senang. "Astaga! Kau Cherry?" dengan mataku yang hampir sayu, aku memperhatikan depan dan terlihat jelas sekarang siapa yang menyondorkan minuman hangat di depanku ini. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan manis dilihat dari dekat," Naruto masih mengoceh di sampingku. Dan aku masih memperhatikannya, rambut ikal _pink_ -nya yang panjang dan polesan make-up yang terlihat pas di wajahnya semakin membuatnya tampak seksi dan mengairahkan. "Dan kau bartender juga? Keren!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Ucapnya sambil menaruh minuman yang tidak aku terima tadi di atas meja, di depanku. "Minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Aku butuh bir nona," jawabku masam. "Dan bukan ini!" tunjukku ke minuman di depanku.

Dia memutar mata, "Terserahmu saja." Ucapnya, sambil berlalu menuju ke arah lain untuk melayani pelanggan.

Aku menatapnya sejenak dan beralih menatap minuman di depanku. Aku mendesah sambil memutar mata, karena perutku sekarang terpilin membuatku mual dan ingin muntah. Aku benar-benar peminum yang buruk.

Naruto memukul pelan tanganku. "Kalau kau tidak mau meminumnya, biar aku saja yang minum minuman buatan Cherry." Belum sempat Naruto menggapai minumanku, aku sudah mengangkatnya dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Sialan kau, _teme_!"

Aku mendesah setelah selesai meminumnya, dan aku merasa enakan setelah meminumnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan gadis itu kembali lagi ke arahku. "Bisa kubantu?" ucapnya ramah, tapi dengan wajah datar.

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya, "Kau mau berdansa denganku?" ucapku tiba-tiba, masih setengah mabuk, minumanku hanya berefek untuk perutku dan tidak mabukku. Dan aku tahu Naruto sedang menganga di sampingku.

"Maaf, aku sedang bekerja." Dia bermaksud meninggalkanku tapi tertahan setelah mendengar dengusan tawaku.

"Kau menolak karena takut ketahuan kau tidak ahli berdansa?" ejekku, dia memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi tetap terlihat cantik. "Kau dewi dj, dan kau bartender. Tapi kau menolak berdansa, kau payah."

" _Teme_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menarik tanganku. Mencoba mengontrol ucapanku.

Tapi aku melepas tangannya. Dan menatap ke arah gadis di depanku ini. "Bagaimana nona? Kau mau berdansa denganku? Aku tidak akan tertawa kalau kau benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa." Aku semakin memprofokasinya, ia menatapku dalam diam untuk beberapa menit, kemudian dia melepas celemek yang biasa dipakai bartender dan berjalan menjauh dari hadapanku.

Naruto kembali mendekat ke arahku. "Kau gila, _teme_! Aku bilang untuk tertarik dengannya, bukan menantangnya!"

"Biarlah, aku hanya ingin mengetesnya saja, apa dia ahli dalam segala hal?"

Naruto memutar mata. "Terserahmu saja!"

Aku mendesah. "Kau tahu, perilaku Cherry barusan mengingatkanku pada seorang." Ucapku, sambil menatap gelas yang diberikan Cherry tadi. "Aku sudah ditinggalkan ayahku sejak kecil dan yang mengurusku adalah ibu dan kakekku," aku bersandar di sandaran kursi. "Ibuku meninggal saat kau dan aku baru saja memasuki tahun ketiga sekolah menengah pertama, dan aku tidak sengaja meminum minuman yang tersaji di upacara pemakaman ibuku. Dan ternyata yang aku minum sake, dan aku mabuk. Aku merasa tertekan karena ibuku meninggalkanku terlalu cepat. Aku seperti tidak diharapkan di dunia, dengan perlahan diambilnya kedua oragtuaku di sisiku." Aku kembali mendesah, meredakan tekanan di dadaku. "Di saat aku mabuk dan hampir muntah, ada seorang gadis memberikanku minuman, dan berkata kalau ini bisa mengatasi mual dan membuatku kembali sadar dari mabuk."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ceritaku, aku mendesah. Cherry sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto. "Masih ingin menantangku berdansa, jagoan?" ucapnya percaya diri. "Apa masih ingin menceritakan gadis pemberi minuman- _mu_ itu?"

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, mengabaikan ucapnnya dan mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku sudah selesai dan ayo berdansa."

Naruto menganga saat aku berjalan ke lantai dansa bersama Cherry, perlu dia tahu. Aku pandai berdansa. Saat sampai di lantai dansa tanpa di duga Cherry menarik kaosku, membuatku mendekat dan merapat ke arahnya.

Dan dia berdansa dengan lincahnya dan aku menyeringai karena memang dia berbakat dalam hal apapun, aku menikmati berdansa dengannya. Dia merapat ke arahku, dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sakura yang hanya sekilas dulu aku melihatnya, saat dia melepas kacamatanya untuk dibersihkan dan rambut yang sama tentunya. Tapi bisa saja dia mewarnai rambutnya? "Jadi kau sedang dilema karena gadis pemberi minuman itu?" ucapnya, tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahku. "Kalau seperti ini, apa kau akan lupa dengannya?" kami berhenti berdansa, dan bibirnya semakin mendekat ke arah bibirku.

Teringat bayangan Sakura yang memakai jas lab, rambut pinknya yang terkepang, membetulkan kecamatanya. Apa aku harus melupakannya, dan apa aku benar-benar melupakannya. Ini tidak benar, aku menoleh ke arah lain dan dia mencium pipi kiriku. "Kau salah, aku akan tetap ingat dengannya." Aku melapas diri darinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan bersenggolan dengan pedansa lain , dan tiba-tiba aku sudah terhuyung jatuh.

Aku mencoba bangun, tapi sepertinya efek mabukku membuatku kesulitan untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah bar.

"Kau memang peminum yang buruk." Aku terbangun lagi berkat bantuan Cherry. "Hei, kau! Bantu aku,"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Cherry langsung berlari ke arahku, dia menaruh tangan kananku di lehernya dan tangan kiriku di leher Cherry. Mereka membawaku keluar klub. "Maafkan temanku ini, dia memang begini orangnya."

"Aku tahu, bisa kau panggilkan taksi?"

"Eh, aku bawa mobil. Sebaiknya kuantar saja dia."

Cherry menggeleng, aku masih setengah sadar melihatnya. "Tidak, kau langsung pulang dan panggilkan taksi sebelum kau pulang."

Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah," ucapnya, sambil mengambil telepon dan memesan taksi.

Setelah taksi datang Naruto membantuku masuk ke kursi belakang bersama dengan Sakura yang duduk di sebelahku. "Kau tahu rumahnya?" tanya Naruto, aku ingin menjawab ' _ya dia tahu rumahku,_ ' supaya dia tidak perlu melihat Sakura di rumahku.

"Serahkan saja dia padaku." Aku mendesah lega saat Cherry mengucapkan hal itu. Naruto mengangguk dan pamit pulang. Sebelum Cherry menyebutkan alamat rumahku, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Aku pingsan.

Aku tidak tahu sudah sampai mana tepatnya aku berada, aku berjalan dengan menyeret paksa kakiku, kepalaku terasa berat dan wangi yang berasal dari arah kiriku membuatku menoleh, gadis dari klub. Ya, aku masih ingat dan sadar. Kemana dia akan membawaku?"

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Dan kenapa kau yang mengantarku?" ucapku, suaraku semakin serak akibat aku baru saja tersadar dari tidurku.

"Diamlah! Dan cobalah untuk mengangkat kakimu," ucapnya sinis. "Kau tahu, kau benar-benar berat!"

Aku mendengus. "Kau tadi mengantarku dengan taksi, kenapa sekarang berjalan kaki?"

"Apa kau lupa?" dia terlihat marah, aku menyipitkan mata melihatnya dari samping. "Kau baru saja mengotori bangku taksi!" dia mendesah, kami berjalan dengan pelan. "Aku menghentikan taksi dan kau muntah. Benar-benar peminum buruk." Ejeknya, sambil menyeretku untuk berjalan cepat.

Setelah dia menjelaskan hal itu kepadaku, rasanya aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan harga diriku. Dan ini dihadapan gadis cantik dan seksi yang baru ku kenal. Aku terdiam. Dan pikiranku yang sudah mendekati alam bawah sadar membuatku teringat ucapannya saat di klub. "Hei," dia melirikku, aku mendesah. "Kau tadi bermaksud menggodaku dengan menciumku agar aku bisa melupakan gadis pemberi minuman-ku, benarkan?" tanyaku santai, mengabaikan kesadaranku yang mulai menipis.

"Berhentilah mengoce…"

"Tapi …" potongku, sambil mendesah lagi. "Aku tidak akan mudah melupakannya, aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Itu sudah terjadi lama sekali. Dan dia gadis pertama yang menolakku, menghancurkan harga diriku setelah aku mengumpulkan keberanian mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya dan dia hanya berkata kalau dia tidak tertarik denganku," aku mendengus, dadaku berdebar cepat, perutku kembali terpilin dan kali ini bukan karena ingin muntah. "Bahkan aku rela melakukan hal itu padahal aku bisa saja memilih gadis di luaran sana untuk bisa menjadi kekasihku. Tapi …

"Aku tidak bisa, aku masih menyukainya, jatuh cinta dengannya. Meski teman-temanku bilang, seleraku payah dan tidak mempercayai hal ini. Aku tetap menaruh hati ke gadis kacamata-ku meski aku sudah ditolak," aku tertawa paksa. Menatap ke arah Cherry yang menatap kosong depan. "Bukankah aku bodoh, heh?!"

"Aku tidak tahu," Cherry membenarkan posisi tanganku di lehernya.

Aku mendengus dan menatap depan, kesadaranku kembali menghilang. "Kenapa kau mau mengantarku pulang? Kau bisa saja meninggalkanku di dalam taksi tadi."

Samar-samar aku mendengar ucapan Cherry, dia mendesah. "Bukannya berterima kasih kau bilang begitu, dasar! Harusnya kutinggalkan saja kau dengan teman pirangmu tadi."

Aku menunduk dan Cherry berteriak ke arahku sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang. "Hei! Jalan yang benar!" dan aku tahu, seharusnya aku menyerah tentang Sakura, karena bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak akan mau menerima ku sebagai saudara ataupun adiknya bahkan dipandang sebagai laki-laki olehnya pun mustahil.

Dalam hati aku berbisik dengan hari berdenyut nyeri sampai kesadaranku menghilang. "Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Pagi harinya, kepalaku berdenyut nyeri setelah aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mataku, aku menarik-narik rambutku untuk mengusir pening di kepalaku. Dan ini juga karena aksi minumku yang berlebihan semalam dan aksi gilaku dengan dj Cherry yang kutahu dia juga seorang bartender dan jago berdansa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara lentik menyambutku pagi ini, aku membulatkan mata saat merasa ini bukan kamarku. "Tidak kusangka kau liar juga."

Aku mendapati gadis berambut pink yang hanya memakai celana kain pendek hitam dan kemeja putih yang belum terkancing, sehingga memperlihatkan bra hitamnya, dia sedang berdiri di sampingku sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Cherry." Ucapku tergagap, _apa yang sudah kulakukan_? apa semalam aku benar-benar melakukan hal _itu_ dengannya?

"Aku sengaja berpenampilan seperti ini, karena menghindari laki-laki di sekolah dan di luar klub." Mendengar ucapannya membuatku menaikkan satu alis, dia menata rambutnya dan mengepangnya, kemudian memakai kacamata dan berbalik menatapku yang sudah menganga. "Tapi kau tertarik dengan siapa saja tanpa tahu siapa dia. Dasar laki-laki penggoda dan perayu."

"Sakura," suaraku semakin tergagap. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi dj dan bartender? Dan kau adalah putri kacamata itu?" aku masih tergagap mengucapkan kalimatku, ini tidak masuk akal, jelas tidak masuk akal.

Dia mendengus sambil memakai rok sekolah. "Inilah diriku yang asli, dan Cherry hanya nama samaran,"

Aku menganga mendengarnya, jadi selama ini aku tertipu dan pemikiranku tentang Cherry adalah Sakura benar? "Kau mempermainkanku?" ucapku marah.

"Seharusnya kau sadar," ucapnya sambil memakai dasi, kemudian mendesah. "Tidak kusangka kau yang jenius bisa bodoh juga, dan kenapa aku harus mempunyai saudara yang harus ku anggap adik sepertimu?"

Aku ingin membalas ucapannya, mulutku sudah terbuka tapi kemudian tersadar sesuatu dan kembali aku menutup mulutku. Jadi, dia menerima ku menjadi saudaranya, _adiknya_? Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Aku mendengus. "Tapi kau melakukan hal yang tidak wajar dengan saudaramu— _adikmu_ —" sebenarnya aku tidak suka sebutanku ini, tapi ini baru saja dimulai dan aku tidak mau merusak hal yang sudah bisa membuat Sakura menerima keberadaanku.

Dan aku kembali tersadar, karena semalam mulutku membocorkan hal yang paling tidak ingin aku ingat saat ini. Karena semalam aku menyerah kepada Sakura, dan ternyata semalam yang ku ajak bercerita adalah Sakura sendiri dan bukan Cherry. _Hukuman apa lagi ini, Tuhan_? Aku menahan untuk tidak mengerang.

Sambil memakai sweter ia mendengus. "Jangan bermimpi, Sasuke," aku terkesiap dan berdiri dari tidurku, hampir saja melompat senang saat dia menyebut namanku. Tapi kemudian aku tersadar ada angin dingin menerpa tubuhku saat aku berdiri, saat aku menunduk aku menganga karena saat ini tidak ada pakaian apa-apa ditubuhku selain celana dalam.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal _itu_ dengan peminum buruk sepertimu." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku yang sudah berdiri dengan telanjang dada dan hanya berbalut celana dalam dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, dia kemudian berbalik meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarnya yang baru saja kusadari. tentunya setelah mengatakan kata-kata pedasnya padaku.

Tapi itu tidak berefek untukku. _Untuk sekarang_.

Karena hal lainlah yang membuat sakit hatiku hilang. Sial! Harga diriku benar-benar runtuh sekarang dan tidak tersisa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri kalau berhadapan dengan Sakura. Wajahku memanas sekarang.

Dan kejadian yang bermula aku mengatakan cinta dengan Sakura sampai sekarang, membuat roda kehidupanku benar-benar kacau.

.

.

 **= To be Continued =**

* * *

Hai… indah kembali, apa ada yang senang? Hehe (ngarep)

Dan wow! Alhamdulillah, ternyata respone-nya positif, dan ini membuat indah semangat ngetik sampai larut malam gini. Padahal besok udah kerja lagi, tapi gak papa. Demi para readers indah rela begadang hehe^^

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan dapet feel humornya. Aminnn….

Um… Segini saja chit-chat nya ya tentang chapter ini. Dan maaf kalau kurang panjang, karena memang ini sudah aku setting demikian. Hehe^^

Dan sekarang, langsung balas review yang mampir yap.

* * *

 **.**

 **Terima kasih banyak :**

AAAlovers ( _Sip, ini sudah lanjut. Dan mohon ditunggu FIL-nya yap lagi proses nih. hihihi^^_ )

undhott ( _Sudah lanjut yap. Udah kilat belum ya ini? Maaf kalau lama hehe :D dan oh, jangan panggil thor, panggil kaka tau gak nama aja gpp hehe makasih.^^_ )

Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime ( _terima kasih sudah bilang FFn-nya menarik, tapi belum tahu kedepannya menarik atau tidak hehe :p ini sudah lanjut. Maaf kalau lama^^_ )

Sasara Keiko ( _Ini anak ternyata ikutan review ternyata, makasih Sasa-chan, jadi malu *ngumpet di belakang papi Sasu ',')/ ini udah post cepet nih, maaf kalo kurang cepet hehe. Dan yah, sepertinya di sini Sasu masih tersiksa gak? Dan aku suka Saku yang badgirl gini haha XD_ )

Luca Marvell ( _Yap … seperti itu kurang lebih, tapi Saku menyamar tentu saja hihi^^ mengenai istrinya Itachi alias ibunya Sasu dan ibunya Saku nanti ada porsinya sendiri jelasinnya. Jadi ditunggu saja yap.^^_ )

echaNM ( _haha iya menyamar, kayak detektif aja *digampar Saku :p ini sudah dilanjut yap. Dan masalah mengenai hubungan Itachi dan ibu Saku dan kenapa Saku ikut Itachi nanti ada bagiannya sendiri. Jadi, ditunggu aja^^_ )

Euri-chan _( sudah lanjut Euri-chan dan makasih semangatnya^^_ )

Poe Tandy ( _Sudah lanjut yaa :* hehe iya, pengen tampil beda aja dengan makai Sasuke's POV ^^_ )

uchiha javaraz ( _waduh, mati dong klo gantung. Ini udah lanjut yap, jadi jangan kecewa ;;). Dan jangan panggil senpai :D panggil kakak atau gak indah kalau seumuran.^^_ )

 **.**

* * *

Tidak lupa tentunya buat yang memfavorit-follow FFn ini. Dan membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Terima kasih banyak dan terima kasih untuk dukungannya.

Indah masih menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan. Pastinya harus menggunakan bahasa yang sopan^^

(PS : Dan untuk yang nunggu update-an FIL, mohon ditunggu yap. Ini masih dalam pengerjaan, baru setengah halaman dan ku harap mau menunggu dengan kesabarannya karena ini mau end. Terima kasih.)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Review, please ….


	3. Chapter 2 : Gift

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Princess of Glasess**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Gift"**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like YA Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for Reading…**

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu sejak kedatanganku di _mension_ ayahku, dan tinggal satu atap dengan putri kacamata- _ku_ , mengetahui sisi lainnya yaitu Cherry, yang menjadi dj dan juga bartender di klub Yura. Sekarang, papan nama di depan rumah yang dulunya bernama ayahku saja sudah berganti menjadi tiga orang nama.

 **Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.**

 _Benar-benar manis bukan._

Tapi hal ini tidak merubah hal apapun untuk aku dan juga Sakura. Hubungan yang ingin aku kembangkan dengannya dari kakak adik menjadi hal lainnya benar-benar tidak ada perubahan, meski sekarang kami sering melakukan hal berdua seperti, dia memasak aku yang menyiapkan makanan di meja, dan jangan salah, aku juga jago memasak karena memang ibuku pandai memasak. Giliran aku yang memasak, Sakura yang menata meja makan. Ini membuat ayahku menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya setiap kami melakukan hal ini.

"Oh. Kalian manis sekali?" Ayah menatap kami yang sama-sama menata sarapan hari ini. "Aku bersyukur sekali mempunyai anak-anak yang cantik dan juga tampan seperti kalian!"

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura, dan dia hanya berwajah datar. Hanya senyum tipis yang terhias di wajahnya, biasanya gadis di luaran sana akan merona setelah dipuji seperti itu. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku kepadanya. Aku tersenyum, entah kenapa aku tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum terus," aku berhenti tersenyum saat suara Sakura menusuk pendengaranku. Dia menatap tajam ke arahku. "Ambil mangkok, ayah menunggu untuk makan, bukan untuk melihat senyumanmu!"

Ayahku terkekeh melihatku yang tidak membalas ocehannya dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil mangkok, biasanya aku akan membalas kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan padaku. Untuk Sakura, jangankan membalas. Saat mulutku terbuka dan ingin membalas kata-kata pedasnya selalu terhalang saat dia melakukan gestur membetulkan kacamata. Inilah yang membuatku mengurungkan niat membalas ucapannya.

Saat aku kembali ke meja makan, ayahku masih tertawa geli. "Kau jangan keras dengannya, Sakura," ucapnya, sambil mengedipkan mata ke arahku. "Sasuke- _chan_ nanti bisa terpesona dengan kerasnya dirimu."

Oh, ayah. Kau tidak tahu, anakmu ini sudah lama terpesona dan bahkan sudah berani menyukai Sakura. bahkan anakmu ini sudah ditolak dengannya.

Aku mendesah, melirik ke Sakura yang sudah memulai makan. "Kalau pun Sasuke terpesona denganku, aku tidak mau dengannya." Sakura tiba-tiba melihatku dengan senyum seringainya. "Karena dia laki-laki pujaan gadis di seluruh sekolahan."

Aku mengedipkan mataku, dia menolakku sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku lagi. dihadapan ayahku? Dia benar-benar menguji hatiku rupanya.

Ayahku tertawa, "Oh, nak. Kau ditolak dengan Sakura." aku menatap ayah dan tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan ayah, "Tidak kusangka anakku ini ternyata dikejar-kejar gadis di sekolahannya. Kau benar-benar tertular kharisma-ku, nak."

Aku semakin tertawa konyol, karena itu tidak berarti untukku.

Ayah berdeham, "Baiklah, ayah pergi berkerja dulu. Sarapan hari ini enak sekali, kau yang membuatnya, Sasuke?" Aku tersenyum saat ayah mengedipkan mata ke arahku. "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Ucap ayah senang, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kami sendiri. Lagi.

Sakura masih terdiam sambil makan makanannya. Dan Sakura, aku ingin dia memuji masakanku, seperti ayah. Aku meliriknya menyumpit _salad_ ke dalam mulutnya, dia masih saja memasang ekpresi datar tanpa ekspresi tersipu atau senang dengan hidangan di depannya. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya merona karena aku.

Sepertinya itu sangat sulit.

"Sudah selesai dengan pengamatanmu?" aku tersentak dan memalingkan mataku ke arah makanan. Sial. Aku ketahuan lagi. "Aku duluan dulu, kau bereskan semuanya."

"Eh. Kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama-sama ke sekolah?" tanyaku sambil menaikan satu alisku.

Dan ucapanku ini membuat aura gelap Sakura keluar. Dia memincingkan mata menatapku. "Aku memang sudah menerima kehadiranmu di rumah ini dan mengangapmu keluarga atau mungkin adikku, meski kita hanya berbeda bulan," ucapnya, dengan nada tenang. Tapi aura gelapnya yang membuatku serasa di dunia lain. "Tapi aku masih tidak menerima hal ini diketehui semua orang. Apa lagi kau sudah tahu sisi lain dariku, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani-berani membeberkan rahasia ini dan menganggu ketenanganku yang selama ini baik-baik saja!" dia mengepal tangannya ke arahku, dia benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang tidak aku ketahui.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mendesah karena memang aku tidak mau hal-hal yang sudah diterima Sakura menjadi hal yang membuatnya menjauhiku. _Aku tidak mau_.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hari ini aku pulang sore karena ada rapat di klub baseball yang menyuruhku menjadi kapten di perlombaan. Aku membuka pintu rumah, mendapati sepatu Sakura yang sudah ada di rak sepatu. Jadi aku mengira dia sudah pulang awal tadi, saat aku memasuki lorong, aku berhenti bergerak karena melihat objek yang tidak boleh aku lewatkan. Aku mendapati Sakura _tertidur._

Ya, tuhan. Terima kasih.

Imajinasiku kembali terkabul lagi. _melihatnya tertidur._

Aku masih berdiri di lorong masuk ruang keluarga. Memperhatikannya sedang tertidur dengan alas meja yang di atas ada majalah. Dan beruntungnya, dia menghadap ke arahku, masih menggunakan kacamatanya, ini pemandangan yang luar biasa indah.

Aku berniat mendekat ke arahnya, dengan langkah pelan menuju meja. Setelah sampai di dekatnya, aku berjongkok, dengkurangnya terdengar jelas di telingaku, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena pulang larut dari klub semalam. Dia terlihat luar biasa cantik sekarang, aura gelapnya hilang, ekspresi datarnya tidak ada, kata-kata pedasnya juga tidak ada, hanya wajah polos yang saat ini aku lihat. Dan ya, dia benar-benar cantik. Sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkannya?

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku.

Saat aku terbuai dengan pemandangan di depanku, tiba-tiba dia terkesiap. Bangun dari tidurnya.

Seakan melihat bencana di depannya, dia buru-buru membereskan buku dan majalah yang tergeletak di sekitarnya. Menghiraukan aku yang menatap kaget ke arahnya, dia berlari menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan aku, aku manganga dengan mata masih berkedip-kedip. Mengontrol debaran jantungku yang melihat keajaiban di depanku tadi.

Aku melihatnya.

Sakura— _merona_ —

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _teme_?" aku melihat Naruto yang masih menyeruput ramen di depanku. "Dari tadi kau diam saja, siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku mendesah. "Tidak ada."

Naruto menyipitkan mata ke arahku. Neji yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto melirikku dari buku yang tengah dia baca. "Jangan membohongiku." Ucap Naruto skeptis. "Kau jelas memikirkan suatu hal."

Aku diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Bagaimana pun aku tidak menceritakan tentang Sakura kepadanya. Aku tidak mau. Aku benar-benar kesulitan sekarang, aku ingin membuat Sakura kagum denganku, membuatnya mau memikirkanku sebagai laki-laki bukan hanya saudaranya. Dan aku benar-benar ingin melihat pipinya kembali merona seperti kemarin. Dan aku juga ingin membantunya untuk bisa ke tempat yang dia inginkan itu.

"Hanya masalah dengan kakakku." Pada akhirnya aku menceritakan ke Naruto, hanya sebatas ini saja.

"Kenapa dengan kakakmu?" Neji bertanya tanpa mengalihkan buku dari hadapannya.

Aku mendesah. "Sudah dua minggu aku tinggal satu atap dengannya, tapi aku ingin dia bisa akrab denganku. Rasanya benar-benar sulit untuk membuatnya kagum denganku. Padahal dia seorang gadis."

Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir. "Jadi ini masalah keakrabanmu dengan kakakmu?" aku mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau kenalkan kepadaku, _teme_. Dan mungkin dia akan akrab denganmu setelah aku merayunya untuk mau akrab denganmu."

Aku memukul kepala rubah di depanku. Aku tahu, Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar membantuku. Aku mendesah.

Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Aku hanya bercanda! Tidak perlu memukulku begitu," dia merajuk sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengenalkanku dengan kakakmu yang misterius itu. Tapi aku bisa tahu kakakmu dengan cara ini." Aku menaikkan satu alisku, belum mengerti maksud ucapannya. Kemudian dia menyeringai sambil menarik kertas di dalam saku celananya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, _teme_."

Dia membentang kertas yang tadi terlipat, lalu berdeham. "Kau perlu mengikuti kontes ini, 'kontes _**pasangan termanis**_ '. Boleh dengan pasangan atau kakak beradik." Aku membaca selembaran itu dengan serius. "Hadiahnya juga tidak kalah menariknya. Jalan-jalan ke Suna."

Aku tersenyum lebar setelah tahu apa hadiah yang didapat. _Inilah yang kubutuhkan_. Benar-benar cara yang jitu untuk bisa membuatnya senang. Aku bersorak senang di dalam hati. tapi kemudian aku teringat sesuatu dan wajahku berubah mendung. Bagaimana aku mengikuti acara ini? Ini harus berpasangan, dan aku harus berpasangan dengan Sakura untuk bisa memenangkan hadiahnya.

Tapi, Sakura tidak akan mau mengikutinya. Meski tahu hadiahnya ini, belum tentu dia mau mengikutinya bersamaku. Dan lagipula aku tidak mungkin mengacaukan ketenangannya dengan membeberkan hubungan kami yang sekarang menjadi saudara di sekolah.

Aku mendesah kecewa. Lagi-lagi aku sudah kalah sebelum memulai untuk membuat Sakura akrab denganku.

"Kau tertarik ikut, _teme_?" ucapan Naruto membuatku semakin mendesah kecewa. "Aku tahu kau mau, maka dari itu aku sudah mendaftarkanmu barusan."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan hororku. Neji yang menyadari berubahan wajahku mengernyit menatapku. "Kau apa?" tanyaku. Suaraku sudah menahan marah kalau benar-benar Naruto mendaftarkanku ke acara itu.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, "Aku baru saja mendaftarkanmu dan kakakmu ikut acara ini. Kebetulan, akulah panitia acara ini. Sangat sulit mencari peserta untuk berpartisipasi, _teme_." Ucapnya santai. Seolah-olah ekpresiku ini benar-benar tidak mampu untuk membuatnya takut. "Dan aku berharap dengan adanya kau yang menjadi peserta, acaraku ini meriah. Aku perlu namamu dan kakakmu, siapa nama kakakmu, _teme_?"

Aku semakin melebar mataku. Dia benar-benar serius mendorongku untuk mengikuti acara itu? Aku bagaimana mungkin mengikuti acara itu? _Dengan Sakura_? bisa-bisa aku hanya tinggal nama setelah memberitahunya tentang ini.

"Siapa nama kakakmu, _teme_?!" Naruto benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Dia menatapku sabar, sedangkan Neji diam saja dari tadi tanpa membantuku.

Bunuh … ikuti … bunuh … ikuti …

Kata-kata ini berputar di kepalaku, membuatku mendesah frustasi. Kemudian bola lampu menyala di kepalaku, membuatku menyeringai. Sampai membuat kening berbeda rambut di depanku berkerut melihatku. Sakura bilang tidak boleh mempublikasikan tentang dirinya dan aku yang bersaudara di sekolahan. Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa tentang Cherry. Aku bisa mengikuti acara ini dengan Cherry. Benar, aku dan Cherry akan menjadi pasangan untuk acara ini.

Aku menatap Naruto dengan senyum konyolku, "Namanya Uchiha Cherry."

Naruto membelalakkan mata. "Jadi kalian bersaudara? Tidak heran kau bersikap seperti itu dengannya tempo hari." Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sambil bersandar di kursiku. "Sialan kau, _teme_. Mempunyai kakak secantik Cherry tidak mengenalkanku. Besok kau harus mengenalkannya denganku waktu acaranya dimulai."

Aku memutar mata. "Kalau dia mau untuk dikenalkan denganmu."

Naruto berdecak dan aku mendengus menahan tawa, "Memang siapa Cherry itu?" Neji bertanya sambil menutup buku yang tadi tengah dibacanya.

"Dj yang kuceritakan padamu waktu aku mengunjungi klub Yura. Dia ternyata kakak Sasuke." Naruto masih menatapku marah, aku mengabaikannya, tatapannya tidak akan pernah membuatku ketakutan.

Aku benar-benar senang sekarang, karena mungkin cara inilah aku bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura, melalui Cherry. Dan membuat Sakura senang karena aku berusaha untuk memenangkan hadiah yang nantinya kuberikan padanya. Dan jika aku beruntung, aku bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya lagi yang membuatku hatiku berbunga-bunga.

"Hei. _Dobe_ ," aku menatap Naruto yang masih memakan ramennya. "Apa para perserta tahu kalau hadiahnya jalan-jalan ke Suna?" tanyaku.

Dia meminum jus jeruk sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memang membuatnya menjadi hadiah kejutan. Peminatnya memang sedikit karena hadiahnya tidak disebutkan, jadi kalau yang tidak ikut mungkin akan menyesal. Tapi, karena kau sahabatku jadi kuberitahu hadiah utamanya."

Aku semakin bersorak senang dalam hati.

Sepertinya tuhan berada di sisiku saat ini, aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari Naruto. Dan Sakura, bersiaplah untuk memenangkan perlombaan ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Formulir pendaftaran sudah ditanganku, aku tinggal membicarakannya ke Sakura. Sejak kejadian aku melihatnya ketiduran, dia bersikap biasa saja, seolah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan aku tidak ambil pusing karena memang aku tidak ingin membahas itu dengan Sakura atau aku akan ditendang keluar dari rumah ini.

Sakura seharusnya sudah di rumah karena memang sekolah pulang awal, tapi sepertinya dia masih ada urusan. Jadi, aku memutuskan menunggunya di ruang keluarga, aku menonton acara TV yang mungkin bisa menghiburku. Ayah tentu tidak ada di rumah saat siang hari seperti ini, aku memikirkan Sakura yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahku. Sebenarnya, kenapa ayahku bercerai dengan ibu Sakura. dan kenapa Sakura bisa tinggal serumah dengan ayahku? Apa Sakura tidak mau mencari keberadaan ibunya atau ayah yang ingin mencari keberadaan mantan istrinya itu. Aku bisa memaklumi ayah yang ingin menikah lagi setelah meninggalkan ibu dan aku.

Aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa.

Yang jelas, aku senang pribadi ayahku menyenangkan dan dia mirip denganku. Aku senang karena ayahku orang yang ceria dan baik, jadi aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir aku sampai mengabaikan formulir yang kuletakkan di atas meja. Aku melihat formulir, di sana tertulis namaku dan nama Cherry dengan marga yang sama yaitu Uchiha. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum bodohku. Melihat wajah Sakura yang senang mendapat hadiahnya nanti benar-benar membuatku ingin kembali melihat rona merahnya.

Sampai bersemangatnya aku, sudah kuputuskan _cosplay_ apa yang akan kami kenakan. Benar-benar di luar pribadiku. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat Sakura senang dengan usahaku. Ya, tapi dengan bantuan Sakura yang berubah menjadi Cherry juga tentunya usahaku ini bisa terkabul nanti.

"Apa ini?" aku berhenti tersenyum mendengar suara Sakura sudah ada di sampingku, formulir yang kupadangi tadi juga sudah tidak ada di atas meja, aku mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Sakura yang melihat formulir dengan dahi berkerut. "Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanyanya, kini tatapan tajam dari balik kacamatanya tertuju kepadaku.

"Itu formulir." Ucapku tergagap. Sial. Kenapa aku gugup, aku sudah menyiapkan dialogku untuk membahas masalah ini, tapi tidak tiba-tiba seperti ini dan kapan masuknya Sakura? aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya masuk ke rumah, apa aku terlalu banyak melamun.

Satu alisnya terangkat, ia membalik formulir ke arahku. "Apa maksdumu dengan menuliskan nama Cherry ke dalam sini?" ucapnya pelan, tapi penuh penekanan. "Dan apa ini? ' _ **Kontes pasangan termanis?**_ ' Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mempublikasikan hubungan kita di sekolahan!" ia menahan geram.

Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya mengucap hubungan, seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih, tapi aku tahu, bukan itu maksud ucapannya. Aku menatapnya dan aura gelapnya sudah menguar mengelilingi ruang keluarga.

Mati aku. Bagaimana ini, alasan, aku butuh alasan. Ah benar, "Kau tidak bilang apa-apa mengenai Cherry, jadi tidak masalah bukan?" jelasku, mencoba melawan aura gelapnya dengan mengeluarkan aura gelapku juga.

"Sama saja, bodoh. Kau pikir aku dan Cherry beda orang?" ucapnya sambil mendesah dan menggeleng. "Tidak kupercaya kau yang jenius ini benar-benar bisa bodoh."

Aku agak tersinggung dengan ucapannya, tapi kurasa aku benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh kalau dihadapannya. Lagipula hadiah utamanya untuknya, tapi aku juga ingin berlibur hanya berdua dengannya. Ini langkah besar yang harus kuambil, Suna bukan tempat sembarang. Di tempat itu menyediakan pantai indah, pasir yang menakjubkan dan onsen yang mungkin bisa aku dan Sakura coba, _hanya kami berdua saja._

Melihatnya ada di dalam air yang sama denganku, benar-benar membuat fantasiku melayang menjauh. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan emasku ini dengan Sakura. aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan tentunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi, ia melipat tangannya di dada. "Dengan Cherry tidak masalah'kan?" ucapku pelan, hampir memohon kepadanya. Dia menatapku tanpa minat, dan ini benar-benar membuatku patah semangat. "Benar-benar tidak bisa, ya?" bisikku, putus asa sambil menunduk. Kenapa susah sekali untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Sakura? _Tuhan, bantu aku sekali ini saja_.

Aku mendengarnya mendesah. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Hah?" aku menatapnya, berharap ucapnya tadi tidak dipikiranku saja. "Apa katamu?"

Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Baiklah, aku ikut." Ulangnya lagi.

Oh. Terima kasih ya tuhan. Aku hampir saja melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak kulakukan, atau jika kulakukan sisi rasionalku yang benar-benar waras akan mengolok-olokku yang sudah bersikap tidak wajar ini. Dan hasilnya aku hanya menyeringai seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

Tapi aku berhenti tersenyum, kenapa _dia tertarik_? Tidak mungkin dia tahu hadiahnya bukan? Naruto bilang ini masih rahasia. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik?" Tanyaku, sambil menatapnya dengan alisku terangkat. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu hadiahnya apa."

Dia mengangkat bahu, sambil menyerahkan formulir kepadaku. "Kau sudah menyeringai seperti orang bodoh, mana mungkin aku membiarkan itu hilang." jelasnya, dia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Karena kau tidak pantas dipanggil jenius dengan tampangmu tadi."

Telingaku memanas mendengar ucapannya, apa maksud ucapannya itu? Dia seperti menyukai senyumku yang seperti orang bodoh, aku akan bersedia tersenyum seperti itu jika bisa membuat Sakura mau melihatku. Dia duduk di sofa dan menatapku. "Berhenti tersenyum dan cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Aku tersentak, benar juga. Aku harus serius sekarang. Masalah senyum bodohku, itu bisa kulakukan setelah kita bisa memenangkan kontes ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan _cosplay_ -nya." Aku buru-buru masuk ke kamarku dan semakin menyeringai lebar. Ini benar-benar bukan sikapku, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Aku harus bisa bersikap tenang dihadapan Sakura juga. Tidak perlu menjadi orang lain seperti ini, atau memang sebenarnya aku memiliki sikap seperti ini dari ayahku? Bisa saja, aku menggeleng dan mengambil _cosplay_ di atas meja belajarku.

Aku ingin mengambil tema ini.

Sepertinya cocok untukku dan juga Sakura yang akan menjadi Cherry nanti, mereka berdua sama saja. gadis yang aku sukai dan cintai. Dan, oh, aku mungkin saja bisa melihatnya merona dengan membuatnya terpesona atau menggodanya. Aku akan melihat wajah memerahnya lagi. aku akan menggodanya dengan mengganti baju di depannya. Seringai kembali muncul di bibirku.

Sambil memeluk _cosplay_ , aku bergumam. "Mari bersenang-senang, Putri Kacamata."

Aku berhenti menyeringai dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang keluarga lagi, kami bisa memulai latihan sekarang kalau Sakura tidak keberatan. Aku meletakkan _cosplay_ di depannya. Dia menatap tumpukan baju di depannya dengan alis terangkat tinggi, kemudian menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini, kau mau latihan sekarang?" ucapku, dia menarik salah satu kain dari tumpukan itu. Aku benar-benar antusias untuk memangkan kompetisi ini untuk memenangkan hadiah dan aku berikan ke Sakura.

"Kau serius dengan ini?" tanyanya, sambil mengangkat tinggi gaun yang kupilihkan untuknya mendekat ke arahku. Aku mengangguk serius, tidak ada senyum bodoh di wajahku. Karena aku ingin dia juga memandangku dengan wajah seriusku ini. Dia kemudian mendesah dan menjauhkan gaun itu dariku. "Baiklah, lalu aku harus apa sekarang?"

Aku menahan untuk terkekeh, karena aku bisa mendominasinya saat ini. Aku berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan rasa ingin tertawaku. "Kita akan memakai ini untuk latihan," jelasku, aku menahan seringai kembali muncul di bibirku. Saatnya beraksi, "Sekarang. Kita ganti baju di sini." Aku membawa tanganku ke kancing kemeja yang sekarang aku pakai, Sakura masih memakai seragam saat ini.

Aku sudah membuka semua kancingku, perlu dia ketahui. Aku memang malu saat dia memandangku hanya berbalut celana dalam dulu. Tapi aku merasa percaya diri karena aku memiliki dada yang bidang dan perut _six pack_. Tidak sia-sia olahragaku dulu sampai sekarang.

Dia masih menatapku datar. Aku mengkerutkan dahi memandangnya. Biasanya, bukan biasanya. Mungkin semua gadis di luar sana akan merona saat memandang pemandangan seperti ini, bahkan saat aku bermain basket dan melemparkan bola ke ring, otomatis baju seragamku akan tertarik ke atas. Dan gadis-gadis di sekolah akan menjerit tidak terkendali saat melihat perutku. Meski aku mengabaikan teriakan mereka, pipi merah mereka saat aku selesai bermain basket pun masih tetap memerah. Itu saja sudah membuat mereka seperti itu.

 _Apalagi kalau sampai mereka melihatku seperti ini?_

Membuka kancing kemeja hingga terbuka semua seperti ini, mengekspos dadaku. Mungkin mereka akan menjerit tidak karuan dan mengeluarkan darah di hidung mereka.

Tapi tidak untuk gadis di depanku.

Dia memasang ekspresi _pokerface_ , benar-benar membuatku ingin mengerang frustasi karena sulit sekali membuatnya merona seperti saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya waktu itu. Aku menatapnya tajam, berharap bisa melubangi kacamatanya itu dan membuatnya terpesona denganku untuk sekali saja. aku melepas kemejaku akhirnya.

Aku telanjang tanpa memakai kemeja di tubuhku.

Dia masih menatapku datar, dengan posisi masih duduk memperhatikanku telanjang. Sial. Apa aku benar-benar tidak menarik untuknya dan dia benar-benar tidak mau memandangku sebagai laki-laki. Dia kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah," ucapnya. Sambil membawa tanganya melepas kacamata dan kepang dirambutnya, kemudian tanganya meluncur ke kancing seragamnya. "Aku juga akan ganti baju."

Aku melebarkan mataku, dia sudah membuka dua kancingnya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya aku melihatnya memekspos badannya. Saat aku telanjang dada waktu itu dia juga memperlihatkan buah dadanya yang berbalut bra hitam yang belum tertutup seragam. Dia sudah melepas empat kacing seragamnya.

"Tunggu!" Ucapku tergagap. Dia berhenti membuka kancing kelimanya, kain branya mengintip dari sela seragam, dan itu berwarna merah. Memang belum terekspos seperti waktu itu, tapi ini sudah membuat selangkanganku berkedut. Dia benar-benar sangat seksi sekarang. "Kau ganti di dalam." Ucapku, sambil berdeham untuk menghilangkan gugupku.

Dia menatapku dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, aku hampir saja pingsan mendengarnya bertanya ' _kenapa?_ ' jelas ini berbahaya, harusnya aku yang membuatnya merona. Kenapa justru aku yang kena batunya di sini. Dia kemudian membuka kancing kelimanya dan tereksposlah semua.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Yang aku tahu, aku terjatuh dan Sakura meneriakkan namaku. "Sasuke!"

Sepertinya aku pingsan, dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, aku belajar untuk mengontrol diriku untuk bisa menghadapi Sakura. aku benar-benar sudah di bawah ambang kehancuran karena harga diriku benar-benar runtuh di hadapan Haruno Sakura.

Kami latihan setiap pulang sekolah, dan dia akan berpenampilan Cherry saat latihan. Karena memang ini perjanjiannya. Sakura benar-benar berbeda saat latihan bersamaku, aku seperti diperdaya dengan sosok Cherry dan bukan putri kacamata- _ku_ —Sakura.

Aku benar-benar tenggelam dengan pesona yang dimiliki Cherry. Untuk saat ini, sikap tenang dan pendiamku benar-benar melekat kembali di diriku lagi. meski aku kadang merasa gugup karena terkadang saat kami melakukan gerakan, dia menatapku _intens_ dan merapat ke arahku begitu dekat.

Itu benar-benar membuat frustasi.

Pernah suatu hari, dia pulang awal dan aku pulang terlambat. Aku masuk kerumah dan dia menyambutku dengan senyum lebarnya. "Hai. Sasuke- _kun_ ," aku bahkan menahan nafas saat melihat ekspresi senangnya sambil memanggilku dengan embel-embel – _kun_ di belakangnya, bahkan ada rona tipis di pipinya. "Kau sudah pulang? Aku membeli _cosplay_ untukmu, kau mau mencobanya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Tanpa menungguku, dia menarik tanganku dan membawa masuk untuk mencoba _cosplay_ yang dia maksud. Ternyata _cosplay babymilo_. Aku menahan untuk tidak mengerang, dia memaksaku dengan senyum cerianya untuk memakai _cosplay_ ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula senyum di wajahnya membuatku menurutinya.

Aku memakai _cosplay_ -nya dan dia terkekeh dengan rona di pipinya, ini tertular kepadaku. Meski aku malu tapi aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan luar biasa ini. Meski ini kulihat dari sosok Cherry.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucapnya bersemangat, sambil mencubit pipiku. "Baiklah, aku akan memakai bandana telinga kelinci ini dan kita akan berfoto." Oh. Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku akan berfoto dengan _cosplay_ sialan ini, sebelum aku protes dia sudah menarikku mendekat dan tersenyum lebar ke kamera dengan tangannya yang dirangkulkan di leher _cosplay_ dan membentuk huruf V dijarinya, aku masih memperhatikannya, wajahku memanas. Sampai dia bilang. " _Cheess_." Kamera sudah sudah mengabadikan momen kami berdua.

Aku mendesah memandang foto kami.

Dia membuatku lupa akan sosok Sakura. Sosok Cherry benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok Sakura. Tapi biarlah, aku berharap kami berdua bisa memenangkan kompitisi ini dan mendapat hadiah utamanya. Dan hadiah ini untuk Sakura tentunya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hampir seminggu latihan membuat pertahananku kembali runtuh, dan hari ini aku memutuskan untuk ikut keluar bersama Naruto ke klub Yura. Aku tahu Sakura sedang tidak ke klub hari ini, jadi aku ingin mabuk untuk me _rileks_ -kan pikiranku.

"Kau sudah siap dengan kompetisi ini, _teme_?" mataku yang sudah sayu memandang ke arah Naruto.

Aku mendengus. "Kau pikir aku main-main mengikuti acaramu ini," jawabku. Sambil menyesap minumanku. "Tinggal latihan terakhir besok dan kami akan menang di acaramu itu, _dobe_." Ucapku percaya diri. Dengan senyum lebar.

Dia mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kejutan dari kalian."

"Itu harus. Kau akan tercengang melihatnya!" ucapku, sambil berdiri dari tempatku duduk. Aku minum lima gelas malam ini, dan perutku rasanya sudah berputar-putar. _Benar-benar peminum buruk_. "Aku pulang dulu, sampai nanti di sekolahan." Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu kuantar?" tanyanya. Berbalik menatapku.

Aku mengibas tanganku. "Tidak perlu, aku masih sanggup pulang sendiri." Naruto mengangguk dan aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, berjalan menuju keluar klub dengan terhuyung ke sana kemari.

Perutku semakin terpilin, dan aku mungkin akan muntah nanti saat perjalanan pulang. Aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki untuk pulang. Aku tahu jalan cepat menuju _mension_ dan mungkin Sakura memakai jalan ini untuk cepat sampai ke klub. Aku akhirnya muntah saat sampai di depan _mension_. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir habis aku menaiki _lift_ dan sampai di depan rumah.

Aku menekan bel rumah. Aku tidak bisa membuka sendiri pintunya karena lupa membawa kunci dan Sakura ternyata mengunci pintunya. Cukup lama aku menunggu, sampai akhirnya pintu terhuyung terbuka dan wangi shampoo menguar dari tubuh Sakura saat membukakan pintu untukku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucapnya marah, dia memakai kacamatanya malam ini. Dia mengendusku dan mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Kau mabuk, Sasuke."

Aku tertawa dan melambaikan tanganku. "Hai kak."

Dia mendesah dan membawaku masuk dengan menaruh tanganku ke lehernya. "Kau tahu, ayah tadi mencarimu." Ucapnya, sambil membantuku melepas sepatu. "Bisa-bisanya kau keluar hanya untuk mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk, kak." Ucapku melantur dengan suara parau, sambil menoleh ke arah kanan. Ternyata dia sedang tersenyum manis ke arahku, meski aku setengah sadar, aku bisa melihat senyum tulusnya ke arahku. Aku terterkekeh. "Senyum kak Sakura benar-benar manis." Bisikku pelan. pipiku memanas, aku tidak tahu aku begini karena efek mabuk atau senyum manis gadis kacamata di sampingku ini.

Dia berhenti berjalan dan aku menunduk karena terhuyung akibat berhenti mendadak. Dia kemudian membenarkan letak tanganku dan kembali membawaku berjalan. "Peminum buruk sepertimu harusnya tidur selamanya saja." ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Aku ikut terkekeh. "Aku suka sekali senyum Cherry." Aku merasakan tubuh Sakura membeku dan aku terjatuh pingsan.

* * *

Hari ini hari terakhir kami latihan bersama. Jadi kami harus mempersiapkan kematangan aksi kami. Aku buru-buru pulang ke rumah, tapi tidak menemukan Sakura di rumah. Dahiku berkerut. Aku tadi melihatnya pulang, seharusnya dia sudah di rumah sekarang. Aku berpikir sejenak. Oh, benar. Mungkin dia di klub siang ini. Aku berlari menuju _lift_ dan menuju klub.

Tidak butuh waktu sampai sepuluh menit.

Aku masuk klub yang tidak ramai pengunjungnya. Aku menemukan Sakura yang sekarang menjadi Cherry sedang di bar menjadi bartender. Aku mendekat ke arahnya, dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berambut perak melawan gravitasi.

"Kau tidak ingin memainkan musik?" ucap laki-laki berambut perak itu. Sakura atau sekarang harus kupanggil Cherry sedang membersihkan gelas. "Kau tidak latihan dengan adikmu lagi? Aku tahu, kalau kau menjadi bartender itu tandanya suasana hatimu sedang kacau dan kau akan menghindar untuk men-dj supaya tidak membuat orang mendengar musik jelek karena suasana hatimu."

Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan bersembunyi di sisi lain meja bar. Cherry mendesah. "Setelah aku pikir-pikir aku tidak berminat lagi melakukannya. Aku hanya iseng saja, benar-benar membuatku repot harus melakukan hal itu, tidak kusangka dia yang jenius mau melakukan hal seperti itu."

Apa yang dia ucapkan? Iseng? Merepotkan? Hal seperti itu?

Apa maksud ucapannya. Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu mendesah. "Ku pikir kalian akhirnya bisa akrab, benar'kan?" ucapnya, sambil menyesap minumannya dan memutar-mutar gelasnya. "Kau hanya takut identitasmu yang bukan putri kacamata ataupun Cherry terbongkar. Benarkan, Apa aku salah?"

Laki-laki ini juga tahu sisi lain dari Cherry. Siapa dia? Dan apa maksud ucapannya?

Aku bergerak mendekat untuk bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka. Dan aku justru menyenggol kursi dan membuat mereka melihat ke arahku.

"Oh. Kau pasti Sasuke, kau kemari untuk menjemput kakakmu?" aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi. aku mendekat ke mereka. "Perkenalkan, aku Kakasih. Hatake Kakashi, pemilik klub ini." Pria ini mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, aku menerimanya dan menjabatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabku datar.

Jadi dia pemilik klub ini, pantas tahu identitas asli Sakura. Aku menatap Sakura yang juga menatapku juga, dan pria bernama Kakashi ini memperhatikan kami. Dia berdeham. "Sebaiknya kutinggalkan kalian berdua saja." ucapnya, sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami.

Mengabaikan percakapan mereka berdua aku mendekat ke arah bar, "Kenapa masih di sini?" ucapku pelan. Sakura melipat kain lap dan menaruhnya di meja. "Ayo pulang dan kita lat—"

"Aku tidak ikut kontes itu." Potongnya.

Aku membelalak. "Apa! Kenapa?" ucapku, menahan geram.

Dia mendesah. "Aku hanya, entahlah. Rasanya aku sudah tidak bersemangat lagi."

Apa maksudnya? Dia benar-benar melakukan hal ini? Apa semua yang dia lakukan itu untuk mempermainkanku? Padahal kupikir, aku dan dia bisa akrab dan bisa menjadi lebih dekat. Apa ini karma karena aku sering menolak gadis-gadis yang mengincarku? Tapi aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata menusuk ke mereka. Hanya membiarkan mereka saja. kenapa dia melakukan hal ini? Padahal tadi pagi dia masih memberiku minuman penghilang mual, itu lebih manjur dari yang dia berikan saat di klub waktu itu. Kenapa sekarang dia bersikap seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mempermainkanku?!" tiba-tiba saja aku berteriak.

"Jangan ribut di sini," ucapnya, berbalik memunggungiku. "Kau ikutlah denganku."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikutinya berjalan menuju ke dalam klub yang terdapat tempat istirahat. Dia berjalan, masih memunggungiku. "Sejak kau datang, semuanya jadi kacau." Ucapnya pelan, kemudian dia mendesah. "Bahkan aku kehilangan honorku hari ini karena mengurusimu." Dia masih tidak berbalik melihatku, dia berbicara sambil membelakangiku. "Tolong, jangan merusak kehidupanku. Kau benar-benar sudah merusaknya."

Dadaku berdenyut, "Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu, bukannya kau." Ucapku pelan, rahangku mengeras dan aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, memegang bahunya dan memutarnya untuk melihatku. "Memang siapa penyebabnya? Kau! Memakai dua peran, kau pikir kau siapa?" aku hampir saja berteriak di depannya. Dan untung saja aku hanya berkata sedikit keras dan tegas.

Bukannya takut dia justru mendengus. "Jadi kau balik marah padaku?" dia menggelengkan kepala. "Bukankah kau juga sama, kau pikir kau siapa? Yang awalnya kau hanya memperhatikan si putri kacamata dan menyukainya dan sekarang kau iseng-iseng menaruh hati dengan aku yang sebagai Cherry."

Aku mengernyit dahi. "Bukan begitu maksudku!" kalau dia marah denganku karena sikap konyolku yang semalam memanggilnya dengan Cherry, aku akan berhenti minum supaya hal ini tidak terjadi.

Dia melepas tanganku dari bahunya. "Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu, padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku." Aku menaikkan satu alisku melihatnya, kenapa hal ini menyangkut sampai di sana. Dia mendesah. "Apa kau tidak penasaran, kenapa ayahmu. Yang tidak ada hubungan darah denganku mengurusku dan memberi tempat tinggal padaku?" dia mataku sejenak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah loker. "Ibuku punya banyak hutang, lalu kabur. Itu terjadi saat aku masih kecil dan ibuku masih tinggal dengan ayahmu yang baru saja dinikahinya setelah ayahku meninggal. Karena masalah hutang ini, keluarga kami berantakan dan membuatku hidup berpindah-pindah menumpang ke kerabatku. Supaya aku disukai orang, aku memakai dua peran.

"Sampai aku tidak ada tempat untuk kutinggali dan aku tidak punya tujuan, ayahmu datang dan menerimaku. Padahal ayahmu dan ibuku sudah bercerai atas permintaan ibuku, awalnya ayahmu menolak tapi akhirnya dia menyanggupinya. Ayahmu mati-matian berkerja untuk mengurusku dan menyekolahkan aku dan membayar hutang ibuku yang bukan tanggung jawabnya." Ia berhenti bicara dan mendesah. "Tapi, sekarang aku bersikap dan bekerja seperti ini agar bisa bersikap dewasa dan mandiri. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya, apa kau tahu?" dia memicingkan mata ke arahku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Darahku berdesir kekepalaku. Kehidupan Sakura jauh lebih mengerikan daripada aku, aku bersyukur masih tinggal dengan ibu dan kakekku. Inikah alasannya dia memakai dua peran, aku tidak percaya inilah alasannya. Meski aku sempat memikirkan kenapa Sakura dan ayahku bisa tinggal bersama, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sakura dan ayahku bisa tinggal bersama. _Aku benar-benar tidak peduli._

Dia mendengus. "Mungkin setelah kau tahu alasan kenapa aku begini kau akan mengerti," dia mendesah dan berbalik membelakangiku lagi. "Baik putri kacamata atau Cherry, itu bukanlah aku semua."

Tidak. Dia salah. Senyuman manis semalamnya itu asli miliknya. Bukan milik orang lain yang disangka bukan dirinya. Aku mendekat ke arahnya, dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Tidak."

Dia membeku dipelukanku. "Apa yang kau la—"

"Senyuman itu," potongku, "Aku yakin senyuman semalam itu ,milikmu. Dan aku percaya, itu adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya." Aku memeluknya erat sejenak dan melepas pelukanku dan mundur selangkah. "Aku akan menunggumu besok. Jika kau tidak datang, aku akan berusaha memenangkan kontesnya dan memberikan hadiahnya padamu."

Dia masih diam sampai aku keluar dari ruang istirahatnya dan keluar dari klub berjalan menuju rumah. Aku tidak peduli dia datang atau tidak, aku akan akan tetap menunggunya dan berusaha memenangkan kontes ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Kompetisi akhinya dimulai, aku sudah memakai _cosplay_ yang memang aku gunakan untuk kontes ini. Aku bisa saja tidak ikut acara ini, tapi hadiah ini untuk Sakura dan aku tidak mau melewatkannya. Aku ingin membuat Sakura setidaknya senang dengan usahaku. Tanpa senang dengan senyum bodohku.

"Oi, _teme_! Mana kakakmu?" Naruto yang berbalut kimono menghampiriku. "Giliranmu sebentar lagi."

Aku mendesah kecewa. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi apa? "Kurasa dia tidak datang."

Naruto mengebrak meja. "Apa! Kenapa?"

Mulutku baru saja terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tapi sudah terintrupsi dengan suara dari luar ruangan. "Oi, Sasuke. Gadis yang kau rekomendasikan sudah datang."

Giliranku yang sekarang mengebrak meja. Benarkah. "Cher—apa!"

" _Teme_ , apa-apan ini?!" Naruto bersandar ke arahku sambil menggeram marah.

Aku masih membelalak dengan mulut menganga.

" _Baiklah, tadi itu penampilang yang luar biasa, bukan?_ " ucap MC membuat keributan di depan podium semakin ricuh. " _Baiklah, sekarang penampilan terakhir dari kontestan '_ _ **pasangan termanis**_ _', yang mungkin akan menjadi pasangan yang benar-benar bisa membuat juri merona melihat kemesraan mereka. Ini rekomendari dari Uchiha Sasuke, Cherry dewi dj yang berasal dari keheningan malam dan akan mengusik tidur kalian dengan musik yang meyejukan telinga._ "

Bisik-bisik dari luar membuatku semakin gugup dan gadis di sampingku pun terlihat biasa saja. Aku menangkap ucapan laki-laki dan perempuan yang bersorak. " _Wow! Dj Cherry? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya._ " Ada juga yang berucap. " _Siapa dia?_ "

Sang MC menarik nafas. " _Baiklah, sambut saja mereka._ "

Aku mendesah dan keluar dari tirai merah, menyambut tatapan terkejut dari bangku penonton, ada yang membelalak, menganga, jatuh pingsan, dan mungkin ada yang menangis. Aku benar-benar mengabaikannya dan berdiri dengan tenang di sisi gadis di sampingku ini.

" _Apa yang dewi?!_ " teriak salah satu penonton. Aku mencoba mencari siapa orangnya. Tapi tidak menemukannya karena terlalu banyak orang.

" _Itu bukan dj Cherry!"_ kembali aku melihat ke arah penonton dengan tajam.

" _Apa itu yang dimaksud dj Cherry yang kau maksud, Naruto?_ " Aku mendengar ucapan Neji karena memang mereka berdiri lumayan dekat denganku.

Aku melihat ke arah mereka berada. Naruto menggenggam erat tirai. " _Kenapa putri kacamata,_ teme?!"

Aku kembali melihat Sakura, dia tenang-tenang saja berdiri dengan kacamatanya. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan aku tetap berdebar melihatnya melakukan hal itu. "Kenapa kau datang?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Habis. Kau mati-matian seperti ini, lagipula aku tidak ingin berhutang padamu."

"Tapi kau iseng sekali memakai kacamata. Kalau nanti ketahauan kau dan aku bersaudara, bagaimana?"

Dia mendesah sambil membenarkan kacamatanya lagi. "Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Jadi sedikit aneh ke sekolahan tanpa kacamata."

Aku tahu, Sakura memang orang baik.

MC berdeham. " _Baiklah, di formulir disebutkan,_ _ **'laki-laki penggoda dan gadis cantik yang jago berdansa'**_ _selera orang memang berbeda-beda, bukan?_ " aku menaikan satu alisku mendengar ucapan MC. Aku tidak merasa menulis itu.

Aku langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang menatapku panik. "Kau. Awas!" ucapku ke arahnya, dia bergidik ngeri menatapku.

" _Dan belum lama ini mereka berdua menjadi suadara tiri."_ Lanjut sang MC. _"Baiklah. Nama yang dia berikan untuk kakaknya adalah '_ _ **Putri Kacamata**_ _'_."

Aku mendengar seseorang dari arah penonton menahan dengusan, aku masih mengatupkan bibir. Memperhatikan bangku penonton yang semakin ribut. Kalimat yang terakhir itu memang aku yang membuatnya. Jadi aku tidak akan marah dengan siapapun tapi aku akan marah dengan mereka yang akan mengejeknya.

" _Putri? Apanya yang putri?_ " aku mendengar lagi bisikan itu, dan mereka tertawa.

" _Sasuke-_ kun _kenapa mau dengan gadis itu?_ "

" _Kurasa Sasuke-_ kun _dipaksa dengan gadis itu_!"

" _Lihat, putrinya saja norak! Dia putri mata empat mungkin? Atau jangan-jangan lima? Suruh saja dia menyibak poninya, nanti juga akan terlihat mata limanya!_ " ucap mereka lagi bersamaan dengan tawa mengejek.

Cukup sudah.

MC kembali berdeham. " _Mohon tena_ —eh!"

Aku merebut mic dari MC, " _Sudah selesai?!_ " ucapku dingin, sambil menatap tajam ke arah penonton yang langsung terdiam. Bahkan juripun terdiam. " _Seperti orang bodoh! Apa ini cara kalian menilai seseorang? Hanya melihat tampilan luarnya saja? Sikap kalian seperti sikapku dulu, tidak mau mengenal orang dan langsung menghinanya seolah kalian bisa menilai orang itu tanpa mengenalnya!"_ suasana benar-benar sunyi. Aku menatap tajam ke penonton dan menghela nafas. _"Aku menyukainya. Apa ada yang bermasalah di sini?!_ "

Sakura menatapku dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya. Akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi. "Kau…. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku meliriknya dan tersenyum. " _Mau putri kacamata atau Cherry, aku tidak peduli karena itu semua tetap Sakura. benarkan?_ " senyumku belum hilang. " _Dan aku suka semuanya_."

Sakura mendengus. "Kau benar-benar meropotkan." Ia membawa tangannya ke rambutnya dan melepas kepang rambutnya dan mengibas-ibasnya, kemudian tangannya menuju kacamatanya dan dia melepasnya. Aku tersentak, belum sadar betul aku dari keterkejutan. Dia menarikku bajukku mendekat ke arahnya. "Jadi, aku tidak butuh kacamata lagi? mau berdansa denganku, jagoan?" aku mengedipkan mata karena tersadar dari hal mengejutkan tadi, kemudian aku menyeringai dan memutarnya sekali dan melengkungkan tubuhnya bersamaku dan kembali berdiri tegak lagi. masih berdekatan.

Dan suasana penonton kembali ribut dan semakin ribut. Juri menarik papan nilainya dan MC berucap. " _Mereka pemenangnya_." Nilaiku sempurna.

" _Kenapa gadis itu cantik dan seksi? Siapa dia sebenarnya?_ " ucap salah satu gadis.

" _Jadi putri kacamata itu Cherry?_ " aku menyeringai mendengar perdebatan mereka.

" _Teme!_ " panggil Naruto. "Jadi putri kacamata- _mu_ itu Cherry?" aku mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Jadi, hadiah ini bisa kami ambil?" ucapku, sambil mengambil hadiah dan menghampiri Sakura lalu menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Dan dia tidak menolak.

* * *

Aku menurunkan Sakura di kursi taman. Sial. Dia ternyata berat juga. Ku kira badannya yang kecil tidak akan seberat itu.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, karena kau yang menggendongku sendiri."

Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia mengangkat bahu acuh. Dia selalu menengerjaiku. Aku duduk di sampingnya, "Semuanya sudah terbongkar," ucapku, dengan nafas tersenggal. "Aku tidak tahu besok di sekolah akan jadi seperti apa?" Aku melirik Sakura yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja.

Dia kemudian menatapku dan mendekat ke arahku, jarak kami hampir dekat. "Biarkan saja," nafasnya menerpa wajahku, dia yang dilihat dari dekatpun terlihat semakin cantik. Apalagi sekarang tanpa kacamata. "Aku tidak peduli." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. "Lalu hadiahnya?"

Oh. Benar. Aku kelupaan, inilah saatnya untuk membuat Sakura terpesona denganku. Aku merogoh saku jasku dan mengeluarkan map putih dan menyerahnya, "Bukalah." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Dia melihat mapnya sebentar dan membuka ikatan tali dari mapnya. Dan setelah dibuka matanya terbelalak dan pipinya kembali merona. _Aku melihatnya lagi_.

"Jalan-jalan ke Suna?!" ucapnya senang, dia menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hn. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hadiahnya, karena sahabatku yang membuat acara ini. Kau tahu Naruto?" dia mengangguk, masih memasang senyum manisnya. "Jadi aku memberikannya untukmu sebagai hadiah. Ya walau harus berkerjasama mendapatnya."

Dia terkekeh. Rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Jadi, siapa yang ingin kau bawa jalan-jalan ke Suna?" dia mendekat lagi ke arahku. "Putri kacamata atau Cherry yang kau mau?"

Apa dia serius mengucapkan hal itu? "Bisa kuajak dua-duanya?" jawabku, menyeringai ke arahnya.

Dia tertawa terpaksa dengan wajah datar. "Kau bercanda?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=To be Countinued=**

 **.**

* * *

Hai … Indah kembali lagi

Maaf kalau lama, inpirasi agak kacau karena dunia nyata yang menghalangi. Masih berharap, semoga feel-nya masih kerasa ya di chapter ini. Dan semoga humor juga dapet hihi.

Ini panjang ya… maaf kalau sampai ngantuk bacanya. XD

Di chapter kemarin ternyata banyak typo yang bertebaran. Alhamdulillah masih bisa Indah edit. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di chapter kemarin dan di chapter ini juga. Mohon dimaklumi yap.^^

Langsung balas review yang mampir ya ….

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak :**

 **.**

uchiha javaraz ( _Ini sudah update ya … maaf kalau lama, terima kasih^^_ )

Hyemi761 ( _Kya~~ terima kasih sudah menyukai FFn ini hihi. Iya mereka berdua aku tuker kepribadiannya. Jadi lucu-lucu gimana gitu XD wuah. Musti baca komiknya, keren soalnya. Tapi gak tau masih ada yang jual apa gak komiknya. Hehe. Terima kasih. Dan jangan panggil senpai. Panggil indah aja hihi^^_ )

Undhott ( _Sudah update nih. Maap kalau lama, dan jangan panggil thor dong, panggil indah aja hihi.^^_ )

echaNM ( _hihi. Gregetan banget lihat Saku yang kayak gini. XD hmm … dilihat dari chapter ini, Sasu baik apa enggak?_ )

Kafuunyan ( _Waduh … sama dong, indah juga senyum-senyum baca review Kafu-chan hihi^^ mereka aku ubah total haha. Biar nista sekalian si Sasu. XD ini sudah lanjut yap. Terima kasih :D_ )

hanazono yuri ( _sudah lanjut nih, senpai ^^_ )

Crystal Sheen ( _terima kasih sudah bilang FFn nya bagus^^ hmm … itu sudah aku pikirkan, Cuma mereka nanti keluar chapter berapa ditunggu saja ya. Terima kasih ;;)_ )

Luca Marvell ( _Ini sudah ketebak dong… si Saku nya udah membuka rahasianya apa tidak.^^_ )

Lady Bloodie ( _hihi… di sini sudah dijelasin permasalah itu. Jadi gak perlu bingung. Terima kasih sudah mau review^^_ )

Uchiha Lady Haruno ( _Kyaa~~ makasih udah suka sama cerita ini. Udah update ya ini.^^_ )

Anonymous ( _terima kasih. Ini sudah update yap. Jangan panggil thor, indah saja^^_ )

 **.**

* * *

Tidak lupa juga untuk pembaca yang tanpa meninggalkan jejak, yang memfavorit-follow FFn ini Indah ucapkan terima kasih banyak. (^-^)

Dan indah masih menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Bukan yang menjatuhkan, tentunya dengan bahasa yang sopan^^

Segini saja, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

.

aku manganga dengan mata masih berkedip-kedip. Mengontrol debaran jantungku yang melihat keajaiban di depanku tadi.

Aku melihatnya.

Sakura—merona—

Sakura yang sedang tertidur benar-benar terlihat cantik, apalagi rona merah yang muncul dipipinya membuatnya semakin manis.

Aku berniat masuk ke kamar, tapi aku melihat kertas di depan kamar Sakura, aku mengambilnya. Mungkin ini kertas milik Sakura saat terburu-buru masuk ke kamarnya dan terjatuh di sini. Aku melihat tulisan di kertas.

 _ **Liburan murah Konoha – Suna**_

 _ **Tempat-tempat indah di Suna : Pantai, padang pasir dan onsen.**_

Aku mengkerutkan dahi. Jadi Sakura ingin berlibur ke Suna? Mungkin aku bisa membantunya. Tapi bagaimana?

.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

"Ada apa dengamu, _teme_?"

Kelanjutannya…

Kalian sudah membacanya hehe.^^

.

* * *

Review, _please_ ….


	4. Chapter 3 : Bad day or Nice day?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Princess of Glasess**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

" **Bad Day or Nice Day?"**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like YA Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for Reading…**

 **.**

Setelah mengikuti kompetisi kemarin, Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian gadis dan juga laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tatatapan penasaran. Dan aku juga semakin menjadi buruan gadis-gadis yang mempertanyaankan kebenaran Sakura yang menjadi Cherry itu benar atau tidak? Dan aku semakin kesusahan sendiri. Bahkan Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dan mengabaikan mereka, seolah hal itu tidak mengganggunya. Tapi, justru hal itu mengarah kepadaku semua.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lari.

Bahkan Naruto tidak mau membantuku karena dia masih marah padaku yang tidak memberitahu hal ini kepadanya. Sial. Sahabat macam apa dia itu?

Aku akhirnya tidak pernah keluar kelas dan aku tidak pernah bisa makan di kantin karena menghindari gadis-gadis yang semakin liar menanyakan kedekatanku dengan Sakura yang sekarang menjadi kakak tiriku. Sakura yang dalam kasus ini adalah pemeran utamanya juga, masih bisa aku lihat sangat santai berjalan melewati kelasku dengan jas lab dan buku tebalnya.

Dia benar-benar mengabaikan semua orang.

Seakan mereka tidak ada dihadapannya, menganggunya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sebenarnya aku ingin melindunginya dari hal itu, tapi di rumah dia bilang kalau dia bisa mengatasi hal ini, dia seperti sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, aku sekali lagi tidak bisa apa-apa.

Hadiah yang kami dapatkan dari kompetisi kemarin baru bisa kami pakai akhir pekan nanti, itu masih dua hari lagi dari sekarang. Dan rasanya seperti seribu abad menunggu hari itu. Aku akan berlibur ke Suna dengan Sakura. Setidaknya, aku masih mempunyai hal-hal yang membuatku kembali bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi.

Ini sudah jam makan siang, aku sendirian sekarang di kelas. Mau keluar rasanya malas karena aku akan berurusan dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu membuntutiku. Aku melarang keras mereka memasuki kelas, dan aku bersyukur mereka tidak pernah menghampiriku ke kelas. Aku mendesah keras karena Naruto dan Neji meninggalkanku, mereka sudah keluar sejak tadi.

"Oi, kau mau ke kantin tidak, _teme_?" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak di depan kelas. _Panjang umur dia. Baru saja aku membicarakannya._ Gumamku.

Aku mendengus setelahnya, apa dia sudah tidak marah padaku? Dia mengajakku ke kantin bersama dan memanggilku dengan sebutan biasanya. "Tidak. Terim kasih." Ucapku, sambil bersandar ke kursiku. Aku ingin balas dendam dengannya.

Dia menyipitkan mata ke arahku kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau saja." Lalu dia berbalik meninggalkanku. Sendirian lagi. Sialan. Dia benar-benar sahabat yang _baik_.

Aku mengabaikannya dan bersandar di tembok, suasana di kelas sepi dan ini membuatku memikirkan Sakura. kalau jam istirahat seperti ini dia biasanya kemana? Apa ke kantin? Apa sama denganku, di kelas karena menghindari orang-orang? Atau makan di atap sekolahan?

Aku mendesah, dia ternyata sulit untuk dipahami dan ditebak. Kadang-kadang membuatku berdebar-debar, kurasa itu terjadi setiap saat. Maksudku dia mempunyai daya tarik sendiri, bahkan aku tidak menoleh ke gadis lain yang lebih menonjol darinya dan dia pusat perhatianku. Dan kadang-kadang dia membuatku jengkel karena sikap dinginnya melebihi aku dan kutub utara dan selatan sana, tapi aku bersyukur, karena kami akhir-akhir ini kami sering mengobrol. Ya, walaupun itu di rumah.

Memikirkan Sakura kembali membuat perutku bernyanyi.

Sial. Aku harus makan atau aku akan mati, kurasa aku berlebihan. Aku butuh makan. Karena mendesak, akhirnya aku memutuskan keluar kelas, dan bersyukur tidak ada seorang gadis yang membututiku. Saat berjalan menuju kantin aku mendapati Sakura yang berjalan menuju tangga atap sekolah, sejenak aku berhenti berjalan dan ide bagus muncul di kepalaku sambil senyum menyeringai muncul dibibirku.

Aku akhirnya membuntutinya dari belakang. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatinya pergi ke kantin saat istirahat, mungkin saja dia selama ini nongkrong di atap untuk menunggu bel sekolah masuk lagi.

Sekarang aku menjadi gadis-gadis yang selalu membututiku.

Sakura sudah sampai di atap, dan aku membuka pintu masuk atap dengan pelan, aku mendapati Sakura yang duduk bersandar sambil memakan makanan di bentonya. Jadi, dia selalu makan sendiri di atap sekolahan? Apa dia tidak punya teman di kelasnya? Aku memperhatikan makanan yang dia makan, itu sarapan tadi pagi yang aku buat. _chiken yakiniku_ dan _salad_ favoritnya.

Seperti biasanya, saat aku sedang memperhatikannya, dia akan tahu. Dan saat ini dia sedang menatap arah pintu masuk yang sekarang ada aku di balik pintunya. Aku membeku di tempatku sekarang.

"Kau keluar sekarang atau aku akan membunuhmu, Sasuke."

Kata-katanya sudah membuat system syarafku menjadi kaku, aku akan belajar trik untuk membuatnya tidak tahu kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya. Sambil menelan _saliva_ aku membuka lebar pintunya dan melangkah mendekat ke arahnya yang menatapku dari balik kacamatanya. _Kenapa dia cantik sekali_.

Dia masih memperhatikanku sampai aku sudah berdiri di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di belakang pintu?" tanyanya, sambil beralih menatap bento di pangkuannya. Dia menyumpit _chicken yakiniku_ buatanku dan memakannya. Tidak ada jawaban dariku membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku lagi yang sedang memperhatikannya makan. "Apa bokongmu sakit? Kau bisa duduk tanpa aku menyuruhmu, bukan?" Ucapnya datar sambil mengunyah makanan.

Aku menghela nafas dan duduk di hadapannya. Dia kembali memakan bekalnya. Kami diam untuk beberapa saat, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya, dia membenarkan kacamatanya yang turun. Dan seperti biasa, aku akan berdebar melihatnya melakukan hal itu. "Sedang apa kau di belakang pintu?" lanjutnya, sambil memasukkan _salad_ ke dalam mulutnya, tapi tatapan matanya masih memperhatikanku.

Mulutku baru saja terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi suara asing yang terdengar menyedihkan membuatku kaget dan menahan erangan. Karena pastinya wajahku memanas sekarang.

Perutku bernyanyi dengan kerasnya.

Sakura bahkan menghentikan sumpit di depan mulutnya saat mendengar suara menyedihkan yang berasal dari perutku. Sial. Aku selalu kehilangan harga diriku di depan gadis ini. Dia menatapku dalam diam, masih menggantungkan sumpit di depan mulutnya yang menganga.

Aku memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, sebisa mungkin aku harus bersikap biasa saja dengan keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi sekarang. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga, menurunkan sumpit yang ada _salad_ nya tadi ke bento dan kemudian mengambil _chicken yakiniku_ sebagai gantinya. Kemudian tangannya diangkat ke udara, dan membuatku melebarkan mata karena tangannya menuju ke arahku, dan sumpitnya sudah berada di depan mulutku yang tertutup.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan senang bercampur bingung. Karena ingin memastikan, apa dia benar-benar melakukan hal ini padaku?

Sakura berdeham, membuatku tersadar. "Tidak perlu kusuruh kau harus apa, bukan?" ucapnya, masih menganggantungkan sumpit di depanku.

Aku akhirnya tersenyum dan membuka mulutku perlahan. _Karena ini bukan mimpi_. Sakura memasukkan _chicken yakiniku_ ke dalam mulutku lalu mengambilkan nasi dan menyodorkan lagi ke mulutku. Kami bergantian memakan bekalnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Ada untungnya mengikutinya kemari, dan aku tidak perlu ke kantin untuk makan dan kerepotan dengan bertemu gadis-gadis yang selalu membututiku.

Sakura sepertinya sering makan siang di sini, kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu? Atau setidaknya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya berjalan ke atap seperti hari ini. Aku mendapat banyak keberuntungan hari ini.

"Kau sering makan di sini?" tanyaku, sambil mengunyah _salad_ yang baru disondorkan Sakura ke mulutku. "Apa kau tidak pernah ke kantin? Apa kau tidak makan dengan teman sekelasmu?" aku memperhatikannya yang masih tenang memakan makanannya.

"Apa setelah makan, sifat ingin tahumu meningkat, Sasuke?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, memang salah kalau aku bertanya? Dia mendesah. "Pertanyaanmu barusan terlalu bertubi-tubi. Dan aku tidak terbiasa makan di tempat ramai," dia menyondorkan telur gulung ke arahku. "Lagi pula, aku sudah biasa sendiri. Makan bersama orang lain rasanya agak aneh."

Aku mengangguk sambil mengunyah, dan aku merasa malu sendiri rasanya karena memang tadi aku bertanya padanya secara bertubi-tubi. Aku menatapnya, dia tidak biasa berkumpul dengan orang lain. Dia sama denganku yang tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti terlalu banyak orang disekitarku. Tapi, aku masih mau makan di tempat ramai sekalipun. Memperhatikan sumpit yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya membuatku sadar, kalau sejak tadi kami melakukan ciuman tidak langsung melalui sumpit itu. Dadaku tiba-tiba berdebar.

Sakura memperhatikanku dari balik kacamatanya, dia menaikan sebelah alisnya melihatku. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari bibir Sakura dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Kau kenyang atau tidak merasa enak dengan makanannya? Kau yang membuatnya tadi pagi, dan kurasa makanan buatanmu baik-baik saja dan enak. Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

Kupingku memanas. Dadaku berdebar kencang, dan ada sesuatu yang mengelitik perutku sampai rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dan membuatku ingin melompat, apa tadi Sakura serius mengucapkannya? Dia baru saja bilang kalau masakkan buatanku enak. Dia baru saja memuji masakkanku.

Sudut-sudut bibirku kembali tertarik ke atas, gejolak diperutku rasanya semakin membuat senyumku melebar. Sepertinya ada kupu-kupu yang terbang saat ini, berasal dari dalam perutku.

Dan bunyi nyaring membuatku kembali ke alam nyata. Bel selesai istirahat selesai, bahkan Sakura sudah mengepak bentonnya dan dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Senyum bodohmu itu benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu, Sasuke." Sakura berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku tersentak dan berdiri dari dudukku. Dia berbalik lagi menatapku. "Ini, minumlah. Kau bukan ular'kan? Yang makan tanpa minum." Dia melempar minuman kaleng ke arahku. Dan aku menerimanya, dia juga tersenyum dan berbalik lagi menuju pintu masuk.

Aku juga ikut tersenyum, dan aku tersadar sesuatu. Aku belum sempat menanyakan hal ini. "Kau sudah memutuskan siapa yang ingin kau perankan untuk menemaniku ke Suna?"

Dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku, seringai muncul dibibirnya. "Itu rahasia, Sasuke- _kun_." Jawabnya sambil berbalik menuju pintu masuk, dia melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Aku berdiri dengan senyum bodoh yang tiba-tiba muncul akibat panggilan Sakura barusan. Dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel _kun_ lagi. Kali ini dengan tampilan putri kacamatanya, aku berjalan masih dengan senyum bodohku menuju kelas. aku tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan besok untuk liburan pertamaku dengan Sakura.

Putri kacamata atau Cherry. Itu tidak penting.

Itu semua tetap Sakura, dan aku menyukai semuanya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Akhir pekan akhirnya tiba, dan aku sudah menyiapkan persiapanku dengan sangat matang untuk liburan yang akan aku dan Sakura lewatkan. Aku tidak mau hal sekecil apapun yang tertinggal atau melenceng dari rencanaku. Semuanya sudah tersimpan dalam memori otakku dengan sangat rapi.

 _Rencana liburan ala Uchiha Sasuke_.

Aku sudah mengepak pakaianku semalam dan menyiapkan tiket yang jelas tidak boleh tertinggal. Pagi ini ayahku membantuku memasak, Sakura belum bangun dari tidurnya karena semalam aku tidak menemukannya di rumah sampai larut malam. Kemungkinan dia pulang terlambat lagi.

"Kalian akan berlibur ke Suna?" tanya ayahku sambil memotong tomat dan memasukkanya ke dalam panci. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan ayah. "Aku iri dengan kalian, aku juga ingin pergi dengan kalian rasanya."

Aku terkekeh sambil memotong sosis. "Lain kali ayah," ucapku. "Lagipula tiketnya hanya untuk dua orang."

Ayahku mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jahat sekali kalian meninggalkan orangtua sendirian di rumah," ayah merajuk, kemudian mendesah. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalian pergi bersama. Jadi bersenang-senanglah." Ayah menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

Aku ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku menganduk sup yang akan kami makan sarapan pagi ini, aku dan Sakura tidak masuk sekolah karena kami akan berlibur. Pihak sekolah tentunya tahu karena kompetisi kemarin adalah bagian dari acara sekolah. Aku membawa mangkok ke meja makan, ayah masih mempersiapkan masakan.

Saat di meja makan, aku tergoda untuk berjalan ke kamar Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk makan. Ayah bilang tadi sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, tapi dia tidak keluar juga dari kamarnya. Selesai menata mangkok ke meja makan, ayah membawa mangkok besar berisi sup dan piring berisi telur gulung ke atas meja makan.

Ayah mengambil majalah yang tidak jauh dari meja makan, seingatku majalah itu tentang wisata Suna. "Tempat wisata kalian dimuat dimajalah ini, bukan?" aku menoleh menatap ayah yang sedang membuka majalah yang dipegangnya dan membolak-balik halamannya dengan wajah senang. "Wow! Pantai dan gua pasirnya benar-benar menakjubkan," ayah masih membalik halamannya lagi. "Bahkan hotel dan kolam renangnya tidak kalah menakjubkannya, kalian benar-benar membuatku iri." Ayah menatapku yang sudah terkekeh.

Kemudian ayah menutup majalahnya dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerja.

Aku masih menata meja makan seorang diri, sampai pintu kamar Sakura terhuyung terbuka dan aku dengan sigap menatap pintu kamarnya, mulutku sudah terbuka untuk bicara denganya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dan aku hanya menganga menatapnya. Sakura baru saja bangun tidur, dan masih terlihat sangat santai. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangannya yang baru bangun tidur. Itu tetap membuatku berdebar, tapi hari ini, hal itu membuatku kesal.

Apa dia tidak ingat apa hari ini?

"Kau belum bersiap?" ucapku, sambil meneliti ekspresinya yang susah sekali ditebak.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku sambil mengkuncir cepol rambut pinknya, "Siap apanya?"

Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok ke lantai kayu kalau tidak terhalang meja makan, dia benar-benar lupa dengan hari ini?

"Kau ini ingat tidak?!" desisku pelan, mencoba menjaga suaraku tetap tenang karena aku tidak mau meledak di pagi hari yang cerah ini. "Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan liburan kita dan kau juga belum mengepak pakaianmu!"

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan menggosok-gosok tengkuk lehernya. "Apa boleh buat, aku bekerja sampai pagi," jawabnya pelan, dia menguap dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dia selalu bisa membuatku berdebar hanya dengan gestur itu. "Jalan-jalannya besok saja ya."

Mataku terbelalak menatapnya, dia bergumam melewatiku dan hanya samar-samar aku mendengarnya. "Cuci muka dan keluarkan seragam." Hanya itu yang aku dengar.

Aku mengepal tanganku dan mendesah keras. Sabar _Sasuke sabar. Kau sanggup menghadapinya_. Aku menatapnya yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan memulai mandinya. Aku pikir dia sudah mulai percaya padaku, dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak akan pernah memakai topengnya dihadapanku.

Tapi kurasa hal itu masih tetap saja sama sampai sekarang.

Aku akan memaksanya untuk siap-siap dengan rencana liburan kami, dia tidak boleh merusak rencana liburanku yang sempurna ini. Lagipula hadiah ini juga untuknya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap tidak peduli begini. Padahal waktu menerimanya dia terlihat senang sekali, sampai-sampai rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Aku menghela nafas, Sakura benar-benar sulit ditebak. Aku duduk di kursi makan bersamaan ayah datang dengan setelan jas-nya dan memulai sarapan pagi.

"Sakura sudah bangun?" tanya ayah sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Aku mengangguk memberinya jawaban. "Baiklah, hari ini sepertinya rumah akan sepi."

Aku kembali mengangguk dan dibarengi senyum bodohku. Tidak akan kubiarkan Sakura merusak hari ini dan kedepannya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku bergerak gelisah di dalam taksi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan waktuku benar-benar tidak banyak. Ini semua karena gadis kacamata yang aku cintai itu.

"Bisakah kau diam?" ucap gadis di sampingku pelan, aku menatapnya yang sedang menguap dan menatapku bosan. "Kau hanya membuat taksi ini bergerak lambat."

Aku mengeluarkan aura gelapku, dia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami situasi sepertinya. Aku begini juga karena dia, aku hampir saja bergulat dengannya di rumah kalau saja ayah tidak meleraiku dengannya. Sakura tadi bersikeras untuk menunda liburan kami, padahal hal itu tidak dibolehkan karena akomodasi jalan-jalan ke Suna semuanya diuntukkan hari ini bukan hari lainnya.

Dia menyadari aura gelapku dan mengangkat tanganya, "Oke, aku diam." Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Aku mendesah dan menatap depan lagi.

Semoga kami tidak ketinggalan kereta.

Sudah bermenit-menit perjalanan menuju stasiun dan keberangkatan kami tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Saat sampai di Stasiun aku berlari dengan Sakura yang kutarik tangannya. Kami mencari kereta yang akan membawa kami ke tujuan liburan kami, karena Sakura membawa beban berat aku menarik tasnya dan membawanya. Tangan kirinya kugandeng dan kami berlari menuju peron keberangkatan kereta menuju Suna.

Waktu kami tidak banyak dan saat kami sudah sampai di peron yang benar. Kereta sudah berjalan. Aku panik bukan main dan aku berlari dengan Sakura yang berlari di belakangku. "Tunggu!" teriakku ke kereta yang masih berjalan pelan meninggalkan Stasiun, aku menggapai ganggang pintu untuk bisa naik. Akhirnya setelah tiga kali gagal menggapi ganggangnya, aku berhasil dan Sakura masih berlari sampai aku menarik tangannya. Kami berdua sudah masuk ke kereta dan terjatuh dengan Sakura menindihku.

Sakura buru-buru berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Aku mengikutinya berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. "Ini gara-gara kau," ucapku marah. "Kita hampir saja ketinggalan kereta dan tiket liburannya akan hangus."

Dia mendesah dan mengambil tas yang terjatuh bersamaan dengan kami. "Baik-baik, aku minta maaf," ucapnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Tempat duduk kita sebelah sana, 'kan?" dia membawa tasnya dan meninggalkanku yang terdiam mendengarnya meminta maaf, ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya minta maaf. Aku menggeleng dan berjalan menyusul Sakura sambil menyambar tasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, alisnya terangkat tinggi saat aku mengambil tasnya.

"Aku laki-laki, mana boleh melihat seorang gadis membawa tasnya dan ini juga berat." Ucapku sambil mengangkat tasnya yang tidak terasa berat di tanganku.

Sakura tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya, aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. "Menyebalkan." Dia bergumam dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk kami.

Aku masih menatapnya bingung, memang kenapa kalau aku membawakan tasnya? Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura sudah duduk dan menatap luar jendela, aku menaruh tas kami di atas tempat duduk kami dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia kemudian menguap.

"Pakai mantelmu, Konan." Aku menoleh dan mendapati sepasang pemuda pemudi yang duduk tepat di sebelahku. Seorang pemuda berambut orange sedang menyuruh seorang gadis berambut violet memakai mantel. _Sepasang kekasih rupanya_.

Laki-laki itu memakaikan mantel ke kekasihnya. "Sudah tidak dingin?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Aku melihat gadisnya dan dia hanya memasang wajah masam sambil berucap. "Hm."

Meski begitu mereka terlihat serasi. Mungkin aku harus mencobanya ke Sakura, aku mengambil mantelku. "Sakura, pakai dulu man—" mulutku menganga melihatnya dengan tangan terangkat membawa mantel dan berhenti sebelum sampai ke tujuan semula.

Sakura sudah tertidur dengan suara dengkuran halusnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidur secepat ini?

"Sudahlah! Kau ini berisik sekali!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sampingku lagi, gadis itu menyingkirnya mantel ke arah kekasihnya. Mereka bertengkar rupanya. Saat aku sedang memperhatikan mereka, laki-laki berambut orange menatapku. Gawat. Aku selalu ketahuan kalau sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Sial.

Dia tertawa pelan ke arahku. "Kau jalan-jalan berpasangan juga?" ucapnya, aku menatapnya lagi. "Hubungan kami mulai dingin karena sudah lama berpacaran. Makanya jadi seperti ini…"

Dia yang berpacaran saja bisa dingin. Sedangkan aku yang belum berpacaran pun sudah sedingin kutub selatan dan utara sana. Bagaimana menurutmu? Ucapku dalam hati.

"Oh, siapa namamu?" ucapnya sambil menyondorkan tangannya ke arahku. "Aku Yahiko, Ohashi Yahiko."

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Dia mengangguk, dan kami melepas jabatan tangan kami. "Tujuan liburan kalian dimana?" tanyanya, dengan tatapan penuh harap dengan jawabanku.

"Ke Onsen Suna, Hotel Akatsuki, goa pasir dan lainnya."

Dia tersentak dan bersorak senang. "Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini?" cicitnya senang, dia mengambil selembaran kertas di sakunya dan memperlihatkannya ke arahku. "Liburan kami juga sama sepertimu, dan kalian juga berpasangan. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama menikmati liburan di Suna?" aku melirik ke belakangnya, gadis di sampingnya terlihat bosan sambil menatap luar jendela. "Oh. Dan bagaimana kalau kita bertukar pasangan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan hororku, dia justru memasang senyum tanpa dosa. Dan gadis di sampingnya sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, Yahiko?!" seru gadis di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku berpasangan dengan orang asing itu…" gadis itu menatapku dan mulutnya tiba-tiba menganga dengan mata berbinar, laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya menatap gadisnya dan aku bergantian. "Baiklah, aku mau bertukar pasangan, karena laki-laki ini tampan sekali."

"Apa!" aku dan laki-laki berambut orange bernama Yahiko itu berseru bersamaan.

"Berisik sekali…" aku mendengar Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tadi bercanda, Konan," aku masih mendengar pertengkaran pasangan di sampingku dengan bosan. Dan tentunya dengan memutar mataku. "Kenapa kau mau?"

"Aku ingin berganti suasana." Mulutku sudah menganga mendengar ucapan gadis itu, aku dijadikan barang oleh mereka? Lagipula, aku tidak mau Sakura berduaan dengan laki-laki lain.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Sakura sudah duduk tegak sambil melepas kacamatanya untuk mengusap matanya.

Aku menutupinya. "Kau, kau tidurlah lagi," ucapku, berusaha menyembunyikan sosoknya yang cantik ini dari orang lain.

"Wow! Pacarmu cantik sekali," aku membelalak mendengar ucapan laki-laki di belakangku, Sakura sudah memasang lagi kacamatanya. "Kalau begitu aku mau bertukar pasangan."

"Apa!" giliranku dan gadis berambut violet di samping Yahiko itu berseru.

Laki-laki berambut orange ini mendekat ke Sakura, dan menarik tangan Sakura lalu mengecupnya. "Hai. Namaku Yahiko, Ohashi Yahiko, siapa namamu nona?" bisiknya menggoda sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Aku mengeluarkan aura gelapku sambil memincingkan mata menatapnya, Sakura bahkan tidak melepas atau memberontak setelah tangan kotor laki-laki ini menyentuh tangannya. Sakura membetulkan kacamatanya. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Mulutku sudah menganga mendengar Sakura menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki orange ini. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan membawa tangannya ke arah telinga Sakura. "Nama yang cocok untukmu, sebaiknya kau lepas kacamatamu." Laki-laki itu sudah melepas kacamata Sakura dan membuatnya menjadi Cherry sekarang, meski masih ada kepang di rambutnya. "Kau terlihat semakin cantik seperti ini."

Aku ingin memukul laki-laki ini. "Yahiko! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru gadis di sampingku, dia sudah berdiri rupanya.

Yahiko, laki-laki berambut orange ini menatap kekasihnya. "Aku menuruti maumu yang ingin bertukar pasangan." Ucapnya datar.

Cukup sudah.

"Berhenti bicara sembarangan!" geramku. Aku menatap laki-laki di depanku. "Aku tidak setuju dengan ucapanmu barusan. Lagipula, aku sudah merencanakan liburan special dengan Sakura, aku tidak mau kau merusaknya. Aku ingin membawanya di Goa Pasir yang terkenal dengan pemandangan indahnya karena di sana suasana gelap dan membuatnya ketakutan supaya dia bisa memelukku, berendam bersama dengannya di kolam renang yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan, dan akhirnya kita bisa tidur berdua bersama. Lalu kami bisa berciuman."

"Jadi kau merencakana hal itu untukku, Sasuke?"

Aku membelalak dan buru-buru mengatupkan bibirku. Sialan! Aku kelepasan bicara, astaga… apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Rencana rahasiaku sekarang terbongkar sudah. Dan aku tidak punya wajah untuk menatap Sakura karena sudah merencanakan hal ini. Ya, tuhan, aku benar-benar malu sekarang.

 _Kemana harga dirimu sekarang Uchiha Sasuke?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Tidak kusangka aku akan diserang oleh adikku sendiri."

"Apa?! Adik? Kalian tidak sepasang kekasih?" Aku manatap tajam laki-laki orange di depanku ini. "Jadi, tidak masalah kalau kau berpasangan denganku, bukan?"

Aku melirik Sakura, dia terlihat tidak keberatan. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang, harapanku tinggal kekasih laki-laki orange ini. Aku meliriknya, dia siap untuk mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Yahiko!" serunya, "Bagaiamana denganku? Kau lupa kalau berlibur denganku?"

Laki-laki di depanku ini mendesah. "Bukankah kau yang mau, aku hanya menurutimu," ucapnya dingin, aku ingin sekali menonjoknya. Tapi Sakura sudah menatapku tajam, aku akhirnya diam tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Gadis bernama Konan ini pun hanya diam dan menatap Sakura sambil menahan kesal. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka ada gadis yang memandang Sakura begitu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, posisiku juga benar-benar dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang.

"Nah. Selama kau menjadi pasanganku, rambutmu harus digerai." Aku membelalak. Tolong jangan buat Sakura menggerai rambutnya, itu hanya boleh dilakukannya di dalam rumah dan hanya di klub yura saat menyamar. Tangan Yahiko dengan cepat sudah berada dipunggung Sakura dan melepas ikatan kuncir di sana dan mengerai rambut Sakura. "Kau terlihat seksi, dan matamu juga indah. Tinggal merapikan rambutmu, bagaimana?"

Sakura… kau harus menolaknya. Kau harusnya berlibur denganku, bukan dengannya. Aku mohon tolaklah permintaan kepala orange ini. Aku memohon-mohon dalam hati sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. _Harga diriku turun lagi._

Yahiko meneloh ke arah kekasihnya. "Konan, pinjami sisir dan jepit rambutmu."

Konan tanpa penolakan langsung berbalik sambil menghentakkan kakinya mengambil permintaan Yahiko, aku masih menatap Sakura penuh harap. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan perlakuan Yahiko barusan, dia tidak nyaman. Dan aku masih berharap Sakura menolak permintaan Yahiko.

"Hn, tentu saja."

Mulutku menganga mendengar jawaban setuju dari Sakura. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Akhirnya Sakura membenarkan rambutnya dan berubah menjadi Cherry dalam sekejap, Yahiko tersenyum senang sambil duduk ke tempatnya semula bersama Konan. Karena sebentar lagi kereta yang kami tumpangi akan sampai di tujuan liburan kami. Sedangkan aku, jangan ditanya. Suasana hatiku benar-benar kacau, aku mengatupkan mulutku selama sisa perjalanan kami di kereta.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Kami sudah menaruh barang bawaan kami di hotel dan langsung menuju pantai dengan pemandangan pasir dan air yang menakjubkan. Kami berempat berjalan beriringan ke pantai. Dan hanya dua orang yang tersenyum dengan pemandangan di depan. Sakura dan Yahiko.

Aku dan Konan berwajah masam.

Di sinipun masih banyak gadis yang melirikku merona dan ditambah laki-laki yang melirik Sakura karena penampilannya yang berubah menjadi Cherry.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, kau ganti juga Sakura," ucap Yahiko sambil mengedipkan satu mata ke arah Sakura. "Nanti kita berenang bersama." Sakura hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban ke Yahiko.

"Seharusnya kau marah bukan?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari Konan yang berdiri di sampingku. "Dan apa-apaan gadis itu? Tadi dia terlihat biasa saja saat memakai kacamata, kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti itu? Aku akan membuktikan ke Yahiko kalau aku bisa lebih cantik dari gadis itu."

Konan yang selesai mengoceh di sampingku berjalan cepat meninggalkanku dengan alis terangkat tinggi, aku hampir saja ingin membalas ucapannya barusan tapi kuurungkan karena ada suatu hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku menghampiri Sakura yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Sakura…" dia menoleh ke arahku dan berhenti berjalan. "Pakai kembali kacamatamu, ini masih terlalu awal untuk menjadi Cherry." Ucapku sambil mengarahkan kacamatanya ke arahnya.

Dia menggeleng menghindar dari kacamatanya. "Biar begini saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku tidak mau dapat omelan Kakashi karena membuat wajahku terbakar dan ada bekas lingkaran karena memakai kacamata." Sakura kemudian melirik ke arah kerumunan laki-laki yang menatapnya penuh kagum dan terpesona padanya. "Yang penting nikmati saja."

Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum ke arah kerumunan di samping kami dan mereka berseru senang. Aku menatap ke arah samping juga, dan para gadis-gadis pun berseru senang menatapku. Aku hanya menoleh tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tapi pipi mereka sudah merona.

Saat aku menoleh untuk bicara dengan Sakura lagi, dia sudah menjauh dariku. Sial!

Dia benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Bahkan tadi kulihat laki-laki menatapnya dengan mata berbinar seperti Naruto yang menatap Cherry. Baiklah, aku juga bisa menikmati suasana ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menang kali ini. Lagipula, aku tidak perlu berganti pakaian. Aku sudah memakai celana tiga per empat warna navy, kaos warna coklat dan kemeja lengan pendek. Memakai ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuat gadis-gadis berteriak histeris.

Yahiko kembali dengan pakaian yang sama denganku, celana tiga per empat berwarna chocho dan kaos putih. Dan tidak sedikit gadis-gadis yang melihatnya merona. Aku mendengus, karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki tebar pesona sepertinya. Apa dia lupa kalau sudah memiliki kekasih?

Kemana kemesraan yang terjadi di kereta tadi? Saat dia memakaikan mantel ke kekasihnya itu. Ini gara-gara dia mengucapkan hal yang membuatku naik darah seperti sekarang ini.

"Dimana Sakura?" Yahiko memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sambil melihat sekelilingku, mencari Sakura. "Apa dia masih ganti baju?"

Aku mendengus. "Apa urusanmu?" aku memincingkan mata ke arahnya. Dia benar-benar mau berurusan denganku rupanya. "Kau urus saja pacarmu."

"Kita sudah bertukar pasangan sejak turun dari kereta. Itu sudah bukan kewajibanku lagi."

Aku mengepalkan tangan dikedua sisi tubuhku. Mulut tajam orang ini, benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura dekat-dekat dengannya, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus membuat Sakura bersamaku terus. Karena memang ini liburan yang harusnya untuk kami nikmati bersama.

"Kalian menunggu lama?" Yahiko tersenyum mendengar suara Sakura yang datang dari arah samping kami, aku menoleh bersamaan dengan Yahiko. Dan sekita mulutku menganga melihat penampilannya.

"Wow! Kau seksi sekali, Sakura- _chan_."

Mulutku langsung terkatup dan rahangku mengeras mendengar ucapan Yahiko. Dia menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip. Bahkan laki-laki yang berada di pinggiran pantai sama dengannya saat menatap Sakura, apa yang dipikirkannya? Kenapa dia memakai pakaian seperti itu? Aku tahu ini pantai. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka dia akan berpakaian seperti itu di depan orang banyak. Memakai bra bermotif _blaster_ dan _hot pants_? Sungguh sempurna kalau hanya aku saja yang dapat melihat penampilannya ini.

Sakura tidak keberatan dengan penampilannya. Tapi, aku sangat keberatan. Dia terlihat santai dan berjalan mendekati kami. Harus kuakui, dia benar-benar membuatku kepanasan dengan penampilannya ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya berpakaian seperti ini, maksudku melihatnya berpakaian seperti ini di depan banyak orang. Waktu dia menjadi dj pun pakaiannya tidak terbuka seperti ini, dadaku berdebar tidak karuan memandangnya.

Sosoknya yang menjadi Cherry benar-benar memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Dia mengkucir kuda rambutnya saat sampai di antara aku dan Yahiko. Aku harus bisa menahan emosiku yang mendapati laki-laki yang masih menatapnya lapar.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan mendapati kekasihnya Yahiko berjalan mendekat ke kami dengan wajah murung. Aku menautkan alis menatapnya, dia belum berganti pakaian. Dia bilang padaku tadi ingin mengganti pakaian dan ingin bersaing dengan Sakura, kenapa pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang tadi?

"Aku lupa membawa baju ganti," ucapnya dengan wajah masam, terjawab sudah pertanyaan di kepalaku tadi. Aku melirik ke arah Yahiko dan dia tidak bereaksi apa pun mendengar pernyataan dari Konan. "Bisa kita tidak berenang di pantai?"

Sakura menatap Konan dengan wajah _pokerface_ sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, sedangkan Yahiko mendekat ke arah Sakura. dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya barusan? _Tidak memiliki kewajiban lagi_? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku mendesah. "Kita ke Goa pasir saja," aku menatap ketiga orang yang berdiri mengelilingku. Aku menatap tajam ke arah Yahiko, aku harus menjauhkannya dari Sakura. "Dan kita berpisah dari sini."

Dan aku akan bisa berduaan dengan Sakura di Goa pasir.

Sakura mendesah dan melepas lipatan tangan di dadanya. "Baiklah, kau dengan Konan dan aku dengan Yahiko."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapan cepat yang meluncur dimulut Sakura, aku menatapnya yang sudah mendekat ke Yahiko dan si orange itu mendekap bahu Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar seksi memakai pakaian begini, Sakura." telingaku memanas lagi mendengar ucapan tidak sopan dari Yahiko, mataku memincing tidak senang menatap mereka berdua.

Aku menoleh ke Konan, "Hei, Kau," aku menahan untuk berteriak memanggilnya, "Kenapa kau diam saja? Dia pacarmu, seharusnya kau marah bukan?" tanyaku sarkastis, rahangku rasanya mengeras sekali saat melirik ke arah Sakura dan Yahiko.

Konan menoleh ke arah lain. "Biarkan saja mereka," ucapnya pelan dan terdengar putus asa, aku bisa mendengar ucapannya dan mulutku menganga. "Laki-laki penggoda sepertinya, aku bisa apa?"

"Kau bilang apa barusan, Konan?!"

Bahu Konan tersentak dan menatap ke arah Yahiko dengan seringai palsunya. "Eh, aku tidak bicara apa-apa, benarkan?" dia menatapku sambil melototkan matanya. Aku mendesah dan mengangguk. Pasangan aneh. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke Goa Pasir."

Yahiko mengangkat bahu sambil merangkul bahu Sakura berbalik menuju lokasi Goa Pasir tujuan kami, aku menatap tangan Yahiko yang melingkar di bahu Sakura yang tidak ada sehelai kain apapun kecuali bra motif _blaster_ nya, aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan Konan. "Tunggu!" seruku, Sakura dan Yahiko berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang, menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku perlu memakaikan ini." Aku melepas cepat kemejaku dan memakaikannya di tubuh Sakura, Yahiko diam menatapku melakukan hal ini, sedangkan Sakura menatapku diam tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. _Dia susah ditebak_. "Kau nanti kedinginan." Lanjutku sambil mengaitkan satu kancing kemejaku, tepat di depan dadanya. Dan pipiku memanas melakukan hal ini.

Ini di luar dugaanku, tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

Setelah selesai, Yahiko berdeham dan merangkul Sakura untuk berbalik melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Goa Pasir. "Kau urus pasanganmu sendiri, Sasuke."

Rahangku mengeras dan tanganku terkepal di sisi tubuhku, mereka berjalan pelan tanpa menunggu kami. Konan berdiri di sampingku dan menatapku, seolah mengajakku untuk segera berjalan mengikuti mereka. Akhirnya aku berjalan dengan jarak satu langkah dari Konan, menatap punggung laki-laki berambut orange dan gadis berambut merah muda. Jeruk dan Cherry. _Benar-benar manis_.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Wow! Indahnya!" Sakura berdecak kagum setelah sampai di Goa Pasir, dan Yahiko terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berbinar menatap pemandangan menakjubkan di dalam Goa Pasir ini. Tangan Yahiko tidak lagi merangkul bahu Sakura, melainkan tangan Sakura yang mengait di tangan Yahiko. Membuatku diam sampai aura gelapku menguar kepenjuru tubuhku.

Sosok Cherry yang terkadang pendiam dan juga bisa riang seperti saat aku mengikuti kompetisi tempo hari untuk memenangkan jalan-jalan ke Suna saat itu dikeluarkan Sakura sekarang, dan ini membuatku semakin kesal dan marah. Tentu saja. Karena seharusnya hal semacam ini tidak terjadi di acara liburan kami. Kami berdua. Aku dan Sakura- _ku_.

Mereka berjalan di depanku dengan sesekali Yahiko menunjuk _artefak_ yang terdapat di tiap lorong yang kami lewati. Ini benar-benar bencana. Aku yang seharusnya di samping Sakura saat ini, bukan Yahiko. Laki-laki orange itu sudah merusak suasana, aura gelapku menguar seiring aku berjalan membututi mereka berdua. Tangaku terkepal di dalam saku celanaku.

"Hei Sasuke, lihat itu, ada boneka pasir yang terpajang di sana," Konan yang berjalan di sisiku mengoceh sejak masuk di Goa Pasir. Dia terlihat biasa saja melihat kekasihnya seperti itu ke Sakura, membuatku semakin mengeraskan rahangku. "Kau lihat itu tidak … ada istana pasir. Indah sekali."

"Ya. Kau benar! Itu indah sekali!" desisku pelan, dari ujung kaki sampai kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak karena melihat adegan di depan sana. Aku yakin Konan menyadari auraku ini, dia bergidik ngeri di sampingku dan tidak lagi mengajakku berbicara. Aku tidak peduli.

Yang aku pedulikan adalah dua pasangan berambut nyetrik di depanku sana.

Apa harus sedekat itu mereka? Kenapa Sakura mau mengaitkan tangannya di tangan Yahiko. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan? Yahiko sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pacarnya dan Sakura tidak mempedulikan aku yang jelas-jelas pasangan berliburnya.

"Awas Licin!" Aku bersiap untuk berlari untuk menangkap Sakura yang hampir terjatuh karena terpeleset. Tapi aku gagal, karena Yahiko yang dekat dengannya bisa menangkapnya dalam sekejap. Tapi, aku mendengar barang terjatuh. "Hati-hati kalau berjalan Sakura, kau terlalu senang untuk menuruni tangga." Aku semakin mengerang dalam hati melihat adegan di depanku.

Kapan ini berakhir…

Sakura berdeham. "Terima kasih, Yahiko."

Aku mendengus mendengar Sakura berterima kasih, bahkan aku tidak pernah mendengarnya berterima kasih padaku. Ini membuatku semakin frustasi. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir sosok Konan yang berdiri di sampingku tidak terlihat, kemana dia? Dia bahkan tidak berteriak melihat Yahiko menyelamatkan Sakura tadi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mataku terbelalak menemukannya tergeletak telentang. Jadi, yang kudengar barang terjatuh adalah dia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Memandangnya yang sudah meringis kesakitan.

Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Pinjam tanganmu," gumamnya.

Aku melirik ke belakang dan mereka masih berbicara sambil melepas senyum. Dadaku berdenyut melihat hal itu, aku menggeleng dan membawa tanganku ke tangan Konan untuk menolongnya. Dan hal berikutnya benar-benar mengejutkanku, dia menarik tanganku dan kami bedua sama-sama terjatuh. Orang-orang yang melihat kami terkekeh. Memalukan.

Apa maunya gadis ini.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?!" geramku, bokongku rasanya sakit sekali.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, dia malah terkekeh. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya, sambil menahan tawanya. Aku mengatupkan bibirku, Konan akhirnya tertawa lepas "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku tadi hanya bercanda."

Aku mendengus, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu maksud dan tujuan gadis ini. Tapi, mungkin dia sedang menarik perhatian Yahiko. Aku melirik ke depan dan mereka ternyata sedang memperhatikan kami.

Yahiko terlihat mendengus di sana, "Konan itu…" aku mendengar suara pelan Yahiko dan Sakura hanya diam masih memperhatikanku dengan Konan. "Kenapa dia terlihat senang begitu?!"

Ada nada tidak senang dari Yahiko saat mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi. Sakura menatap Yahiko. Aku berdiri dari terjatuhku tadi bersama Konan.

"Kau…"

"Hei Sakura," Suara Yahiko kini terdengar jelas di telingaku, ucapan Sakura tadi dipotong olehnya. Konan yang masih duduk langsung berangsur berdiri. "Bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih saja?"

Mataku terbelalak, mungkin Konan juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Nafasku naik turun, sudah cukup. Laki-laki orange bernama Yahiko ini sudah kelewatan. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saja. Aku menghampirinya dengan tangan terkepal dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, aku mendengar teriakan Konan dan Sakura. nafasku masih naik turun setelah melayangkan satu pukulan di wajah Yahiko.

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku tidak sadar memukulnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yahiko menyentuh darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menatapku marah.

Tanganku terkepal di sisi tubuhku, aku masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memukulnya dan aku baru pertama kali ini memukul orang, terkecuali Naruto. Itupun hanya bercanda. Tiba-tiba bahu kananku ditarik dan aku terdiam setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sakura, dia menamparku dengan sedikit keras di pipi kiriku.

"Apa kau tahu untuk apa orang datang ke Suna?" bisiknya pelan dan terdengar dingin, ini suara terdingin yang pernah aku dengar, bahkan pancaran matanya terlihat semakin tajam. Aku masih berdiam menatapnya. "Suna adalah tempat untuk rileks," dia kembali berbicara dan suaranya semakin dingin, suasana disekelilingku semakin membeku dengan mendengar suaranya saja. "Tapi, kau justru mengeluarkan aura aneh dan bikin capek!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kata-kata dinginnya, dia berpaling dariku dan memandang Yahiko.

Dan aku masih berdiri diam sampai merasakan dadaku berdenyut cepat mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yahiko?" aku mendengar ucapan Sakura dan dia mendekat ke arah Yahiko. "Bibirmu masih berdarah."

Yahiko menggeleng sambil melepas jarinya dari mulutnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau ada peralatan P3K di kamarmu?" Yahiko menggeleng dan Sakura mendesah. "Baiklah, kuobati dulu lukamu, aku punya P3K di kamarku. Ikuti aku." Sakura membantu Yahiko berjalan dan berbalik meninggalkan kami berdua.

Konan yang berdiri di sampingku tersentak dan maju selangkah. "Hei! Kenapa di kamarmu Sakura- _san_!"

Yahiko menoleh menatap tajam Konan. "Kenapa?!"

Konan kembali tersentak dan diam membeku sama sepertiku. "Eh… tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya gugup.

Akhinya mereka pergi berjalan di atara kerumunan orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan kami berempat dan meninggalkan dua pecundang menyedihkan seperti kami di dalam Goa Pasir yang penuh dengan pasangan kekasih. _Benar-benar menyedihkan_. Dan seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak terjadi.

 _Kau kalah lagi Sasuke_

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sore berubah menjadi senja. Matahari siap untuk turun dari langit, dan aku di dalam kolam renang dengan bermandikan pemandangan yang menakjubkan di depanku ini sendirian. _Sendirian._ Seharusnya kami berdua. Aku dan Sakura sedang menikmati sunsite di sini. Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Karena bisa berenang sambil menyaksikan matahari terbenam. _Benar-benar romantis_.

Sebelum bencana datang mendatangi kami berdua.

Aku mendesah. Sebenarnya, apa yang kulakukan? Dan apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan Yahiko di kamar yang seharusnya untuk aku dan Sakura itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kamar dan memutuskan untuk langsung berenang saja ke sini.

Rencana liburanku bersama Sakura kacau semua.

Aku menggeleng dan mendesah keras. Aku tidak peduli lagi, terserah mereka mau melakukan apa. _Aku benar-benar tidak peduli._

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang masuk ke dalam air. "Sasuke …"

Aku tersentak. "Sakura…" aku memutar tubuh dan tubuhku membeku melihat gadis ini sudah berendam di dalam air.

Tidak mungkin, kenapa Konan yang ada di sini?

Dia merendamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air. Seluruh tubuhnya. "Sekarang waktunya untuk berenang bersama. Asiknya …"

Aku diam di tempatku tadi, apa mau gadis ini sekarang? "Bagaiamana dengan Yahiko?" ucapku datar. Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan gadis di depanku ini. Tapi aku harus waspada dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan laki-laki sepertinya," aku tersentak karena Konan dengan cepat sudah berdiri di depanku dengan jarak dua puluh centi. Dan aku langsung menatap arah lain, tidak tergoda dengan tubuh polosnya. "Dia sudah bermesraan dengan gadis lain, dan lebih parahnya di depan pacarnya sendiri." Dia berseru dengan wajah memerah.

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya. "Bukankah kau menyetujui tukar pasangan yang diajukan oleh pacarmu itu?!" desisku marah, kalau dia tidak menyetujui permintaan Yahiko dari awal, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Konan ikut mendengus, "Bukannya kau juga tidak dihargai?" ucapnya skeptis, rahangku mengeras saat teringat Sakura menamparku tadi, dadaku sudah berdebar cepat sekarang. "Karena itu … bagaimana kalau kita berdua bersenang-senang, Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba Konan menarik tengekuk leherku dengan mata yang sudah tertutup. Aku baru saja ingin mendorongnya menjauh sebelum seseorang membuatnya menjauh dariku.

"Cukup!"

Nafasku tercekat melihat siapa yang mendorong Konan menjauh dariku. _Sakura_.

Aku benar-benar akan diserang kekasih orang? Aku harus benar-benar bisa bertindak tegas sekarang. Mulutku baru saja terbuka untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi Sakura melemparkan handuk yukata ke arahku. Aku menatap depanku dan Yahiko berdiri di atas kolam renang dengan plester tertempel di sudut bibirnya.

Setelah aku sadari, Sakura memakai kacamatanya sekarang dengan berbalut handuk yukata, tapi dia menggerai rambut pink panjangnya.

"Kau pergi wisata dengan pacarmu, tapi bisa-bisanya kau mandi bersama dengan laki-laki lain?" ucapan Sakura yang terkesan biasa itu mampu membuat Konan tersentak.

"Tidak kusangka kau begitu Konan…" Giliran Yahiko yang berucap.

Mereka berdua menatap Konan dengan tatapan seolah semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Eh, itu…"

Aku yang masih berada di dalam kolam renang memandang mereka bertiga bergantian. Ini seolah aku yang bersalah di sini, dan aku yang seperti ketahuan membawa kekasih orang untuk menemaniku mandi bersama. _Ya, tuhan, dosa apa yang sudah aku lakukan?_

"Tapi… itu tidak masalah. Kalau itu maumu…" Sakura melepas kacamatanya dan mendekat ke Yahiko, dan detik berikutinya, Yahiko membawa tangannya ke bahu Sakura dan terus turun ke bawah melewati tangan Sakura. "Kami tidak akan sungkan lagi."

Akhirnya tangan Yahiko berada di pinggul Sakura dan Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yahiko. Aku sudah berdiri dan memakai handukku. Aku berharap mereka tidak melakukan ciuman. Tolong Sakura, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Aku sudah hampir dekat dengan mereka dan tiba-tiba Konan menarik bahu Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eh!" Sakura mundur selangkah setelah ditarik paksa Konan. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan Yahiko- _kun_ , huh?!" Tangan Konan sudah melayang ke udara untuk menapar Sakura, aku berlari lagi untuk mencegah gadis itu menampar Sakura dan detik berikutnya, semua terjadi dengan cepat.

Aku dan Sakura terbelalak menatap adegan yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku berhenti saat Sakura terdorong ke arahku dan aku menahannya, Konan sudah menangis dengan tangan bergetar yang masih melayang di udara. Yahiko yang berdiri di depannya menatap Konan dalam diam setelah menerima tamparan kekasihnya itu, Sakura tadi di dorong Yahiko menjauh sebelum tangan Konan melayang ke pipi Sakura. Jadi, aku menangkap Sakura supaya tidak terjatuh.

Tangan Konan terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya, masih bergetar begitu juga bahunya yang terlihat jelas bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk "Kenapa kau melindunginya?" suara Konan terdengar gemetaran, tangannya terkepal. "Dan kau! Apa kau sadar, kalau kau itu pacarku! Pacarku Yahiko!" Konan berseru sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap Yahiko yang diam di hadapannya.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di sisiku. Dia terlihat tenang melihat adegan di depannya, seolah dia tidak ikut dalam masalah mereka berdua. Aku menatap depan lagi.

Yahiko menggerakkan tangannya menuju wajah Konan. Aku mengira Yahiko akan membalas berbuatan Konan, ternyata dugaanku salah. Yahiko menghapus airmata Konan.

"Konan… Ini pertama kalinya kau cemburu padaku." Yahiko masih mengusapkan tangannya di pipi Konan dengan senyum yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, aku menautkan alis mendengar ucapannya. "Kau sampai mengeluarkan emosimu seperti ini."

"Yahiko…" aku mendengar Konan bergumam.

Yahiko masih mengusap-usap pipi Konan, dia menunduk dan mendesah. "Sikapmu yang cuek itu membuatku berpikir kalau kau tidak akan pernah cemburu ataupun peduli padaku, jadi aku sekuat tenaga memperhatikanmu lebih sering. Sepertinya kau justru jenuh padaku, dan aku justru menyakitimu…" Yahiko mendongak dan menatap Konan. "Aku tidak suka diriku yang seperti itu. Karena itu aku meminta bantuan Sakura tadi waktu dia mengobati lukaku untuk berakting."

Aku langsung reflek menatap langsung ke Sakura, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berlagak tidak tahu. Jadi, selama ini mereka hanya berakting. Dia membantu Yahiko.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengujimu…"

"Tidak…" Konan bergumam sambil terisak. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, sikapku sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman dan justru membuatmu memikirkan hal lain. Aku selalu cemburu setiap kali gadis-gadis menatapmu. Aku hanya bersikap santai karena memang kau terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis. Dan tidak mengeluh ini itu karena aku takut kau anggap pencemburu dan posesif. Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu sering bersikap cuek dan tidak menyadari kalau kau ingin melihatku yang cemburu." Konan mendesah sambil mengusap sisi pipinya yang tidak diusap Yahiko. "Aku sayang sekali padamu, Yahiko- _kun_."

Yahiko tersenyum dan membawa Konan kepelukannya. "Aku juga sayang sekali padamu, Konan- _chan_."

Aku menatap mereka dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa-apaan ini? Pada akhirnya, kita hanya terlibat pertengakaran pasangan yang dilanda kasmaraan." Gumamku masih menatap adegan _roman picisan_ di depanku ini.

Sakura berdeham. "Asiknya mereka berdua,"

Aku tersentak dan menatapnya. Dia bilang apa barusan? Dia seperti mengingkan hal itu terjadi dengannya. Ini di luar dugaan, tenyata Sakura juga mengingkan hal semacam itu juga.

Dia menyadariku yang menatapnya, dia berdeham lagi. "Meskipun laki-laki itu terlihat seperti yang kau pikirkan pada awalnya. Tapi, sepertinya dia benar-benar menyayangi pacarnya. Dari awal aku tahu, dia sedang menguji pacarnya waktu di kereta." Kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lembut. "Mereka akhirnya bertengkar karena mereka punya sejarah berdua yang mungkin tidak kita mengerti."

Aku masih menatapnya, mencerna ucapannya. Kalau kupikir-pikir benar juga ucapannya. Mereka bertengkar karena punya sejarah berdua dan mereka tahu kalau hal itu membuat hubungan mereka semakin hari semakin berwarna dan membuat mereka bertambah menyayangi satu sama lainnya.

Aku tiba-tiba terkekeh, karena bagaimanapun aku juga ikut tertipu dengan aksi mereke berdua. Dan terlihat bodoh mempercayai aksi Sakura dan Yahiko. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa berakting seperti itu," ucapku, sambil menatapnya yang menatapku dengan alis bertautan. "Aku benar-benar tertipu dan sampai panik sendiri."

Sakura mendengus sambil memasang kacamatanya lagi. "Itu karena sehari-harinya aku jadi aktris, kau ingat?"

Aku kembali terkekeh sambil mengangguk. Ya. Dia benar, dia setiap hari memakai dua peran. Seharusnya aku tahu hal itu, dan kurasa liburan kami bisa dimulai dari nol lagi. Karena kisah kami baru saja dimulai. Tetap tertawa di sampingku terus, Sakura.

* * *

.

Dan malam datang begitu cepat.

"Selamat tidur." Aku dan Sakura berucap bersamaan dan memulai tidur kami.

Dan hal yang tidak diduga pun datang juga, badai pasir terjadi malam harinya. Membuat suasana di dalam kamar kami. Aku dan Sakura, dipenuhi suara gemuruh angin di luar sana. Kenapa perkiraan ayah benar tentang cuaca hari ini? Dan aku masih tidak percaya karena cuaca pagi hari sampai sore tadi benar-benar cerah, dan malam hari tiba-tiba datang badai. Apa memang Suna selalu mengalami cuaca berubah-ubah seperti ini?

Aku mengangkat bahu sambil memiringkan tubuhku menghadap ke samping kananku, aku tidak bisa mendeteksi cuaca. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengeluh tentang hal ini, aku menatap Sakura yang tertidur membelakangiku di atas _futon_ -nya. Kami saat ini tidur bersama dan hanya dibatasi papan pembatas di tengah kami. Dia terlihat tenang, atau sebenarnya dia menahan sesuatu sekarang.

 _Aku tahu itu_.

Suara gemuruh di luar sana semakin membuat suasana di dalam kamar ini menjadi ramai. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur aku sedang gugup sekarang. Karena kami harus tidur bersama dalam satu ruangan, dan hanya pembatas ini saja yang menghalangi. Selebihnya jarak kami benar-benar dekat, wajar saja bukan? Aku mau menginjak usia delapan belas tahun, memandangi Sakura dari belakang saja sudah membuat jantungku berdebar tidak menentu seperti ini. Rambut panjang Sakura terurai di belakangnya, dan aku bisa mencium wangi shamponya dari sini.

Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, dia hanya diam saja tidak bergerak ke kiri atau telentang. Aku berdeham membersihkan tenggorokkanku. Masih memperhatikan Sakura yang tidak ada pergerakkan sama sekali di depanku, hanya suara gemuruh dari luar saja yang terdengar.

Saat aku masih larut memandanginya tiba-tiba dia berbalik menatapku.

 _Sial. Ketahuan lagi_.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dia terlihat segar dan bukan raut wajah baru bangun tidur. Bahkan suaranya tidak serak. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Belum ngantuk." Ucapku cepat.

Dia mengangguk dan menarik selimutnya ke dadanya. Aku melihat jari-jarinya terkepal erat di ujung selimutnya. "Baiklah, aku tidur duluan. _Oyasuminasai_ …" Sakura berbalik membelakangiku lagi.

Aku diam menatapnya, kalau kubiarkan seperti ini terus tidak akan baik untuk Sakura. dan kenapa aku bersikap pengecut seperti ini? _Benar-benar menyedihkan_.

Aku menyibak selimutku dan berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke Sakura, dan dugaanku benar. Dia belum menutup matanya dan terlihat jelas sekarang ekspresi ketakutannya. Aku membungkuk dan menarik selimutnya. Sekarang aku bisa melihat, tubuhnya yang bergetar. _Dia ketakutan_.

Dia menatapku marah. "Apa yang kau laku…"

"Jangan berlagak kuat," potongku, dia menatapku skeptis. Aku mendengus. "Kau takut badai dan kau pura-pura tidak takut. Dasar!" Aku langsung duduk di sampingnya dan menyelimutiya lagi, begitu juga denganku.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dari ayah." Ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu, dia mengerutkan kening menatapku, seolah-olah aku sedang berbohong sekarang. "Aku serius, ayah yang memberitahuku," jelasku, aku akhirnya tidur di samping. Maksudku, tepat di sampingnya dan tidak ada penghalang lagi. Di atas _futon_ -nya. Aku berdeham. "Tidurlah. Aku akan di sini."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menatapku yang sudah mati kutu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi aku diam saja tidak melakukan apapun, dan Sakura bergumam terima kasih dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapmu. _Dia tidur menghadapku_. Aku menatapnya yang sudah menutup matanya. Tadi… dia mengucapakan terima kasih padaku, ini pertama kalinya. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Dan dia sudah tidak gemetaran lagi.

Jadi, aku menyimpulkan kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi, dan sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada ayah karena sudah memperingatiku. Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba untuk tidur, dan akhirnya aku terlelap tidur.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, yang aku tahu, aku merasa sesuatu bergerak di sampingku. Sesuatu itu meringkuk mendekat ke arahku, dan aku merasakan dadaku tertekan benda keras. Membuatku mau tidak mau membuka mata, dan aku terbelalak karena Sakura tidur di dadaku, rambutnya yang berbau shampoo menguar menggelitik hidungku dan jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

Aku meregangkan tanganku dan memindahkan Sakura untuk tidur dengan alas tanganku, dia kemudian memelukku. "Jangan pergi," bisiknya, aku membeku di tempat. Apa dia mengigau? Dia tidak mau aku pergi…

Dan senyum bodohku keluar.

Aku menatapnya yang masih meringkuk di dadaku, posisiku sekarang memiringkan tubuhku ke arahnya, aku menunduk supaya lebih jelas menatapnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat cantik. Dan yah, imajinasiku terkabul lagi, melihatnya tertidur. Dan aku dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas sekarang, tidak seperti waktu dia tertidur di sofa dulu.

Sakura benar-benar terlihat mempesona bahkan yang sedang tertidur, dia benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol laju jantungku. Sakura memiliki _inner beauty_ yang mungkin hanya aku saja yang tahu.

Memikirkan hal ini membuatku selangkah demi selangkah dekat dengannya, bahkan kami sudah bisa tidur bersama seperti saat ini. Aku membelai rambutnya dan bergumam mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mimpi indah, aku memulai tidurku dan berharap besok akan menjadi hari yang benar-benar cerah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Pagi hari datang begitu cepat, dan perkiraanku tentang cuaca cerah benar. Setelah badai, aku dan Sakura di sambut dengan pemandangan kota Suna yang menajubkan. Sebelum pulang ke Konoha lagi, sepertinya menikmati tempat-tempat wisata yang belum kukunjungi dengan Sakura bisa dimulai pagi ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita bisa menikmati wisata yang belum kita kunjungi pagi ini," ucapku senang, aku dan Sakura keluar kamar hotel bersamaan. "Ini untuk mengganti hari kemarin." Iya itu benar, karena pasangan menjengkelkan itu, rencana liburanku benar-benar kacau. "Baiklah … ayo bersenang-senang!" seruku semangat.

"OKE!" aku tersentak mendengar teriakan di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati pasangan kemarin yang merusak rencanaku.

Aura gelapku sudah keluar. "Kalian tidak boleh ikut!" ucapku sambil memincingkan mataku tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Dan mereka justru tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

Sakura menguap dan terlihat mengantuk saat aku berdebat dengan duo pasangan ini. Bukannya semalam dia begitu nyenyak tidurnya. Kenapa dia terlihat seperti kurang tidur? Aku mengerutkan keningku mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi semalam, dan aku tersentak. Semalam kalau tidak salah aku merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak terus di tanganku. Mungkin saja itu Sakura yang terbangun dan akhirnya terjaga. Dan hal ini membuatku menyeringai tanpa sadar.

Ternyata dia juga bisa gugup dan terjaga semalaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

.

Hallo …

Apa kabar semua… maafkan indah karena ngilangnya lama banget, bikin dua FFn multichapter itu susah ya… yang satu kelar satunya musti bangun mood buat bikin. Jadi, aku acungin author diluar sana yang mungkin menggarap FFn multichapter sampai tiga cerita. Keren pokoknya! Aku satu aja kualahan gini. Tapi, Alhamdulillah FFn satunya udah mau kelar, jadi bisa fokus sama POG (Princess of Glasess) nanti :D

Masalah marga Yahiko itu, karena di anime dan di manga tidak ada. Maka aku buat sendiri marganya, Ohashi itu nama marga di salah satu karakter komik aslinya. Jadi aku pakai buat marga Yahiko. Sekian infomasinya^^

Dan indah mau bilang juga … semoga chapter ini memuaskan teman-teman semua… dan semoga feelsnya dapet ya… amin^^

Ehem … segini saja chit chat gak penting dari indah.

Langsung cus bales review yang mampir …

* * *

.

Terima kasih banyak :

Luca Marvell ( _iya … hubungan mereka udah bekembang. Senangnya^^ liburannya ditulis di chapter ini yap. :D_ )

echaNM ( _iyap. Dia baik –si Sasu- hmm … masalah mama-nya Sasu sama ayah Itachi nanti ada porsinya sendiri, ditunggu aja yap.^^ dan msalah Sasu dirawat kakeknya kan krn mama-nya Sasu udah meninggal._ )

uchiha javaraz ( _sudah lanjut yap.^^_ )

Hyemi761 ( _yap … harus maju mereka, jangan jalan ditempat aja hihi. Sudah lanjut yap dan terima makasih semangatnya^^_ )

yuanthecutegirl ( _Saku badgirl yuhu … arghh! mereka bikin gregetan terus yah …^^_ )

undhott ( _gregetannya gak sama gigit bantal sama guling-guling di atas pecahan kacakan? *Dipikir kuda lumping? Haha #abaikan ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih^^_ )

Uchiha Lady Haruno ( _harus selalu manis dong mereka. Biar pada kena diabetes hihi^^ sudah lanjut yap :D_ )

Lady Bloodie ( _sudah lanjut kak … :D_ )

hanazono yuri ( _sudah lanjut kak^^_ )

syahidah973 ( _hehe iya, kemarin alurnya rada kecepetan. Apa jangan" kecepatan? Maaf ya kalo kecepatan, udah settinganya gitu. Dan terima kasih pujiannya^^_ )

Guest ( _terima kasih. Ini sudah lanjut^^_ )

Yoriko Yakochidan ( _Wuah … masalah lemon… nanti indah pertimbangkan ya, soalnya belum ahli bikin lemon, cenderungnya bisa bikin lime hehe xD oh, itu harus, Sasu harus memperjuangkan cintanya. Aku suka Sasu di sini. ;;) Eh! Masa?! Demi apa? Janganlah, jangan bikin cerita NSL dong. Aku bukan masalah gak suka NSL, aku suka kedekatan mereka sbagai sahabat dan saudara. Aku baru denger kabar itu, dari kamu malah. Aku tanya tmn sesama SSL, mereka malah pda gak tahu juga dan jelas gk trima juga dngan ide itu. Aku dan tmn" sesama SSL sih setujunya klo Masashi-sensei bikin cerita selengkapnya tntang SSL, meliputi (bagaimana mreka deket lagi, bagaimana Sasu bisa jatuh cinta ke Saku, bagaimana mereka berkomunikasi stelah perang dunia, bagaimana Saku ikut petualangannya Sasu, bagaimana Sasu ngelamar Saku, bagaimana pernikahan SasuSaku, bagaimana Saku ngelahirin Sara.) kurang lebih itulah. Yah, semoga aja gak asal bikin plot sembarang Masashi-sensei, hanya krn sumpah serampah NSL krna OTP mereka gak canon. Amin.. Dan masalah ke-ekstriman Sasu dlam perjuangan cintanya, itu udah ada di kepala. Jadi, Yori-chan tenang aja^^ dan maaf, jadi malah cerita gini, panjang bener haha. Terima kasih juga semangatnya …^^_ )

Mustika447 ( _waduh … senyum alay itu gimana ya? Aku ngebayangin loh ini haha XD untung gak jatuh ya, masih di atas kasur kan yang penting :D wuah … idolanya siapa nih? Diacara apa ya itu? Jangan bersedih ya… smngat pokoknya buat Tika-chan, semoga chapter ini bisa bikin senang kamu lagi yap^^_ )

dziAoi ( _terima kasih banyak… ini sudah lanjut ya dzi-chan^^_ )

Anonymous ( _Gregetnya bikin garuk-garuk tembok yaa XD hmm … baiklah, indah senpai saja, yang penting jangan author :p wuah masih muda ya. Udah tua brarti akunya nih :( ini sudah di lanjut^^_ )

Bang Kise Ganteng ( _Terima kasih sudah suka^^ yap, meraka kubuat terbalik. Sudah pernah baca komiknya ya kak? :) Oh, itu pasti! Sasu memang harus memperjuangkan cintanya ,,, trima kasih juga semnagatnya^^_ )

Kucing genduttidur ( _Salam kenal juga hmm … manggilnya apa ya kak? Hehe :D makasih sudah suka FFn indah^^ ini sudah lanjut yap, dan sepertinya ini lama yaa.. maap, semoga puas yaa ;;)_ )

Kaho ( _eits … main jilat-jilat aja, ijin dulu dong sama aku. Udah aku jilat duluan dia haha XD iya si Neji kayak emak-emak rumpi *capcus cin.. :D yang bikin Sasu gitu juga berfantasi melulu kok haha..^o^ gakmungkinlah, meski aslinya Caku kuat tapi masa Cakura yang gendong Cacuke? Nista bgt nanti wkwk :D tapikan ini udah masuk, makasih udh repot" repiyu si kaka ini :D ini udah lanjut. Semoga puas yaa :D_ )

.

Tidak lupa untuk SilentReader juga, yang memfavorit dan memfollow FFn ini, Indah ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

* * *

.

Dan … Indah masih menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan tentunya. Dan tentu saja dengan bahasa yang enak dibaca, jadi lebih bisa saling memberi kenyamanan dalam menyampaikan pendapat. Itu saja.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya …

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake …**

Aku duduk di kursi makan bersamaan ayah datang dengan setelan jas-nya dan memulai sarapan pagi. "Sakura sudah bangun?" tanya ayah sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Aku mengangguk memberinya jawaban. "Baiklah, hari ini sepertinya rumah akan sepi."

Aku mengangguk dan memulai makan.

Ayah berdeham, aku menatapnya dan dia bersandar ke arahku. "Kuberitahu sesuatu," bisiknya, sambil melirik ke arah kamar mandi, akupun sama meliriknya ke sana. Sepertinya ayah mau memberitahuku tentang Sakura. Kami mengalihkan pandangan dari kamar mandi bersamaan. "Anggap saja ini bonus untukmu, Sakura memang menyukai Suna," ayah menyecek lagi ke arah kamar mandi, aku dengan antusias mendengarkan informasi dari ayah. "Ayah yakin nanti malam di Suna akan ada badai. Dan Sakura, dia takut dengan badai. Ini tugasmu untuk menjaganya, nak," aku menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan seringai bodohku. "Pastikan kau tidak membuatnya ketakutan, dia akan bersikap semua baik-baik saja. Jadi, kau harus bisa menjaganya. Aku percaya padamu." Ayah kembali duduk tegak sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyumku, hampir saja menyeringai bodoh. "Ayah bisa mengandalkanku."

.

Dan selanjutnya …. Kalian sudah membacanya :D

.

.

.

* * *

 **Read and Review, please^^**

* * *

P.S : Ekhem … berhubung tanggal 20 kemarin ulangtahun Yahiko dan Konan, jadi indah memakai mereka karena ulangtahunya sama kayak Indah, dan Indah juga buat panjang Chapter ini supaya teman-teman puas. Haha… *gakpentingbanget*. Jadi, abaikan saja XD


	5. Chapter 4 : Pengagum Kacamata

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Princess of Glasess**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

" **Pengagum Kacamata"**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like YA Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for Reading…**

* * *

 **.**

Saat ini kami sedang melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Konoha.

Baik aku dan Sakura masih merasa kelelahan karena mengisi liburan gratis kami dengan satu hari kemarin bertemu pasangan yang hampir membuatku frustasi. Dan hari berikutnya adalah hari ini, kami mengalami hal yang membuat kami kelelahan karena banyak adu mulut dan memilih oleh-oleh untuk ayah. Aku menoleh ke arah sampingku yang terlihat Sakura yang masih memasang kacamatanya sudah terlelap tidur. Dia tadi banyak mengoceh tentang oleh-oleh apa yang cocok untuk ayahku.

Dia bersikeras ingin membelikan ayah sebuah topeng dengan gambar kucing, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin memberikan ayah oleh-oleh itu. Aku tentunya keberatan, _tentu saja_ , meskipun aku baru tinggal selama satu bulan bersama ayah, jelas sesama laki-laki aku tahu selera ayah. Mana mau ayah menerima hadiah yang menurutku tidak bisa menarik untuk disebut oleh-oleh, mungkin ayah akan menerima karena tidak enak dengan Sakura yang susah payah membelikan oleh-oleh. Dan aku tentu tidak mengeluarkan pendapatku ini. _Tepatnya tidak bisa_.

Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, kalau aku tetap ingin di samping Sakura.

Aku harus diam.

Aku akhirnya memilihkan oleh-oleh miniatur jubah berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah diberbagai bagian sisi jubah. Aku menunjukkan ke Sakura kalau oleh-oleh ini cocok untuk ayah.

Dan dia mendengus. "Itu terlihat membosankan," ucapnya, sambil melihat ke arah topeng yang ingin dia pilih.

Aku menganga mendengar ucapannya. Kalau tahu dia akan mengolok-olok pilihanku, aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, aku kemudian mendengus. "Setidaknya ini cocok untuk ayah, kupikir topeng itu terlihat menakutkan," balasku. _Bahkan sama menakutkannya denganmu_ —ucapku dalam hati.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tetap akan membelikan ini," gumamnya, masih melihat-lihat topeng mengerikannya. "Kau letakkan saja benda itu."

Aku menatap miniatur jubah yang aku pilih ditelapak tanganku, ini jelas benda yang bagus untuk dijadikan oleh-oleh. Dan mungkin ayah bisa memajangnya di meja kamarnya, di meja kantornya atau dimanapun itu. Aku melihat topeng-topeng yang terpajang di dinding sambil meringis. Apa bagusnya benda itu?

Aku ragu ayah akan memasangnya di kamar, itu hanya akan mengejutkannya saat dia membuka kamar dan disambut topeng itu, itu sungguh tidak lucu kalau menurutku. Dan kalau memang bisa di bawa di tempat kerja ayah, aku sangat yakin teman-teman ayah akan berteriak histeris melihat topeng itu.

Kita sepakat hanya memilih salah satu benda untuk oleh-oleh ayah, jadi kami sedang berebut benda apa yang ingin kami berikan untuk oleh-oleh ayah. _Ini pertarungan sengit_.

Aku memutar mata, kali ini aku tidak mau kalah. "Bungkus ini paman." Aku menatap sampingku yang tangannya sama menjulur ke arah penjual dan gadis di sampingku pun menatapku dengan sebelas alis terangkat tinggi.

"Dibungkus dua duanya?" tanya penjual toko oleh-oleh ini.

Sakura, gadis yang sama-sama menjulurkan tangannya ke depan paman penjual, dia kemudian menggeser tanganku. "Tidak, bungkus yang ini."

"Tidak," ucapku sambil menggeser tangannya menjauh sebelum penjual itu mengambil benda yang Sakura bawa. "Bungkus yang ini paman."

"Sudah kubilang benda itu membosankan, Sasuke," desisnya sambil menatapku dan kemudian menatap paman enjual lagi. "Bungkus yang ini saja, paman."

Penjual di depan kami menatap kami dengan kerutan yang muncul di dahinya.

"Jangan bercanda, benda itu jelas-jelas menakutkan, Sakura," ucapku santai, dalam hati aku mendesah _akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang kutahan dari tadi_. sambil menyondorkan miniatur ke arah paman penjual, aku kembali bicara. "Jangan bungkus benda itu paman, bungkus yang ini saja."

Sakura mendengus di sampingku, terlihat masih berusaha untuk mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan sengit ini. Tapi aku tidak akan mengalah atau kalah untuk urusan yang satu ini. "Jangan bercanda," ucapnya skeptis. "Ayahmu tidak mungkin mau menerima benda itu."

Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Dan kau juga bercanda?" tanyaku balik kemudian mendengus, "Aku rasa ayahku tidak akan mau menerima hadiah menakutkan seperti itu." Aku menunjuk ke benda yang digenggam Sakura dengan mengedikkan kepala.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Tegasnya.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Tantangku.

Kilat di antara mata kami tidak ada yang bisa memutuskannya, dia menyipitkan mata memandangku. Akupun sama dengannya, aku tidak mau kalah tentang hal ini.

Sampai akhirnya adu tatapan kami berhenti dengan suara paman penjual yang menonton pertujukkan manis ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membungkus benda ini saja," kami belum mau menatap penjual ini, kami masih adu tatap, paman penjual mendesah. "Setidaknya lihatlah benda ini dulu, nak."

Sakura dan aku membuang muka secara bersamaan dan melihat ke arah paman penjual yang sudah menyondorkan barang di depan kami. Dan aku menatap benda itu, "Bagaimana? Setuju dengan pilihanku ini, anak muda?" tanya paman itu lagi, sambil membalik benda di tangannya.

Aku mendesah, "Bungkus ini," aku menoleh ke sampingku yang berdiri Sakura yang saat ini juga menatapku dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Kami menyetujui pilihan paman dan mengucapkannya bersama-sama.

"Masalah terselesaikan, bukan?" paman penjual mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala lalu berbalik untuk membungkus oleh-oleh kami untuk ayah. Benda yang diperlihatkan paman tadi adalah jam pasir yang sangat bagus. Dan ya, kurasa hadiah itu cocok untuk ayah dibandingkan topeng kucing yang dipilih Sakura.

Sakura mengembalikkan topeng tadi ke tempat semula, begitu juga denganku yang mengembalikkan miniature jubah bermotif awan merah tadi ke tempat asalnya. Kami terdiam sampai paman tadi menyondorkan bungkusan yang sudah berisi oleh-oleh tadi ke arahku dan menyebutkan harga yang harus kami bayar. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku, dan ada orang yang menyondorkan uang di atas dompetku. Aku mendongak, ini tangan Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

Dia menarik tanganku dan meletakkan uangnya di telapak tanganku. "Setengah uangku dan setengah uangmu," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan tangannya yang halus dari tanganku. "Cepat bayar, aku sudah capek."

Sakura meninggalkanku dari toko oleh-oleh ini dan menungguku di depan toko, aku mengedikkan bahu dan menyerahkan uang ke paman penjual. Aku berbalik untuk meninggalkan paman. Tapi panggilannya menghentikanku.

"Berikan kekasihmu ini, nak." Aku menatap tangan paman ini, "Dia sejak tadi menatap benda ini, kurasa dia menginginkan ini."

Aku mengambil benda di tangan paman itu, aku menatapnya. "Berapa harganya, paman?" tanyaku sambil meneliti benda di tanganku. Terlihat bagus memang.

"Tidak perlu," ucapnya sambil mengibas tangannya. "Ini kenang-kenangan untuk kalian yang berkunjung ke Sunagakure, ambillah." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Benar tidak perlu, paman?" tanyaku pemastikan.

Paman penjual itu mengangguk masih tersenyum. "Ambillah, tidak apa-apa, nak."

"Aa… terima kasih banyak paman," aku membungkuk dan paman itu menyuruhku untuk segera menyusul Sakura yang lama menunggu di luar.

Aku berjalan keluar dan mendapati Sakura yang menatapku kesal. "Apa selama itu membayar barang?" dia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf," gumamku sambil memasukkan benda pemberian paman tadi ke dalam saku celanaku.

Sakura mendengus dan melepas lipatan tangannya. "Cepatlah, kereta segera berangkat." Dia berjalan cepat di depanku dan aku menghela nafas sambil menyusulnya berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Aku mendesah lagi, ternyata kejadiaan tadi sore benar-benar membuatku dan Sakura kelelahan, Sakura setelah sampai di kereta langsung terkapar tidur sampai sekarang, dia benar-benar dewi tidur. Aku memandang ke arahnya, detak jantungku tiba-tiba melaju dengan cepat. Aku buru-buru memandang ke depan lagi, sepertinya aku harus mengikutinya tidur juga.

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk memulai tidur, sebelum aku merasakan bahuku tertindih sesuatu. Aku membuka mata dan Sakura sudah bersandar di bahuku, wangi rambutnya tercium saat aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Oke… ini sudah membuat system sarafku kaku sekita, aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembusnya pelan, Sakura bergerak dibahuku dan sekarang dia tiba-tiba memeluk lenganku. _Sempurna_! Ini membuatku laju jantungku menjadi-jadi, meski aku pernah tidur dengannya, tapi suasananya beda sekarang. Ini di depan umum, dan aku bingung harus bagaimana.

Tapi aku mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan hatiku dan mencoba untuk ikut tidur juga, aku akhirnya bersandar dengan rileks sampai akhirnya aku terlelap tertidur masih dengan Sakura bersandar di bahuku dan tangannya memeluk tanganku.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Senin pagi, aku sudah melakukan aktivitas keseharianku di sekolah seperti biasanya lagi. Dan aku juga bersyukur tidak ada lagi pertanyaan mengenai kompetisi minggu lalu yang menggembarkan seluruh penghuni sekolahan.

"Jadi, bagaimana liburan kalian?" Naruto yang duduk di sampingku berbisik saat Iruka- _sensei_ sedang menjelaskan di depan. Aku meliriknya sambil menumpu kepalaku dengan tangan kananku. "Cepat ceritakan, _teme_?!"

Aku mendesah, dan menatap depan melihat rangkaian tulisan bersejarah di papan tulis dengan tatapan datar. "Melelahkan." Bisikku masih menyangga kepalaku.

"Memang kau melakukan apa sampai membuatmu _kelelahan_?" dia mengangkat kedua tanganya dan membentuk tanda kutip di udara dengan jarinya saat mengucapkan kata ' _kelelahan_ ', senyum seringai muncul diwajah rubahnya.

Aku terdiam, masih menatap depan dan memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto yang menjurus ke arah lain. Untuk apa meladeni orang mesum sepertinya, aku mengabaikannya dan menatap depan. Sepertinya Naruto tidak berpikiran sama denganku. "Jawab jujur, _teme_ ," aku meliriknya dan dia menyeringai bodoh dengan raut menggodaku untuk menceritakan makna kata 'melelahkan' yang ditangkap lain olehnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan." Gumamku, masih menatap depan mendengarkan Iruka- _sensei_ menjelaskan materinya.

Dan Naruto sepertinya masih menginterogasiku dengan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Kau pembohong yang payah," bisiknya, sambil menyeringai. "Aku memang kesal karena kau merahasiakan Sakura yang aslinya adalah Cherry, tapi aku tetap penasaran dengan hubungan kalian. Cepat beritahu aku!"

Aku mendesah, mengabaikan ocehannya dan tetap memperhatikan depan dengan serius.

" _Teme_ , kau dengar aku?!" Aku tidak akan menoleh, karena aku tidak ingin mencari gara-gara di dalam kelas. " _Teme_ , kau ini—"

"Naruto!" laki-laki pirang di sampingku langsung tersentak dan menoleh ke depan. Aku menyeringai. "Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" Naruto susah payah menelan salivanya. Dia menyeringai sambil mengangguk. Iruka- _sensei_ mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang kau maju dan jelaskan bagan yang aku jelaskan tadi."

 _Skak mat_. Aku tidak bisa menahan seringai yang aku tutupi dengan sebelah tangan.

* * *

Naruto merajuk dan melahap ramennya dengan ganas, sampai-sampai kuah ramennya berserakan dimana-mana, aku yang menatapnya hanya menahan nafas. Dia dalam mode mood buruk.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" oke dia sedang marah, dia memanggil namaku. "Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Naruto menyeduh kuahnya dan membanting mangkuk dan menatapku tajam. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau Iruka- _sensei_ sedang memperhatikanku tadi," omelnya sambil menyambar minumannya dan menghabiskannya dengan hisapan supernya. "Aku tidak perlu maju ke depan kelas dan menerangkan hal yang tidak aku mengerti dari awal dia menerangkan!"

"Seharusnya kau lebih peka terhadap hal-hal disekitarmu," aku menatap Naruto datar. "Kau hanya peka terhadap kehadiran gadis pirangmu."

Kerutan di dahi Naruto terlihat. "Maksudmu Shion?!" ucapnya masih menyedot minumannya.

"Mungkin itu namanya," aku meminum minumanku dan mataku langsung menangkap bayangan gadis berambut pink masuk ke dalam kantin, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sakura masuk kantin.

"Kau hanya perlu berkaca, _teme_ ," aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Sakura dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menyeringai. Aku tidak mengerti ucapannya tadi. "Kau bahkan lebih peka terhadap Sakura si Cherry itu dibandingkan fans-fansmu."

Aku tahu dia sedang melakukan sesi balas dendam padaku. Aku mengabaikan ucapanya dan Naruto terkekeh sambil memakan ramen keduanya yang barusan datang diantar pelayan kantin. _Maniak ramen._

Naruto masih berfokus diramennya dan mataku menjelajah kembali mencari sosok merah muda yang aku temui tadi dipenglihatanku. Dan dapat, dia sedang mengantri membeli minuman. Masih seperti biasa, rambut terkepang satu ke belakang dan kacamatanya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa Sakura sedang diperhatikan seseorang, aku menjelajah ke seluruh area kantin. Aku tidak menemukan hal-hal ganjal yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, membuatku memandangnya yang masih terbatuk dan dia merampas minumanku dan meminumnya sampai habis. Sialan, jus tomatku lenyap.

" _Teme_ …" aku menatapnya malas, matanya melirik ke sampingku, aku mengernyit menatapnya. "Tengok sampingmu, _teme_!" Naruto melirik ke arah samping dan aku langsung menoleh dan tersentak kaget melihat Sakura berdiri di samping meja kami.

"Sakura…" aku tergagap memanggil namanya, dia hanya menatapku sebentar dan meletakkan minuman kaleng ke meja di depanku, aku melihat ada kertas terselip di bawah minuman kaleng pemberiannya. Setelah memberikan ini, dia melenggang pergi dengan dibuntuti tatapan dari anak-anak yang berada di kantin.

"Dia datang hanya untuk memberikanmu minuman?" Naruto menatap minuman kaleng di depanku, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kertas yang terselip di bawah minuman kaleng ini. "Perhatian juga dia denganmu, _teme_." Naruto bersandar ke arahku. "Dan aku masih tidak percaya putri kacamatamu itu adalah Cherry yang kulihat di klub Yura."

Aku memutar mata menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan menyambar minuman kaleng dan kertas tadi sambil meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kantin yang berteriak memanggilku. Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan sambil membuka kertas yang diselipkan Sakura tadi.

 _ **Kau ini benar-benar anak ayahmu, bukan?!**_

 _ **Kenapa kau tidak memberikan nomor ponselmu?**_

 _ **Cepat hubungi ayahmu!**_

Aku menepuk dahiku karena sudah mengabaikan hal ini, aku sudah tinggal dengan ayahku dan aku tidak sempat membagi nomor ponselku. _Keterlaluan._

Aku mengambil ponselku di celana dan mengetik tombol-tombol keypad untuk menyimpan nomor ayahku yang tertera di kertas ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ayah mencariku? Tidak biasanya… ada hal apa? Apa mungkin aku akan diusir dari rumah? atau aku disuruh pindah ke panti jompo, tempat kakek tinggal sekarang? Kuharap asumi-asumi ini salah.

Nomor sudah aku simpan, aku berjalan ke atap sekolah sambil menelepon ayah. Baru dua kali nada sambung dan teleponku langsung diangkat.

" _Halo, siapa ini?_ "

"Ini aku ayah, ada perlu apa ayah mencariku?"

" _Oh, Sasuke. Aku ingat tadi menghubungi Sakura memintamu untuk menghubungiku_ ," ayah tertawa, aku mendengar suara berisik di seberang sana. " _Maaf, aku sedang mengadakan rapat. Tapi tenang, rapatnya belum dimulai,_ " Dia kembali terkekeh, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. Aku sudah sampai di pintu menuju atap gedung. Ayah berdeham. " _Begini, nanti ayah minta tolong padamu untuk menemani Sakura belanja. Bahan makanan sudah menipis, kau punya kartu ATM, Sasuke?_ " tanya ayah kemudian.

" _Punya yah_." Jawabku sambil mengangguk dan tidak lupa senyuman tipis muncul dibibirku.

" _Bagus, nanti uang belanja aku transfer ke rekeningmu. Setelah ini kirimkan nomor rekeningnya. Sudah begini saja, rapatnya sudah mau mulai. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, nak._ "

Aku berpamitan dan menutup teleponnya, kemudian mengirim pesan berupa nomor rekeningku ke ayah. Setelah pesan terkirim aku memasukkan ponselku ke saku dan masih memasang senyum senangku. Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu berdua dengan Sakura, misalnya belanja bersama nanti. Aku membuka pintu masuk ke atap dan berharap menemukan sesosok merah muda di sini, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.

Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju pinggiran atap.

Jam Istirahat masih tersisa lima belas menit dan aku bersyukur tidak ada yang membuntutiku kemari, dan keheningan ini membuatku memikirkan kejadian di kantin tadi.

Sakura ke kantin hanya untuk menemuiku saja? Aku tersenyum memikirkannya, ternyata dia benar-benar gadis baik. Padahal aku tidak pernah melihatnya ke kantin dan dia ke kantin hanya untuk menyampaikan amanah dari ayahku.

"Apa sekarang kau mulai gila, Sasuke?" aku tersentak dan menatap samping kananku, seorang gadis berkacamata sedang duduk disebuah ruangan seperti pos namun terbuka di depannya dan dia menopang bentonya di pangkuannya. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku tidak menyadari sosoknya yang duduk disitu? Ini membuatku bergidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengagetkanku saja." Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali memakan bekalnya. Aku mendesah dan mendekat ke arahnya. "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tidak ada tulisan dilarang duduk, jadi terserah kau saja."

Aku kembali mendesah dan mendaratkan bokongku di sampingnya, dia tidak makan di tempat kemarin aku menemukannya di sini. Kenapa dia makan di tempat ini? Apa dia menghindari sinar matahari? Kurasa cuaca tidak terlalu panas dan terasa sejuk sekarang.

"Kenapa makan di sini?" tanyaku memecah keheningan, aku menatapnya yang sedang menyumpit tempura dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Apa karena cuaca panas kau makan di sini?"

Sakura memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, belum mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mendesah pelan, masih menatapnya. "Apa tadi kau kantin hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan ayahku?" aku kembali bertanya lagi, Sakura mengambil salad kesukaannya. Hari ini jadwal Sakura memasak, jadi aku tidak meragukan lagi kelezatan masakannya. "Kenapa kau—"

"Berhentilah mengoceh," Sakura mengeluarkan sumpit dari dalam mulutku, dia memasukkan telur gulung dengan kecepatan tidak terduga. Aku mengunyah makan sambil tersenyum samar, dia benar-benar gadis tidak terduga. "Kenapa ayahmu meminta kau menghubunginya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, dia justru menatapku sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dan bertanya padaku.

Seperti biasa, gerakan lamban akan terjadi saat dia melakukan gerakkan itu.

Aku berdeham. "Kau nanti akan tahu sendiri."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Ingatkan aku untuk membasuh dadaku sebanyak mungkin.

Saat ini dadaku merasa kepanasan bukan main, setelah pulang sekolah. Aku dan Sakura pulang ke apartement dan keluar untuk menjalankan perintah ayah, dan saat ini kami sedang mampir di toko pinggir jalan dekat apartement setelah acara belanja kami, aku membawa bungkus belanjaan paling banyak di tanganku dan Sakura atau sekarang bisa aku panggil dia dengan nama Cherry membawa satu bungkus kecil saja.

Ya, benar. Dia sedang memakai peran Cherry-nya.

Dan lihat sekarang, dia sedang digoda dua laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua dariku dan Sakura. aku menahan amarahku melihat Sakura yang terlihat santai menanggapi godaan para lelaki itu.

"Hei gadis manis, kau mau ikut kami?" ucap laki-laki berambut klimis yang dia sisir ke belakang semua rambut berubannya, kurasa begitu karena rambutnya berwarna abu-abu. "Namamu sapa?" tangan laki-laki itu mencolek dagu Sakura.

Aku melihat Cherry biasa saja, tapi aku tahu dia sedang menahan kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Cherry." Sakura berucap datar sambil menatapku, dia selalu main-main.

"Aa… nama yang cocok untukmu." Seru laki-laki satunya lagi yang penampilannya seperti perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dia kucir itu.

Aku sudah muak, tapi aku harus bisa menahan emosiku karena aku tidak mau kena tamparan di pipiku lagi. Sambil menarik nafas dan menghembusnya perlahan kemudian… "Oi, ayo pulang!" teriakku, aku berdiri di belakang mereka bertiga. Cherry apa tidak tahu ini di depan toko orang. Benar-benar dia itu.

Kedua laki-laki yang menghimpit Cherry menatapku. Mereka berdecak, "Siapa bocah tengil ini?" Laki-laki berambut klimis itu menunjukku dengan muka remeh. Sialan, dia mengolokku? Aku menggenggam bungkus belanjaan dengan erat. _Tahan emosimu, Sasuke. Tahan_. "Apa dia kekasihmu gadis manis?"

Cherry menatapku datar dan menyeringai remeh. "Jangan bercanda, dia hanya adikku."

Dadaku berdenyut mendengar ucapan Cherry, aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, sebisa mungkin aku harus menahan emosiku. Jangan sampai jurus-jurus karate dan judoku kukeluarkan di sini.

Laki-laki berambut pirang terlihat senang, "Syukurlah kalau hanya adik, jadi kau mau keluar bersama kami, Cherry?" laki-laki itu menggoda lagi dan aku sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Saat mereka sedang mengalihkan perhatian ke Cherry, aku mengambil roti di dalam bungkus belanjaanku. Aku bersiap menjalankan aksiku. "Oh. Lihat, ada gadis seksi sekali!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke belakang ketiga orang di depanku ini.

Kedua laki-laki itu terlihat antusias dan menoleh ke arah belakang mereka. Aku dengan sigap menarik Cherry, seperti dugaanku dia akan berteriak. Aku membungkamnya dengan roti dan segera menjalankan aksiku, aku mengambil kacamatanya yang tadi dia tinggal dan aku berinisiatif membawanya karena perasaanku tidak enak saat Sakura meninggalkan kacamatanya tertinggal di apartement. Aku dengan sigap mengepang rambutnya karena aku sering melihatnya melakukan hal itu, jadi aku mempelajarinya. Cherry awalnya berontak dan pada akhirnya… Selesai sudah rancanaku.

Cherry berubah ke Sakura lagi.

Kedua laki-laki itu ternyata memperhatikan gadis yang aku sendiri tidak menyangka ada gadis di sana sedang berjalan menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara berlebihan, setelah gadis itu melihat ke belakang ternyata itu seorang waria. Dan kedua laki-laki itu tersentak dan mengumpat, sedangkan aku menahan tawa dengan menggigit bibir bawahku saat memandang mereka.

"Sialan, gadis jadi-jadian!" umpat laki-laki berambut klimis beruban itu. "Kau saja yang dekati, Dei. Aku dengan… Eh! Mana gadis manis tadi?" Laki-laki berambut klimis itu mencari keberadaan Cherry yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampilan Sakura, gadis ini berdiri di sampingku. "Kau lihat dimana dia, Dei?"

"Mana kutahu, Hidan?!" seru laki-laki berambut pirang temannya itu. "Kau asik memperhatikan gadis jadi-jadian tadi sampai kita kehilangan Cherry!"

Aku masih menahan tawaku dan menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Nah, ayo kita pulang Sakura." aku melewati kedua laki-laki itu.

"Hei bocah, kau tahu dimana gadis tadi?"

Aku melirik Sakura yang menatapku sebal dan berbalik menatap kedua laki-laki tadi. "Aku tidak tahu, paman." Aku berbalik lagi dan meninggalkan mereka yang menyebutku bocah kurang ajar karena memanggil mereka paman. Katanya, mereka belum setua itu untuk dipanggil paman. Aku terkekeh saat sudah menjauh dari kedua laki-laki bodoh itu.

"Kita sudah aman," aku melirik Sakura, dan aku baru menyadari kalau kami masih bergandengan tangan.

"Aku bosan seperti ini terus, menyebalkan?!" Ini pertama kalinya Sakura merajuk padaku, dia sepertinya tidak suka kalau melihat orang lebih tertarik dengannya karena peran Cherry-nya dibandingkan dia saat menjadi Sakura.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, lupakan saja." Aku mencoba menghiburnya.

Sakura mendengus di sampingku. "Tidak perlu seserius seperti tadi, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi tetap saja—"

"Lagipula kau menemaniku belanja untuk bantu-bantu, bukan? Kenapa kau menggadeng tanganku, Sasuke- _kun_?" aku tersentak dan melepas genggaman tangannya dariku, ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Apa tidak boleh?" gumamku sambil memasukkan tanganku yang tidak membawa bungkus belanjaan ke kantong celana.

"Dasar." Aku mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terdengar pelan itu, dan aku hanya tersenyum.

Kami berjalan menuju Apartement dalam keheningan, dan aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kami dari arah belakang. Aku memfokuskan kepekaanku terhadap situasi di sekitarku, mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang yang mungkin mengikutiku atau Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ … Awass!"

Jaketku tertarik ke arah Sakura, dan sebuah bus melintas setelah aku berhasil ditarik Sakura, belum sampai disitu. Saat Sakura menahan berat badanku dia terhuyung ke belakang dan aku dengan sigap menahan badanku dan menangkap badannya. Sakura bahkan menutup matanya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sakura membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan emerland dibalik kacamatanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, dan entah kenapa rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

Sakura berdiri tegak dan berdeham. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia membenarkan kacamatanya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkanku sendirian sambil mencerna kejadian tadi. Sakura benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

Disaat pikiranku berkelana memikirkan reaksi Sakura tadi. Suara teriakkan muncul di belakangku.

"Bukankah tadi keren teman-teman?"

Aku tersentak dan langsung menatap belakangku dan menemukan tiga gadis berkacamata dengan rambut berbeda. Yang berambut warna merah, dia mengepang dua rambutnya, kanan dan kiri, yang satu berambut pendek dan yang terakhir berambut panjang dengan warna merah kecoklatan, dia mengkucir kuda rambutnya. Aku menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

 _Siapa orang-orang ini dan berasal dari manakah mereka?_

"Tidak kusangka teknik membenarkan kacamata bisa sebagus dia." Aku menautkan alisku mendengar ucapan gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata merahnya. "Kau lihat tadi, Mei?"

"Tentu kami melihatnya Karin… aku dan Matsuri setuju denganmu." Aku mendapati mata gadis berkuncir kuda itu berbinar dengan gadis berambut pendek di sampingnya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka di depan dada.

"Kalian ini siapa?" aku bertanya sambil menolehkan kepala menatap Sakura yang sudah menghilang dari penglihatanku.

"Eh? Kami belum memperkenalkan diri?" seru gadis berambut merah. Dia memberi aba-aba ke teman-temannnya itu. "Baiklah, kami adalah…."

"Kelompok pengagum kacamata!"

Mungkin saat ini ada burung beo dengan suara khasnya lewat saat mereka menunjukkan aksi mereka di depan mataku. Aku berdiri kaku melihat formasi gadis berkacamata absurd di depanku ini, sambil berdeham aku berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan mereka. "Maaf, aku buru-buru."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Bukankah kau juga setuju kalau Sakura itu gadis berkacamata yang keren, Sasuke- _kun_?" aku menghentikan langkahku dan menyerongkan badan menatap mereka. "Sakura memiliki daya tarik sendiri, bukan? Ditambah pesonanya jika memakai kacamata."

Baiklah, aku sedikit terusik mendengar kalimat pujian dari gadis ke gadis seperti itu. Tapi, aku harus mengakui semua ucapan mereka benar adanya.

Aku berdeham. "Ya, ucapan kalian benar." Kenapa aku jadi terlibat dengan mereka? Tapi ini menyangkut Sakura. dan keberadaan mereka mengusikku juga, apa mereka yang mengawasiku dan Sakura? _Sepertinya iya_. "Dan sepertinya tidak banyak yang beranggapan sama dengan kalian mengenai Sakura." sambungku lagi.

"Apa!" aku kembali tersentak mendengar mereka serempak berseru.

"Merekalah yang tidak tahu kharismatic seseorang, mereka bodoh!" dalam hati aku mengangguk mantap mendengar jawaban gadis berambut merah itu. "Sasuke- _kun,_ bagaimana kau ikut bergabung dalam komunitas kami?"

Oke… ini sudah terlalu jauh, sepertinya aku harus pergi.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka mengenalku. "Darimana kalian tahu namaku? Tanyaku sambil menatap tajam mereka. Aku tidak pernah menjumpai mereka di sekolah kalau memang mereka satu sekolah denganku, jadi siapa mereka?

Saat mendengar pertanyaanku, mereka serempak tersentak dan kemudian rileks kembali, "Kau sama seperti kami, Sasuke- _kun_. Pengagum kacamata." Jelas gadis berambut merah itu dan mereka mengangguk serempak.

"Itu benar, kau orang yang beruntung bisa tinggal satu atap dengan Sakura yang mempunyai kharismatic dalam memakai kacamata, membuat kami pengagumnya ingin tahu lebih banyak dengannya." Gadis berambut pendek itu merona setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya, aku menggelengkan kepala memandang ketiga gadis ini.

 _Mimpi apa sebenarnya aku semalam_?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau bergabung? Mau yaa…"

Aku mendesah dan mengangguk.

Mereka serempak menyondorkanku boneka minios berkacamata dua sambil berteriak.

"Selamat bergabung di komunitas pengagum kacamata!"

* * *

Aku keluar dari kamar bermaksud untuk mengambil minum. Dan saat aku melihat Sakura berdiri kaku di ruang tengah, itu membuatku berhenti dan memandangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menanyakannya," Sakura menunjuk boneka minions setinggi limabelas centimeter yang aku taruh di meja ruang tengah. "Tapi apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Dan sekarang aku bingung menjelaskannya, aku rasa aku sudah berlebihan dengan ikut komunitas yang menurutku absurd tadi. Aku setuju dengan ucapan-ucapan yang mengenai Sakura yang mempunyai kharismatic tersendiri, cara membenarkan kacamata yang berbeda dan Sakura pantas untuk dipuja. Tapi melihat gadis-gadis tadi membuatku ingin menjauhkannya dari Sakura. karena merusak citra Sakura nantinya.

"Itu… itu dari pengagummu." Jelasku, dan kerutan di dahinya terlihat dari sini. _Kukatakan tidak ya_? Sepertinya harus, kemudian aku mendesah. "Mereka menobatkanku menjadi gelar pengagum kacamata."

"Kalau begitu aku buang." Aku tersentak saat Sakura mengambil boneka itu, jadi aku menahan tangannya dan Sakura menatapku skeptis. "Ada apa? Kau mau menerima barang seperti ini dari mereka? Kau lihat, kenapa ada tulisan seperti ini dibonekanya. Kau tahu bukan?"

Aku menatap boneka di tangan kanannya, memang di perut boneka itu ada kertas bertuliskan.

' _ **Komunitas Pengagum Kacamata, Ketua Kehormatan : Uchiha Sasuke'**_

Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa mendapat gelar itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? mereka mengagumi Sakura, dan aku tidak mau membuat imej Sakura jelek dimata ketiga gadis itu. Walau sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjauhkan gadis-gadis itu dari Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, mereka gadis baik dan polos, mereka mengagumimu. Lagipula mereka tidak jahat dan memujamu dan mengetahui sisi baikmu meski kau memakai kacamata. Berarti mereka bisa menilaimu dengan baik, bukan?"

Suasana hening karena kami terdiam dan Sakura tidak membalas ucapanku, hanya saling menatap mata. Kemudian Sakura mendesah dan aku melepas genggaman tangannya. "Polos?"

Aku menautkan alis saat mendengar ucapannya. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," dia menatap arah lain dan meletakkan boneka tadi ke meja. "Saingan pengagum rahasia ya?" aku kembali menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut, dia ini bicara apa? "Tidak masalah kalian bersaing, asal jangan menganggu saja."

Apa?! Apanya yang bersaing? Kenapa aku bersaing dengan gadis-gadis seperti mereka?! Yang benar saja, itu tidak akan hubungan sama sekali. Lagipula mana mungkin mereka bersaing denganku?

.

.

Dan keesokkan harinya aku mendapati ketiga gadis berkacamata kemarin di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat. Ternyata mereka adik kelasku, aku tidak menyadari hal ini. Dan yang membuatku bingung adalah : kenapa mereka berada di sini? Di sini tidak pernah ada orang, bahkan saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

Sebab itulah Sakura selalu membawa bekalnya kemari untuk dimakan sendirian, sepertinya dia juga tidak berada disini dan aku justru bertemu ketiga makhluk ini….

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" mereka menghampiriku dan tiba-tiba menarikku mendekat ke pinggiran atap. "Ada apa ini? Tanyaku bingung, tapi mereka tidak meresponku karena pandangan mereka menuju ke gedung seberang yang merupakan gedung yang salah satunya ada ruangan Laboratorium dan muncullah Sakura memakai jas labnya.

"Lihat, itu Sakura." aku masih menatap depan, memandang Sakura yang mengangkat tabung reaksi untuk menguji hal-hal berbau kimianya itu. Dan di saat Sakura membenarkan letak kacamatanya, aku dikejutkan sesuatu. "Lihat caranya membenarkan kacamatanya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku terpesona melihat Sakura yang sedang membawa tabung reaksi sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hal itu. Dan terbesit dipikiranku, apa mereka benar-benar berniat bersaing denganku? Memang tujuan mereka bersaing denganku apa? Aku sedikit curiga dengan mereka dan mana mungkin mereka menyukai Sakura?

Akhirnya sesi memperhatikan Sakura terhenti dan mereka menyebar beberapa foto di lantai atap sekolahan. Darimana mereka mendapat semua foto-foto ini? Aku memandang foto itu satu per satu, dan di dalam foto itu ada aku dan Sakura. Dari Sakura yang mengantarkan minuman kaleng di kantin kepadaku, foto saat aku menemukannya makan di ruangan di atap sini, dilihat dari letak pengambilan gambar, mereka bersembunyi di balik gedung ini, ada saat aku dan Sakura belanja kemarin, saat kami berjalan menuju apartement dan terjadi insiden tidak terduga juga tercetak jelas di foto ini. Dan terakhir saat aku berangkat sekolah bersama Sakura tadi pagi ini.

Mereka benar-benar pengagum kacamata.

Dan aku merasa tersaingin sekarang. _Benar-benar keterlaluan_.

"Bagaimana? Pesona orang berkacamata memang berbeda bukan?" aku menatap gadis berambut merah dengan ekspresi datar. Aku tidak memberi jawaban dan kembali memperhatikan foto-foto yang berserakan di depanku ini.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki hasrat untuk berfantasi melakukan _ciuman kacamata_ , Sasuke- _kun_?"

Dan aku tersentak mendengar ucapan gadis berkuncir kuda.

" _Ciuman kacamata_?"

"Benar, ciuman kacamata," ulang gadis berambut pendek. Kemudian dia tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ciuman kacamata, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Gadis berambut merah mendesah, "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya." Dia berdeham sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Itu ciuman dengan gadis atau laki-laki berkacamata yang mempunyai tampilan keren dan berkharisma, dimana kita bisa merasakan dinginnya lensa dan hangatnya ciuman disaat yang bersamaan." Penjelasan dari gadis ini membuat pikiranku melayang jauh, "Apa kau mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir penjelajahan yang akan kemana-kemana, dan aku tersadar sesuatu, kenapa mereka menjelaskan hal seperti itu? Apa untungnya mereka menjelaskan metode itu padaku… Tapi memikirkannya membuatku jadi berpacu untuk melakukannya dengan Sakura. Aku tersentak dan menggelengkan kepala lagi. Bisa-bisa aku ditendang keluar kalau sampai melakukan hal itu dengan Sakura.

"Kami tahu kau mau melakukan hal itu," Gadis kacamata berambut merah membenarkan kacamata sambil menyeringai. "Kami akan membantumu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Membantuku? Bagaimana? Mereka pasti bercanda.

"Kami hanya perlu berdiskusi dengan Sakura, bagaimana?" ucap gadis berambut pendek ke arahku. "Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, orang seperti Sakura mana mungkin mau menemui kami yang mengaguminya?" Gadis berambut pendek itu menunduk lesu. Dia menilai Sakura yang tidak-tidak.

"Dia bukan orang seperti itu," belaku.

Gadis berkuncir kuda mendesah. "Kau beruntung Sasuke- _kun_ , karena setiap hari kau bertemu dengannya dan bisa mengobrol dengannya."

"Tidak, kalian bisa mengajaknya berbicara, kurasa." Ucapku tidak yakin, kenapa aku justru mendukung mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Dan kenapa aku menjadi anggota komunitas tidak jelas ini? Tapi mereka menganggumi Sakura, sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kalimat ini? Aku mendesah. "Aku usahakan kalian bisa bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya."

Mereka bersorak dan berdiri serempak di depanku. "Benarkah?" seru mereka bersama-sama. "Kami sangat berterima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

Yeah … ucapkan itu untuk nanti saja. Karena aku harus menghadapi kemarahan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Malam harinya aku berencana menghampiri Sakura di klub Yura. Aku berjalan menuju jalan pintas ke klub sana dan menemukannya berjalan dikelilingi beberapa laki-laki, ada perempuanjuga dan begitu pula Kakashi.

"Cherry…" aku memanggilnya dan dia menoleh ke arahku.

Kakashi terkejut melihatku. "Oh. Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu, mencari Cherry?" aku mengangguk memberi jawaban dan jeritan gadis-gadis di sekitar Kakashi membuatku ingin menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari sini. "Oh… dia Uchiha Sasuke, adik Cherry." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya. Suara ribut kembali terjadi.

Sakura mendesah. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" ucapku sambil menatap intens Sakura yang masih ditatap laki-laki di sampingnya tadi. _aku tandai laki-laki itu_.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

.

.

"Belajar bersama?" Sakura mengulang inti ucapanku tadi, aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya tadi. "Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak ikut."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut, ini penting dan harus ada kau, Sakura." protesku, kenapa susah sekali membuatnya berbaur dengan orang lain. "Aku mengajak teman-teman juga."

Sakura mendesah dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. "Teman? Teman komunitas pengagum kacamatamu itu'kan?" _Kenapa dia tahu_? Padahal aku sudah berlatih menyiapkan scenario pembahasan ini. Sakura masih melanjutkan. "Lagipula kenapa mereka ingin bertemu denganku? Bukankah mereka seperti mendekatimu?"

Kenapa dia berbicara sembarangan seperti ini? Jelas-jelas mereka mengaguminya sampai mengetahui letak memperhatikan Sakura dengan baik darimana? Aku banyak referensi bagus juga karena mereka, kenapa dia berbicara aneh.

"Mereka gadis baik," jelasku sekali lagi. "Aku tidak masalah kau memarahiku, tapi biarkan mereka, setidaknya untuk berbicara denganmu. Mereka ingin bertukar pikiran denganmu."

Suasana hening… aku memandangnya dengan penuh harap, kuharap dia mau membaur dengan seseorang. Meski mereka sedikit aneh, karena mengagumi sesama jenis. Tapi kurasa itu hal yang wajar. Dilain sisi aku ingin Sakura memiliki teman dan tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Aku tersentak saat sesuatu mengetuk dahiku. "Baiklah," Sakura sudah berjalan membelakangiku. "Tapi hanya sekali ini saja, Sasuke- _kun_." Dia berbalik lagi dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku.

* * *

Bel berbunyi di depan rumah, aku yang masih mandi membiarkan Sakura untuk membukakan pintu rumah. setelah beberapa menit berkutat di kamar mandi, aku keluar dan dibuat kaget dengan penampilan ketiga gadis berkacamata yang dua hari kemarin kulihat di sekolah.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke- _kun_." Sapa gadis berambut merah, dan yang lainnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sakura memandang mereka dengan ekspresi datar.

Apa ini benar-benar ketiga gadis yang tempo hari kutemui?

Kenapa penampilan mereka jadi berubah? Rambut mereka tidak ada yang terkepang dan pakaian mereka cenderung mencolok dibandingkan pakaian Sakura yang berubah menjadi Cherry. Mereka masih memakai kacamata mereka.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya gadis berambut pendek, setelah lama terjadi keheningan saat aku memandang tamu ini.

"Tidak," aku berdeham. "Kalian terlihat berbeda, itu saja."

Gadis yang biasa dikuncir kuda itu tersenyum, "Kami hanya sedikit berdandan, Sasuke- _kun_." Jelasnya, dan aku kurang setuju dengan kata 'sedikit'-nya, karena mereka berdandan terlalu berlebihan. "Ah, benar. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura yang dari tadi berdiri di antara aku dan ketiga gadis itu hanya menatap mereka datar sambil menjawab perkataan gadis tadi dengan dua konsonan 'Hn'. Perbedaan penampilan mereka kontras sekali, padahal awal menjumpai ketiga gadis itu, mereka sama dengan Sakura hanya saja lebih aneh dari Sakura dan tidak berkharisma dan mempesona. Setelah berubah penampilan pun aku memandang mereka biasa saja. Hanya terkejut mereka bisa berpenampilan lain seperti Sakura yang berubah menjadi Cherry.

"Baiklah, kalian mengobrol dulu. Biar aku yang menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan." Ucapku sambil berbalik meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Butuh bantuan, Sasuke- _kun_?" aku menatap sejenak gadis berambut merah dan berbalik lagi menuju dapur

"Tidak perlu."

Aku membuat minuman dalam keheningan dan hanya bisik-bisik suara di ruang tengah karena mungkin mereka sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri, siang ini ayah tidak ada di rumah seperti biasanya. Setelah beberapa menit aku menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan, aku kembali dan tidak mendapati Sakura di ruang tengah. Aku menatap ketiga gadis itu yang masing-masig sedang membaca buku.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan nampan di atas meja.

"Kami tidak tahu, tadi dia permisi keluar sebentar," jawab gadis berambut merah santai. Aku menaikkan alis memandangnya, ada yang aneh sepertinya. "Sepertinya dia tidak mau bicara dengan kami."

"Biar aku menyusulnya," aku bergegas kedepan, tapi sebuah lengan menahanku.

"Biarkan saja dia, Sasuke- _kun_." Aku melepas tangan gadis berambut merah dan berjalan menuju depan, mungkin saja Sakura belum terlalu jauh berjalannya. Belum sampai aku menutup pintu rumah, aku mendengar suara gebrakan benda di dalam ruang tengah, aku menoleh dan berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menarik, eh?! Kau ini tidak ada menariknya sama sekali," aku mendengar ucapan salah satu gadis dari komunitas pengagum kacamata. "Tapi kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ sampai tergila-gila padamu, eh merah jambu!" aku kembali masuk setelah mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu. Sakura masih ada di dalam, dan sepertinya aku tahu dimana dia. Aku masih berdiri diam belum melepas sepatu.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja!" ucap salah satu dari mereka lagi.

Aku mendengar Sakura mengaduh kesakitan, "Lalu kalian memberikan gelar ke Sasuke- _kun_ untuk apa, eh?! Suara Sakura saat ini yang terdengar.

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. "Kami melakukan itu agar kami bisa mendekati Sasuke- _kun_ dengan alasan kami mengagumimu." Gadis itu berdecak, "Mengagumimu?! Yang benar saja, kami mengagumi Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

Kemudian kepalaku rasanya terbentur mengingat ucapan Sakura yang menjurus kalau gadis-gadis itu tertarik denganku dan dengan gamblangnya aku menganggap Sakura berpikiran sembarangan, aku juga mengingat foto-foto yang mereka ambil, sosokku ada disetiap foto yang mereka ambil. _Sasuke, kau benar-benar bodoh. Kemana otak jeniusmu?_

"Lagipula kami ingin melakukan ciuman kacamata dengan Sasuke- _kun_ ," suara gadis lain menyela lagi, aku masih setia berdiri di sini belum mau menutup pintu.

Kupingku rasanya mulai memanas mendengar pembahasan itu, dan aku merutuki kebodohanku yang sempat memikirkan melakukan itu dengan Sakura jika situasinya seperti sekarang ini. Kedua tanganku mengepal erat, bahkan tangan yang memegang kenop pintu juga ikut mengerat. Jadi, aku dipermainkan di sini? Atau aku sudah membuat Sakura berada disituasi yang tidak seharusnya dia alami.

"Kami ingin membuktikan kepadamu kalau kami bisa membuat Sasuke- _kun_ melihat kami sebagai gadis berkacamata yang bisa memikatnya, kami bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu!"

Sudah cukup.

Aku menutup pintu dan suara gaduh di ruang tengah kubiarkan saja. Saat aku masuk suasana ruang tengah seperti kembali seperti semula dan ada unsure percakapan sehabis bercanda, aku melirik lemari penyimpanan terletak di dekat kamar ayah.

 _Sakura berada di dalam lemari_.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," gadis berambut merah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dan menatapku. "Apa Sakura sudah ketemu?"

"Apa Sakura benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengan kami?" Aku menatap gadis berambut pendek, dia menunduk lesu.

Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan yang dulu dikuncir kuda itu mendesah. "Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini." Gumamnya sedih.

Aku tidak beraksi apa-apa dan hampir mendengus mendengar ucapan mereka, aku berjalan mendekat ke lemari. Mereka bertiga serempak berdiri dan tanganku ditarik sebelum sempat memegang lemari.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kita mempelajari ciuman kacamata?" aku menatap gadis berambut merah, dia memposisikanku di hadapannya. "Kita bisa mulai sekarang,"

Dia mengadahkan kepalanya dan bersamaan tanganku menggebrak lemari penyimpanan, pintu lemari terbuka lebar dan Sakura terjatuh dengan badan terlilit kasur lipat yang ada di lemari penyimpanan dengan mulut diplester. Ini keterlaluan.

Ketiga gadis ini berdiri kaku melihat aksi tiba-tibaku yang menggebrak lemari dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Aku memandang ke arah Sakura, untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa lega karena dia tidak akan kesakitan dengan temeng matras empuk yang mengelilingi tubuhnya saat terjatuh dari lemari tadi. aku berjongkok mengabaikan gadis berambut merah, begitu juga aksinya yang hampir menciumku dan membenarkan kacamata Sakura yang terletak tidak sesuai, melepas ikatan di sekujur matras yang mengelilingi tubuh Sakura, setelah itu aku berlahan melepas plester yang menempel menutupi bibir Sakura. Dia mengaduh sebentar dan bibirnya memerah, pasti gara-gara ditarik paksa tadi.

Rahangku mengeras menatap hal ini.

Sakura masih duduk bersipu dan aku berdiri sambil menatap ketiga gadis itu bergantian, mereka mundur selangkah dan gadis berambut merah sedikit menjauh dariku dan Sakura.

"Boleh kutanya apa yang kalian lakukan ini?" Suaraku rendah tapi penuh penekanan. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau harus berteriak sekarang. "Kenapa kalian mencelakai Sakura?"

"Kami ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya," gadis berambut merah berucap santai sambil memandang remeh Sakura. "Lagipula apa yang kau harapkan darinya Sasuke- _kun_? Kami pun bisa memberikanmu ciuman kacamata yang kami bicarakan tempo hari."

Masalah itu…

Aku mendengus. "Suatu kehormatan mendapatkan hal itu dari kalian," ucapku sambil memandang Sakura yang masih mengusap sekitar bibirnya yang kemerahan, aku kembali berjongkok. "Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak tahu, aku lebih suka mencium seseorang tanpa kacamata." Mata Sakura terbelalak saat aku melepas kacamatanya dan menciumnya dan perlahan aku menutup mataku. Kejadiannya cepat sekali.

Sakura terjatuh pingsan dengan pipi memerah.

* * *

Ayah pulang dengan sambutan Sakura berlari ke dalam kamar dengan wajah memerah, ayah menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati adegan dalam drama picisan anak muda di depannya. Aku kemudian duduk di sofa sambil menghela nafas, ayah mendekat dan duduk di sampingku sambil menyampirkan jasnya ke pinggiran sofa.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" ayah bertanya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya. "Dan kenapa bibirnya memerah tadi?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya mendesah sambil mengandahkan kepala, menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran sofa. Ketiga gadis tadi langsung pergi setelah melihat adegan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Bahkan aku tidak perlu repot-repot menendang mereka pergi dari sini. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatku kesulitan bernafas, padahal sudah satu jam yang lalu sampai Sakura sadar dari pingsannya dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke…" ayahku menepuk pundakku. Benar, aku mengabaikannya. "Ada apa?"

Aku duduk tegak dan mendesah. "Sakura pingsan saat berciuman dengan boneka monions, yah."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Keesokkan harinya. Jam makan siang.

Aku iseng menghampiri atap dan berharap ada Sakura di sana, dan beruntungnya aku, Sakura sedang duduk di tempat saat aku pertama kali melihatnya makan di sini. Dia masih asik memakan makanannya dan tidak mempedulikanku yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Mungkin dia sadar siapa yang menghampirinya.

Setelah kejadian kesalahpahaman kemarin, aku menjelaskan kronologis kejadian yang membuatnya pingsan itu dan Sakura selalu bisa menutupi sikapnya dengan bersikap tenang. Sudah kukatakan, dia susah ditebak dan justru hal itu membuatku mengerang dalam hati. Aku duduk di sampingnya, berlindung dari sinar matahari.

"Hei.." sapaku. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Kau selalu menggangguku," Ucapannya menusuk pulung hatiku. Tapi ucapannya benar juga, aku masih menatapnya dengan tersenyum dan dia menatapku sambil memasukkan makanan di dalam mulutnya. "Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng masih tersenyum, perhatianku terpusat di sekitar bibirnya. "Apa bibirmu baik-baik saja?" Dia mengangguk sambil bergumam kata 'hm', aku ikut mengangguk dan bersandar di tembok belakangku, dan merasa sesuatu mengganjal pahaku. Aku mengambil sesuatu di kantong celanaku dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ah, benar. Benda ini, aku kemudian memperhatikannya makan siang. Cukup hening suasana saat kami berdiam diri seperti ini.

"Sakura…" dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku susah payah memberikan benda ini kepadanya, dia menatapku dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ini untukmu." Aku memberikan benda dari paman penjual toko souvenir saat kami berdua berlibur di Suna.

Sakura menatap benda itu sejenak dan mengambilnya dari tanganku. "Kau membeli benda ini kemarin?" Sakura memandang takjub dengan benda di tangannya saat ini.

"Tidak," aku menggelengkan kepala. "Paman penjual toko souvenir kemarin memberikannya cuma-cuma, dia bilang kau memperhatikan benda itu terus. Itu kenang-kenangan dari paman itu untukmu."

Sakura meletakkan sumpit di kotak bento dan langsung memakai benda itu di pergelangan tangannya. "Hm. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Aku tersenyum, ternyata benar-benar bagus jika sudah dipasangkan di tangannya. Benda itu berupa gelang tangan dengan hiasan bunga sakura di sekelilingnya. Gelang itu mempercantik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Suasana kembali hening

Perhatianku saat ini tertuju pada pergelangan tangan Sakura dan ini mengarah ke bento Sakura, ada kertas di bawah bentonya. Aku menegakkan badanku dan menarik kertas di bawah bentonya. "Kembalikan," Aku langsung mejauhkan kertas itu dari Sakura saat tangannya bergerak mengambil kertas yang kuambil. Aku membuka kertas itu dan terdapat tulisan.

 _ **"Kami tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dan kau jangan bahagia dulu, Sakura! hidupmu tidak akan tenang!"**_

Aku menautkan alis memandang tulisan ini, bisa dilihat dari siapa surat ini karena ada gambar kacamatanya di kanan bawah sudut sendiri. Sakura tiba-tiba merebut surat itu dari tanganku, aku menatapnya dan kembali merebut kertas itu dan merobeknya menjadi kecil-kecil.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Ucapku sambil memasukkan potongan kertas tadi di dalam kantong celanaku, akan kubuang nanti. "Mereka salah menilaimu selama ini."

"Bukankah kau juga begitu?" aku menoleh ke arah Sakura dan dia ternyata menatapku, kami berpandangan dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berdeham.

Sialan, meski tidak terjadi ciuman kemarin. Ini tetap membuatku berdebar tidak karuan, aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembusnya pelan.

"Tapi berkat meraka, aku menyadari sesuatu," aku melirik Sakura yang memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, dia mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya sebentar. "Kalau kau orang yang baik, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tiba-tiba memandangku dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Oke, Sasuke… jangan lupa untuk bernafas.

Aku mengaduh saat Sakura menyentil dahiku lagi.

"Kau jauh lebih baik dari mereka," lanjutnya lagi dan dia memberikanku minuman kaleng, aku menerimanya dan dia melanjutkan makannya.

Suasana kembali hening, dan aku memikirkan darimana Sakura mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu? Kurasa Sakuralah yang baik disini, meski sudah diperlakukan seperti kemarin. Dia tetap tenang dan tidak dendam. Dan pemikiran darimana sampai dia menyimpulkan kalau aku orang baik.

"Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan itu?" akhirnya aku menanyakan hal ini sambil membuka penutup minuman kaleng.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa itu turun temurun dari keluargamu, sikap baikmu itu turun temurun dari ayah dan ibumu." Makanan kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Izumi- _san_ pasti orang yang baik seperti ayahmu."

Aku tersendak minumanku. "Bagaimana kau tahu nama ibuku?" aku masih terbatuk-batuk saat bertanya.

"Ayahmu sedikit bercerita tentang ibumu dulu saat aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak tinggal bersama istrinya," aku tidak menyangka ayah akan membagi kisah pribadi dengan Sakura, ayah memang orang yang mudah bercerita dengan oranglain, tapi dia akan memilih orang yang tepat saat mencurahkan hatinya. "Ayahmu bercerita kalau Izuma- _san_ orang baik dan mempunyai hati yang tegar, ayahmu menganggumi kebaikan hatinya. Meski ayahmu tidak mencintai ibumu karena mereka dijodohkan, Izumi- _san_ tetap ceria dengan keadaan rumah tangganya yang mungkin tidak berhasil itu." Mataku terbelalak mendengar cerita Sakura, jadi selama ini kedua orangtuaku dijodohkan? Kakek tidak pernah membahas ini, begitu juga dengan ibu. Mereka sengaja menutupi hal ini dariku. Aku masih menunggu cerita lanjutan Sakura. "Sampai akhirnya Izumi- _san_ mengandungmu, ayahmu berencana meninggalkan Izumi- _san_ karena dari hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa mencintai ibumu, padahal dia sudah berusaha mencintai ibumu. Dan hadiah yang diberikan ayahmu adalah adanya dirimu itu. Meski ayahmu terlihat tidak bertanggung jawab, dia pria yang baik.

"Dia selalu mencari kabar tentang keluarganya. Yang aku tahu saat ibumu meninggal, ayahmu selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pergi bekerja. Dia merasa sudah menjadi orang yang jahat dan tidak berguna, dilain sisi dia juga merawatku dan bukan merawatmu. Setelah tahu kakekmu akan pergi ke panti jompo, ayahmu menanyakanku. Apa kau boleh tinggal di tempatnya? Dia terlihat senang saat membayangkan bisa tinggal serumah denganmu. Dia selalu merindukanmu setiap saat dan senang sekali akhirnya kau mau tinggal bersamanya."

Aku memegang minumanku dengan erat.

Ternyata kedua orangtuaku memiliki kisah yang benar-benar tidak aku ketahui selama ini. Dan berkat Sakura aku jadi mengetahui semuanya. Kakekku itu adalah ayah dari ibuku, jelas dia tidak tahu kehidupan yang dijalani anak dan menantunya setelah mereka menikah. Bahkan kakek meragukan ayah waktu dulu aku ingin tinggal dengan ayahku. Suasana kembali hening seusai cerita Sakura tadi, aku mendesah.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu bicara panjang lebar," aku terkekeh terlepas dari keterkejutanku pada cerita keluargaku, aku menyadari kalau Sakura tadi bercerita panjang sekali, dia tidak merespon ucapanku dan memilih meminum minumannya. Aku penasaran dengan sesuatu. "Kalau kau tahu ayahku tidak mencintai ibuku, lalu apa kau tahu siapa wanita yang dicintainya?" Tanyaku, gerakkan sumpitnya saat ingin memasukkan makanan terhenti sejenak dan dia melanjutkan gerakkan sumpitnya lagi ke mulut. "Lalu, dimana ibumu berada sekarang? Apa kau punya saudara kandung?" sambungku lagi.

Sakura mendesah. Seperti sedang memantapkan hati saat berbicara mengenai keluarganya.

"Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang keluargaku," nada suaranya tegas. Sakura menarik nafas dan menghelanya berlahan. "Dan wanita yang dicintai ayahmu adalah ibuku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **=To be Continued=**

* * *

Hai hai…. *dilempar tomat busuk /kaburXD

Bagaimana kabar kalian teman-temanku? *ngomongnya dibalik badannya abang Shisui*

Lama tidak berjumpa di FFn ini ya? Aa… maafkan indah *bungkuk bungkuk*

Kepala bercabang kemana-mana setelah indah masuk kuliah, yap! Indah ambil kuliah weekend. Jadi waktu kesita banyak sekali karena dibagi antara kerja dan kuliah. Prosentasi mengetik jadi semakin berkurang juga karena tugas kuliah yang bikin kepala indah pusing apalagi ngelihat model rambut 'Naruto Next Generation' makin pening kepala indah -_-

Aa… tapi indah tidak akan menggabur FFn indah. Tenang saja XD *meski harus menunggu lama hihihi^^

Semoga masih kerasa sama feelnya yaa… karena udah lama banget kegaburnya ini FFn, dan kuharap kalian gak mabok baca cerita panjang ini hihi^^/

Nah.. segini aja chit chat indah, soalnya udah malem juga. Indah mau bobo hoaamm :{ tapi tengok review yang mampir yap..

.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak :

.

syahidah973 ( _waduh .. jangan kelamaan ya nyeseknya, Cuma acting aja mereka berdua (yahiko dan sakura) :D hihi … makasih pujiannya. Maaf menunggu lama^^ terima sudah review_ )

Apingkyonyxta ( _sudah lanjut nih hihi^^_ )

Kucing genduttidur ( _tapi gak kesel sama akunya kan? Apalagi sama ceritanya gak bikin nyeselin kan? Hihi^^ syukur deh kalo puas dengan acting mereka, nanti aku suruh mereka jadi aktris dan actor yaa xD waduh… panggil ndut? Kayak orang pacaran aja… *jangan baper,ndah XD* oke… terima kasih sudah review, ndut :D_ )

hillary21 ( _aa… itu memang aneh diawal, tapi memang karakter Sakura di sini memang begitu. Dia memakai dua peran, bisa kalem diem bisa juga hyperaktif dan ceria. Kalo mau tahu lebih lanjut tentang sifat Sakura di sini, baca komiknya. Disitu juga kelihatan kalo pangeran kacamatanya nyebelin macam Sakura di sini… baru kenal tapi memperbolehkan dekat dengannya. Dan terima kasih masukkannya, semoga chapter ini memuaskan kakaknya yaa^^ terima kasih juga sudah review :D_ )

Uchiha Lady Haruno ( _iya dong… kan yang ditunggu Sasu cemburu kyak gmna? Hihi XD sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan mengirim review. Semoga suka yaa^^_ )

Anonymous ( _greget nya gak sampai bikin kamu gigit jari kan? Hihi XD sudah lanjut yaa… maap menunggu lama, sampai ngirim review dua kali kamunya^^_ )

Yoriko Yokochidan ( _terima kasih pujiannya, masih harus belajar lagi buat bikin FFn bagus hihi / oke ikutin terus perjuangan Sasu… uhuyy :D yap.. masih TBC lama ini Yori-chan *boleh kupanggil begitu?* mungkin yang tntang NSL2 itu Cuma hoax atau untuk memeriahkan aprilmop. Awal april kemarin banyak postingan kayak gtu kok hihi^^ terima kasih semangat dan juga reviewnya :D_ )

Euri-chan ( _Sudah lanjut… terima kasih semangatnya^^_ )

Dark Reader ( _oke aku tahu siapa kamu… aku musti balas semua reviewmu dengan beda nama, benar? Duh! Tanganku mulai keriting, menyaingi rambut Saskeh, nona -_- kamu selalu aja gregetan. Udah review aku cinta indah, itu udah bikin aku loncat dari pohon toge XD aa … masa gak ada typo? Aku meragukan itu.. dan terima kasih sudah mau mengevaluasi detail ceritaku^^/ yuhu … aku tahu ini review chap1 dan ada review dichap 2-3_ )

Dark again ( _Dan demi apa aku musti balas reviewmu lagi? haha bercanda… iya dia aku bikin badgirl yuhuu :o_ )

Dark Dark ( _Waa … kesalahan fatal, terima kasih koreksinya :D besok aku bikin capital DJ-nya^^_ )

Dark ( _Aku sempet heran dengan namamu, kamu terinspirasi dari mati lampu jadi pakek penname 'dark' yaa? XD *yasutralah…lupakan,* ini sudah panjang belum chapternya? Kalau kurang panjang… tunggu aku beli jari tambahan yaa… :D oke terima kasih review-reviewnya dark^^_ )

AyyuUchiha ( _jangan ngakak… kesian sakseh! Lagian gak jadi ke-planning kan? *mending liburan bareng kita ya, yuu XD* tidak masalah, sudah dibaca Alhamdulillah aku hoho. Terima kasih sudah mau repot" review cah ayu^^_ )

t-chan ( _yap… adik tidak sedarah karena beda bapak sama ibu..(: bersatu engak yaa? Kita lihat nanti hihi^o^ / sudah lanjut kakak… semoga suka. Terima kasih sudah review^^_ )

.

.

Tidak lupa untuk SilentReader juga, yang memfavorit dan memfollow FFn ini, Indah ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

.

* * *

Dan … Indah masih menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan tentunya. Dan tentu saja dengan bahasa yang enak dibaca, jadi lebih bisa saling memberi kenyamanan dalam menyampaikan pendapat. Itu saja.

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Aku mendengus. "Suatu kehormatan mendapatkan hal itu dari kalian," ucapku sambil memandang Sakura yang masih mengusap sekitar bibirnya yang kemerahan, kemudian pandanganku teralih dengan boneka minions di samping kanannya, aku kembali berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. ""Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak tahu, aku lebih suka mencium seseorang tanpa kacamata."

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat aku melepas kacamatanya dan saat dia berfokus menatapku, tanganku bergerak ke samping kanannya dan menempelkan boneka minios ke bibirku dan bibirnya. Aku seolah-olah mencium bibirnya, tangan kananku masih mengusap pipi halusnya dan aku perlahan menutup mataku.

Ketiga gadis itu berteriak dan berlari keluar rumah dengan kecewa. _Aku tidak peduli_.

Dan hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, Sakura terjatuh pingsan dengan pipi memerah.

"Sakura…" aku menepuk pelan pipinya yang memerah, kenapa jadi begini? "Sakura bangun… tadi hanya sandiwara."

Aku kemudian menggendongnya ke sofa karena aku panik. Selama beberapa menit menunggu sampai hampir satu jam, akhirnya Sakura sadarkan diri, emerlandnya menampakkan wujudnya dihadapanku saat saat aku berjongkok tepat di depannya. Saat itu dia terbelalak dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Sakura berlari ke kamarnya bersamaan ayah masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Dan selanjutnya …. Kalian sudah membacanya :D

 _ **Mind to Read and Review, please**_ ^^


	6. Chapter 5 : Who?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Princess of Glasess**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

" **Who?"**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like YA Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for Reading…**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar cerita Sakura saat jam istirahat tadi, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan Sakura sebelum bertemu dengan ayahku? Bagaimana dia bisa berakhir menjadi DJ di klub Yura? Siapa yang sudah melatihnya? Aku hanya tahu alasan dia memakai dua perannya saja, selebihnya dia seperti kertas kosong yang membuatku sendiri bingung tulisan apa yang dulu tercantum di kertas kosong itu.

Sakura masih penuh dengan misteri dan perihal ayahku yang mencintai ibunya adalah kabar yang tidak terlalu mengejutkanku karena sebelumnya ayahku dan ibu Sakura pernah menikah dan berakhir dengan perceraian juga. Aku memikirkan kehidupan ayah setelah meninggalkanku dan ibu, apa yang dia lakukan setelah itu? Bagaimana dia menjalani hari-harinya? Meski ayahku tidak bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkanku setelah aku lahir, tapi jati dirinya sebagai ayah masih melekat padanya dan Sakura sendiri yang mengatakannya. Aku juga bisa melihatnya sendiri.

Ayahku benar-benar mencintaiku, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Yang notabenya adalah anak bukan biologisnya, anak tiri dan tentu saja anak dari wanita yang dia cintai.

Meski Sakura bukan anak kandung ayah, tapi ayah mau mengasuhnya dan membesarkannya. Padahal ibunya tidak mempedulikan Sakura sama sekali, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang keluarganya. Berbeda denganku yang masih diasuh dengan ibu dan kakek. Dan ada satu hal yang masih mengganjalku sampai sekarang, mengenai Sakura yang menjadi DJ di klub Yura, apa ayahku tahu tentang hal ini? Apa ayahku tahu keberadaan keluarga Sakura sekarang? Mengingat ayah mencintai ibu Sakura dan mungkin saja ayah masih berhubungan.

Aku mendesah, ini membuatku pusing, aku semakin ingin mengetahui semua tentang Sakura dan ingin menemukan keluarganya. Setidaknya, aku ingin dia tidak merasa sendirian lagi. Meski aku tahu dia memiliki aku dan ayah. Tapi berada di sekitar keluarga kandungnya mungkin akan membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia selama ini selalu sendiri.

Aku kembali mendesah. Kehidupanku berotasi disekelilingnya.

Jentikan jari yang terdengar di wajahku membuatku membuka mata yang sebelumnya kututup, dan penampakan Naruto terlihat jelas di depanku.

"Sudah selesai bermeditasi?" tanyanya. aku duduk tegak di kursiku dan kembali mendesah, Naruto ikut mendesah. "Istirahat tadi kemana kau?"

"Di sekolahan." Jawabku santai sambil menutup mata kembali dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

Naruto mendengus dan bergerak maju mendekat ke arahku dengan mencondongkan kepalanya. "Kau makan siang dengan putri kacamatamu, bukan?" bisiknya dan sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan seringai.

Aku menahan memutar mata dengan mataku yang kubuka sedikit. "Bukan urusanmu,"

Naruto berdecak, masih dengan posisi kepala dicondongkan ke arahku. "Oh, ayolah. Kalian memang _manis_ jika bersama," Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar dan melihat Naruto sudah menyeringai ke arahku. Dia menaik turunkan alisnya. "Boleh aku tahu sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Atau ceritakan apa saja tentang Sakura— _Cherry_ —mu itu, _teme_."

Aku melepas lipatan tanganku. "Tidak," tolakku. "Aku bukan tukang gosip sepertimu." Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas, belum sempat aku berjalan, Naruto kembali mengoceh.

"Kemana lagi kau, _teme_?" Naruto tersentak dan menyeringai. Aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Aa… ternyata tidak hanya berangkat sekolah bersama sekarang? Tapi juga pulang sekolah bersama…" Naruto menyeringai lebar kemudian bersiul tanpa suara. "Oh, _manisnya_ kalian berdua…"

Aku mendesah. " _Usurantonkachi_." Gumamku dan Naruto masih terkekeh sampai aku keluar dari kelas. Aku mendapati Sakura berjalan melewati kelasku tadi dan aku memang sengaja menunggunya. Kami memang sering berangkat atau pulang sekolah bersama sejak dua minggu lamanya aku tinggal di rumah ayahku.

Sakura berjalan di depanku dengan tenang, aku akhirnya mempercepat jalanku. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut saat aku sudah berdiri dan berjalan berjajar di sampingnya.

"Penguntit." bisiknya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan saat melihatku sejenak tadi.

Aku mendengus. "Kalau aku menguntitmu, bukan secara terang-terangan seperti ini."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan diam tidak menjawab ucapanku barusan, dia berjalan tenang sampai gerbang sekolah. Dia selalu pulang setelah sekolah terlihat sepi, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Dan mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya sekarang.

"Aku selalu melihatmu pulang setelah sekolah sepi," aku meliriknya, kami berjalan menuju halte bus yang membutuhkan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk mencapainya. "Kau menghindari sesuatu?" tambahku.

"Kau mengawasiku dengan baik," dia melirikku sebentar dan menatap depan lagi. "Dan aku menghindarimu kalau kau ingin tahu jawabannya." Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum miring. Sial, apa dia sedang menggodaku.

Kemudian dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan seperti biasa aku selalu melihatnya dan ingat, aku selalu tertangkap basah kalau sedang menatapnya.

"Apa kau sedang menahan nafas, Sasuke?" darimana dia tahu aku sedang menahan nafas sekarang? Alisnya bertautan. "Jangan tahan nafas hanya karena melihatku membenarkan kacamata."

Sial. Dia menyadarinya.

Aku berdeham dan mendorong tanganku ke dasar saku celanaku. "Setidaknya aku tidak pingsan setelah berciuman dengan minions," senyum seringai menghiasi sudut-sudut bibirku. Aku ingin mengangkat topik ini, aku ingin melihar reaksinya.

"Ciuman minions lebih menakjubkan," ucapnya sambil lalu dengan mengangkat bahu, kemudian dia melirikku dengan senyum liciknya. "Dan kurasa ciumanmu tidak semenakjubkan seperti aku mencium minions."

Oke. Apa dia mengolokku?

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya," tantangku.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Bisa kubayangkan kalau kau yang akan pingsan nantinya." Dia tertawa setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Dan aku juga ikut tertawa dengannya— dan mungkin dia _benar_.

Aku bahkan pingsan setelah melihatnya melepas seragam dulu, bagaimana kalau aku yang pingsan saat kami benar-benar berciuman? Oh, aku sangat mengharapkan itu sebenarnya dan aku rela pingsan setelah menciumnya. Aku menyeringai dalam hati.

Ketukan didahiku membuatku kembali dari alam imajinasiku. "Bersihkan pikiran itu sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_." Aku memegang dahiku dan kami berhenti di halte. Dan aku menyadari satu hal, Sakura akan memanggilku Sasuke- _kun_ saat dia mencoba menggodaku. "Kau terlalu berpikir terlalu dalam."

Aku berhenti mengusap dahiku dan kembali memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku celana. "Kau pintar membaca pikiran orang lain." aku menanggapinya.

"Aku menganalisa, seperti halnya dokter mendiagnosa suatu penyakit," koreksinya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan kau mudah sekali dianalisa."

"Benarkah?" aku pura-pura terkejut, aku baru tahu kalau aku mudah dianalisa dan sepertinya hanya Sakura yang mudah membacaku. "Apa kau mau membagi rahasia bagaimana caranya melakukan analisa itu?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, aku menyeringai. Kenapa dia tertawa? "Kau juga bisa melucu rupanya," aku terdiam setelah Sakura menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya. Oke, aku masih bernafas, bukan? Sakura berdeham. "Busnya datang, kau duluanlah."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku hari ini ke klub," jawabnya, dia mendorongku menaiki bus. "Dan bilang ke ayahmu aku pulang terlambat dan ayahmu akan mengerti." Aku sudah naik ke bus dan dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan bus bergerak menjauh dari halte.

Aku mendesah dan mengingat pesannnya, apa ayahku tidak tahu mengenai pekerjaan Sakura selama ini?

Sepertinya aku bisa menanyakannya langsung ke ayah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Makan malam malam ini hanya ada aku dan ayah, dan untuk pertama kalinya selama aku tinggal di rumah ini— _mension mewah ini_ —. Ayah tidak bekerja malam ini dan sekarang sedang menonton TV denganku, ayahku menanyakan Sakura dan aku menyampaikan amanat dari Sakura tadi siang, dan ayahku mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sebenarnya ini membuatku memikirkan sesuatu, momen seperti ini langka untuk kami berdua. Aku dan ayah bisa leluasa berbicara tanpa adanya Sakura di sini dan tanpa ayah dikejar-kejar waktu seperti biasanya. Momen seperti ini bisa membuatku untuk leluasa bertanya dengan ayah mengenai Sakura dan keluarganya.

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan ayah, dan dia sedang fokus menonton acara berita di TV. Aku mendesah pelan. "Ayah," dia langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Sebenarnya… aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke ayah, hal ini selalu menganggu pikiranku."

Ayah sepenuhnya menghadapku sekarang, dan tatapannya terfokus ke arahku. "Kau ingin menanyakan apa?" tanyanya, dengan aura ke-ayahan dan persahabatan yang menguar darinya. "Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu, nak?"

Aku menelan saliva dan berdeham, aku bergerak mundur untuk menyamankan posisi dudukku. "Ini tentang… tentang Sakura, yah," aku melirik ayah, dan alis ayah saling bertautan. Aku menelan saliva kembali. "Dan masalah ibu Sakura," tambahku.

Ayah mendesah dan bersandar disandaran sofa, bisa kulihat wajah sedih yang terpasang diekspresi ayah saat ini. Dia kembali mendesah, "Aku belum minta maaf kepadamu," bisiknya dan ayah duduk tegak masih bersandar di sandaran sofa. "Aku sudah melantarkanmu, Sasuke, bahkan sebelum kau lahir. Ayah minta maaf,"

Aku terkesiap, bukan ini yang aku maksud. "Ayah… bukan ini maksudku." Ayah menatapku, suara TV mengiringi perbincangan kami. "Aku tidak ingin ayah minta maaf padaku mengenai masa lalu ayah dan ibu, aku mengerti." Kerutan di dahinya membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa ayah bertanya dari mana aku tahu masa lalunya. Aku berdeham. "Sakura menceritakan sedikit cerita ayah padaku, jadi tolong jangan minta maaf ayah," ucapku tulus dan jujur, aku tahu pria dihadapanku ini baik dan keterlaluan baiknya. Kesalahannya adalah tidak bisa mencintai ibuku seperti halnya ibuku mencintai ayah.

Ayah kembali mendesah. "Kau seperti ibumu, Sasuke," ada senyum tipis yang tersaji diwajah tampannya. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku menciut seperti sekarang ini. Dan kuberitau nak, ayahmu ini bukan pria yang baik." Aku cemberut mendengar ucapannya, dia jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan aku tidak suka. "Aku meninggalkan ibumu saat mengandungmu dan mencari wanita yang bahkan tidak mempedulikanku," Kemudian senyumnya hilang digantikan raut sedih dan mendesah. "Pertama aku bertemu Sakura waktu dia berumur sekitar tujuh tahun," ayah melirikku dan tersemyum. "Dia gadis kecil yang luar biasa dan aku langsung menyayanginya walau dia bukan anak kandungku."

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan ibunya?" tanyaku penasaran, bisa saja karena ayah menyayangi Sakura karena ayah mencintai ibunya.

"Tidak," ayah menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyayangi Sakura bukan dasar karena aku mencintai ibunya, aku benar-benar sudah menyayanginya sejak kecil dan setelah aku tahu Sakura terlantar karena ibunya pergi, aku tanpa paksaan dan tidak merasa kasihan padanya karena memang dari awal aku menikah dengan ibunya, aku ingin sekali merawat dan membesarkan Sakura, seperti halnya aku ingin merawatmu, Sasuke."

Aku tahu itu, ayah terdiam setelah berbicara tadi, suara TV semakin mengecil karena aku ingin mendengar dengan jelas cerita ayah.

"Lalu dimana ibu Sakura saat ini? Dan apa dia tidak mau menemui Sakura sama sekali dan apa Sakura memiliki saudara ayah?"

Ayahku terkekeh, sepertinya aku bertanya terlalu banyak. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. kelepasan, seperti biasa. "Kau benar-benar peduli dengannya," ayah tersenyum geli, seolah menyadari sesuatu dariku. "Ibu Sakura? ayah tidak tahu dimana sekarang dia, dia wanita yang membingungkan, dia akan datang tiba-tiba dan bisa pergi tiba-tiba, tapi aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang dan masalah ibumu, Izumi, sepertinya aku mendapatkan karmanya. Karena sekarang aku merindukan sosoknya saat melihatmu saat ini."

Aku tersenyum, setidaknya ibu bisa tersenyum juga di atas sana. Aku tahu ayah menyayangi ibuku juga. Tapi hatinya masih menatap satu wanita. Yaitu ibu Sakura.

"Dan masalah ibu Sakura mencarinya apa tidak? Beberapa tahun lalu dia menemui Sakura, hanya saja melihat Sakura dari kejauhan dan dia menemuiku untuk memberikan uang yang akan digunakan Sakura untuk sekolahnya dan tentu saja aku menolaknya," ayah menggeleng. "Wanita memang sulit dimengerti, aku mempelajari ketiga wanita yang dekat denganku dan mereka sulit sekali ditebak."

Aku menyeringai, ayahku pun merasakan sulitnya menebak seorang wanita. Itu yang kurasakan saat menghadapi Sakura. dia benar-benar sulit ditebak.

Informasi dari ayah benar-benar berguna untukku, mengetahui masa lalu Sakura. dan tinggal satu pertanyaan yang belum dijawab ayah. "Jadi… Sakura mempunyai saudara, ayah?"

"Soal itu, Sakura dia—"

Bunyi bel sialan membuat ayah mengehentikan informasi yang mungkin bisa aku dapatkan malam ini, dan siapa orang yang berkunjung malam-malam begini?

Apa Sakura? dia belum pulang sejak pulang sekolah tadi, tapi mana mungkin. Dia membawa kunci rumah, karena setiap orang membawa satu kunci rumah. jadi, siapa pengganggu ini?

Aku berjalan ke depan dan membukakan pintu, kemudian mataku terbelalak melihat sosok di depanku ini.

"Sakura…" dia yang menekan bel rumah, dan lihat dia sekarang. "Kau mabuk?"

Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sambil menyeringai lebar. "Hai tampan," dan detik kemudian dia terhuyung jatuh dan aku menangkapnya. Dia benar-benar mabuk.

Dan aku baru _melihatnya_. Atau memang dia pernah mabuk sebelumnya.

Suara langkah di belakangku mendekat ke arah pintu dan aku tidak perlu menebak siapa itu. "Siapa Sasuke?" tanya ayah yang sudah berdiri di belakangku, setelah dia melihat kepala merah jambu, ayah tersentak. "Sakura! kenapa dia? Cepat bawa ke kamarnya."

Aku menggendongnya dan ayah menutup pintu rumah, aku membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sedangkan ayah pamit ke dapur.

"Kau urus dia sebentar, aku akan membuatkannya minuman." Dengan cepat ayah melenggang pergi, sepertinya dia tahu Sakura sedang mabuk.

Aku memasuki kamarnya dan Sakura merancu dalam gendonganku. "Kau benar-benar wangi, Sasuke- _kun_." Suaranya serak dan dia mengandahkan kepalanya sambil menatapku dengan mata sayunya. "Dan kau terlihat sangat tampan sekali." Dia menyeringai lebar. Pipinya benar-benar memerah. "Kenapa kau menggendongku?" suaranya tiba-tiba berubah manja.

Aku hampir tertawa. "Kau mabuk Sakura," bisikku sambil meletakkannya di atas kasur, tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar ke tengkuk leherku dan aku tertarik ke arahnya. Kejadiannya cepat sekali. Mataku terbelalak dengan posisi masih di atas tubuhnya dan tangannya di tengkuk leherku.

Sakura menatapku dengan pipi memerah dan mata sayu. Dia melonggarkan kurungan tangannya ditengkuk leherku, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya, aku harap aku masih bernafas saat ini. "Kau menciumku, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"T-tidak," aku tergagap. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, seharusnya aku bisa menahan tarikannya tadi. dia membuatku kaget. "Sakura aku minta ma—"

Tiba-tiba dia menarikku lagi dan mataku terbelalak.

Dia menempelkan bibirnya sebentar dan melepas leherku. "Kau punya bibir yang seksi." Sakura menyeringai dan pipinya semakin memerah. "Ciuman yang menakjubkan sekali, Sasuke- _kun_ ," lanjutnya lagi. "Dan lebih dari minions," Dan Sakura tertidur.

Sepertinya dia yang jatuh pingsan dan bukan aku.

Dan aku tidak tahu kalau situasinya normal akan bagaimana?

Aku keluar dari kamar Sakura setelah menyelimutinya, kemudian menghampiri ayah yang masih membuat minuman. Dadaku masih berdetak cepat dan kejadian tadi memutar terus di kepalaku. Aku harap aku tidak lupa bernafas saat ini. Aku menarik nafas dan menghelanya perlahan, aku melakukan ini sampai menuju dapur dan berdiri di samping ayahku.

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" tanya ayah, dia menuangkan cairan yang tidak asing dimataku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Aku menatap ayahku yang sedang balik menatapku bingung karena tidak ada tanggapan dariku. "Oh, aku baik-baik saja ayah dan Sakura juga sudah terlelap." Ayah mendesah lega, aku menatap kembali minuman yang dibuat ayah. "Aku pernah mendapatkan minuman ini dari Sakura, saat aku mabuk dulu. Apa ayah yang mengajari Sakura membuat minuman ini?"

Ayah tersenyum dan hampir tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Percayalah nak," matanya berbinar saat ayah menatapku, minumannya sudah jadi. "Sakura yang mengajari ayah dan dia yang selalu membuatkan ayah minuman ini juga saat mabuk. Dan aku baru pertama kali ini melihatnya mabuk, ada apa dengannya?"

Ayah melenggang pergi menuju kamar Sakura, aku belum bertanya masalah ini, sambil berjalan menyusul ayah aku bertanya. "Apa ayah tahu Sakura—"

"Seorang DJ dan bartender?" ayah tersenyum saat mendapati wajahku terkejut. "Aku sudah tahu sejak lama Sasuke, jadi kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Bahkan Sakura sudah tahu kalau aku mengetahui pekerjaannya itu."

Ayah memasukki kamar Sakura dan aku berhenti di ambang pintu, terlintas bayangan kejadian tadi lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepala, kembali aku menatap ayah yang memeriksa suhu tubuh Sakura dan aku meruntuki kebodohanku, kenapa tidak kulakukan tadi. ayah hanya menaruh minuman tadi di meja nakas dan melihatku.

"Dia baik-baik saja," aku mengangguk dan kami keluar kamar Sakura, saat sudah di ruang tengah aku membayangan kejadian tadi terulang dipikiranku. Kembali aku menggelengkan kepala dan ayah ternyata menatapku. "Apa ada masalah, Sasuke?" tanya ayah, aku menatap ayah dan menggeleng tidak bersuara, dia mendesah. "Sudah mengujungi kakek?" tanyanya.

Kali ini aku yang mendesah. "Besok yah…"

Dan informasiku terhenti saat itu juga.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus yang dekat dengan mension ayah, aku mengenakan pakaian hangatku karena musim dingin sudah datang, aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan aku sudah meminta ijin dengan ayah. Aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang pagi ini dan aku tidak pamit juga dengan Sakura. bahkan aku sudah pergi sebelum Sakura sadar dari mabuknya, aku juga memberinya ruang untuknya.

Ciuman semalam membuatku kepanasan saat ini.

Sial. Mau sampai kapan bayangan semalam hilang? Memang aku mengharapkan bisa mencium Sakura, tapi tidak dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu dan semalam dia bilang aku tampan? Apa benar? Dan dia juga bilang ciumanku menakjubkan? Benarkah?

Aku tidak tahu?

Karena dia mabuk bisa saja asal bicara, tapi anggur dikenal sebagai alat untuk membuat orang berkata jujur. Apa Sakura jujur dengan ucapannya?

Aku menggeleng dan bus yang kutunggu sudah mau berangkat. Melamun. Aku buru-buru masuk dan duduk. Suasana masih pagi, bahkan terlalu pagi. Aku memeriksa jam tanganku dan jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Butuh setidaknya satu setengah jam menuju tempat tujuanku.

* * *

"Bagaimana ayahmu?" aku merapatkan mantel kakek di bahunya dan kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya kembali. "Apa dia baik padamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia tampan dan dia baik padaku." Jawabku. "Kakek tidak perlu khawatir."

Kakek bergumam dan aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju taman di panti jompo ini. Setelah sampai di panti jompo, kakek menyambutku dengan semangat dan menyuruhku membawanya ke taman untuk menikmati musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan menyapa kami tahun ini. Aku menyusuri taman sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Karena ternyata banyak kakek dan nenek di sini yang menikmati cuaca yang sudah bisa dikategorikan dingin. Mereka menyapaku dan aku menyapa mereka balik, dan ada pula suster atau nenek yang menggodaku, ini membuat kakekku tertawa.

"Kharismamu terlalu memancar, Sasuke," ucapnya saat kami sudah terlepas dari seorang nenek yang berjalan didampingi seorang laki-laki, aku mengira itu anaknya atau cucunya. Dan dia mencium pipiku tadi. "Kau banyak disukai, dari gadis sampai nenek-nenek dan lihat dirimu sekarang." Kakek menoleh menatapku dengan senyum menggoda. "Kau masih lajang? Tidak bisa dipercaya."

Aku mendesah. Ini pertama kalinya kakek mempermasalahkan hal ini, aku pantas terkejut. Kakek belum mengetahui perihal Sakura yang sudah aku sukai sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

Kakek masih berlanjut menggodaku. "Apa kau tidak tertarik mempunyai kekasih, Sasuke?" aku memutar mata tanpa diketahui kakekku, dia masih melanjutkan. "Aku bisa mengenalkan salah satu suster cantik di sini atau cucu dari teman kakek di sini padamu," dia tertawa pelan. "Tentu sesuai kriteriamu dan seumuran denganmu. Kau hanya perlu memilih salah satu diantara mereka."

Aku kembali memutar mata, aku tidak tertarik. Sama sekali tidak.

Dan kemudian bayangan tentang ciuman semalam menghampiriku lagi. Sial, bibir Sakura masih terasa di bibirku saat ini. Rasa Cherry dan alkohol. Perpaduan yang manis dan juga menggairahkan.

"Sasuke…" aku tersentak dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sasuke, ada apa? Aku dari tadi memanggilmu." _Melamun lagi_ , "Aku bertanya, apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Kami sampai di tempat duduk kosong, menjauh dari keramaian. Aku duduk di bangku dan kakek masih di kursi rodanya. Dia masih menatapku, menunggu jawabanku _tentu saja_.

Aku mendesah. "Ada seorang gadis yang kusukai, sejak sekolah menengah pertama." bisikku, dan mata kakek berbinar senang. "Bisa dikatakan aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya kek."

Senyum menyeringai dan bahagia terbentuk di sudut bibir kakek. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Sasu- _chan_."

Aku memandang kakek, dia masih memasang wajah bahagianya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi itu lagi sejak ibuku meninggal. Aku mendesah, "Namanya Sakura, dia…" aku berhenti bicara sambil melirik kakek yang masih memasang seringai senangnya. "Dia… gadis yang… pendiam."

"Nak… kenapa sulit sekali mendiskripsikan gadis yang kau sukai ini?" aku mendesah dan kakek tertawa, "Aku sudah melihatmu dari kau lahir sampai sekarang dan baru kali ini aku melihatmu bingung karena seorang gadis?" kakek masih terkekeh dan menerawang jauh. "Aku yakin Sakura itu gadis yang baik dan tentu saja cantik, cucuku tidak pernah salah pilih." Aku menatap kakek dan dia mengedipkan satu mata ke arahku.

Aku mendesah sambil tersenyum. "Kakek benar, Sakura gadis baik dan tentu saja cantik, _sangat cantik_." Dan tiba-tiba senyum bodohku keluar. "Sakura memiliki rambut yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya…"

"Merah muda?" kakek menyelaku masih menyeringai.

Dan itu tertular padaku juga, bagaimanapun aku senang membicarakan gadis itu. "Benar, Sakura memiliki rambut merah muda panjang yang unik dan indah. Sakura memang pendiam dan hampir tidak memiliki teman di sekolah," ada jeda diucapakanku, kakek menunggu dengan antusias yang tinggi, aku kembali melanjutkan. "Dia selalu menolongku, maksudku, dia diam-diam memikirkan orang lain dengan bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak peduli dengan orang itu, aku tahu hal ini setelah paham bagaimana dia, tapi…"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mendesah. "Dia sulit untuk ditebak jalan pikirannya, sifatnya sering berubah-ubah dan aku harus menyesuaikan diri jika hal itu terjadi kek."

Kakekku terkekeh dan mengangguk, memahami apa yang aku bicarakan. Kemudian kakek berdeham. "Lalu… apa yang kau sukai darinya?"

Aku terdiam dan berpikir, apa yang aku sukai dari Sakura? Cherry? Aku menatap kakek, dan dia masih menatapku sambil menunggu jawabanku. "Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya," ucapku jujur dan memang ini kenyataanya, senyum bodohku tiba-tiba keluar. "Rambut merah mudanya, kacamatanya, mata yang tersembunyi di balik bingkai kacamatanya, pipi meronanya, cara membenarkan kacamatanya. Gerakkan yang dibuatnya selalu membuatku berdebar.

"Dan alasan kenapa aku mencintainya… Aku pikir aku tidak ada jawabannnya kek, itu datang dan terbentuk dengan sendirinya, aku tidak tahu," ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu, angin dingin menerpa kami, dan aku merapatkan mantel yang dipakek kakek.

Kakekku masih menyeringai. "Oh nak, ibumu harus tahu hal ini. Kau benar-benar tidak salah memilih seseorang untuk kau sukai," aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, kakek masih belum selesai. "Dan benar… Sakura itu gadis yang cantik."

"Bagaimana kakek bisa menyimpulkan hal itu? Maksudku, kenapa kakek begitu yakin dengan ceritaku ini, bahkan kakek belum melihat Sakura secara langsung."

Kakek tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kakek sepenuhnya percaya dengan ceritamu dan diskripsimu itu nak," kakek bersandar mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik. "Dengar… aku akan mendiskripsikan bagaimana Sakura- _mu_ itu." Aku langsung duduk tegak dan kakek tertawa geli melihat reaksiku ini. "Semangat sekali… baiklah, Sakura, dia gadis berkacamata yang memiliki rambut merah muda panjang yang indah, memiliki kaki jenjang yang bagus. Dan yang satu ini tidak salah juga… dia jago memasak."

Kakek mengedipkan matanya ke arahku masih memasang senyum dan aku terkekeh mendengar penjelasan kakek tentang Sakura, dan itu benar semua. Kakek masih belum selesai. Tapi tunggu dulu… aku seperti melewatkan sesuatu.

"Dia gadis pintar, mampu menyembunyikan kepeduliannya pada semua orang dengan bersikap membosankan dan pendiam seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Tapi nak…" kakek kembali bersandar ke arahku. "Kakek bisa langsung tahu dari balik kacamatanya kalau Sakura memang orang yang peduli dengan sekitarnya."

Oke… ini sudah terdengar jauh. Maksudku, aku belum menjelaskan sampai sedetail itu dan kakekku sudah tahu semuanya. Ini jelas aneh. Apa penjelasan singkatku tentang Sakura mudah untuk membuat kakek mengerti atau apa…

Aku berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokkan yang tiba-tiba mongering. "Kakek… bagaimana kakek tahu sedetail itu tentang Sakura?" aku mendapat gelak tawa geli dari kakek, sepertinya hari ini aku membuat kakek bersinar dengan menceritakan Sakura. "Maksudku… kakek seperti melihat Sakura secara langsung."

"Karena memang aku melihat Sakura secara langsung, nak." Aku mengerutkan kening. Kakek masih tertawa. "Berbaliklah," aku menurut saat kakek mengandah ke atas menyuruhku berbalik.

Dan aku tersentak saat memandang belakangku. "Sakura…" ucapku tergagap. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Sejak kapan dia berdiri di belakangku dan seberapa lama dia berdiri di belakangku dan sebarapa banyak yang dia dengar tadi? aku mengerang dalam hati. "Kenapa kau ada..." aku berhenti bicara dan Sakura mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan salah satu tangannya di dalam saku mantelnya dan satu tangannya lagi membawa kantong makanan yang biasa dia bawa ke sekolahan.

Aku masih memandang Sakura dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan kesemutan di pahaku, aku menatap kakekku yang sudah tertawa geli. "Kenapa kakek mencubitku?" aku mengusap bekas cubitan kakek tadi.

"Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu," aku masih mengusap pahaku, rasanya sakit, berarti aku sedang tidak bermimpi. "Kau seperti melihat bidadari turun dari surga." Kakek melihat ke arah belakangku. "Duduklah nak."

Aku merasakan pergerakkan di belakangku dan bayangan itu berjalan ke arah kananku dan duduk di sebelah kananku. "Dia masih bingung, tolong maklumilah," ucap kakek pada gadis di sampingku ini.

"Itu bukan hal baru kakek Madara." Kakek tertawa semakin keras saat suara Sakura terdengar di telingaku.

Aku menatap samping kananku dan dia masih di sini, dia ada, maksudku gadis berambut merah muda ini asli. Duduk di sampingku dengan senyumnya.

"Dia Sakura, Sasuke," aku masih memandang gadis ini, kakek tertawa lagi. "Apa cubitanku masih kurang?"

Sakura tersentak dan mengangkat tangannya. "Ijinkan aku membantumu, kek." Senyumnya masih menghias wajah cantiknya, dia jarang memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia membawa tangannya yang diangkatnya di udara tadi setelah itu melayangkan cubitan di pipiku. Aku mengerang. "Akhirnya…" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku melepas cubitannya dari pipiku dan mengusap pipiku, dia mencubitku dengan menekan kukunya, meski tidak terlalu sakit sebenarnya. Dan saat ini aku sedang memegang tangan kirinya dengan tangan kananku.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Sakura menaruh kantong makanan di samping kanannya, tangan kami masih terikat dan terletak di antara kami. "Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?"

"Kau bukan orangtuaku, Sasuke," dia memandangku dan menyeringai. "Dan tolong lihatlah dirimu sekarang," dia menatapku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Kau juga tidak ke sekolah."

Aku menyudahi usapan di pipiku dan mendengus. "Aku punya alasan, aku menjenguk kakekku."

"Kalau begitu alasan kita sama."

Ini info baru. "Kakek atau nenekmu di sini?" tanyaku.

Kakek berdeham. Dan kami berdua memandang kakek. "Sepertinya aku menganggu," tatapan mata kakek berpusat di suatu tempat, dan aku mengikuti arah pandang kakek. Astaga. Aku masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, aku mengintipnya dan dia sedang menatapku juga. Sontak aku melepas genggaman tanganku padanya dan kakek tertawa. "Kalian benar-benar lucu."

Aku duduk tegak sambil memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku mantelku, suasana semakin panas di sini dan aku tidak merasa kedinginan. Ini _aneh._

"Kau kemari mencari siapa, nak?" kakek bertanya dan aku mengintip melihat ke Sakura. dia juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Aku ingin menjenguk kakek." Aku menatap Sakura. "Apa kakek keberatan aku kemari?"

Kakek tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan nak," kakek melirikku dan aku berpaling dari tatapan kakek, itu membuat kakek tertawa. "Kami baru saja membicarakanmu dan aku bisa langsung tahu kalau kau itu Sakura yang dibicarakan cucuku ini."

Aku mendesah dan tentu saja menahan untuk tidak mengerang. Kenapa keluargaku suka sekali menggodaku. Apalagi di depan Sakura.

"Kuharap dia tidak membicarakan hal buruk tentangku." Dan Sakura selalu menggodaku juga. Dia cocok menjadi keluarga kakek maupun ayah.

Aku pikir, aku bisa membuatnya menjadi bagian dari kami keluarga Uchiha.

Aku tersentak dan menggeleng, hentikan itu dulu. Sekarang fokus ke masalah Sakura, aku berdeham dan duduk menyamping memandang Sakura. "Kau menguntitku, bukan?" aku menyipitkan mata. "Bagaimana kau tahu alamat panti jompo ini kalau tidak mengikutiku."

Dan aku bisa menggodanya juga, memang dia saja yang bisa?

"Kalau pun aku mengikutimu bukankah kau senang?" mataku melebar menatapnya dan dia mengangkat bahu, dia berbalik membelakangiku dan mengambil kotak bento dari dalam kantong makanan yang dia bawa. "Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu kek, kuharap kakek menyukainya."

Sakura membuka bento dan terlihatlah aneka makanan lezat di sana dan dia membawa sup tomat di wadah lain, bagaimana dia tahu makanan kesukaan kakek? Aku menatapnya sejenak dan beralih menatap kakek, mata kakek berbinar karena senang.

"Nak… kau benar-benar dewi." Sakura menyondorkan mangkok kecil berisi sup tomat sambil tersenyum dan kakek menerimanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu makanan kesukaanku ini?"

"Ayah Sasuke banyak membantu." Kakek yang sudah memakan supnya berhenti mengunyah dan menelan makanannya perlahan. "Ayah Sasuke menitipkan salam ke kakek agar sehat selalu."

Kakek menunduk sambil mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut lagi. "Terima kasih untuknya," kakek kembali menelan makanannya dan menatap Sakura. "Dan terima kasih untukmu, nak. Kau benar-benar dewiku."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ini benar-benar pemandangan indah. Dan dia benar-benar melupakan aksi semalamnya yang menciumku. Aku tersentak dan mengerang dalam hati. kenapa aku mengingat hal itu lagi. Aku kembali menatap Sakura, apa dia benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian semalam? Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap santai seperti sekarang ini? Tanpa merasa canggung atau apapun itu.

Aku memejamkan mata sambil menunduk dan mendesah. _Hilangkan ingatan itu Sasuke. Segera hilangkan_!

Wajahku tiba-tiba menghangat, aku membuka mata dan yang kulihat adalah : mangkok kecil sama seperti kakek dengan isi sup tomat, aku mendongak dan menatap Sakura. kakek juga sedang menatapku. "Aku tidak melupakanmu, makanlah." Dia masih menyondorkan mangkok kecil padaku. "Tidak perlu malu, kau boleh membuangnya kalau kau tidak menyukainya." Dia mengangkat bahu saat aku menatapnya skeptis.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura," kakek sudah selesai dengan supnya dan meletakkan mangkoknya di antara kami. "Dia maniak tomat, percayalah dia akan menghabiskan masakanmu yang berbau tomat dan mungkin akan ketagihan karena masakkanmu benar-benar enak."

"Ya… kami sering berbagi makanan di rumah." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum miring. Aku menerima mangkoknya.

"Di rumah?" oh, aku belum menjelaskan masalah status kami. Kakek menatapku, meminta penjelasan akan keganjalan di sini.

"Ayah menikah dengan ibu Sakura saat Sakura masih kecil. Jadi, Sakura tinggal bersama ayah. Begitu kakek."

Kakek mengangguk mengerti, dan aku benafas lega karena kakek tidak mempermasalahkan status kami ini, dan tidak menghalangiku untuk tetap jatuh cinta dengan Sakura. Kakek mamandang Sakura. dan sepertinya kakek ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke Sakura tapi diurungkan niatnya itu. "Boleh aku minta supnya lagi, nak?" akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut kakek.

Dan aku baru menyadari, Sakura diam saja saat aku menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Apa yang aku lewatkan di sini? Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan mangkok kedua untuk kakek. Dia banyak diam sekarang, dan aku memikirkan ucapan apa yang sudah kukatakan sampai membuat Sakura diam seperti sekarang ini. Maksudku ini bukan hal yang aneh jika dia banyak diam, namun dari awal dia bertemu kakek, dia sudah banyak bicara dan sekarang aku mengacaukannya.

* * *

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju halte.

Kakek memberikan sesuatu ke Sakura : yaitu pin bunga Sakura, itu milik ibuku dulu, awalnya Sakura menolaknya tapi kakek memaksanya dan akhirnya Sakura menerimanya dan kakek memberitahuku untuk selalu menjaga Sakura. kakek menyukai Sakura, dan aku sampai sekarang tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Dia masih diam, namun diamnya kali ini berbeda. Sama saat aku menjelaskan tentangnya pada kakek.

Aku berdeham. Perjalanan kami akan memakan waktu lama, jarak tempuh kami dari panti jompo ke halte lumayan jauh. "Apa kau menyukai kakekku?" aku meliriknya dan dia mengangguk. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku mantel. Aku menelan saliva karena tenggorokkanku tiba-tiba kering. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" akhirnya aku mengucapkannya, mungkin ini caranya supaya aku tahu ada dengannya.

 _Semua memang perlu bertanya, Sasuke_!

Sakura menoleh ke arahku. "Tidak, hanya saja…" dia menoleh ke depan lagi, dia mendesah. "Tidak apa-apa, lupakan."

Ini aneh, dia selalu mengeluarkan apa yang dia pikirkan dan kali ini dia tidak mau mengeluarkannya. Ini terjadi saat setelah aku mengucapkan statusnya. Apa ini masalahnya? Atau yang lain? Dan aku kembali merasakan kembali keganjalan di sekitarku. Aku terdiam dan melihat sekelilingku. Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Perasaan ini sama saat ketiga gadis _absurd_ tempo hari mengikutiku dan Sakura.

Apa mereka mengikutiku atau Sakura? aku harus tetap waspada.

Aku melihat Sakura, dia sama sekali santai berjalan di sampingku. Apa dia tidak merasakan seseorang sedang mengikutinya atau memperhatikannya? "Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" Sakura menoleh ke arahku dengan alis terangkat. "Kita sedang diikuti." Jelasku.

Dia menoleh ke kiri, kanan dan belakang. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak." Dia kembali menatap depan.

"Apa indra perasamu benar-benar telah mati? Aku merasakan hal yang sama saat kita diikuti ketiga gadis penggemar kacamata yang menganggumu." Dia berhenti berjalan dan menghadapku. "Kita sedang diikuti Sakura, kau benar-benar tidak merasakannya?"

Dia mendesah. "Daripada kau memikirkan hal tidak penting itu," dia berhenti sejenak dan kembali mendesah. "Kita sebaiknya menyiapkan kejutan untuk ayahmu." Aku terdiam dan kepalaku terbentur sangat keras. Benar, besok adalah ulangtahun ayahku dan kakek menitipkan sesuatu untuk ayah dari ibu. Aku justru memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. "Kau mau diam di situ terus, Sasuke?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan Sakura sudah hampir sampai di halte.

Aku berjalan dan masih merasa ada yang mengikutiku atau Sakura, aku membiarkannya tapi tetap meningkatkan kewaspadaanku. Kali ini aku tidak mau membawa Sakura ke dalam masalah yang sama seperti membiarkan ketiga gadis _absurd_ kemarin mendekatinya atau menyakitinya.

"Sudah sadar akan sesuatu?" Sakura menatapku, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung. Dia mendesah. "Ulangtahun ayahmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku menganga. "Aku sadar, terima kasih." Dia mendengus dan kami sudah sampai di halte. "Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak sadar akan kejadian kemarin malam…" aku menunggu reaksi yang terjadi dan aku dibuat kaget karena dia sedang mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan. Dia ingat dan dia tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Apa aku melakukan hal aneh semalam?" aku hampir tidak mendengar suaranya yang terlampau pelan itu. Tapi aku menangkap maksudnya.

Aku tergagap, bingung harus menjawab apa? Sakura masih menatap arah lain. Aku berdeham. "Yeah… um… tidak terlalu aneh," aku menggaruk tengkuk leherku. Sial. Apa aku benar mengucapkan hal ini. Bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdecak. "Aku minta maaf," aku mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa dia minta maaf. "Aku tahu yang aku lakukan semalam, jadi aku minta maaf." Jelasnya dan ini terdengar masuk akal.

Aku menahan untuk tidak tertawa, dia malu. Aku tahu itu, sedikit demi sedikit sifatnya mulai berubah. Dia sebenarnya gadis periang, manis dan malu-malu. Tentu saja dia juga gadis yang baik. Seperti kata kakek, dia memang sulit ditebak, tapi sekrang dia mulai memperlihatkan sifat aslinya. Aku yakin dia sedang merona.

"Kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf," Sakura melirikku dari bahunya. Mau bagaimana lagi, semalam adalah hal paling mendebarkan bagiku. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan bibirnya yang berasa Cherry dan alkohol. Aku tersenyum. "Karena sebenarnya aku senang kau melalukan hal aneh seperti semalam."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"Selamat ulangtahun Ayah…" Sakura membawa kue ulangtahun yang sudah kami siapkan kemarin malam setelah pulang dari panti jompo dan aku membawa _String Spray_ dan menyemburkan isinya saat ayah keluar dari kamarnnya dengan setelan rapinya seperti biasa.

Ayah terbelalak saat melihat kejutan kecil yang kami lakukan, matanya berbinar bahagia. Ayah mendekat ke Sakura dan membuat permintaan di depan kue yang lilinnya masih menyala, dan aku masih tidak percaya kalau ayahku berumur dibawah tiga puluh tahun, dia memang masih terlihat sangat muda, tapi ini mengejutkanku yang baru tahu usia ayah memang masih muda, berwibawa dan umur berapa ayah dan ibuku menikah?

 _Itu tidak penting_.

Ayah membuka mata, meniup lilinnya kemudian menyerbu memelukku dan Sakura dengan erat. "Terima kasih tuhan…" beruntung kue yang dibawa Sakura tidak jatuh. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku bahagia, mempunyai anak setampan Sasuke dan secantik Sakura. aku benar-benar bahagia meski hanya kita bertiga yang tinggal di sini. " ayah mencium pipi Sakura dan aku langsung menghindar saat ayah ingin menciumku juga. Dia tertawa. "Kalian benar-benar harta karunku yang paling berharga. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

Kejutan kami berjalan lancar dan…

Nafasku terengah-engah saat berlari menuju bus. Sakura masih berada di belakangku, aku membawakan tas sekolahnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke arahku dan menarik tasnya dari bahuku. "Yang namanya kejutan tidak dilakukan saat pagi hari di saat kita berangkat sekolah, Sasuke!" kami akhirnya berjalan santai. Kami berlari ke halte supaya tidak ketinggalan bus dan kami harus berlari lagi dari halte bus ke sekolahan dan kami selamat karena waktu masih kurang lima belas menit saat kami sudah hampir sampai di sekolahan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" aku masih mengatur nafasku. "Ayah selalu pulang malam, kalau tidak sekarang tidak akan bisa. Lagi pula—"

"Ya ya aku mengerti, jangan memasang ekspresi menyedihkan itu. Sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu," Sakura menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Lebih cocok kalau kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh."

Sial. Dia selalu membuatku berdebar.

Dan lihat… dia membenarkan kacamatanya lagi.

"Dasar putri kacamata." Gumamku sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Aku tersentak dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu." Sakura mengangkat bahu dan dua gadis berseragam sama dengan sekolahku hampir menyenggol Sakura.

"Eh! Itu Sasuke- _kun_ ," aku mendesah. Jangan mulai lagi. "Dan dia bersama gadis itu?"

Sakura berjalan santai dan mengabaikan ucapan gadis-gadis yang hampir menyenggolnya tadi. mereka juga mulai berjalan, dan tentunya masih bergosip. "Kau tahu, gadis itu akan berubah menjadi sangat cantik saat melepas kacamatanya."

Gadis lain tampak terkejut, aku masih berjalan di belakang kedua gadis ini. "Benarkah?" ucapnya sambil menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, aku berjalan cepat dan berdiri bersampingan dengan Sakura dan kedua gadis penggosip tadi berdiri di belakangku. "Lalu kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya sambil lalu. "Yang jelas aku tidak suka gadis aneh itu berdekatan dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau benar," aku mendengar gadis lain mendengus. "Mau dia berubah jadi sangat cantik saat melepas kacamata, tetap saja dia aneh dan tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

Sudah cukup.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" aku menatap dingin saat menoleh ke belakangku, dimana mereka berjalan tidak jauh dariku dan membicarakanku ataupun Sakura. "Kalian jauh lebih aneh karena melihat seseorang karena penampilan." Aku menyeringai. Mereka terdiam dan menatapku takut. "Mau kunilai berapa penampilan kalian? Awww!" aku menoleh saat kepalaku dipukul dengan buku.

"Kau berisik sekali!" Sakura memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Aku masih mengusap kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" aku melirik ke arah kedua gadis tadi dan mereka sudah berlari menuju gedung sekolah. "Mereka tidak sopan, mereka sudah kelewatan membicarakanmu."

Sakura mendesah dan memijat pelipisnya. "Biarkan saja," kali ini kacamatanya yang dibenarkan. _Jalan lupa bernafas Sasuke_. "Asal aku bisa menjalani sekolahku dengan tenang, itu tidak masalah untukku. Ayo, nanti kita telat." Dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong.

Kalau dia ingin tenang dengan kehidupan sekolahnya, seharusnya mereka dibuat bungkam dan berhenti membicarakannya. Dia benar-benar membuatku bingung. Dan dia tetap kejam, apa senyum yang dia berikan padaku tadi hanya ilusi? Kukira aku sudah semakin dekat dengannya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Sial. Sulit sekali naik beberapa tahap mendekati Sakura.

"Apa dia tidak takut kalau aku akan berbelok dengan perasaanku terhadapnya?" aku mendengus. "Yang ada dia akan senang." Aku memukul tembok. Buatlah kemajuan, Sasuke.

"Hai tampan," aku menautkan sebelah alisku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu bisa bengkak karena kau pukulkan ke tembok yang tidak bersalah itu." siapa lagi kali ini. Apa kedua gadis tadi masih kurang menganggu pagiku yang cerah tadi menjadi panas seperti sekarang.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Dan kenapa dia peduli dengan tembok ini. Aku berbalik dan menganga melihat gadis di depanku ini.

Dia terkekeh. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" dia memegang tanganku dan memeriksa tanganku. "Lihat, tanganmu berdarah." Gadis ini mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar karena aku memukul tembok sangat keras.

Dia… Sakura… aku menggeleng, bukan-bukan.

Dia bukan Sakura, karena Sakura tidak akan semanis dan seperhatian ini. Maksudku, Sakura bukan tipe yang memperlihatkan perhatiannya secara langsung seperti ini. Tapi kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Sakura, dan dia memakai kacamata juga. Apalagi senyumnya, dia tersenyum sangat ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura. Siapa dia?

"Kau Sasuke- _kun_ , bukan?" aku tersentak, bagaimana dia tahu namaku? "Anak Itachi- _san_?"

Bagaimana dia tahu namaku dan bagaimana dia tahu nama ayahku.

Siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

Hai… Hai… *Sambil melambaikan tangan* Indah kembali… /dilempar tomat/ *ngumpet di belakang bang Shisui*

Maafkan indah yang molor sampai dua bulan lebih. *bungkung bungkung*

Demi menebus ketelatan indah, indah bakalan update dua chapter, chapter kali ini jadi dua chapter. Di tunggu dalam beberapa hari ya atau tidak sampai beberapa hari deh hehe^8^

Ada yang familiar dengan scene di chapter ini? Yap.. Indah ambil scene dari drakor favorite indah : "My Love from the Star" itu adegan manis dan tentu saja semuanya manis di drakor itu hehe^^  
Dan teman-teman penasaran ya dengan gadis yang ditemui Sasuke…

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya…

Saatnya balas review yang mampir…

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak :

.

echaNM ( _haha iyaa dari itu.. kan di summary sama di awal chap sudah tertera kalo ini based komik pangeran kacamata hehe^^ familiar dengan adegan di sini?_ )

Kucing genduttidur ( _yakin gak kesel sama aku? *kedipmata* iyaa mereka tambah manis… indah juga tambah manis gak? Haha XD terima kasih sudah mau menunggu, apalagi sampai 2bulan gini yaa haha.. eh! Main cium-cium, ntar dibogem sama kang Shisui loh haha XD_ )

Jamurlumutan462 ( _aku rekap ya reviewnya dari awal sampai akhir… hehe^^ hai… ehm aku bingung mau manggil apa nih? Mutan aja gmna? Sepertinya keren.. oke kembali ke salam perkenalan. Sepertinya kamu berkeliaran di FBku deh hehe. Dan yeah aku tidak asing denganmu karena namamu begitu legend :D tidak masalah kalo tertular lumutan, kan ada singkatannya itu (Lucu imutan XD) dan jangan panggil author ya… panggil saja mawar halah, panggil indah saja hehe^^ / ke topic cerita—yap… mereka saudara tiri, yang penting sasu gak jadi cinderanto. Halah. Ibu Sakura? Hmm… nanti akan ada bagiannya sendiri, ditunggu saja hehe. Sasu mesum karena aku juga mesum. Nahlo haha XD—lanjut review chap2 : ayoo ningkat keponya ayo… hehe^^-review chap3—iya baik pake banget si Itachi, pengen deh punya suam kayak dia ulu ulu^o^-review chap4—yaa begitulah, itachi memang begitu haha XD—review chap5—terima kasih sudah bilang ficnya gokil. *adu tos dulu* hahaXD akhirnya selesai balas reviewnya. Terima kasih sudah mau review hehe^^_ )

Narulita as Lita-san ( _Sasu maunya nyium aku nih *dishannaroSaku* XD jangan kecewa.. sudah terobati dengan chap ini? Hehe_ )

williewillydoo ( _kan samaan ma aku si Saku… sama sama polos *apalah, ndah XD*_ )

Mustika447 ( _terima kasih sudah mau meninggalkan jejak.^^ iyaa.. kasihan si Saku di php sama Sasu haha. Tapi sudah puas dengan chap ini? :D_ )

Luca Marvell ( _waduhh… masih lama., ditunggu aja yaa soalnya ini Sasu aja masih jadian sama aku haha *diSusano'o Sasu*_ )

Light-B ( _sudah lanjut… terima kasih^^_ )

piguin ( _romantisnya antara SasuMinions dan MinionsSaku tuh hahaXD bagaimana dengan chap ini? Masih kurang romantic? Lihat aku sama bang shisui aja gmna? Kan ini lagi romantic-romantisan^/^ *plakk*_ )

Hyuugadevit-Cherry ( _hmm … sepertinya masih ambigu perasaan Saku hehe—eh!kenapa aku spoiler haha—dilihat aja yaa dan maaf updatenya ngaret banget. Semoga suka chap ini^^_ )

Love yourself ( _ini aku baca pennamemu sambil nyanyi loh haha… terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut ya^^_ )

Euri-chan ( _sudah lanjut-sudah lanjut-sudah lanjut-sudah lanjut^^_ )

hanazono yuri ( _sudah lanjut senpai^^_ )

Anonymous ( _hehe iya sudah update.. dan update selanjutnya ngaret banget, maafkan. Semooga suka dengan chapter ini. Dan maaf juga gak bisa update kilat hihi_ )

Miina Cherry ( _aa... Arigatoo arigatoo^^ tidak masalah kalo baru baca hehe :D dan kamu beruntung, ini udah lanjut. terima kasih sudah mau repiyu *kedip mata* salam ketcup juga.. indah^^_ )

.

.

Tidak lupa untuk silent reader dan yang sudah memfollow-favorite cerita ini. Indah ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

* * *

.

.

Dan … Indah masih menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan tentunya. Dan tentu saja dengan bahasa yang enak dibaca, jadi lebih bisa saling memberi kenyamanan dalam menyampaikan pendapat. Itu saja. Terima kasih.

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya…


	7. Chapter 6 : Who? Part2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Princess of Glasess**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

" **Who? Part2"**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like YA Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enjoy for Reading…**

.

"Kau Sasuke- _kun_ , bukan?" aku tersentak, bagaimana dia tahu namaku? "Anak Itachi- _san_."

Bagaimana dia tahu namaku dan bagaimana dia tahu nama ayahku.

Siapa dia.

"Siapa…"

"Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Mabuchi Tayuya, umurku masih duapuluh lima tahun dan aku adalah kakak kandung Sakura yang hidup terpisah."

Apa?! Dia kakak kandung Sakura?

Jadi gadis berkacamata ini kakak Sakura? pantas saja mereka mirip sekali dan rambutnya sama, hanya saja kakak Sakura berwarna merah muda pucat, dan mereka sama-sama menggunakan kacamata. Aku masih menganga melihatnya, kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba ke sini?

"Kenapa… kenap margamu berbeda dengan Sakura?"

Dia tersenyum. "Aku memakai marga ibuku, Mabuci, dan Sakura memakai marga ayah, Haruno." Jelasnya. Aku masih menatapnya tidak percaya, ada perlu apa kakak Sakura tiba-tiba ke mari?

"Sasuke! Kau sedang apa?" aku mendengar Sakura berteriak di belakangku. "Kita akan telat." Aku berdiri di antara Sakura dan kakak Sakura, dan wajah Sakura terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku. "Sakura…" bisik kakak Sakura saat melihat Sakura.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Sakura…" aku ikut berbisik, aku ingin minta penjelasan darinya.

"Kau benar Sakura, bukan? Sudah lama sekali, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun aku tidak melihatmu," aku menatap Tayuya, ada kerinduan di matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya. "Kau sudah besar dan tumbuh cantik rupanya."

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur. Aku senang melihat gadis berkacamata berkharisma seperti mereka. Tapi aku perlu fokus.

"Kau…" aku mendengar Sakura berbisik sambil menatap kakaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh?!" dan aku menganga dan imajiner tentang adegan pelukan antar saudara sambil menangis runtuh sekita, aku membayangkan kegembiraan Sakura bertemu kakaknya dan itu tidak terjadi. Sakura berjalan dan berdiri di depanku sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya menghadangku. "Apa maumu? Kenapa kau mendekatinya dan apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" aku menatap bingung dengan aksi Sakura saat ini.

Aku menatap depanku, kakak Sakura mendesah sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Lihat, mereka mempunyai gerakkan berbeda saat membenarkan kacamata mereka. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Saku- _chan_ ," dia menatap Sakura dengan wajah sendu. "Tidak enak kalau ada yang dengar."

Oke, ini membuat fantasiku terbentuk sekarang.

Ini seperti adegan Sakura dan kakaknya memperebutkanku. Maksudku, ini aneh. Kenapa aku membayangkan hal ini? Sialan, kakak beradik ini. Mereka mempunyai pesona masing-masing, dan fantasiku tentang mereka yang memperebutkan aku semakin menjadi.

Aku menggeleng. "Sudah hentikan!" aku berseru dan aku menganga saat menyadari kedua kakak beradik itu menatapku kaget. Sial. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bersyukur hanya kita bertiga di sini, benar-benar memalukan. Kakak beradik sukses membuatku selalu merasa bodoh dan mempemalukan diri sendiri.

Sakura berdecak dan menarikku tanganku. "Jangan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke!" aku tidak bisa protes dan membalas ucapannya, dia berjalan dan berhenti sejenak sambil menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Dengar… jangan dekati dia lagi! kau mengerti?!" Sakura berbalik lagi, masih menggandeng tanganku, aku melirik kakak Sakura dari balik bahuku. Dia mendesah.

Dan aku menahan detak jantungku saat Sakura menggandengku sampai gerbang sekolah.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Tepat waktu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku pulang sendiri, Sakura sudah pulang lebih dulu dariku karena aku ada perkumpulan klub basket saat pulang sekolah tadi.

Dan aku tidak dapat penjelasan apa-apa saat masuk sekolah tadi. Sakura mengatakan tidak ingin membahasnya dan dia memperingatkanku untuk tidak menemui Tayuya—kakaknya—. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura? kenapa sikapnya seperti itu. Padahal mereka berdua kakak adik yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, kenapa Sakura seolah tidak peduli lagi dengan kehadiran keluarganya.

Ini berita bagus kalau aku bisa bertemu kakak Sakura, bahkan ayah tidak sempat memberitahuku tentang keluarga Sakura tempo hari karena kepulangannya yang mabuk saat pulang dari klub. Dan aku tahu informasi penting ini. Sakura benar-benar membenci kakaknya, aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa?

Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu aku akan tergoda dengan kakaknya, itu sebabnya dia melarangku bertemu dengan kakaknya dan mungkin ini juga alasannya dia membenci kakaknya. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Sial. Imajinerku masih belum selesai rupanya.

Aku tersentak saat seseorang menutup mataku. "Tebak siapa ini?" suara perempuan dan aku sedikit tidak asing dengan suaranya.

Dia melepas tangannya dari mataku, aku menoleh ke belakang. "Tayuya- _san_ …"

"Hai, Sasuke- _kun_ …" dia menunjukkan dua jari damai dan menjulurkan lidahkan sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke arahku. "Maaf dan terima kasih untuk tadi pagi." Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Dia tertawa. "Sepertinya adikku itu menyukaimu, dan aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Karena masalahnya di sini aku memakai kacamata, jadi aku ingin berbicara enam mata dengamu, boleh?"

Dia bilang apa? Sakura menyukaiku? Dunia pasti berbalik arah saat berputar pada porosnya. Dan Sakura, dia bilang aku tidak boleh mendekatinya. Tapi…

Rasa ingin tahuku lebih besar dibandingkan apapun.

Akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah bersamanya.

"Sakura sepertinya membenciku, bukan begitu, Sasuke- _kun_?" dia tertawa. "Sikapnya kejam sekali tadi pagi."

Aku mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu," dan ucapan Sakura saat menggandengku masuk ke sekolah terngiang di kepalaku. Dia mengatakan : ' _setelah sekian lama dia menghilang, kenapa baru muncul? Lebih baik menghilang selamanya saja sana, shannaro!_ ' aku menggeleng. "Aku jadi memikirkan, seberapa besar kebencian yang ada di hati Sakura terhadapmu, Tayuya- _san_." Ucapku sambil meliriknya. Dan dia tertawa keras dan lepas. "Hei, itu bukan hal yang cocok untuk ditertawakan."

Dia masih tertawa. "Yeah… itu hal yang wajar, Sasuke- _kun_." Ternyata dia putri kacamata yang santai, dia berdeham dan mulai bercerita. "Kau tahu ibu kami, bukan? Ibu kami orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan pengecut, dia lari dari tanggung jawabnya dan memberatkan hutangnya pada ayahmu, Itachi- _san_."

"Iya… aku sedikit tahu hal itu." Kami masih berjalan, dan aku memikirkan ucapanya. Karena masalah inilah Sakura memakai dua peran dan dia tidak tahu dimana keluarganya sekarang, itulah yang menyebabkan aku ingin membantunya menemukan keluarganya.

Aku melirik ke kakak Sakura. "Dulu… hubunganku dengan Sakura sangat akrab," dia menerawang jauh, kami masih berjalan menuju mension ayah. "Tapi aku meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dan mengikuti ibuku yang kabur."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa? Dilain sisi aku merasa ini tidak adil untuk Sakura, dibandingkan apapun. Mereka berdua harusnya mau membawa Sakura kemana pun mereka berada, dan harus kuakui aku lebih setuju Sakura diurus dengan ayahku. Tapi mereka adalah keluarganya, tidak seharusnya meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

Kakak Sakura menoleh ke arahku. "Aku tidak ingin ibuku sendirian dengan hutang yang selalu mengejarnya," dia menjeda ucapannya dan merekatkan mantelnya. "Tapi, aku meninggalkan Sakura bukan karena aku membencinya atau dia beban, bukan, dia bukan seperti itu. Dia anak yang sangat mandiri dan aku selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini merasa menyesal sudah meninggalkannya sendirian dan ingin sekali menemuinya. Aku ingin mengucapkan ucapanku tadi padanya."

Aku berhenti berjalan dan dia berjalan di depanku, dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tertawa. "Dan kelihatannya dia tidak mau bertemu denganku, karena kau sudah ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Tayuya- _san_." Dia berhenti tertawa. Aku berjalan dan berdiri di depannya.

"Kau benar, aku tahu kau memahamiku, Sasuke- _kun_." Dia menangkup kedua tangannya di tanganku. "Kau mau membantuku, Sasuke _-kun_?"

"Ya. Aku akan membantumu."

Dan kami merancang strategi untuk membuat saudara berkacamata untuk bersatu kembali.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Keesokkannya…

Ayah sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sebelum kami bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan. Aku dan Sakura masih canggung akibat insiden tempo hari, dia memakan makanannya dengan tenang di depanku. Aku meliriknya, dia tetap acuh tak acuh sekarang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal padanya dan aku juga ingin saudara kandung berkacamata ini bersatu kembali.

Aku dan kakak Sakura memiliki rencana sehabis pulang sekolah nanti, aku duduk tegak.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti kau ke klub tidak?"

Dia menghentikan makannya, dia menatapku. "Aku libur, ada apa?" dia membenarkan kacamatanya, oke… aku mengatur nafas kembali akibat pemandangan barusan.

"Nanti siang kau ke café ini, aku tunggu." Aku meletakkan alamat café yang sudah dipesan oleh kakak Sakura kemarin untuk rencana kami. Aku harus berusaha membuat mereka bersatu, dan itu tidak boleh gagal.

* * *

Pulang sekolah aku tidak langsung pulang, aku masih ada kegiatan klubku dan tentu saja menunggu kabar dari kakak Sakura dan Sakura sendiri sudah pulang duluan tadi.

Dan satu hal lagi, kami sudah bertukar nomor telepon.

Baik Sakura maupun kakak Sakura-Tayuya.

Aku mendapat pesan dari kakak Sakura, dia sudah menungguku di café yang sudah kupesan melalui telepon, tempat yang menjadi tujuan kami mempersatukan hubungan putri kacamata bersaudara. Sial. Aku ingin tertawa saat memberi julukan ini pada mereka berdua.

Aku sampai di café dan belum menemukan adanya sosok kakak Sakura, dia bilang sudah sampai dan kenapa aku belum menemukannya di sini.

"Mencari seseorang?" aku tersentak dan berbalik melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakangku. "Yo, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis menatap penampilan kakak Sakura, apa ini idenya kemarin saat mengusulkan akan berdandan supaya Sakura tidak terkecoh dengannya. Aku memang merencakan pertemuan mereka di café ini. Tapi kalau berdandan seperti itu, bukanlah ideku.

Kakak Sakura berdandan ala anak laki-laki dan aku benar-benar terkecoh, karena sebelumnya aku sempat melihat dia berdiri di dekat meja kasir dan aku tidak tahu kalau itu dia.

Darimana dia mendapatkan semua aksesoris itu.

"Bagaimana, apa Sakura mau datang kemari?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, dalam keadaan berbalut pakaian laki-laki, kharismanya saat membenarkan kacamata tetap terlihat dan semakin meningkat. Sial. Apa keluarga Sakura benar-benar mempunyai pesona dan kharisma yang tidak terduga?

Aku menggeleng, jangan terkecoh Sasuke. "Dia belum datang." Kakak Sakura mengangguk, dia berlalu duduk di tempat yang sudah aku pesan.

Aku masih berdiri di depan meja kasir dan melihat ke dalam café, aku sudah memesan tempat di luar, cuaca memang sudah mendekati musim dingin. Tapi menikmati pemandangan di luar apalagi untuk membentuk _chemistry_ antar kedua saudara ini, harus dilakukan secara maksimal.

 _Strategi pertama yaitu: mempertemukan Sakura dan kakaknya._

Sudah setengah jam kami berdua menunggu, aku melihat jam tanganku untuk yang ke sejuta kalinya. Kemana Sakura? kenapa belum datang juga.

Aku melirik Tayuya, dia terlihat semangat ingin bertemu Sakura. "Akan kucoba menghubunginya." Dia mengangguk saja. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan langsung meneleponnya.

Dua nada sambung dan teleponku diangkat. " _Siapa?_ " aku menaikkan sebelah alis saat mendengar suaranya, dia sehabis bangun tidur. " _Halo?_ "

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" ucapku akhirnya.

Sakura mendesah, dan bunyi berisik dari selimut terdengar di telingaku. " _Dari mana kau tahu nomorku, Sasuke?_ " dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kakak Sakura menatapku sambil mengeratkan mantelnya.

"Aku bertanya, kenapa kau lama sekali?" dia masih berisik dengan selimutnya, apa dia dengan orang lain di seberang sana? Memikirkan hal itu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu datang di alamat yang kuberikan saat sarapan tadi, bukan?"

" _Aku tidak mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan datang."_

Aku menganga dan kepalaku rasanya jatuh sekarang. Dan setelah aku pikir-pikir, memang tadi pagi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa mengenai aku menyuruhnya kemari. Sial, seharusnya aku mengkonfirmasikan hal ini darinya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu di sini sudah lebih dari setengah jam," aku melirik kakak Sakura dan menghela nafas. "Tolong kemarilah, aku akan menunggumu." Aku mengakhiri teleponku sebelum menunggu jawabannya. Aku harus percaya dia akan datang. Dia _akan_ datang.

"Dia tidak mau datang, bukan?" wajah kakak Sakura berubah sendu, dia menerawang jauh.

Dan aku tidak bisa membantu lebih kecuali mengucapkan hal ini. "Dia akan datang, tunggu saja."

Dan satu jam berlalu dengan cepatnya.

Aku sudah kehabisan minuman hangatku, begitu juga dengan Tayuya. Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, berbalik untuk membayar tagihan dan pulang, tapi sosok bersulai merah jambu sepunggung yang digerai dengan kacamata yang setia menemani bingkai wajah cantiknya, dia memakai pakaian hangat dan dilehernya terdapat syal warna krem.

Dia menengok ke kanan ke kiri mencariku.

Dan sampai saat mata kami bertemu, aku manatapnya dalam diam. Ini pertama kalinya dia menggerai rambutnya, di Konoha, di luar rumah, dengan tampilan yang sama— _Sakura._ dan bukan Cherry.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, aku masih diam terpaku memandangnya sampai dia sampai di depanku. "Ada perlu apa? Kau benar-benar merusak hari liburku." Aku masih memandangnya, memang kedua saudara ini sama-sama berkharisma dan membuatku terpesona, tapi hanya gadis ini yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak cepat seperti sekarang ini. Dan rasa kesalku padanya hilang entah kemana. "Hei! Aku bicara padamu, Sasuke- _kun!_ " dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku menggeleng dan dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku tersadar dan mengingat dengan siapa aku di sini. "Ada temanku yang ingin bertemu denganmu," aku bergerak ke samping dan memperlihatkan kakaknya yang sudah berdiri, tingginya sama dengan Sakura hanya saja lebih tinggi kakaknya sedikit. Sosoknya yang menjelma menjadi laki-laki terlihat mirip, dan entah bagaimana dengan suaranya. Aku tidak tahu. "Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Sakura belum sadar di sampingnya adalah kakaknya, dia mendesah. "Merepotkan, tapi hanya sebentar saja, Sasuke- _kun_." Dia menyerongkan tubuhnya dan dia menatap datar kakaknya yang sudah memasang gaya _stay cool_.

"Halo.. Sakura." aku menginggit bibir bawahku saat Tayuya menirukan suara laki-laki. Apa dia sudah berlatih saat ingin mengucapkan hal itu?

Dan Sakura langsung berbalik, rasa ingin tertawaku hilang dan aku menggenggam tangannya. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku, tanganku masih menahannya.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke!"

Aku melihat Tayuya, dia sudah melepas topinya dan dia bergumam sesuatu. Aku harus segera bergerak, rencana ini tidak boleh gagal. Aku masih menahan tangan Sakura dan aku berbalik melihat Tayuya. "Rencana gagal," dia melihatku. "Rencana kedua, Tayuya- _san_."

Sakura sudah menyentak tanganku. Tayuya berdiri tegak dan memberiku hormat. "Siap kapten." Dan dia pergi sesuai rencana kami.

Aku mengejar Sakura, kembali menarik tangannya. Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Ada apa lagi?" ucapnya, suaranya pelan tapi penuh penekanan.

"Dia sudah pergi," aku mendesah, genggaman tanganku ke tangannya tidak akan pernah lepas sebelum dia berbaikkan dengan kakaknya. "Temani aku sebentar, aku sudah memesan tempat ini untuk menikmati es krim."

Dia mendengus, "Kau sakit, Sasuke?" matanya melihat ke belakang bahuku, aku tahu dia memeriksa kakaknya masih ada di sana atau tidak. "Ini sudah mendekati musim dingin dan kau mengajakku minum es krim?" dia menggeleng dengan senyum yang seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan ideku. "Tidak, terima kasih, kau bisa minum sendiri."

Aku menarik tanganya berada di antara dadaku dan wajahnya, dia sudah berdiri dekat denganku. Aku mengandahkan kepalanya, "Terserah kau mau menilaiku bagaimana, Sakura," aku tidak peduli dengan sekitarku, yang aku mau gadis ini duduk di kursi yang sudah aku pesan. "Aku hanya ingin kau duduk dan menikmati minuman yang sudah aku pesan juga."

Dan kedua pipinya muncul rona tipis, entah dia malu atau hawa dingin yang menyebabkan dia begini dan aku cukup terhibur dengan pemandangan di depanku saat ini, ditambah dadaku makin berdebar melihatnya seperti ini. Dia berdeham, "Lepaskan," aku tidak melepaskannya, dia mulai berontak ingin lepas dari genggam tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Bagaimana aku mau berjalan ke sana kalau kau mengurungku terus, eh?!"

Aku segera melepas genggaman tangannya dan bergumam maaf, dia membenarkan kacamatanya dan berjalan melewatiku, kembali ke café dan duduk di kursi tadi. Aku benar bukan? Dia orang _baik_. Aku melihat ke dalam café, aku mengulur-ulur berjalan ke kursinya. Sakura menunduk, dan aku mendekat ke arahnya. Seseorang meletakkan minuman yang terkenal di café ini, memang ada es krim di dalam minuman yang aku pesan, bahkan banyak pasangan di café ini memesan hal yang sama seperti yang aku pesan.

"Minumlah," ucapku.

Bibir Sakura sudah mendekati sedotan minuman, tapi terhenti saat dia melihat orang di depannya.

 _Strategi kedua: Menciptakan suasana menyenangkan agar mereka berdua lebih leluasa berbicara._

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

Dia kembali berdiri, "Aku pulang saja!"

"Kenapa?" Sakura sudah berjalan pergi, aku melirik Tayuya.

Dia mendesah. "Sudah kukatakan kalau ini pasti gagal, Sasuke- _kun_." Sial, seharusnya bukan begini.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, kita akan merencanakan aksi kita selanjutnya nanti."

Aku berlari dan meninggalkan Tayuya di café sendiri. Sakura sudah berjalan cukup jauh, "Hei… Sakura," dia tidak meresponku dan tetap berjalan. "Kumohon berhenti—"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, bukan?" dia menyelaku, masih membelakangiku. "Jangan dekati dia dan jangan pernah berurusan dengannya!" Dia menarik nafas dan menghembusnya, kepalanya mengandah dan diam sejenak, aku menunggunya melanjutkan ucapanya. "Tapi itu terserah padamu, tidak masalah juga," Dia menyerongkan badannya ke arahku. "Tapi kalau kau masih ingin berurusan dan terlibat dengannya dan ingin bertemu dengannya juga, kau tidak diterima di rumah kami!"

 _Dan aku kalah_.

Perdebatan telah usai.

Sakura berjalan menjauh dan menerima panggilan telepon, aku terdiam sejenak memandangi punggungnya. Aku menyusulnya, berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kenapa mendadak begini?" aku mencuri dengar percakapannya. Sakura mendesah dan memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku mantel. "Baik, aku akan ke klub malam ini dan ingat Kakashi. Aku masih marah padamu soal tempo hari." aku samar-samar mendengar suara tawa dari ponsel Sakura, bahkan Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Sakura kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga setelah suara tawa yang terdengar nyaring tadi hilang. "Baik… baik… aku akan ke sana malam ini." Sakura mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dan berbalik menatapku. "Kau mau pulang atau masih mau mengurusi orang tadi?"

Aku mendesah, harus memilih _salah satu_.

Sambil mengangguk aku berjalan mendahuluinya. "Aku sudah selesai hari ini."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku terdiam di ruang tengah, Sakura sedang mandi sekarang dan dia akan ke klub Yura setelah makan malam ini nanti. Ayah juga berada di rumah saat ini, dan sedang berada di kamarnya.

Suasana yang tenang ini membuatku kembali mengingat ucapan Sakura yang melarangku untuk menemui kakaknya itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tidak mau bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya sendiri.

Aku mendesah, _sulit ditebak, sulit ditebak_.

Kata-kata ini terngiang di otakku terus menerus, otak jeniusku sama sekali tidak bisa menganalisa Sakura, dan Sakura malah mudah menganalisa tentangku.

Aku bersandar di sandaran sofa, aku melirik ke meja lampu dan menemukan kacamata Sakura. aku tersenyum, ini bukan kali pertamanya aku melihat kacamata ini. Tapi aku benar-benar suka kacamata ini membingkai mata _emerland_ Sakura yang indah itu.

Dan yeah… aku memang menyukai semua yang ada pada Sakura maupun Cherry.

* * *

Sakura sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu setelah makan malam selesai, dia berpamitan dengan ayah dan ayah mengijinkannya, bahkan sempat menawarkan tumpangan untuk mengantarnya ke klub Yura, ayah menyuruhku mengantarnya sebenarnya. Aku sudah semangat, tapi ucapan Sakura membuat ayah tertawa dan aku diam tidak bertindak apa-apa.

" _Aku tidak ingin dia ikut, akan sangat merepotkan kalau dia sampai mabuk lagi._ "

Itulah ucapanya. Dia masih bermulut tajam. Aku akhirnya berdiam diri di kamar menetralkan pusing yang aku derita akibat aksi konyolku tadi sebelum makan malam. Aku menghela nafas, aku ingin menyusulnya ke klub tapi Sakura sudah mengirimkan pesan padaku saat ini.

 _Untuk malam ini, biarkan aku hidup tenang, Sasuke_ -kun.- Sakura

Dia merayuku dengan memanggilku begitu. Aku menghela nafas keras. Dia benar-benar membuatku semakin jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku berbaring di kasur, menutup mataku dengan tangan kananku, dan kejadian tadi siang terputar kembali. Aku memindahkan tanganku di sisi tubuhku.

Dan bunyi ponselku hampir mengagetkanku, aku mengambil ponselku yang terletak di samping bantal dan memeriksa siapa ini.

 _Hai, Sasuke-_ kun _. Bisa kau temui aku_?- Tayuya

Ini e-mail dari kakak Sakura, belum sempat aku membalas e-mailnya, dia sudah mengirim lagi.

 _Aku akan menceritakan masa kecil Sakura padamu_. –Tayuya

Aku terduduk, masa kecil Sakura? ini informasi penting, aku sudah duduk di pinggir kasur dan berhenti, ucapan Sakura tadi siang terulang lagi di kepalaku.

" _Tapi kalau kau masih ingin berurusan dan terlibat dengannya dan ingin bertemu dengannya juga, kau tidak diterima di rumah kami!_ "

Aku kembali mendesah, kenapa aku selalu kalah dengan dia? Apa dia benar-benar tidak pernah tahu kalau aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli dengannya, Sakura lama-lama membuatku frustasi.

Ponselku kembali berbunyi.

 _Aku juga membawa foto Sakura waktu masih kecil. Kau tidak mau melihatnya_? –Tayuya

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang.

Melakukan _strategi ketiga: Menghampiri Sakura ke tempat kerjanya_.

Aku tidak mengusulkan hal ini, dan aku tergoda dengan foto masa kecil Sakura. ancaman Sakura kalah dengan masa lalu Sakura.

"Kenapa berhenti disitu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tayuya menoleh ka arahku.

Kami sudah berada di depan klub Yura, aku tidak tahu akan semarah apa Sakura setelah tahu aku membawa Tayuya kemari. Mengetahui masalalu dan foto masa kecilnya saja sudah pasti akan membuatnya marah besar, ditambah dia ingin ketenangan untuk satu hari ini. Dan aku akan merusak ketenanganya lagi.

"Aku tidak ikut," aku selalu menciut jika berhadapan dengan Sakura. maksudku, aku belum siap ditendang bokongku dari rumah ayah dan Sakura. _aku belum siap_.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Aku mendesah. "Karena aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menganggunya malam ini." Belum berjanji tepatnya, tapi aku tidak ingin menganggunya. _Sungguh_. Kalau sampai itu terjadi—aku menganggunya. Aku pastikan aku akan mati.

Tayuya tiba-tiba menarikku. "Kau tidak boleh lari, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, tidak tidak bukan senyum manis tapi senyum iblis. "Kau sudah mendapatkan foto masa kecilnya Sakura dan sekarang kau harus menemaniku sampai akhir. Kau bahkan sangat bersemangat tadi saat aku memberikan foto Sakura."

Sial. Ini beda, dia hanya bilang akan memberitahuku masa kecil Sakura dan aku terjebak harus mengikutinya ke tempat paling sacral bagi Sakura.

Dan aku sudah mati, karena Tayuya sudah membawaku masuk ke dalam klub, suasana di dalam klub tidak terlalu ramai.

Saat berjalan ke bar, Tayuya berhenti mendadak karena melihat seseorang di depannya. Orang di depannya pun terkejut. "Eh! Kau…" ucap orang itu sambil menatap Tayuya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

Tayuya menunduk sebentar. "Lama tidak bertemu pak Manajer," Aku melepaskan diri dari kurungan tangannya. Dia memasang senyum dan Kakashi- _san_ masih belum luntur keterkejutannya. "Jadi kau membuat Sakura menjadi DJ dan bartender? Kau benar-benar mengajarinya, ya?" Dan aku tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang siapa yang sudah mengajari Sakura bermain DJ dan bartender yaitu—Kakashi— aku melihat Sakura di podium DJ, aku duduk di tengah-tengah orang yang sedang minum di meja bar.

Sebenarnya aku bersembunyi.

"Rupanya adikku menebar pesonanya?" Tayuya ternyata mengikutiku dan berdiri di belakangku, kenapa dia tidak berdiri di tempat lain saja? Aku meliriknya dari balik bahuku, dan mataku melebar saat Tayuya melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah podium DJ. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? "Hai!" serunya.

Semua mata memandang ke arah Tayuya saat ini dan aku melirik ke arah Sakura, dia sudah menghilang dari podium. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan aku tersentak saat Sakura sudah berdiri diantaraku dan juga kakaknya.

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku, Sasuke?!" dan tiba-tiba dia mencubit pipiku dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menekan bahuku, aku meringis. Ini lebih sakit dibanding saat aku dan dia pergi mengunjungi kakek di panti jompo.

"Sudah hentikan…" ucap Tayuya, Sakura menghentikan cubitannya di pipiku, tapi tangan kanannya masih menekan bahuku. Aku mengusap pipiku. "Akulah yang memancing Sasuke- _kun_ dengan cara pengecut…" Kakak Tayuya berbalik membelakangi kami, wajahnya berubah sedih saat membelakangi Sakura, dia sudah melepaskanku dari kurungannya. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. "Dengan foto-fotomu yang lucu ini!" Dan tiba-tiba kakak Sakura berseru sambil menyebar foto ke segala arah.

Aku memang sudah mendapatkan satu foto Sakura yang paling imut, tapi aku tetap penasaran dengan foto-fotonya yang lain. Aku mendapatkan fotonya saat berumur lima tahun, dia terlihat sangat lucu.

Dan orang-orang di dalam klub ini juga ikut melihat foto Sakura.

"Ini benar, Cherry?"

"Iyaa… dia sudah cantik dan manis sedari kecil."

"Aku semakin jatuh cinta dengannya!"

"Woaw… Cherry- _san_ memang luar biasa."

Itulah yang aku dengar dari pengunjung klub ini.

Kakak Sakura memperlihatkanku sebuah foto Sakura yang sedang menangis. "Ini fotonya yang paling luar biasa, saat berumur dua tahu. Aku ingin pergi sebentar dan dia sudah menangis meminta padaku untuk jangan meninggalkannya."

Aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan foto itu. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis, _tentu saja_.

"Kau! Kau benar-benar kelewatan!" Sakura berseru di belakangku, aku meliriknya dan dia sedang sibuk mengambil foto-fotonya dari lantai dan dari orang-orang, banyak yang kecewa dengan tindakan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya…" aku menoleh ke arah Tayuya lagi. Dia tersenyum memandang foto Sakura. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin terus melihat pertumbuhannya. Tapi…"

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kau sangat ingin melihatnya tumbuh apalagi dia selucu ini."

"Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara bohong seperti itu!" ucap Sakura, dia sudah berdiri dan membawa foto-fotonya, wajahnya berubah sangat datar.

"I-itu bukan kebohongan, Sakura- _chan_!" Tayuya membantah ucapan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?" aku menyela mereka, aku berdiri di antara dua bersaudara kacamata ini.

"Kau mau apa?!" Sakura menatapku dengan ekspresi datar.

Suasana di klub menjadi sepi, hanya suara pelan dari musik yang diplay secara otomatis karena DJ saat ini sedang berdiri di depanku.

Aku menatap Sakura. "Tayuya- _san_ adalah satu-satunya keluargamu yang berharga, dia ingin menjalin hubungan keluarga kembali denganmu dan kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar seperti ini?!" aku marah, dia tidak bisa menghargai pengorbanaan seseorang, dia selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dia memang baik tapi dia selalu membuat orang lain sakit hati dengan kata-katanya.

"Orang sepertinya tidak pantas disebut keluarga!" mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan racun.

"Dia tetap keluargamu!" aku melirik Tayuya yang berdiri di belakangku, semua orang memperhatikan kami berdua. Aku kembali menatap Sakura. "Bukankah setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlalu, dia datang menemuimu dan dia sangat menyayangimu, Cherry!"

Dan Sakura berubah marah, genggaman difotonya memperjelas kalau dia sangat marah. "Sayang apanya, eh?! Kau sudah benar-benar terpengaruh olehnya! Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menemuinya lagi dan aku malah membawanya kemari!"

"Itu karena…" aku menatap kakak Sakura. "Tidak ada orang yang mau menyayangimu dengan tulus seperti halnya, Tayuya- _san_ ," aku kembali menatap Sakura, dia mengatupkan bibirnya dan ekspresinya mulai melembut. "Aku akui dia memang aneh, tapi dia benar-benar hebat!" aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain sambil berdeham dan aku bergumam. "Kalian benar-benar mirip dan kalian sama-sama memakai kacamata."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi, baik aku maupun kakak Sakura sama sama menyayangi Sakura, ditambah aku sudah mencintainya. Seharusnya dia bisa menerima dengan tangan terbuka kakaknya.

"Benar! Itu benar, Sasuke- _kun_!" aku terlonjak kaget saat Tayuya memegang bahuku sambil berseru di belakangku. "Ucapanmu itu bagus sekali, Sasuke- _kun_!" dia tertawa. "Aku senang kau mengertiku dengan baik."

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku, dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Ini bukan lelucon! Aku serius mengucapkannya."

"Jadi begitu rupanya…" aku mendengar Sakura berbicara, aku dan Tayuya menatapnya yang kembali memasang ekspresi datar. "Kau berbicara tentang keluarga dan lainnya… Tapi, ternyata kau ingin mengakrabkan diri dengannya, bukan?" dia berbalik dan membelakangiku, dia melambaikan tangannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan libatkan aku lagi."

"Apa maksud—"

"Bagimu… yang penting memakai kacamata dan tidak peduli siapa orangnya kau akan tetap senang bukan?!"

Aku membeku mendengar ucapannnya, itu lebih menusuk hatiku dibanding kata-katanya yang mengataiku bodoh atau yang lainnya. Dadaku berdenyut nyeri, aku menatap kosong ke arahnya.

"Kau kejam sekali!" aku mendengar Tayuya membelaku.

Sakura mendesah. "Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, jadi tidak masalah," aku masih menatap kosong ke arah Sakura, ucapnnya masih terngiang di kepalaku. Seolah aku ini tidak ada artinya dimatanya. Jadi hanya sebatas itu dia melihatku dan menilaiku? Aku sudah muak, aku sudah muak. "Kau pulanglah atau kau mau pulang bersamau? Kau membuat situasi menj—"

"Tidak perlu!" aku menyelanya, mataku berkilat marah dan aura negatifku menguar mengelilingiku. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat, aku pergi seperti seorang pencundang. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya perlu pelampiasan. Aku hanya perlu pelampiasan dan aku tidak mau Sakura melihatnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tunggu!"

Aku mendengar suara Tayuya dan aku mendengar Kakashi berbicara dengan Sakura. "Kau tidak mengejarnya, Cherry?"

"Dia bilang tidak perlu."

Aku keluar klub, melepaskan sesak dihatiku, aku butuh pelampiasan.

Aku berada di samping klub, aku memukul tembok. Nafasku terengah-engah, aku hanya butuh pelampiasan ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura dan aku hanya akan menyakiti diriku semakin dalam. Aku tidak peduli.

Sakura juga tidak peduli.

Aku memukul sekali lagi tembok. "Sasuke- _kun_ …" Aku menurunkan tanganku dari tembok, "Tanganmu…"

Aku tertawa masam. "Dia jahat bukan?" bisikku, bahkan suaraku terdengar menyedihkan. "Dia tidak mau menerimamu kembali dan dia berbicara seperti itu juga padaku." Aku tertawa hambar, mengusap wajahku dengan tangan kiriku yang tidak kugunakan untuk pelampiasan. Aku tersentak saat seseorang memeluk dari belakang. "Tayuya- _san_ …"

Tayuya melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua lengan atasku, dia mempelkan dahinya di punggungku kemudian mendesah. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa bicara sekasar itu," aku mengeratkan genggaman tangan disisi tubuhku. "Kalau dia cemburu, itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan! Dia sudah membuat hatimu terluka dan demi menutupi sakit hatimu itu kau melukai tanganmu, kau benar-benar anak yang baik Sasuke- _kun_." Tayuya masih menempelkan dahinya di punggungku, aku tahu dia sama terlukanya denganku karena tidak dianggap dengan orang yang benar-benar kita pedulikan itu. "Padahal aku menjaga sikapku, karena kupikir kau punya arti penting bagi Sakura."

Aku terheran, dia bicara apa?

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" Tiba-tiba tubuhku diputar dan aku didorong sampai punggungku terbentur dengan tembok di belakangku. "Jadilah pacarku saja."

Apa!

Aku menatap Tayuya, harus kuakui kepribadiannya dengan Sakura bertolak belakang. Tayuya masuk kategori putri kacamata yang ideal. Jauh dari kesan jahat dan kejam, dan tiba-tiba ucapan Sakura yang menusukku tadi terngiang di kepalaku.

" _Yang penting memakai kacamata dan tidak peduli siapa orangnya kau akan tetap senang bukan_?!"

Sakura benar-benar kelewatan, dan saat aku melihat lagi ke arah Tayuya, kedua telapak tangannya berada di dadaku dan dia mengandahkan kepalanya menghadapku. Kalau Sakura bicara seperti itu, aku akan… tapi aku masih…

Aku mendengar suara teriakan dan aku tersadar, aku melihat kalau salah satu tangan Tayuya ditarik oleh seseorang ke belakang punggung Tayuya, dan orang itu adalah _Sakura_.

Eh, kenapa ada di sini?

"Kenapa kau lengah sekali? Apa gunanya ilmu bela dirimu?!" Tayuya masih berteriak kesakitan, Sakura menekan tangan Tayuya semakin kebelakang. "Kau mau kutenggelamkan ke teluk yang terdalam, eh?!"

Dia kenapa bicara seperti itu. "Sakura… apa yang kau katakan? Dia itu kakak kandungmu." Ucapku mulai kesal. Dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata kejamnya malam ini.

Sakura tersentak dan menatapku, aura kegelapan menguar di sekililingnya. "Apa? Kakak kandungku?!" Sakura terlihat terkejut dan dia berseru ke arahku. "Jadi dia membohongimu dengan cara itu?"

"Aw aw aw… lepaskan dulu tanganku." Tayuya merengek dicengkeraman Sakura.

"Kalau dia bukan kakak kandungmu, lalu dia siapa?" tanyaku.

Sakura membalik Tayuya ke arahku, dia masih mengunci tangan Tayuya di belakang. "Dia ini ibuku yang bodoh itu, tahu!"

Aku menganga dan mungkin mulutku turun sampai bawah tanah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Kami semua sudah sampai di depan rumah, dan saat pintu rumah dibuka seseorang berseru di depan ayah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Honey_!"

"Tayuya…"

Kakak ah bukan, ibu Sakura menyerbu memeluk ayahku. Dan aku masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depanku ini. "Maafkan aku _Honey_ , walaupun tidak tepat waktu, aku kembali untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu." Ibu Sakura memeluk leher ayah dengan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang sekali kau datang, Tayu- _chan_." ayah pun memeluk pinggang ibu Sakura dengan erat.

Dan ini benar-benar mustahil.

"Aku sudah terharu akan kisah kenangan bohong dan apalagi aku membantunya, apa artinya semua ini?!" ucapku marah ke arah ibu Sakura, ayahku terkekeh di balik bahu ibu Sakura.

Sakura tertawa mengejek di sampingku. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan dekati dia." Dia mendengus, aku meliriknya sambil mendesah. "Kau akan kena sial."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ibu Sakura berbalik melepas pelukan ayah dan memberikanku kedipan mata dan ciuman jarak jauh. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Sebenarnya Sasuke…" aku menatap ayah, dia tersenyum. "Kalimat ayah yang terpotong akibat Sakura pulang itu adalah: _Sakura, dia tidak memiliki saudara, dia anak tunggal_." Aku mendesah. Kenapa aku tidak memaksa jawaban ayah saja saat itu atau setidaknya bertanya ke Sakura meski dia tidak mau membahas hal ini.

Aku menunduk. Terlalu banyak kesial hari ini, "Lain kali dengarkanlah seseorang yang memperingatkanmu." Sakura sama sekali tidak membantu keadaanku.

Kedua pasangan di depanku masih tertawa pelan, aku benar-benar tertipu.

"Apa dia benar-benar berumur dua puluh lima tahun?" gumamku, aku perlu merefreshkan pikiranku yang mulai tidak bisa berfungsi dengan sempurna. Apa ini ada pengaruhnya dengan Sakura?

Sakura kembali mendengus di sampingku. "Jangan terkecoh dengan penampilannya," aku menatapnya, dia melirikku kemudian mengandahkan kepala ke arah pasangan di depan kami. "Dia sudah berumur hampir empat puluh tahun." Aku melotot ke arah Sakura dan dia tertawa. "Apa kau berniat akan melaporkan ibu bodoh itu atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual?" dia menggodaku, dia memang selalu begitu. Ini semakin membuatku frustasi.

Dan alasan kenapa Sakura marah karena yang dihadapinya adalah ibunya, itu sebabnya dia tidak merasakan cemburu saat ibunya mendekatiku. Rasanya mustahil membuat Sakura cemburu padaku, meskipun itu hanya secuil.

 _Benar-benar payah_.

Tiba-tiba tangan kananku diangkat, aku menoleh dan Sakura sedang membersihkan lukaku dengan sapu tangan yang terasa basah di punggung tanganku, dan aku langsung tahu kalau sapu tangannya sudah dibasuh dengan antiseptik. Kenapa dia? Aku bahkan lupa dengan luka yang kubuat ini dan aku tidak tahu Sakura sudah menyiapkan hal ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar dan membuatmu marah," dia masih menatap punggung tanganku, aku meringis saat dia menekan luka yang berbekas akibat darah keluar dan sudah mengering sekarang. "Maafkan aku." Dia menoleh ke arahku, aku terdiam dan dia kembali menatap tanganku. "Kau jadi melukai tanganmu sampai seperti ini. Aku minta maaf."

Aku masih terdiam, sampai dia selesai memberikan plester di beberapa luka.

Sakura menurunkan tanganku dan ingin melepas genggaman tangannya, tapi aku menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Dia menatapku. "Apa kau serius mengucapkannya?"

Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian menghela nafas. "Ya, Sasuke. Aku serius mengucapkannya," dia menatap bawah, ke tangannya yang kugenggam. "Aku minta maaf."

Apa… apa perasaanku ke Sakura akan tersampaikan akhirnya?

"Iya… aku maafkan." Dia mengandahkan kepala dan mata kami bertemu kembali, dia mencari sesuatu diballik mataku. Aku tulus memaafkannya dan aku akan selalu berkata jujur padanya.

Aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap, sedikit demi sedikit saja, semoga perasaanku ke Sakura tersampaikan.

"Aw! Kau lihat itu, Itachi- _kun_? Mereka bermesra-mesraan!"

"Tidak!" Sakura menarik tangannya dari genggamanku, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Ayah dan ibu Sakura tertawa menatap kami, mereka berbahagia melihat kami. Aku tersenyum sambil menatap tanganku yang baru saja dia obati. Dia memang bermulut tajam dan kejam, tapi dia tetap orang baik dimataku. Dan sekasar dan sekejam apa pun ucapannya, aku hanya perlu tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin mengucapkan hal itu kepadaku ataupun ke orang lain.

"Oh, benar," aku menatap ibu Sakura yang membawa tangannya ke sisi pelipisnya, dia melepas kacamatanya. "Ini juga bohongan."

Aku menganga, jadi selama ini dia hanya memakai kacamata gaya? _Tidak bisa dipercaya_.

Sakura mendengus, dia melipat tangannya masih menatap ke arah lain. "Dia sama bodohnya denganmu, Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum. Yeah… aku akan bodoh di depan orang yang ku cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=To be Continued=

* * *

Tidak ada beberapa hari'kan?

Hehe… memang chapter kemarin terbaik menjadi 2, jadi cepet updatenya.

Jadi… ada yang tebakkannya benar di chapter ini?

Langsung ke balasan review yang mampir yaa?

* * *

Terima kasih banyak :

.

Jamurlumutan462 ( _waduh… kok sampai buat sarada? Masih bulan puasa. Ayo mandi dulu baru sahur *nahlo makin parah XD* / yap… namamu begitu legend, tidak tidak bukan salah satu urban legend. (emang apaan urban legend XD) / indah gak bilang ijo ijo lo, kalo pengen disamain sama hulk atau srek tidak apa hihi XD / gak papa dong dijadiin santapan, sapa tahu jadi kuat juga *bahas apaan sih, ndah? XD* / asek… adu tos lagi, aku juga berkeliaran dimana-mana menebar serbuk peri untuk membuat semua orang terbang ke dunia imajinasi hehe^^ / iyaa… ini sudah lanjut, selamat menikmati dan selamat sahur dan puasa yaa mutan-chan^^_ )

Anonymous ( _yeay! Terima kasih sudah ditunggu sampai kering begitu, sini aku siram pakek air aqua hihi^^ semoga chap ini juga menarik ya… dan terima kasih semangatnya^^_ )

1 ( _sudah update…^^ uh aku juga suka sasusaku yang terbalik. Semoga suka chap ini. Terima kasih^^_ )

Kucing genduttidur ( _*awas kamu kalo sampai nyium nyium indah. Kau berhadapan denganku* udah bang Shisui. Si ndut cuma bercanda, iya kan? *sambil kedip mata* XD lah… kalo kena diabetes kalo semua yang manis" di indah semua haha :D hmm… kakak Saku? Sudah terjawab di sini yap hihi^^ terima kasih sudah review (:_ )

Uchiha Javaraz ( _aa… maafkan indah kalau mbulet. Berarti indah gagal buat cerita yang simple. Semoga chap ini tidak mbulet ya. Terima kasih kritiknya. Semoga ke depan indah semakin baik menulisnya^^_ )

Sri334 ( _Haii… Sri-chan, pertama tama, jangan panggil indah author, panggil nama saja yap^^ dan aku indah musti balas review kamu perchapter yaa? Oke… kita mulai. –review chap1—hai… salam kenal juga, dan selamat datang di FFn indah yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan silakan baca, semoga menikmatinya^^-lanjut review chap2—iya … kasihan sasu, sini sama indah saja *diShannaroSaku* semoga cinta mempersatukan mereka *bahasamu, ndah! XD* silakan…^^-lanjut review chap3—harus sweet atuh, macam indah ini *plak XD* masalalu sakura akan terungkap, tenang saja^^-lanjut review chap 4—sama… indah juga jengkel sama Yahiko! Gak cukup apa satu pacar? *kau yang membuatnya seperti itu, ndah! Haha maafkan XD* harus berakhir seru^^-lanjut review chap5—maklumlah, namanya juga penganggum sasu, jadinya begono. Aku juga salah satu penganggummu Sasu *Sambil lambaikan tangan, tapi dicuekin Sasu, pudung di pojokan._.* kasihan Sasu, sini sama indah aja *di Susano'o Sasuke*-lanjut review chap6—kembaran Saku bukan ya? Sudah ketebak di sini siapa dia? Hehe… harus dibuat mistery supaya biar pada penasaran hihi XD dan sudah lanjut ini… semoga suka chapter ini. Terima kasih borongan reviewnya^^_ )

lacus clyne ( _di chap ini sudah ketebak Saku kembar tidak? Terima kasih sudah mau review^^_ )

willewiilydoo ( _astagfirullah… indah juga ikutan kaget soalnya wille-chan baru ngeh kalo ayah Sasu adalah Itachi, sudah disebutkan di awalan chapter hehe. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil author ya, cukup panggil mawar saja *halah* panggil indah saja hehe. Terima kasih^^_ )

.

Tidak lupa untuk silent reader dan yang sudah memfollow-favorite cerita ini. Indah ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

* * *

.

.

Dan … Indah masih menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan tentunya. Dan tentu saja dengan bahasa yang enak dibaca, jadi lebih bisa saling memberi kenyamanan dalam menyampaikan pendapat. Itu saja. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake….**

.

Aku bersandar si sandaran sofa, aku melirik ke meja lampu dan menemukan kacamata Sakura. aku tersenyum, ini bukan kali pertamaya aku melihat kacamata ini. Tapi aku benar-benar suka kacamata ini membingkai mata emerland Sakura yang indah itu.

Dan yeah… aku memang menyukai semua yang ada pada Sakura maupun Cherry.

Aku menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, suara kran air masih menyala. Aku ingin tahu seberapa parah penglihatan Sakura. aku bergeser mendekat ke meja dan mengambil kacamata Sakura, ini terdengar konyol memang, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui hal terkecil dari Sakura seperti hal ini.

Aku memakai kacamata Sakura dan ini bersamaan Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. "Oi, Sasuke! Kau lihat kacamataku, tidak?" dia berbicara dengan boneka yang duduk kursi tunggal dekat dengan meja lampu. Aku melepas kacamatanya dan kepalaku terasa pusing.

Apa-apaan kacamata itu…

Aku menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyerahkan kacamatanya. "Kerusakan matamu parah sekali," ucapku sambil memijat pelipisku. Kepalaku masih berputar.

"Kau mencoba kacamataku?" dia memasang kacamatanya dan aku mengangguk. "Kau kurang kerjaan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Lalu… waktu kontes dulu bagaimana? Dan liburan juga, kau bahkan melepas kacamatamu."

"Tidak bisa melihat sama sekali." Aku menganga mendengar jawabannya, dia berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke klub.

Dan jawaban dari penelitianku tentang kerusakaan mata Sakura adalah: kemampuan melihatnya 0,002

Jika dia berubah menjadi Cherry, dia memakai kontak lensa sewarna dengan mata aslinya.

.

Selanjutnya…

Kalian sudah membacanya… :D

.

.

.

* * *

Selamat menjalankan puasa untuk yang menjalankan.

Dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….


	8. Chapter 7 : Rencana Spesial

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Princess of Glasess**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

" **Rencana Spesial"**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like YA Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy for Reading_ …**

.

Dua minggu setelah pertemuanku dengan ibu Sakura yang mengaku sebagai kakak kandungnya, ibu Sakura hanya tinggal satu hari menemani ayah dan setelah itu pergi lagi entah kemana. Seperti kata ayah : _Dia akan datang tiba-tiba dan bisa pergi tiba-tiba._ Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak begitu mempedulikan ibunya datang atau pergi dikehidupannya, dia seperti tahu kalau memang inilah takdirnya, berpisah dengan ibunya dan belajar mandiri. Aku perlahan mulai memahaminya.

Sedangkan ayahku, dia masih sama, tetap sibuk kerja. Jadi hal inilah yang mungkin menyingkirkan rasa rindunya terhadap ibu Sakura atau hal lainnya, tapi di luar itu, ayah mengaku sangat bahagia karena adanya Sakura dan ditambah adanya aku. Jadi hal ini menyimpulkan bahwa ayah bahagia bersamaku, bersama Sakura. kami bahagia di atap yang sama.

Dan sekarang, musim dingin sudah datang dan Natal akan segera tiba, aku ingin merayakannya bersama Sakura.

Siapa yang mengira ini akan terjadi, aku sangat menginginkan pergi berdua bersama Sakura saat malam Natal. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memikirkan hal ini. Ayah yang keluar dari kamarnya mulai bergabung bersama kami di meja makan.

"Apa rencana kalian di malam Natal nanti?" ayah bertanya sambil menaruh lauk pauk di mangkoknya. Hari ini jadwal Sakura memasak.

Aku menatap ke arah Sakura. "Sebenarnya…" bisikku. "Aku ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, yah."

Ayahku tersenyum, dia mendukungku, aku tahu itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Dan senyum bahagiaku hilang saat itu juga karena mendengar tolakkan Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat bahu sambil memasukkan makanan di dalam mulut. "Hmm… kenapa aku melewatkan malam Natal dengan adikku sendiri?" Sakura melirikku sambil menyeringai jahat. Sial.

Ayah sudah tertawa, dan aku kembali menciut.

"Tidak ada salahnya, Sakura- _chan_ …" yeah! Aku dapat dukungan ayah, rasakan itu, Sakura. "Aku tidak keberatan kalian pergi bersama saat malam Natal nanti, karena malam Natal nanti aku akan pulang terlambat dari kantor."

Aku melirik Sakura, dia masih memakan makananya, dia tidak bisa menolak kalau begitu.

"Lagipula, kau tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, bukan?" ucapku sambil menahan senyumku. "Jadi… aku berbaik hati mengajakmu keluar untuk merayakan malam Natal bersama."

Sakura mendesah dan menatapku. "Tidak bisa Sasuke- _kun_ …" nada bicaranya melembut, dia mengambil salad di depanku. "Klub Yura akan tetap buka, jadi aku diminta masuk dan kerja seharian, karena memang sekolah sudah mulai libur." Jelasnya sambil memasukkan makannya. "Manajer mesum itu juga sedang membuat rencana aneh lagi sebelum malam Natal."

Dahiku berkerut. " _Rencana aneh_? Memang rencana apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Dia belum memberitahuku. Dia memang penuh kejutan." Dia memutar mata di balik kacamatanya saat mengucapkan hal itu dan aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang lucu ini.

"Hm… mungkin rencana untuk menarik pelanggan untuk berbondong-bondong merayakan malam sebelum Natal datang di klubnya, Sakura." ayah berkomentar sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Entah… aku berharap dia tidak membuat hal aneh seperti tahun lalu."

Ayah terkekeh. "Kau masih trauma, Sakura- _chan_?" Sakura langsung duduk tegak saat mendengar ucapan ayah dan ini membuat ayah tertawa.

Ada apa memangnya? Memang tahun lalu ada apa? "Memang ada apa dengan tahun lalu?" aku mencoba bertanya ke Sakura dan dia enggan menjawabku, aku melirik ayah dan mengandahkan kepalaku meminta jawaban.

"Sakura… dia menjadi bintang untuk event sehari sebelum malam Natal di klub Yura dan kau tahu sendiri begitu banyaknya pelanggan yang mengikuti permainan di event klub Yura ini dengan membeli kartu," ayah melirik Sakura yang makan dengan cepat, dia kembali melanjutkan. "Disetiap kartu itu ada nomornya dan jika kau beruntung, nomor yang sama dengan Sakura, dia bisa pergi selama malam Natal dan merayakan bersamanya dengan Sakura atau bisa disebut kencan dengan fasilitas yang dibiayai oleh klub Yura atau Kakashi- _san_ bersama dengan Sakura, aku sebenarnya ikut serta karena Sakura yang meminta dan dia berdoa agar bisa pergi denganku.

"Namun nasib berkata lain, orang lainlah yang merayakan Natal bersamanya dan aku tidak meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, aku mengikuti mereka sampai selesai acara perayaan mereka, Sakura tidak tahu hal ini. Dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah Morino Hidate, atlit lari dari Amegakure, siapa sangka atlit terkenal itu juga mengidolakan Sakura." ayah melirik Sakura sambil terkekeh, dia melanjutkan lagi. "Hal yang membuat Sakura trauma adalah, saat acara puncak kencan dengan naik bianglala raksasa bersama, dan setelah turun dari bianglala, ternyata Hidate jatuh pingsan karena takut ketinggian, dia berlagak keren di depan Sakura, dan anakku yang cantik ini, harus melihat orang pingsan di depannya dengan wajah sudah memucat.

"Aku segera membawa Sakura pulang dan memanggil ambulans untuk Hidate, setelah sampai di rumah Sakura jatuh pingsan. Itulah hal yang membuatnya trauma. Sebenarnya Sakura tersugesti dengan Hidate yang takut ketinggian, aku dulu pernah mengajak Sakura naik bianglala saat dia masih kecil dan dia tidak ketakutan dan justru menikmatinya. Dia tersugesti dengan kepanikan Hidate dan membuatnya takut juga. Dan yeah… kuharap Kakashi- _san_ tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi tahun ini."

Ayah mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa lepasnya, aku melirik Sakura, dia masih memakan makanannya dengan cepat. Aku ikut terkekeh mendengar cerita tentang Sakura, dan aku tahu dia sedang menahan malunya, karena sekarang aku melihatnya…

Rona merah dipipinya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku mengetuk meja kantin dengan jari telunjukku, daguku bertumpu di tangan kiriku, aku saat ini berada di kantin, bersama dengan maniak ramen dan bertambah satu orang lagi, Neji.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini, _teme_ ," mulut Naruto penuh dengan ramen, dia menunjukku dengan sumpitnya. "Kali ini apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa tentang putri kacamata _mu_ lagi?" alisnya naik turun dan senyum seringai menyertainya. Dan tiba-tiba Neji memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku. "Apa masalahmu, Neji?!"

"Kau menyembur bukuku dengan ludah bercampur kuahmu itu, bodoh!"

"Tapi tidak perlu memukulku dengan buku yang bahkan lebih tebal dari novel Harry Potter itu!" Naruto masih merengek sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Aku mendesah dan bersandar di sandaran kursi, aku melipat tanganku, tatapan mataku mengembara, hari ini aku belum melihat Sakura. kami masih ke sekolah bersama-sama, hal itu tidak pernah absen dari kegiatan favoritku.

Dan suasana di mejaku hening dari perdebatan sengit antara Naruto dan Neji, aku melihat mereka dan Naruto membeku di depanku, aku mengernyit. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku ke Neji.

Neji yang sedang membaca mendongak dari bukunya dan menatap Naruto sebentar dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke buku. "Mungkin keracunan ramennya." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku menghela nafas dan menunduk. Dan tiba-tiba kakiku ditendang di bawah meja, aku menggeram kesal dan ingin protes ke Naruto tapi terhenti saat ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping meja kami dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Jadi ini alasan Naruto mati gaya?

"Hai Sasuke- _kun_ …" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum cerianya, aku harap aku tidak lupa namanya, Shoni, Shani. Shuneo, aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. "Aku membuatkanmu cake, apa kau mau mencobanya?" dia menyondorkan cake ke arahku, aku menatapnya sebentar dan melirik Naruto. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok di depannya ini. "Dan apa kau ada acara dimalam Natal nanti, Sasuke- _kun_?" cake-nya masih mengudara di depanku.

Aku menutup mata sambil mendesah. "Keberatan kalau aku menolak? Cake-mu." ini pertama kalinya aku menolak sesuatu secara terang-terangan seperti ini, biasanya aku hanya mendiamkan mereka. Tapi aku tidak peduli saat ini, aku melirik Naruto yang kaget dengan ucapanku. "Aku akan senang jika kau memberikan Cake itu ke Naruto." Aku berdiri dan menatap gadis di depanku ini. "Dan sepertinya Naruto ingin mengajakmu pergi dimalam Natal nanti."

Hal terakhir yang aku lihat saat beranjak pergi dari kursiku adalah, Naruto membelalak dan menahan senyum seringainya muncul di depan gadis pujaannya itu.

Yeah… dia laki-laki pengecut yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya ke gadis pujaannya.

Aku mengolok-oloknya melalui ini.

Seperti biasa, aku keluar dari kantin dan beberapa gadis sudah mulai bergerombol memandangiku dan mengikutiku dengan tatapan yang sudah biasa aku jumpai, aku memasukkan keduatanganku ke dalam saku, dan untuk menghindar dari tatapan ini adalah dengan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi dan berlama-lama di sini, jam istirahat baru saja dimulai dan aku masih punya banyak waktu, setelah dirasa cukup di sini, aku mengintip sebentar dan tidak ada sosok yang menguntitku lagi, aku berjalan ke tangga menuju atap sekolah, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa _dia_ ada di sana, makan siang di sana.

Setelah sampai di pintu masuk atap, aku memutar kenop pintu dan pemandangan yang sungguh menakjubkan adalah, melihat Sakura di sini.

Aku menyembunyikan senyumku dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya setelah menutup kembali pintu di belakangku, dia tidak perlu tahu siapa yang datang mendekat ke arahnya. Aku sudah sepenuhnya memahami gerak-geriknya jika berurusan denganku.

Aku langsung duduk di sampingnya, "Makan sendiri lagi?" ucapku untuk memecah keheningan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ucapnya sambil lalu.

Aku mengangguk dan mengandahkan kepala menatap langit, dia selalu duduk di lantai dengan tembok sebagai penyangga dan sinar matahari tidak pernah menyengat di sini, ini tempat sempurna. Aku berlama-lama memandang langit tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah selesai makan dan mengepak bentonya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah makan siang?" aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, dia menatapku dari balik kacamatanya, dia tidak pernah melepasnya, tentu saja, dan rambutnya selalu terkepang satu di belakang.

Tapi aku jatuh cinta dengannya.

Aku tersenyum. "Apa diam-diam kau memperhatikanku, Sakura?" aku menggodanya, tentu saja, dan aku senang dia memperhatikanku.

Dia mendengus dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Kalau ucapanku membuatmu memikirkan hal lain, lebih baik lupakan." Aku tertawa, jelas mudah sekali menggodanya. "Ini…" dia menyondorkan kimbab ke arahku.

"Untukku?" ucapku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Dia memutar mata. "Jangan bertele-tele." Dia menarik tangan kananku dan menaruh kimbab itu di telapak tanganku.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" ucapku sambil duduk tegak dan menatapnya.

"Kau sudah melihatku menghabiskan satu kotak bento ini sendirian, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yeah… aku melihatnya, biasanya kau menyuapiku," aku meliriknya dan tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya kau memperhatikanku dengan teliti dan menyisakan ini untukku." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kimbab ke arahnya.

"Berikan padaku."

"Kenapa?" aku tersenyum.

"Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak, kembalikan! Kau cerewet sekali sejak tadi!"

Aku terkekeh. "Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau, aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku."

"Terserah kau saja."

Senyumku masih mengembang sambil aku membuka pembungkus kimbab, suasana kembali hening dan hanya bunyi gemerisik dari plastik kimbab yang aku genggam. Sakura terdiam di sampingku sambil meminum minuman kaleng.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin melewatkan malam Natal bersamaku, Sakura?" aku memecah keheningan, kimbabku baru setengah aku makan.

Sakura yang tadi mau minum berhenti dan menatapku. "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tidak mau melewatkan malam Natal bersama adikku," dia kembali meminum minumannya, dadaku sakit saat dia masih menganggapku adiknya, Saudaranya. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dengan gadis yang memberimu cake tadi?"

Dan benar dugaanku, aku sempat berpikir kalau minuman kaleng yang dia minum itu dibeli di kantin. _Dan memang benar_.

"Kau melihat sesuatu tadi di kantin?" aku balik bertanya dan tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Hanya kebetulan saja," ucapnnya sambil lalu. Dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dia menjawabnya. "Halo." Sakura meletakkan minuman kaleng di samping bento di depannya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu," Aku melirik Sakura yang sepertinya sedang kesal. "Malam Natal baru besok, Kakashi! Kenapa kau menyuruhku berangkat hari ini?"

Aku makan dengan buru-buru dan tersedak, aku terbatuk-batuk. Sial

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya padaku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

"Yeah… aku baik-baik saja." Aku kembali terbatuk dan Sakura segera menyondorkan minumannya ke arahku.

"Ini, aku hanya membeli satu minuman tadi, minumlah." Aku langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya, jangan sampai aku tersedak minuman juga. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Aku mengatur napasku dan mengangguk. Sakura mengangguk lalu kembali ke teleponnya. "Halo… iya, kenapa? Ada apa? Tentu saja aku harus tahu, tentu saja aku masih marah karena membuatku mabuk dua minggu yang lalu."

Aku masih mengatur napasku dan kimbabku sudah habis dan berakhir membuatku tersedak.

"Terserah kau saja, ada apa sampai kau mau berbicara dengannya?" aku melirik Sakura yang saat ini menatapku, alisnya terangkat. "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, Kakashi!" aku mendengar suara tawa karena saat ini ponsel Sakura disondorkan ke arahku. "Dia ingin berbicara denganmu."

Aku menatap ponselnya sebentar dan menatap ke matanya, "Ada apa memang?" dia mengangkat bahu, aku menerima ponselnya. "Iya, Kakashi- _san_?"

" _Oh, Sasuke_ ," nada suaranya terdengar riang. " _Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengarmu batuk-batuk tadi._ "

Aku melirik Sakura dan dia tidak terlihat peduli dengan kegiatan kami. "Hm… yeah, aku baik-baik saja, hanya tersedak."

Kakashi kembali tertawa. "Apa _kau gugup makan siang bersama dengan Sakura, Sasuke_?" aku tahu dia menggodaku, dan kenapa dia menggodaku? Aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku berdeham. Tidak ingin memjawab pertanyaannya barusan. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?" tanyaku.

Dia terkekeh sebentar dan berdeham. " _Begini Sasuke, aku ingin kau datang malam ini ke klubku, jangan bersama Sakura, dia akan ke klubku dari siang nanti sampai malam dan kau ke klubku saat malamnya,_ " aku melirik Sakura, dia sedang bermain-main dengan material di gelangnya. " _Dan aku berharap kau tidak memberitahu Sakura kalau kau akan datang ke tempatku malam ini, hanya ini saja Sasuke, aku menunggumu. Sampai jumpa_."

Telepon sudah terputus dan aku menatap sejenak ponsel Sakura.

"Sudah selesai?" aku menatap Sakura, dia memperhatikanku.

"Iya… sudah selesai." Aku mengembalikan ponselnya dan melihat kaleng minuman di tanganku. "Apa kau masih haus? Aku menghabiskan minumanmu."

"Tidak masalah," ucapnya sambil memasukan ponselnya ke saku blazer. "Jadi… apa yang Kakashi katakan padamu?"

"Tidak ada yang penting," Aku mengangkat bahu dan meremas kaleng hingga bengkok. "Hanya mengolokku yang tersedak karena makan di sampingmu."

Sakura mendengus. "Kurasa dia benar," Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan membersihkan rok sekolahnya, dan ditambah membenarkan kacamatanya.

 _Pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan_.

"Apa kau mengolok-olokku juga?" tanyaku masih bersandar di tembok.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Tidak sepenuhnya begitu," Sakura mengangkat bahu dan bersiap masuk ke gedung sekolah. "Jadi… hari ini kita pulang bersama lagi?"

Sakura menoleh ke arahku. "Kau bertanya? Tumben sekali…" senyum miring terukir dibibir mungilnya.

"Apa salah kalau bertanya?"

"Entahlah…" Dia mengangkat bahu masih dengan senyum miringnya. Sakura berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. "Hanya sampai halte saja, setelah itu kita berpisah." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku tahu kalau Sakura akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban itu, aku berdiri dan melempar kaleng kosong ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu masuk.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Ayah baru saja pamit untuk berangkat kerja, dia pria yang sibuk.

Aku sendirian di rumah dan Sakura tentu saja belum pulang sejak pulang sekolah tadi, aku melihat jam dinding dan jam itu meneriakiku dengan lantang bahwa ini sudah jam tujuh malam.

Dan aku harus ke klub Yura sekarang, besok adalah malam Natal dan sekolah tentu saja libur, semua akan merayakan Natal. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu ingin merayakannya atau tidak, tapi masalah sekarang. Aku diminta Kakashi- _san_ untuk datang ke klubnya dan aku tidak tahu untuk apa ke sana? Melihat Sakura? Itu bisa saja, tapi aku akan menganggu gadis itu dan dia akan menendang bokongku menjauh darinya, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kakashi, Manajer Sakura itu, ditambah karena aku penasaran ada apa Kakashi menyuruhku ke klubnya dan aku sudah berada di depan klub yang sudah sangat ramai.

Aku baru kali ini melihat klub Yura seramai ini.

Ada acara apa sampai pelanggan berbondong-bondong masuk ke klub.

Dan pelanggan semuanya adalah seorang gadis dan juga wanita. Kemana pelanggan pria dan laki-laki yang selalu meneriaki Cherry?

Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan masuk ke dalam klub, di dalam klub terlalu ramai dan terlalu banyak gadis dan wanita di sini, aku hampir tidak tahu dimana Sakura sekarang sampai aku melihatnya berdiri di podium DJ dan memainkan musik untuk semua orang yang datang ke sini.

Kakashi menyeringai lebar saat melihatku berdiri di dekat meja bar, dia datang menghampiriku ditemani dua dayang-dayangnya.

"Senang kau datang Sasuke, aku menunggumu." Dia melepas rangkulan dibahu kedua dayang-dayangnya yang menatapku dengan rona merah di pipi mereka, Kakashi menjambat tanganku.

"Sebenarnya… ada apa sampai kau menyuruhku kemari, Kakashi- _san_?" aku langsung pada intinya, tidak mau bertele-tele, perhatikanku tersita di podium dan di atas panggung yang terdapat papan yang berdiri tegak di tengah panggung, namun tertutup kain.

Musik yang dimainkan Sakura tidak terlalu berisik dan aku tidak perlu berteriak untuk berbicara dengan Kakashi. Pria di depanku berdeham dan berdiri di sampingku. "Begini… aku ingin kau berpartisipasi dalam event malam Natalku tahun ini," aku menatapnya sambil mengernyit bingung. Dia kembali menjelaskan. "Aku membuat selembaran, bahwa bintang dalam malam Natalku tahun ini bukan Sakura, melainkan…" dia berhenti sejenak dan aku tahu akhiran dari kalimatnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau bintang itu adalah _aku_."

Dia mengangguk sambil menyeringai, dan yeah… itu benar. "Mohon kerjasamanya, Sasuke," dia merangkul bahuku dan aku ingin menendang pria ini. "Aku pastikan kau menikmatinya, sejujurnya, aku bosan dengan pelangganku yang kebanyakan pria. Aku ingin suasana baru, dan kau membantuku untuk mengisi klubku dengan lautan gadis dan wanita cantik seperti sekarang ini."

Aku hanya memutar mata, bagaimana bisa dia melibatkanku dalam hal ini? Dia bilang aku akan menikmatinya? Itu sama saja… oh tunggu sebentar! Aku melihat ke podium, "Sakura… er maksudku, Cherry."

Kakashi tertawa. "Aku akan membuatnya ikut serta dalam event ini, dia memang marah padaku karena membuatnya mabuk, tapi dia tidak akan bisa menolak nanti. Bagaimana, kau mau membantuku memeriahkan event ini, Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana permainan event ini?"

"Kalau kau setuju, aku akan menjelaskannya sambil menuntunmu ke atas panggung, karena mereka sudah menunggumu lebih dari satu jam yang lalu." Ternyata Kakashi pintar dalam berbisnis.

Aku mendesah. "Baiklah… aku akan membantumu."

Dan aku bersama Kakashi berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

* * *

Suara musik DJ berhenti, hanya ada alunan musik disk yang diputar otomatis dan mengalunkan musik santai.

Aku sudah berganti pakaian, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya ganti, karena aku memakai celana jeans, sepatu sporty, kaos dan dipadu dengan kemeja. Kakashi hanya menyuruhku untuk merapikan rambut saja.

Dan sekarang aku berdiri di belakang panggung yang masih tertutup tirai.

Kakashi sudah berada di atas panggung dan acara akan segera dimulai.

Kakashi berdeham di depan mikrophone, " _Selamat malam cantikku…_ " aku mendengus mendengarnya membual seperti itu. " _Baiklah, seperti tahun lalu aku mengadakan event untuk acara kencan bersama bintang di klubku dan tahun ini aku akan membawakan bintang yang lain, siapapun yang menang akan mendapatkan kencan perdana dengannya, diselembaran yang kalian terima kalian akan pergi shopping untuk berbelanja pakaian di Butik ternama yaitu : Yuhi Kurenai, makan malam di restaurant bintang lima dan berakhir berlayar menaiki kapal pesiar untuk menikmati menyambut Natal bersama_.

" _Sesuai janjiku pada kalian perempuan-perempuan cantik yang sudah menerima selembaran… aku akan mempersembahkan seorang pria yang sangat menawan dan mampu memikat kalian semua. Dia adalah adik tiri dari bintang klubku, Cherry_." Dan aku bisa mendengar suara bising di depan panggung, dia tidak bilang akan membawa-bawa masalah keluarga di sini. Sial. " _Mari kita sambut… Uchiha Sasuke._ "

Tirai dibuka perlahan dan lampu sorot menyorotku dengan terangnya, dan suara teriakan dan keributan bercampur menjadi satu di depanku. Dan papan yang aku lihat tadi juga terbuka, itu pamflet dengan gambar fotoku. Sial, darimana Kakashi mendapatkannya?

" _Oh. Tampan sekali…_ "

" _Dia adik tiri Cherry? Beruntung sekali gadis itu_."

" _Aku harus memilikinya untuk malam Natal nanti_."

" _Kyaaaa~~~ dia keren dan juga sangat tampan. Aku ingin menjilatnya_."

Oke… itu teriakan yang aku dengar, dan aku ingin muntah sekarang juga, aku mendesah sambil mengalihkan perhatianku, aku melihat Sakura mendengus di balik meja barnya. Dia menopang dagu menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Kakashi berdiri di sampingku. " _Baiklah… tenanglah kalian semua_ ," suasana masih berisik dan tidak juga tenang. Kakashi berdeham lebih keras. " _Kalau kalian tidak tenang, event akan kubatalkan._ " Dan semua pelangganya diam sekita, aku berdiri masih memperhatikan meja bar untuk melihat Sakura dan dia sudah tidak ada di sana. " _Nah… mari kita mulai saja acara intinya, kalian harus membeli tali yang dibawa oleh Cherry, masing-masing harus membeli satu tali dan tidak boleh membeli dua_ ," Sakura datang sambil membawa kotak berisi tali di kedua sisinya, satu sisi terdapat banyak tali dan dibagian sisi lainnya hanya ada satu talinya saja.

" _Satu tali seharga sepuluh ribu Yen_ ," aku terperangah mendengar harga untuk membeli seuntai tali di depanku. " _Permainannya mudah, beli satu tali dan siapa yang beruntung dengan tali pilihan mereka dan tali itu terhubung dengan tali milik Sasuke, dialah pemenang dalam event malam ini dan akan berkencan dengan Sasuke di malam Natal nanti_."

Aku menganga, apa dia bercanda?

Benar-benar pebisnis yang kejam, dan aku tambah menganga setelah melihat keantusiasmenya mereka dalam berebut membeli seuntai tali yang sama semua warna dan bentuknya.

Sakura berdiri di belakang kotak dan datang dua orang yang menurutku adalah pekerja di klub ini, mereka mendata pelanggan yang ingin membeli seuntai tali itu. Aku menatap Kakashi, dia sudah menyeringai bahagia, aku kembali menatap depan, menatap Sakura, dia menggeleng melihat tingkah gadis-gadis di depanya.

Aku item untuk memperlancar bisnis Kakashi.

Aku mendesah, apa aku akan menikmatinya? Dan sepertinya aku bisa menikmatinya, tapi bagaimana kalau aku berurusan dengan orang yang tidak kuduga kepribadiannya? Bisa-bisa aku akan berakhir seperti Sakura. Seperti yang diceritakan ayah.

Oh, ayah akan terkejut mendengar hal ini.

Sakura meliriku, dan kemudian menoleh sambil mengucapkan kalimat tanpa suara yang aku tahu maksudnya. " _Selamat menikmatinya, Sasuke_ -kun." Kemudian dia berbalik lagi ke depan dengan seringainya.

Sial. Dia mengolok-olokku.

Salah satu yang mendata pelanggan mendekat ke Kakashi dan membisikkan sesuatu, kemudian Kakashi mengangguk dan menyuruh pekerjanya untuk kembali ketempatnya lagi.

" _Sudah… apa ada yang belum mendaftar dalam permainan ini_?" Suara Kakashi menggema di dalam klub, semua orang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, Kakashi ikut memindai klub. " _Sepertinya sudah terdaftar semua,_ " bisiknya pelan di depan mikrophone. "Cherry…" Kakashi memanggil Sakura, gadis itu menghampiri Kakashi. "Kau ikut event ini."

"Apa! Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan fantasiku berkeliaran lagi, aku membayangkan kalau benar Sakura terpilih jadi pasangan kencanku, kami akan mengunjungi Butik Yuhi Kurenai yang aku tahu itu sangat trendi saat ini, dan Kakashi merekomendasikan tempat itu untuk menjadi tempat kami memilih baju pilihan kami, selanjutnya aku membayangkan Sakura dan aku makan malam berdua di restaurant yang menyediakan patissier bintang lima dan melakukan suap menyuap di sana dan klimaksnya, berlayar menaiki kapal pesiar, momen ini untuk memperdalam cinta kami berdua di dek kapal seperti di film Titanic. Aku menyeringai membayangkan hal itu. "Aku tidak mau! Kau tidak ingat acaramu tahun lalu hampir mencelakaiku? Dan kau Sasuke… kau sedang membayangkan apa, huh?!"

Dan fantasiku pecah saat Sakura mengeluarkan tolakannya, dia juga selalu tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _Sial_.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Ucapku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku tidak mengajakmu berkencan kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Kau itu seperti kecoa," aku mengernyit menatap Sakura. kenapa kecoa? "Iya kecoa, kau sudah jatuh karena berkali-kali aku sudah menolak tawaranmu berkali-kali juga, tapi kau masih bisa bangkit berkali-kali seperti kecoa." Aku menganga mendengar perumpamaan Sakura tadi.

"Pelankan suaramu, jangan buat keributan di sini, Cherry." Kakashi menengahi kami berdua.

"Ini juga salahmu, Kakashi!"

"Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan, aku akan memotong gajimu bulan ini dan selama enam bulan berikutnya kau tidak akan mendapat upah, lagipula event tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun lalu." Ucap Kakashi santai.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sakura bersikeras ingin menolak lagi.

Kakashi mendesah. "Karena talinya masih tersisa satu, dan aku tidak mau pelangganku membeli dua tali, itu tidak adil," pria berambut perak ini menggeleng. "Kau satu-satunya gadis di sini yang tidak membeli talinya. Jadi aku akan mentraktirmu. Ambillah."

"Kau tahu?" Sakura menunjuk dada Kakashi dan menekannya. "Kau adalah Manajer yang sangat menyebalkan!"

Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Kakashi, dia sempat melirik ke arahku sambil mendengus. "Terima kasih pujiannya, manis." Kakashi menanggapi dengan santai, dia melihatku dan mengedipkan mata ke arahku.

Aku menghela napaf dan juga tidak tahu. Nasib baik berpihak kepada siapa malam ini?

Sakura berdiri di depan kotak dan mengambil tali yang tersisa. Dia terlihat sangat kesal sambil bergumam sesuatu. Mungkin berdoa untuk tidak memenangkan permainan ini. _Mungkin saja_.

Kakashi berdeham. " _Semuanya sudah memegang tali kalian masing-masing?_ " Suara serempak terdengar di dalam klub. " _Baiklah… Sasuke, kau mau memberi kata sambutan sebelum kau mengambil talimu dan menyelesaikan permainan ini_?" Kakashi menyerahkan mikrophone ke arahku setelah selesai dengan ucapannya.

Aku mengambil mikrophone dari tangannya dan berdeham. " _Selamat malam…_ " dan teriakan kembali terjadi. " _Hmm… aku berterima kasih karena kalian mau berpartisipasi dalam event ini, aku sangat berharap kalian tidak kecewa jika seandainya kalian tidak terpilih malam ini dan yang terpilih, siapapun itu, aku mohon kerjasamanya_." Aku menyerahkan kembali mikrophone ke Kakashi dan teriakan mereka kembali menggema.

Aku melihat Sakura, dia sedang memutar matanya.

Aku menahan untuk tidak tertawa, mungkin dia tidak mau menghabiskan malam Natal bersamaku, tapi aku ingin membuatnya tahu, bahwa aku juga bisa menikmati acara ini tanpa memusingkan tolakkannya padaku.

Sebelum kembali berbicara di mikrophone, Kakashi menatapku sambil menyeringai lebar. "Kau membuatku kaya malam ini Sasuke," yeah… dia benar, bisa kulihat banyaknya uang yang dia terima tadi. "Semoga kau beruntung!"

Yeah… semoga saja.

" _Oke… aku setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke_ ," Kakashi terkekeh. " _Dan sekarang kita mulai acaranya…_ " suara teriakan kembali menggema, aku harus ke THT setelah ini. " _Sasuke…_ " mengerti maksudnya, aku mendekat ke arah kotak dan mengambil taliku sambil berdoa dalam hati. " _Baiklah… aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, dan kalian harus menariknya secara bersama-sama_." Aku menggenggam tali dengan kencang, dan tatapan mataku tidak pernah lepas dari gadis bersulai merah muda yang tampak mulai antusias dengan permainan ini. " _Satu…_ " tanganku mulai berkeringat, " _Dua…_ " aku menarik sedikit taliku. " _Ti…Tiga_!"

Aku menarik tali dengan keras, dan harus menanggung dengan menahan seseorang yang terhuyung ke arahku. Aku menahan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku karena tarikanku tadi.

" _Dan… sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya_!" suara Kakashi menggema dan teriakan kekecewaan terdengar dimana-mana, dan aku…

Aku… aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa?

Karena Sakura ada dipelukanku saat ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Ayah tertawa, tentu saja.

Kami bertiga sedang sarapan, setelah aku dan Sakura menceritakan kejadian semalam ke ayah karena saat dia mengecek satu persatu kamarku dan Sakura, kami tidak ada di rumah dan ayah bertanya, kemana kami semalam?

Dan mungkin ini juga sebagai alasan juga.

"Kau menjadi bintang tahun ini, Sasuke- _chan_?" ayah masih terkekeh, Sakura makan dengan tenang setelah menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Begitulah, seperti yang ayah dengar." Aku kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutku dan ayah tertawa.

Malam ini adalam malam Natal dan acara kencan kami akan berlangsung sore nanti sampai selesai. Ayah harus bekerja di malam Natal ini, dan aku tahu dia sedang sedih diraut wajah senangnya.

"Jadi… kemana kalian akan menghabiskan malam Natal?" ayah sudah selesai makan dan menatapku dengan alis dinaik turunkan, ayah sedang menggodaku. "Dan ini alasannya kau _sibuk semalam_? Aku melihatmu di pintu masuk dapur semalam."

Aku membelalak sambil melirik Sakura, dia masih asik dengan dunianya dan aku kembali menatap ayahku yang sudah menyeringai menahan tawa melihat ekspresi terkejutku. Aku berdeham karena tidak mengira ayah akan mengetahui misi rahasiaku semalam. "Kami akan membeli baju di Butik Yuhi Kurenai, makan di restaurant bintang lima dan berlayar menaiki kapal pesiar."

Ayah tersedak minuman saat aku selesai bicara. "Apa?! Kapal pesiar?" ayah sudah terbelalak dan menatap kami bergantian. "Woah… kalian selalu membuatku iri." Aku tersenyum masam, karena aku tahu ayah juga ingin melewatkan malam Natal juga. "Aku akan mendukung acara kencan kalian. Selamat menikmati dan aku harus berangkat bekerja. Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan!"

Aku terkekeh melihat ayah sudah berlalu meninggalkan kami dan aku senang karena ayah mendukung hubunganku ini.

"Berhenti memasang ekspresi itu, Sasuke." aku berhenti tersenyum dan menatap Sakura. "Aku akan ke klub, Kakashi menghubungiku tadi."

"Eh, lalu kencan kita?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku berharap itu tidak terjadi," dia berdiri dan meninggalkanku dengan senyum miringnya.

Masih saja menggodaku.

Aku membiarkannya dan Sakura berlalu memasuki kamarnya dan aku membereskan meja makan, Sakura sudah keluar rumah dan mungkin menuju klub. Aku belum mendapat kabar lagi dari Kakashi, kalau memang kencan ini batal, aku akan menuntutnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur, aku menuju ruang tengah dan menonton TV. Aku mengganti saluran TV, berharap menemukan hal-hal bagus. Di rumah kami tidak ada pohon Natal, mungkin ayah terlalu sibuk untuk menghiasnya dan Sakura yang mungkin sibuk di klub, sehingga tradisi menghias pohon Natal tidak ada di sini.

Aku juga tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Ponselku berbunyi di dalam saku celanaku, aku memeriksa pesan masuk.

 _Teme! Kau harus tahu ini, aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Shion! Kau tidak akan percaya ini, aku berterima kasih denganmu karena kejadian tempo hari_. –Naruto

Aku mendengus, akhirnya dia menjadi pria.

Seharusnya dia melakukan itu sejak dulu, aku mengabaikan pesannya dan kembali menatap TV dengan bosan, sudah setengah jam aku menatap TV yang menyiarkan kartun spongebob bertemakan Natal, dan Sakura belum kembali juga dari klub. Apa benar kencan akan dibatalkan?

Aku menggeleng, aku harus mengenyahkan pemikiran ini.

Ponselku kembali berbunyi, ini tanda telepon, nomor tidak kukenal.

"Halo…" Aku mengangkat telepon. "Siapa?"

" _Yo Sasuke_!" dan aku tahu ini siapa. " _Ini aku Kakashi_." Yeah… aku tahu, dia tertawa di seberang sana. " _Kau ingat hari spesial siang ini? Tentu saja kau ingat, kenapa aku bertanya_?" dia kembali tertawa. Aku memutar bola mata, dia berdeham. " _Begini Sasuke, kau bersiaplah untuk kencanmu, kau akan bertemu dengan Sakura atau Cherry di Central Park, Konoha. Kau akan membawa sesuatu untuk pasangan kencanmu, seharusnya barang itu sudah datang di tempatmu_."

Dan bunyi bel rumah terdengar. " _Oh, sepertinya tepat waktu, ambillah, Sasuke._ " aku mengikuti ucapannya. Aku membuka pintu dan seorang pengirim bunga memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah muda ke arahku, aku menaruh ponsel di antara telinga dan bahuku sambil menandatangani tanda terima setelah pengirim itu menanyakan benarkah ini dengan _Uchiha Sasuke_?

Aku membawa buket bunga ini masuk setelah pengirim tadi pergi dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Untuk apa bunga ini? Maksudku, kalau ini untuk Sakura, aku bisa membelinya, kenapa kau repot-repot membelikannya segala?"

Kakashi tertawa, aku mengernyit. " _Ini bagian dari fasilitas, Sasuke,"_ aku memutar mata, ini tidak romantis kalau bukan aku sendiri yang membelinya. " _Kalau kau mau memberikan sesuatu ke Sakura, kau bisa membelinya sekarang atau kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya?"_ dan aku tahu, Kakashi sedang menyeringai di seberang sana.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Dia kembali tertawa. " _Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur dan Sakura sudah siap menunggumu di sana, Sasuke._ "

"Dia sudah di sana?" tanyaku.

" _Yap… aku sudah menyuruhnya di sana_."

"Aku tutup teleponnya."

Sebelum aku menutup sambungan telepon, Kakashi berteriak ditelepon. " _Berdandanlah yang tampan, Sasuke_."

Dan aku bersiap menuju tempat Sakura.

* * *

Sudah berapa kali aku mendapat tatapan berbinar dari sepanjang aku berjalan?

Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi, aku berjalan menyusuri taman yang menjadi lokasi untuk bertemu dan dimulainya kencanku bersama Sakura.

Musim dingin sudah datang, dan aku memakai pakaian hangat dan tidak lupa aku membawa buket bunga, bungkusan ditangan lainnya dan sesuatu lainnya di kantong mantelku. Aku berharap tidak terlambat, Kakashi memantau Sakura melalui GPS, berjaga-jaga kalau Sakura kabur karena melewatkan tugasnya untuk mengencaniku.

Dia memberitahuku melalui pesan singkatnya.

 _Sakura baru saja sampai di lokasi dan aku memantaunya melalui GPS, kau tidak perlu khawatir dia akan kabur, Sasuke. Haha. Sekali lagi, selamat bersenang-senang :)_ –Kakashi

Aku mendengus membaca pesannya tadi dan aku menemukan kepala merah muda duduk di atas bangku dengan menautkan kedua tangannya, dia sudah memakai pakaian musim dinginnya. Dia selalu tahu jika aku datang mendekat ke arahnya, karena dia menoleh ke arahku saat ini.

Dia menjadi Cherry saat ini.

Melihat _emerland_ -nya dari sini membuat debaran jantungku semakin menjadi, genggaman tanganku di buket bunga semakin mengerat. Dia menatapku dalam diam, kami menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Aku sampai di depannya dan berdiri diam dalam beberapa detik karena terbius menatapnya.

Dia memakai topi rajut, tangannya masih bertautan, pipinya merona, mungkin kedinginan.

Dan mungkin saja kami bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih di malam Natal ini.

Aku menyondorkan buket ke arahnya. "Untukmu." Uap napas keluar dari mulutku.

Sakura menatap ke arah buket bunga sebentar dan menatapku lagi, lebih tepatnya menatap mataku. Oke, jangan lupa bernapas, Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sakura memegang buket bunga, dia menerimanya dan dia mencium kelopak bunga mawar, dia tersenyum dan menatapku lagi. "Terima kasih," rasanya, aku kehilang pijakan sekarang. "Ini dari Kakashi, bukan?" dan aku terjatuh di jurang yang terdalam. "Kau manis sekali, Sasuke- _kun_."

Inilah maksudku, ini tidak romantis.

Dan darimana dia tahu hal ini?

Aku berdeham, ternggorokanku rasanya kering sekali. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Sakura berdiri dan masih memasang senyumnya, dan aku menyadari kalau itu senyum iblisnya. "Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Sakura dengan nada rendah, namun aku tahu, dia menggeram kesal. "Karena saat ini Manajer mesum itu sudah mengawasiku menggunakan GPS. Sialan!" dan Sakura berjalan mendahuluiku sambil bergumam terus tentang GPS dan perbuatan Kakashi.

Sebenarnya, ini lucu, Sakura yang mengumpat dan memasang wajah kesal membuat ekspresi datar dan kejamnya hilang. Yeah… meski masih ada sisa aura gelapnya, namun yang lebih mendominasi sekarang adalah, wajah kesal Sakura yang menggemaskan.

"Kau mau diam disitu saja, Sasuke?!" aku tersadar, Sakura menoleh ke arahku. "Ayo cepat ikuti rencana yang sudah ada dan selesaikan semua!"

Aku membeku di tempat.

Jangan kalah, Sasuke! yang kau hadapi Sakura, kau bisa menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan lagi. aku mengejarnya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hei! Jangan marah padaku, aku di sini juga korban."

Dia memincingkan mata ke arahku. "Kau menikmatinya, bukan?"

"Sejujurnya iya." Aku mengaduh, Sakura mencubit pipi kiriku. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan menjadi bintang di acara tahunan Kakashi- _san_. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan terpilih."

Sakura melepas cubitannya dan aku mengusapnya sambil tersenyum tentu saja. "Dia Manajer mesum yang bodoh, berlaku seenaknya." Dia mendesah, dan menyerahkan buket bunga kepadaku lagi. "Taruh bunga bodoh ini ke dalam kantungmu itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Tidak! Kalau kau tidak mau, berikan saja pada orang lain."

Masa bodoh dengan bunga itu, aku tidak membelikan itu untuk Sakura, dan Sakura mendengus sambil menghentikan seorang wanita yang membawa seorang bayi, dia memberikan bunga itu kepadanya. Dan wanita itu berdoa agar hubungan kami sampai ke jenjang pernikahan.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Akhirnya sampai ditempat pertama kencan kami.

"Selamat datang Tuan Sasuke dan Nona Cherry… Malam ini Butik ini di booking khusus untuk anda berdua." Kami disambut ramah dengan ketiga pegawai Butik.

Aku melirik ke Sakura, kebanyakan gadis di luar sana akan berbinar kalau berbicara tentang shopping, berbeda dengan gadis di sampingku ini, meski baju-baju ini terbilang bagus-bagus, tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat berbinar atau menikmatinya.

Meski aku tidak tahu model-model baju perempuan, tapi aku tahu kalau butik ini adalah butik untuk selebritis, benar-benar Kakashi tidak setengah-setengah memberikan fasilitas.

"Kau tidak ingin memilih baju, Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Tidak! Kau cepatlah pilih baju pilihanmu, semua sudah di bayar Manajer mesum itu, jadi pilihlah sesukamu, Sasuke!"

Dingin seperti biasanya, tapi aku tidak akan kalah. Aku hanya perlu bersikap seperti air di sini.

Aku berdeham. "Keberatan kalau aku memintamu memilihkan baju untukku?" aku melirik Sakura.

Dan aku dihadiahi pukulan dari kepala mannequin ke pipiku. "Ini… pakailah baju yang dipakai mannequin ini!"

"Oke… aku minta maaf."

Sakura menurunkan mannequin dan aku melirik para pegawai yang terkekeh manatap kami. Dan tidak luput merona memandangku. Aku mendesah, Sakura sedang menatap ruang ganti kaca dan ide ini terlintas di kepalaku.

Aku menarik tangan Sakura. "Kau! Kau ikut ganti baju sekalian!" aku membawanya masuk ke tempat ganti baju yang serba putih dan memberikan sebuah gaun ke arahnya.

"Pasangkan baju itu kepadanya dan tolong suruh dia tutup mata." Ucapku pada salah satu pegawai.

"Tapi Tuan, ini…"

"Lakukan!" pegawai itu menunduk dengan rona merah di pipinya dan menjalankan aksinya.

Aku tersenyum dan menuju ruang gantiku sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dan menunggu Sakura, tirai terbuka dan menampilkan Sakura dengan balutan gaun yang sudah kuduga cocok ditubuhnya, dia masih menutup matanya dan aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar _cantik_ , Sakura." ucapku berbisik di telinganya.

Sakura buru-buru melepas penutup matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali, dia menatapku, melihat pakaianku dan dia buru-buru melihat ke bawah, melihat pakaiannya.

Dia menatap kaca yang mengelilingi kami.

Pegawai yang menonton kami, mereka menatap kami dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" dia membawa kedua tangannya tengkuk leherku. "Kau kira kita akan menikah, huh?! Ini untuk resepsi pernikahan, bodoh!" Sakura mengguncangku dan membalik badanku sambil mendorongku menjauh. "Pilih yang benar, Sasuke!"

"Aku akan memilih kalau kau juga memilih." Aku berbalik menatapnya, dia diam. "Kuanggap diammu sebagai jawaban YA!"

Beberapa menit kemudian kami memilih pakaian yang sesuai untuk kencan kita kami selanjutnya, Sakura bahkan berdandan sangat cantik, dia memang cantik.

"Ini baru sempurna." Gumamku sendiri, aku mengambil mantelku dan memakainya kembali, baju kami ada di kantong, aku dan Sakura membawanya.

Dan aku akhirnya membawa dua kantong.

"Kantong itu apa?" tanya Sakura saat melihatku berhati-hati membawa kantong selain isi pakaianku.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan kami meninggalkan Butik dengan ucapan terima kasih yang diberikan kepada kami dari pegawai butik yang masih menatapku merona.

"Selalu menjadi sorotan." Ucap Sakura saat kami keluar dari butik.

"Kau juga sama. Tidak ada yang tidak menjadi sorotan."

"Terserah," Sakura merapatkan mantelnya, dia berganti pakaian dengan memakai gaun terusan di atas lutut dan dengan sepatu boots selutut miliknya. "Tempat selanjutnya." Dia meninggalkanku sendirian lagi.

Ini keterlaluan.

Seharusnya kami menikmati ini bersama-sama.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, tidak sedikit yang memandang Sakura dengan mata berbinar, aku mempercepat langkahku dan berjalan di sisinya.

"Oh, di sini tempatnya." Sakura berhenti di sebuah restaurant berbintang yang menjadi tujuan kencan kami selanjutnya.

Sakura sudah memasuki restaurant dan kami disambut dengan ramah oleh Manajer di sini. Manajer itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda, aku memincingkan mata menatapnya, karena Sakura di sini tidak sendirian dan pria itu menjaga matanya setelah menatapku. _Bagus_!

Kami diantar ke meja yang sudah direservasi Kakashi.

Tempat yang bagus untuk kencan romantis, tapi Sakura segera memesan pesanan dan tidak ingin menikmati suasana romantis ini.

"Kau tahu…" Sakura melihatku sambil memegang gelas berisi air putih, pesanan kami belum sampai. "ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima."

Wajahnya mengernyit, Sakura meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. "Maksudmu?"

"Ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang menakjubkan, kau seharusnya memperhatikanku di kencan ini," ucapanku terpotong saat pelayan mengantar pesanan kami, aku bergumam terima kasih saat mereka sudah selesai menyediakan makanan kami, aku menatap Sakura lagi. "Yang namanya kencan, harus memperhatikan pasanganmu, contoh…" aku mengambil sepotong patissier yang menjadi menu spesial malam kami dan menyondorkan ke arah Sakura, aku bermaksud menyuapinya karena belum pernah kulakukan hal ini kepadanya.

Dan hal mengejutkan yang terjadi adalah, seorang pelanggan menyenggol tangan yang kugunakan untuk menyuapi Sakura dan akhirnya patissier itu mengenai hidungku. Pelanggan itu seorang gadis, dia meminta maaf kepadaku dan ingin membersihkan hidungku.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Aku menghalangi tangannya dan membersihkan hidungku sendiri.

Gadis itu masih berdiri malu-malu dan aku membiarkannya, aku tahu dia sengaja, aku melihatnya berbisik dengan temannya di seberang sana saat aku melihat sekeliling ruangan tadi. Aku tahu dia merencanakan hal ini dengan teman-temannya, jadi aku akan mengabaikannya.

Dan akhirnya karena tidak ada tanggapan dariku, gadis itu melenggang pergi.

Aku menatap Sakura, dia tertawa masam. "Itu hukuman tuhan." Aku tahu dia hanya bercanda, dia kembali meminum minumannya, kali ini wine yang dia minum. "Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke, sejak awal aku tidak ada minat melewatkan malam Natal bersamamu." Dia memutar-mutar gelas minumannya, dia mengangkat bahu sambil menatapku, "Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk memperhatikanmu di kencan kita ini." Sakura kembali menyesap minumannya sambil tersenyum miring. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau menemanimu."

Sesak, oke itu menyesakkan.

Tapi aku sudah terbiasa, dan strategi menyuapiku gagal juga. Tapi, hasil akhir yang harus kuraih adalah… malam ini aku harus menjadi kekasih Sakura.

Aku tidak akan menyerah.

Aku melirik ke kantong yang aku bawa tadi, di dalam situ ada cake buatanku sendiri. Aku membuat ini khusus untuk kumakan bersama Sakura di kapal pesiar nanti, ini rahasia. Tidak, bukan rahasia, ayahku tahu hal ini.

Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang lainnya lagi, kalau hadiah ini kuserahkan di atas kapal pesiar saat suasana semakin romantis dan memanas, maka Sakura yang tersentuh dengan cake buatanku dan hadiah lainnya akan… maka akhirnya dia mau kusuapi dan hati murnilah yang akan menang.

Aku menyeringai dalam hati, rencana ini harus berhasil.

Sakura terdiam di mejanya, dia menatap patissier yang sudah datang sejak tadi. Dan aku melihat matanya berbinar menatap patissier.

Aku memperhatikan Sakura. "Wow… Patissier Restaurant bintang lima memang luar biasa," Sakura mengambil garpu, aku mengernyit. Jangan-jangan… "Kelihatannya enak…" Sakura sudah memotong patissier dan membawanya ke mulutnya, tapi aku dengan sigap meraih garpu itu dan menjauhkan patissier darinya. "Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Kau tidak boleh memakannya!"

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, pelanggan lain memperhatikan kami. "Tadi kau juga ingin memakannya, 'kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak peduli, kau tidak mau kusuapi, jadi aku tidak mau berurusan dengan cake di sini," aku mengambil mantel Sakura dan memakaikannya, aku sudah memakai mantelku, aku menggadeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar. Kantong berisi cake sudah berada di tangan yang lainnya. "Ayo kita ke tempat berikutnya!"

Kami sudah keluar dari restaurant dan berjalan menuju dermaga yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai sana. Aku juga masih menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru." Sakura berbicara di sampingku, "Kapalnya belum datang, ini masih jam sepuluh dan kapal datang jam sebelas, Sasuke."

Kami sudah sampai di pintu masuk dermaga dan aku menoleh ke Sakura, masih memegang tangannya. "Lihat? Itu sudah ada di sana kapal pesiar kita." Aku kembali berjalan dan mengantri untuk masuk ke kapal pesiar.

"Selamat malam Tuan dan Nona, tolong tiketnya." Kami sudah sampai di depan petugas yang meminta tiket, aku menaruh kantong cake di tanah bersalju dan merogoh mantelku, aku mengernyit saat tidak menemukan tiketnya, aku ingat betul kalau aku menaruh tiket yang diberikan Kakashi saat event kemarin di kantong pakaianku. Aku melepas genggaman tangan Sakura dan merogoh kedua kantong mantelku.

Aku bergeser, membiarkan penumpang lain untuk menaiki kapal.

Aku kembali mencari ke dalam saku celana, dan aku menunduk dengan wajah pucat.

"Kantong pakaian kita?!" aku menggeram. "Tiketnya berada di pakaianku tadi, dan kantong itu tertinggal di restaurant!"

"Apa?!" aku berjalan cepat, keluar dari antrian yang tinggal sedikit ini sambil membawa kantong cake-ku. Sakura berjalan di belakangku. "Kenapa kau meninggalnya, bodoh! Ada tasku di dalam kantong itu."

"Aku lupa."

"Sudah kubilang jangan terburu-buru, dan inilah akibatnya!" Sakura berjalan cepat tapi tidak bisa menyamaiku.

Bunyi suara kapal terdengar, aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Suara keberangkatan kapal terdengar lagi. Oh sial!

"Jangan berangkat dulu, sial!" aku berbalik menuju kapal, tapi aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari pintu dermaga dan perlahan kapal berlayar meninggalkan kami. Aku menunduk dan memegang pembatas besi di pinggir laut lepas, aku memukul pelan besi itu. "Sial!"

Sakura mendesah. "Mau bagaimana lagi… ayo, kita pulang."

"Apa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku pulang?"

"Kapalnya sudah pergi, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," aku melirik kapal yang semakin menjauh dari balik bahuku. "Kau sudah cukup puas menikmati malam Natal seharian ini, bukan?" Sakura mengusap-usap tangannya. "Aku sudah kedinginan."

Tanganku terkepal di sisi tubuhku, seharusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini, bukan ini akhirnya. Seharusnya aku dan Sakura berlayar di kapal pesiar, menyerahkan cake ini dan hadiahnya. Dengan begitu, di malam Natal ini. "Ada kemajuan…"

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar ucapan terakhirku, ucapan yang seharusnya ada dipikiranku. "Kau bicara apa, Sasuke?"

"Seharusnya tidak begini," aku menatap Sakura, menatap matanya secara intens. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," aku merogoh kantong yang kubawa dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam, aku membiarkan cake masih di dalam. "Aku seharusnya menyerahkan ini di sana, di kapal pesiar yang akan kita naiki, tapi bukan begini akhirnya."

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arahku, dia berdiri di depanku sambil menatap mataku. Tangannya meraih tanganku yang membawa kotak kecil. aku langsung menghentak tangannya, menghindarkan tangannya dari bingkisan ini. "Kenapa? Kau bilang itu untukku." Ucap Sakura.

Aku mengalihkan badan, "Bukan seperti ini memberikannya, Sakura!" aku memegang kembali besi pembatas. "Bukan begini…"

Aku merasakan tangan Sakura memegang tanganku lagi, tapi aku menghentaknya, membuat kotak digenggamanku terlempar dan aku menghentakan tangan terlalu keras, membuat Sakura terhuyung ke belakang saat menghindari tanganku dan pinggangnya mengenai besi pembatas, aku terbelalak karena pembatas ini hanya setinggi pinggang Sakura, bagian atas tubuh Sakura sudah condong ke laut, aku dengan sikap melepas kantong pembungkus cake dan menarik tangan Sakura.

Tarikan yang tidak stabil dariku, kakiku membuat kesalahan karena tidak berdiri dengan benar. Membuat kami akhirnya…

Aku mendengar suara teriakan Sakura dan kami terjatuh ke laut.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Benar-benar…" Aku berdiri di depan Sakura, badannya menggigil kedingan. " _Mimpi buruk_!"

Aku menyelamatkan Sakura dari laut terlebih dahulu dan aku yang terakhir. Pakaian kami basah kuyup. "Maaf, aku akan kembali ke restaurant untuk…"

"Lupakan!" Sakura menyelaku dan bersin. Dia memeluk badannya sendiri, mantelku bahkan basah, tidak bisa untuk menghangatkannya.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi."

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Jelas-jelas tidak bisa dilanjutkan…" aku tambah membeku di tempatku berdiri saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Apa susahnya memberikan benda tadi kepadaku, huh?! Kalau kau mau melanjutkan kencan sialan ini, kau benar-benar mau membunuhku, Sasuke!" Sakura berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Pulang!" dia menoleh ke arahku. "Tapi, kalau kau ingin melanjutkan kencan ini, lakukan saja sendiri, aku tidak bisa mengikutimu lagi!"

Sakura berbalik meninggalkanku, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, ini murni kesalahanku. Aku terburu-buru untuk bisa menaiki kapal pesiar dan melupakan kantong berisi pakaian kami. Aku bersyukur di sini tidak ada orang, jadi Sakura tidak merasa malu saat terjatuh tadi. tapi aku membuatnya kedinginan saat ini, aku menemukan bangku disisi dermaga, aku duduk di sana.

Aku tidak bisa menyusul Sakura. ini memalukan tentu saja.

Aku melupakan diriku yang kedinginan, karena rasanya juga percuma, hatiku bahkan sudah mendingin sebelum ini, beberapa menit kemudian ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sini, mungkin ingin memulai merayakan malam Natal di sini, tidak sedikit yang menatapku.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mengabaikannya. Tapi suara itu semakin mendekat. "Tuan Sasuke…" aku mendongak saat suara itu sudah terdengar dekat denganku. "Oh, syukurlah. Eh? Ada apa dengan anda, tuan?"

Aku mengenyit menatap pemuda di depanku ini. "Aku tidak apa-apa, anda siapa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Oh, benar," dia membungkuk sebentar. "Saya Toneri, pelayan di restaurant yang anda kunjungi tadi, saya ingin mengantarkan ini," dia menyerahkan kantong yang aku tahu apa isinya. "Ini tertinggal di restaurant dan saya tidak bisa menghubungi anda karena ponsel kalian di dalam sini semua dan saat seseorang menghubungi salah satu ponsel kalian, dia memberitahu saya untuk segera ke dermaga."

Aku bisa menduga kalau itu Kakashi, aku menerima kantong itu darinya dan memberinya uang tip sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, Toneri awalnya menolak uang tipku, tapi aku memaksanya, dia berpamitan pulang sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan sebelum melenggang pergi dia menyuruhku untuk segera berganti pakaian.

Aku melihat sekeliling tempatku sekarang dan mendapati toilet umum di ujung dermaga. Aku berjalan sebentar dan mengganti pakaianku, lumayan membuatku hangat, meski aku masih memakai celana dalam yang belum terlalu kering.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku tadi, kotak yang kuberikan ke Sakura telah hilang dan aku melirik ke kantong berisikan cake, ini juga gagal kuberikan kepadanya. Aku mendesah.

Semuanya gagal total.

Suara musik sambutan Natal terdengar. Aku mengeluarkan cake dari kantong, mau bagaimana lagi? aku sudah susah-susah payah membuat cake ini dan aku juga telah mengacaukan semuanya. Aku mengambil garpu, memotong cake sambil mendesah lagi.

Kakashi, aku merasa tidak enak karena dia sudah mengakomodasikan semua ini untukku, sarana untuk membuatku semakin dekat dengan Sakura, seandainya ini berjalan dengan lancar, mungkin saja kami berdua sedang menikmati cake ini di atas kapal pesiar dan dia juga akan menyukai hadiah kecil dariku, dadaku tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

Aku memakan cake, rasanya tidak enak jika memakan ini sendirian.

Salju tiba-tiba turun.

Kenapa aku sering membuatnya marah? Apa semua yang kulakukan untuknya itu selalu salah? Aku hanya ingin dia melihatku, melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang menyukainya. Dadaku kembali berdenyut nyeri. Aku kembali memakan cake dalam diam. Tapi nyatanya, yang kulakukan selalu tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"Sial! Kenapa aku begitu menyukainya? Kenapa aku mencintainya?" semua orang menatapku saat aku berteriak sendiri. Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mengeluarkan isi hatiku saja. _Terlalu sesak_.

"Dasar memalukan!" aku menoleh ke sampingku. "Berteriak seperti orang bodoh di malam Natal."

"Sakura…" aku mendapati Sakura berdiri di sampingku, dia mengenakan mantel tebal dan dia menjadi Sakura si putri kacamata sekarang. "Kenapa kau kembali?" tanyaku.

Dia menyampirkan mantel yang dia bawa tadi ke tubuhku. "Ayahmu sudah pulang dan mengkhawatirkanmu yang tidak kunjung pulang, aku disuruh menyusulmu, yang benar saja." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku seperti menjemput gadis kecil saja."

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa pulang. Karena…" aku menatap garpu yang ada sepotong cake yang belum aku makan lagi. "kau tahu bukan, aku malu karena ayah akan melihat cake ini belum termakan, karena seharusnya kita memakan ini di kapal tadi." sial, kenapa aku merajuk seperti ini? Aku selalu kehilangan harga diriku di depan Sakura. "Dan… maaf atas kejadian tadi."

Sakura mendesah dan duduk di sampingku. "Aku harus berbuat apa supaya kau mau pulang, Sasuke- _kun_?" dia memegang tangan kananku yang memegang garpu, dia mengarahkan garpu itu ke mulutnya dan dia memakan cake itu dari tanganku. Aku terbelalak. "Suapi aku." Ucapnya sambil melepas tangannya dari tanganku.

Aku tergagap dan masih membeku menatap Sakura yang menungguku, sambil berdeham aku mengambil potongan cake lagi, aku mendongak menatapnya, matanya berbinar di balik kacamatanya. Aku menyondorkan cake ke mulutnya dan dia membuka mulutnya lalu memakannya.

"Ini buatanmu sendiri, Sasuke- _kun_?" pipiku memanas, aku mengangguk. "Hmm… ini enak." Dan senyum tersaji di sudut-sudut bibirnya. _Bernapas Sasuke, bernapaslah_. Sakura berdeham. "Terus, setelah ini apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Eh itu? Setelah ini…" aku tergagap, bingung mau mengucapkan apa, aku belum memikirkan hal lainnya setelah melakukan suapanku ke Sakura, karena rencanaku gagal total.

Aku mendengar senyum atau dengusan geli Sakura, dia mengambil cake dari tanganku, dia berdiri dan meletakkan cake di tempatnya dia duduk tadi. dia kemudian menarik tanganku, menyuruhku berdiri juga.

"Begini, 'kan?" Sakura menyelipkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhku, dan dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Dia memelukku, atau sebenarnya, kami berpelukan. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku sambil menghirup wangi rambut Sakura. tangan Sakura juga melingkar di punggungku. "Selamat Natal, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tepat tengah malam dan dia mengucapkannya terlebih dulu.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Sakura melepas pelukannya, dia memberiku senyum terindahnya malam ini saat aku menatapnya, senyum yang membuat jantungku kembali berpacu dengan cepat. "Sakura… aku…" ucapanku terhenti saat mendengar suara, suara jam tangan berbunyi.

"Selesai…" aku mengernyit saat Sakura berbalik ke kursi dan merogoh kantong yang berisi pakaiannya, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Halo… pak Manajer Kakashi? Semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencana. Sudah cukup, 'kan?" aku menganga mendengar ucapannya, Sakura mengangguk. "Hmm… baiklah, akan kusampaikan. Selamat malam pak Manajer!"

Jadi… tadi itu, jadi… dia…

Sakura menatapku. "Kenapa?! Aku sudah melakukan sesuai yang kau bayangkan atau yang kau impikan, bukan?"

Seharusnya aku tahu, Sakura memang seperti itu.

Sial, aku selalu tertipu dengan sikapnya yang gampang berubah-ubah, saat aku menunduk aku merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalaku dan jatuh di bawah kakiku.

Aku mengambilnya. "Apa ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri, aku menoleh ke Sakura yang sudah berjalan sambil membawa kantong pakaianku dan juga cake buatanku. Jangan-jangan… "Ini darimu, Sakura?"

"Itu untuk hadiahmu ini," dia menunjuk ke lehernya. Dia memakai kalung pemberianku. "Hadiah itu di luar kencan kita, mengerti?!" dia menunjuk bingkisan di genggamanku sambil berbalik lagi melanjutkan perjalananya.

Tidak mungkin, dia memberikan sesuatu kepadaku?

Ini malam Natal yang benar-benar menakjubkan. "Terima kasih, Sakura." dan bibirku tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan senyum bodohku. Aku berjalan menyusul Sakura dan berjalan bersampingan dengannya. "Apa isinya?" tanyaku.

"Buka saja sendiri."

Aku membuka bingkisan di tanganku dan menganga melihat hadiah dari Sakura, aku melihat ke arahnya dan dia mengedipkan satu mata dan menjulurkan lidah ke arahku.

 _Ini akan menjadi malam Natal yang…_

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucapku.

Sakura sudah berjalan cepat di depanku. "Bukankah kau suka kacamata, Sasuke- _kun_." Dia tertawa dan aku menyusulnya.

 _Tidak terlupakan._

Aku mendapat hadiah satu set kacamata dan hidung berkumis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=To be Continued=

* * *

.

Hai… apa kabar kalian semua teman-teman?

Semoga sehat selalu yaa…

Beritahu aku kalau ada typo yap?

Langsung ke repiyu yang mampir…

* * *

Terima kasih banyak:

.

Jamurlumutan462 ( _bukankan kemarin dichap yang lalu sudah kuberitahu yaa umurnya? Yeah.. meski tidak dengan angka yang jelas hehe. Dan masalah scene ItaIzu, hmm… maapkan indah, sepertinya tidak ada, huhu , bunus THR nya cukup chap ini saja yaa… semoga suka yaa^^ dan masalah mutan bentuk baru, indah juga tidak tahu. Memang indah buat mutan bentuk baru yaa? *masih lola ini* XD oke ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih semangatnya^^_ )

williewillydoo ( _biasa… masa muda masih melekat di emaknya Saku hahaha, asal si Sasu jangan disosor juga. Kasihan ntar Saku-nya XD yap! Saku anak tunggal, ndak punya sodara hihi_ )

Sri334 ( _hihi… kebetulan memang suka membalas repiyu yang mampir, indah juga senang karena Sri-chan mau meninggalkan repiyu ditiap chapnya *peluk cium balik*^^ ndak kok, si Tayuya emaknya Saku, lagian dia udah dapet yang cakep juga. Jangan disosor juga Sasunya hihi XD wuah.. ketipu juga yaa… penuh tipuan di Fic ini haha dan masalah Saku mulai nunjukin tanda" hmm.. bagaimana kita tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang *aseekkk* XD ini sudah lanjut Sri-chan dan terima kasih semangatnya^^_ )

embunadjha1 ( _Haha… iya itu Sasu, keponya tingkat akut kalo mengenai Saku haha XD. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka chap ini^^_ )

lacus clyne ( _yap… sifat mereka tertukar di sini hihi. Dan Sakura gak kembar kok hihi. Itu Tayuya^^_ )

Kucing genduttidur ( _yeah.. begitulah, di luar dugaan yaah ternyata hihi. Oke terima kasih semangatnya^^_ )

Anonymous ( _yap… kemarin memang kebagi dua part, jadi cepet updatenya hihi. Dan ini juga ngaret lagi, 'kan? Maafkan yaah^^ wuah… terima kasih sudah dibilang semua chap menarik, masih gak pede kalau dikatain begitu hihi. Dan terima kasih sudah mau dibaca ulang", dibaca sekali sudah Alhamdulillah indah mah haha dan ini sudah lanjut yaa.. semoga tetap membuat Anony-chan senang. Dan tidak masalah, indah juga suka banyak cing cong haha. Terima kasih sekali lagi^^_ )

.

.

Tidak lupa untuk silent reader dan yang sudah memfollow-favorite cerita ini. Indah ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

.

.

* * *

Dan … Indah masih menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan tentunya. Dan tentu saja dengan bahasa yang enak dibaca, jadi lebih bisa saling memberi kenyamanan dalam menyampaikan pendapat. Itu saja. Terima kasih.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake…**

 **.**

Aku pulang ke rumah setelah acara di klub selesai, Sakura tidak ikut pulang bersamaku. Dan ayah sudah tertidur saat aku sampai di rumah. aku segera memikirkan hadiah apa yang ingin kuberikan ke Sakura, sebenarnya aku sudah membeli sesuatu saat perjalanan pulangku tadi dan hadiah itu sudah kuletakkan di kamarku.

Aku memikiran hal lain untuk kuberikan ke Sakura, aku menuju dapur dan berjalan mondar-mandir memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Dan bola lampu menyala di kepalaku, aku akan membuat cake, aku pernah membuat cake dengan ibuku dulu untuk merayakan ulangtahun kakek.

Aku harus membuat malam ini juga sebelum Sakura pulang dan besok adalah giliranku memasak juga, jadi Sakura tidak akan tahu aku membuat cake ini khusus untuknya.

.

.

Paginya… kalian sudah membacanya^^

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 8 : Trouble Maker

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Princess of Glasess**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

" **Trouble Maker"**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like YA Don't Read**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy for Reading**_ **…**

.

Setelah malam Natal yang kukira gagal total, ternyata berakhir baik karena Sakura yang mau kusuapi, dia memakai hadiah pemberianku dan terakhir dia memberiku sesuatu diluar kencan kita.

Yeah… meski hanya satu set kacamata dan hidung.

Tapi hadiah Sakura menghiasi dinding kamarku, aku terkekeh jika melihat hadiahnya.

Dan hari ini pun aku melihat Sakura masih memakai kalung memberianku, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangku.

"Apa kau sedang bahagia hari ini, Nak?" aku menoleh dan ayah menatapku dengan senyum di ujung-ujung bibirnya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum. "Apa? Apa yang aku lewatkan di malam Natal kalian?" Aku menggeleng. "Sakura pulang dengan pakaian basah, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian berenang?"

Aku berhenti tersenyum dan ayah tertawa.

"Ayah hanya bercanda, Sasuke." Aku mengerutkan bibirku sambil menghela napas. "Baiklah, terkadang sesuatu yang terencana tidak selalu berhasil seratus persen, bukan? Dan melihat senyummu tadi, meski rencana tidak berjalan lancar, setidaknya ada hal lain yang membuat rencana gagalmu menjadi indah. Apa ayah benar?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Yeah… memang aku gagal makan kue di atas kapal pesiar, tapi hal lainnya sukses kuberikan." Aku melirik ayah yang sudah menatapku antusias. "Aku sukses memberikan hadiah Natal ke Sakura."

Senyum lebar ditunjukkan padaku saat ayah mengetahui hal ini, matanya berbinar senang. "Aku tahu, kalung dileher Sakura, bukan?" dan senyum bodohku keluar dengan sendirinya. "Aku tahu anakku ini bertindak dengan cepat."

Aku kembali tersenyum, dan suara ketukan di belakang kami membuat kami menoleh.

Sakur menatapku dan juga ayah. "Berhenti membicarakan orang yang jelas-jelas ada di dalam satu ruangan dengan kalian," Ayah terkekeh di sampingku, dan tatapanku mengarah ke leher Sakura. Kalungnya masih terpasang indah di sana. "Dan makan malam sudah siap."

Ayahku berdiri dari sofa. "Baik-baik Nona Cantik," Sakura mendengus dan berbalik menuju meja makan dan ayah melihatku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dia malu. Ayo makan, Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menyusul ayah yang sudah sampai ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur, mau bagaimana lagi… kami senang jika menggoda Sakura.

* * *

Aku berada di kamar saat ini dan ayah keluar rumah, entah kemana? Aku curiga, ayah mungkin menemui ibu Sakura, aku tidak tahu pasti, karena hari ini ayah libur bekerja dan aku tidak pernah menanyakan kemana ayah pergi karena aku tidak mau menganggu kesenangan ayah, tapi Sakura? mengenai dia, aku tidak bisa jika tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya. Setelah makan, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan aku membereskan meja makan.

Masalah malam Natal kemarin, dia sudah memaafkanku, itu mengejutkanku. Tapi, dia bilang kalau itu hanya kecelakaan dan dia tidak ingin membahasnya lagi.

Aku duduk di kursi belajarku sambil menatap hadiah pemberian Sakura, dan aku tiba-tiba tersenyum, karena dia masih memakai kalung memberianku.

Dan ketukan di luar kamarku membuat senyumkku hilang, aku menoleh ke pintu dengan dahi berkerut, apa aku tadi salah dengar? Kalau tidak salah pintu kamarku berbunyi, aku menatap beberapa detik dan ketukan kembali lagi.

"Sasuke…" aku tersentak dan duduk tegak, ini Sakura. kenapa dia memanggilku? Dan ini…. "Apa kau sudah tidur?" ini pertama kalinya dia mengetuk kamarku.

Ada apa?

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah tid—"

"Iya, tunggu!" aku berdiri dan berlari ke pintu. "Ada apa?" aku sudah membuka pintu dan aku mendapati sosok Sakura yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian perginya, dahiku kembali berkerut.

Dia berdeham. "Kau mau ikut ke klub?" aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, apa aku salah dengar? Sakura kembali berdeham dan aku menggeleng sambil menatapnya. "Kalau tidak mau, aku pergi sekarang."

Sakura berbalik dan aku tersentak. "Tunggu! Aku ikut! Aku ikut." Dia berbalik menatapku. "Aku ambil mantel dulu." Dan aku kembali masuk kamarku dengan perasaan yang senang bercampur bingung.

Ini hal baru, jelas sekali.

Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membiarkanku ikut dengannya ke klub. Ada apa ini? Aku harus bertanya, aku memakai matelku dan keluar menyusul Sakura yang sudah berdiri di pintu keluar sambil memakai mantel ke tubuhnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanyaku.

Dia berdiri tegak dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantel. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Aku mengangguk dan kami keluar rumah dengan kebisuan yang terjadi sampai kami sudah berada di luar Apartemen.

Aku menoleh ke sampingku, ke Sakura. dia diam saja, dan sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk membuatnya hangat. Salju tidak turun malam ini dan cuaca indah, tentu saja.

Aku berdeham. "Jadi… ada angin apa sampai kau mengajakku ke klub?" aku melirik Sakura.

"Kakashi sedang merekrut pegawai baru," aku menoleh dan dahiku mengerut. "aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau orang ini tidak aneh seperti dulu."

Bibirku mengerut dengan alisku yang terangkat tinggi juga. "Memang sebelumnya Kakashi pernah merekrut pegawai seperti apa? Dan kenapa masalah ini berkaitan denganku?"

Sakura mendesah dan uap keluar dari mulutnya. "Dia pria aneh yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hijau dan dia hampir memaksaku untuk memakai pakaian yang dia kenakan," dan Sakura tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri. "setiap mengingat hal itu… aku merasa takut sendiri."

Aku terkekeh, "Lalu… kenapa denganku? Kenapa hal ini berkaitan denganku?" aku masih menatapnya, ada rasa senang yang terasa di dadaku saat ini.

Dan Sakura berdeham, dia mengulur waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku jika aku berurusan dengan orang semacam itu lagi." Senyum konyolku tiba-tiba keluar, dan Sakura memutar mata saat sempat menatapku tadi. "Oh, Tuhan. Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu dan hentikan pemikiran jauhmu, Sasuke!"

Aku terkekeh sambil mengangkat bahu dan beralih menatap depan. Aku tidak membalas ucapannya dan menikmati euphoria yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

"Jangan senang dulu, siapa tahu dia seorang gadis." Aku mengangkat bahu saat Sakura kembali berbicara, euphoria masih terasa di hatiku.

 _Sedikit demi sedikit, Sasuke._

Aku yakin, Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai menganggapku.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Kami sudah sampai di klub dan seperti biasa, Sakura menjadi Cherry. Kami lewat pintu belakang tadi, karena Sakura belum menjadi Cherry.

Sakura mendesah sambil melepas mantelnya. "Aku penasaran seperti apa anak baru itu." Dia memasuki ruangan dan aku mengikutinya.

"Semoga saja dia tidak seperti anak sebelumnya dan juga baik, benarkan, Sakura?" saat aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, dia sedang mengancingkan kemeja putihnya dan aku langsung berbalik. "Kau apa-apaan? Tadi kau sedang ganti baju di dalam, kenapa keluar?!"

Aku mendengar Sakura mendengus. "Kau ini polos sekali, Sasuke- _kun_." Aku sesak mendapat ucapan seperti itu darinya. "Kau pernah melihat yang lebih dari ini sebelumnya, bukan?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan dia tersenyum miring ke arahku.

Dia mengolok-olokku.

Oke… dua orang bisa bermain di sini…

Aku tersenyum. "Kau juga pernah melihatku dengan celana dalam saja, bukan?" Tantangku.

Dia mengangguk. "Yeah… punyamu menakjubkan, Sasuke- _kun_." Dan tiba-tiba pipiku memanas. Sakura sudah siap dan dia tertawa sambil meninggalkanku yang terkaget mendengar ucapannya.

Dia sukses membuatku senang dan juga malu.

 _Oh, jangan lupa bernapas, Sasuke_.

.

.

Aku menyusul Sakura setelahnya, dia sudah tampil di podium DJ. Memberikan kenikmatan untuk membuat orang berdansa atau sekedar mendengar musik remixnya. Dan aku mulai penasaran seperti apa pegawai baru yang direkrut Kakashi.

Dan kalau benar dia seorang gadis, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi Sakura yang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Apalagi Sakura mempunyai dua daya tarik, yaitu si Putri Kacamata dan seorang DJ.

Aku tersenyum. Sakuralah yang terbaik.

Dan suara dehaman yang berasal dari samping membuatku tersentak kaget, aku menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Kau memikirkan apa, huh?!" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan gelas minuman ke arahku.

"Tidak ada." Aku menerima gelas dan meminumnya. Sakura mengangkat bahu dan ikut meminum minumannnya. "Kau yang buat?" dia mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah turun dari podium."

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun."

Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin." Dan Sakura memutar mata, aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Yo! Bintang klubku," aku menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi, ada seseorang di belakangnya juga tapi terhalang tubuh tinggi Kakashi. "Aku membawa seseorang untuk kalian, perkenalkan… ini Yamanaka Ino, bartender baru. Dia juga seangkatan denganmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Kakashi mejentikkan jari ke arahku sambil mengedipkan satu mata.

Kakashi menggeser tubuhnya dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda lengkap dengan setelah apron klub untuk melayani bagian Bar memberikan senyum lima jari ke arahku dan Sakura.

"Hallo… aku Yamanaka Ino, mohon kerjasamanya!" serunya.

Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingku melirikku. "Bagaimana, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya.

"Seleramu bagus juga." Ucapku sambil menoleh ke Sakura yang menatapku dalam diam.

Kakashi mendengus. "Apa dia tidak membuatmu tertarik?"

Aku memutar gelasku dan menggeleng. "Tidak!"

"Aku juga tidak tertarik denganmu!" aku menatap gadis pirang di depanku, dia menyipitkan mata ke arahku. "Pantat ayam!"

Aku tersedak minumanku, Sakura mendengus dan Kakashi tertawa di sampingku.

Dia bilang apa? Pantat ayam? Sialan!

Kakashi menepuk pundakku. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dihina seorang gadis cantik selain Cherry, Sasuke- _kun_." Pria ini masih tertawa dan aku memutar mata. "Aku prihatin denganmu."

Aku mendiamkan Kakashi dan menatap gadis pirang ini mendekat ke Sakura. "Wow! Suatu kehormatan aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Cherry- _senpai_!" dia melewatiku dan menginjak kakiku. Sialan. Dia sengaja, aku tahu itu. Dia sudah berdiri di depan Sakura yang baru saja meletakkan gelas minumannya di meja Bar. "Aku bekerja di klub ini karena kagum padamu, Cherry- _senpai_!"

Aku menatap gadis ini kesal, ditambah dia menginjakku dengan sepatu hak tingginya. Sial.

Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tangan Sakura sampai membuatnya kaget, begitu juga denganku. "Mulai hari ini, ijinkan aku memanggil Cherry- _senpai_ , BOS!"

Apa-apaan gadis pirang ini?

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ayah bertanya, bukan padaku, lebih tepatnya ke Sakura, ayah menanyakanku melalui Sakura.

Dan Sakura mengangkat bahu sambil membalik masakan di depannya. Kami sedang _barbeque_ -an di lantai atas Aparetement. "Dia sedang datang bulan." Jawabnya sambil lalu.

Aku memotong-motong paprika dengan keras.

Mendapat jawaban tidak pasti dari Sakura membuat ayah mendesah. "Hei, Sasu- _chan_! ada apa denganmu? Sebentar lagi tahun baru, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering bergumam sendiri dan memasang ekspresi menyeramkan seperti itu?"

Aku membanting pisau di atas meja setelah selesai dengan Paprika di depanku. "Tidak apa-apa, ayah." Aku berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang tersedia di sini. Anehnya, para penghuni Apartemen laiannya tidak menikmati malam tahun baru di sini. Masa bodoh, hari ini khusus untuk kami. Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno.

Tapi kenapa malam ini tidak bisa menghilangkan kekesalanku?

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke?" ayah bertanya sekali lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Sangat yakin, ayah."

Aku mendesah sambil mendongak menatap langit yang menaburkan bintang-bintang, ayah tidak lagi berbicara setelah aku menjawab ucapannya dan kami bertiga akan menyambut tahun baru bersama, ayah libur bekerja dan Sakura juga. Aku bersyukur untuk yang satu itu.

Aku menutup mata dan memijat pelipisku, rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah, beberapa hari ini emosiku sedang diuji-ujinya. Dan aku tidak bisa menahannya sampai membuat kepalaku pusing sekali dan dingin di pipiku membuatku melirik ke sumbernya.

Sakura menempelkan minuman kaleng dipipiku.

"Terlalu banyak pikiran itu tidak baik." Ucapnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan minuman kaleng yang diambilkannya untukku.

Aku mengambil alih minuman digenggaman Sakura, kami berlama-lama memegang tangan dan Sakura berdeham. Aku ikut berdeham dan duduk tegak. "Terima kasih."

Sakura mengangkat bahu sambil duduk di sampingku. "Kembali." Ucapnya sambil meminum minumannya di gelas.

Aku membuka penutup dan meminumnya, kami berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat, hanya menyaksikan ayah yang memanggang sambil bernyanyi membelakangi kami.

"Jadi… kenapa kau marah-marah sambil membanting pisau?" tanya Sakura, aku meliriknya dan dia tidak menatapku, melainkan menatap ayah. "Kau tahu… itu bukanlah sikapmu." Ucapnya lagi dan kali ini dia menatapku.

Aku kembali minum dan bermain-main dengan penutup kaleng. "Memang bagaimana sikapku?" tanyaku balik, tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

Dia mendesah. "Kau itu mudah mengendalikan emosimu," aku meliriknya dan dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau hanya tidak bisa menahan euphoria kesenanganmu. Dan itu bukan dirimu jika tidak bisa menahan emosimu."

Aku mendesah. "Aku hanya tidak suka ucapan gadis pirang itu!"

Sakura menggeleng dan bersandar di sofa. "Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan ucapan seseorang?" tanyanya, aku berbalik menatapnya dan dia menatapku dalam diam. Aku berpikir, kenapa Sakura bertanya seperti itu kepadaku? Apa dia khawatir denganku? Atau dia tidak suka aku memikirkan ucapan gadis lain? Kemudian dia berdeham. "Ayahmu memanggil." Dia mengandahkan kepala menunjuk ayahku berada.

Aku berbalik dan menatap ayah yang sedang mengangkat piring sambil menyeringai lebar. "Pesta dimulai!" serunya. "Kemarilah, sebentar lagi hitung mundur."

Sakura berdiri. "Kau mau ikut bergabung?" ucapnya sambil menoleh menatapku.

Aku tersenyum dan ikut berdiri. "Tentu saja." Terlalu cepat mengasumsikan hal itu, Sasuke. Tapi aku berharap itu terjadi di hati Sakura.

Akhirnya kami menikmati pergantian tahun dengan suka cita, menikmati kebersamaan keluarga sederhanaku ini. Dan aku senang melihat senyum lebar Sakura terukir saat melihat kembang api meluncur di langit malam ini. Memperindah bintang yang bersinar terang di sana.

Tahun baru, semoga aku semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

Si Putri Kacamata.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Awal tahun. Tanggal satu Januari, salju masih turun dan Sakura pergi ke klub untuk memenuhi panggilan kerja dari Kakashi. Ternyata klub tetap buka meski libur.

Dan aku berkunjung di klubnya hari ini.

Aku menyesap minumanku, tentu saja non alkohol, Sakura melarangku minum sekarang. Mau tidak mau aku menuruti ucapannya, dia sedang memainkan musik di podium DJ.

Dan mimpi buruk menyerangku kembali.

"Kau datang lagi?!" aku sudah hafal suara nyaring ini dan aku mengabaikannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak cocok bersanding dengan Bos Cherry! Dia itu gadis idola yang cantik, manis, seksi, pintar, apalagi dia juga pintar memainkan musik dan juga bisa membuat minuman yang menakjubkan." Dia menatap Sakura dalam diam. Kenapa gadis ini terlalu banyak mengoceh? "Dan kau sama sekali bukan pasangan yang cocok untuk Bos Cherry."

Aku mendengus. "Apa kau sedang berbicara denganku?"

Dia mendengus dan melipat tangan. "Dasar pantat ayam!" cupingku rasanya memanas sekarang. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja, mengganggu tahu!"

"Hei pirang berbisa! Apa masalahmu?" geramku. Dan dia hanya mengangkat bahu, aku menarik napas dan menghelannya perlahan. "Terserah kau saja!"

"Dasar pantat ayam!" dia mengataiku lagi dan berlalu melayani pelanggan yang datang.

Sial.

Dia resmi menjadi musuhku sekarang.

"Ino, buatkan aku minuman." Aku mendengar suara Sakura dan si pirang berseru dengan semangat saat menyanggupi permintaan Sakura, dia lalu duduk di sampingku. "Apa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya saat mendapati wajahku yang mungkin sudah kesal sekarang.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," aku meneguk minumanku.

Dan Sakura tidak lagi bertanya ataupun mengatakan apa-apa, hanya suara musik disk dan beberapa pria atau wanita yang mengobrol di seberang sana.

"Minuman datang Bos!" gadis itu meletakkan minuman yang diminta Sakura di depan meja. "Oh, ini untukmu, pantat ayam dan segeralah pulang."

Aku diam. Tidak menjawabnya.

Dan si pirang beralih ke Sakura. "Bagaimana minuman buatanku, Bos?" tanya si pirang itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku melirik Sakura yang memutar gelas dan mulai meminumnya. "Hmm… lumayan." Ucapnya saat aku mendapati dia mengecap minuman buatan si pirang.

Gadis itu menepuk kedua tangannya gembira. " _Yosh_! Aku harus banyak belajar darimu Bos, dan aku akan belajar memainkan musik juga."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan meminum minumannya lagi, aku menatapnya dalam diam. Dan entah kenapa si pirang memperhatikanku. "Hei pantat ayam! Jangan memandingi, Bos Cherry." Aku mendesah sambil menutup mata dan dia belum selesai mengataiku. "Kau ini tidak cocok di samping Bos Cherry, dasar pantat ayam!"

Dia bukan musuhku, tapi musuh terbesarku sekarang. Dan aku diam tidak menjawab ocehannya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kau terlalu sering bergumam sekarang, Sasuke."

Aku menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalaku di penyangga besi di tangga sekolah, dan yang bertanya padaku saat ini adalah Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai gadis pirang itu!" gumamku.

Sakura mendesah di sampingku. "Lalu kenapa kau memikirkan ucapan Ino kalau tidak menyukainya?"

Aku berdiri tegak dan bersandar di tembok. Sakura menanyakan hal ganjil lagi kepadaku? Tapi aku menggeleng, _jangan percaya diri dulu, Sasuke_. "Dia mengataiku pantat ayam." Aku mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku memang sering kau katai, tapi dia benar-benar keterlaluan." Aku menatap Sakura. "Dan lagi, apa-apaan dia memanggilmu Bos? Maksudnya apa?"

"Artinya itu lebih baik dibandingkan kau!"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, mulutku sudah menganga.

"Kau ini laki-laki yang cerewet ternyata."

Kenapa… kenapa… si pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" seruku. Aku bersyukur sekolah masih sepi dan kami berdiri di tangga dekat atap sekolah.

Dia menjentikkan jari sambil mengedipkan satu mata. "Tentu saja aku ingin mengikuti jejak si Bos, jadi aku pindah sekolah ke sini karena aku begitu kagum dengannya."

Benar dugaanku, gadis ini berbahaya.

Aku berbalik dan mendorong Sakura, "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Sakura." ucapku. "Kita harus kabur dari pirang ini." Bisikku di telinganya.

"Hei tunggu!" aku tetap berjalan tidak mengindahkan panggilan si pirang. "Aku seperti mengenal gadis itu!" aku semakin berjalan cepat dan dia sudah berdiri menghadangku dan juga Sakura. si pirang mengamati Sakura dengan teliti. "Aku seperti mengenalmu, kau ini…"

"Hei pirang! Menyingkirlah, kau menghalangi saja!"

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu, Aku sangat yakin. Dia Bos Cherry, bukan?" dia masih mengamati Sakura. "Aku benar, bukan?"

Sakura mendesah. "Ya. Kau benar." Aku menganga mendengar Sakura membongkar samarannya di hadapan gadis ini.

"Woah! Jadi ini benar Bos Cherry!" gadis pirang ini langsung memeluk Sakura.

Aku menganga melihat euphoria si pirang, Sakura bahkan mendesah pasrah dipelukannya. Setelah pirang melepas pelukannya, Sakura membenarkan kacamatanya dan mendesah sekali lagi. "Bertambah satu orang yang berisik." Aku mendengar ucapan pelan Sakura, dia berdeham. "Tolong jangan menyebar hal ini, Ino."

Si pirang mengangguk dan memberi seringai lebarnya. "Tentu saja Bos! Selama Bos yang meminta, aku akan melaksanakan sepenuh hati."

Oke, ini sudah cukup. Aku menarik tangan Sakura dan menjauh dari si pirang aneh ini.

"Ayo… kita kembali ke kelas dan pergi dari si aneh ini." Ucapku sambil menggandeng Sakura.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar pantat ayam!" serunya. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan menjauh menuju kelas kami.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali." aku melirik Sakura. dan dia kembali berbicara. "Dan aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Sasuke."

Aku spontan melepas genggaman tangannya. "Maaf."

Dia mendesah dan membenarkan kacamatanya. Pemandangan yang membuat moodku kembali normal.

"Aku ke ruang Osis dulu." Dahiku berkerut mendengar ucapannya. "Aku ada rapat pagi ini dan aku ketua Osisnya."

Aku menganga. Kenapa aku baru tahu? "Kau ketua Osis sekolah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu hal itu?"

Sakura mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu, bukan?" Sakura berbalik arah dan aku mengerutkan bibir. Selalu saja seperti itu. "Hati-hati menuju kelas, Sasuke- _kun_." Dia malambaikan tangan sambil terkekeh meninggalkanku.

Dan selalu menggodaku.

* * *

Dan aku berurusan lagi dengan mimpi buruk…

Kenapa si pirang ini ada di kelasku? Dan kenapa dia duduk di sampingku?

Sial.

Dia memasang senyum senangnya. "Woah… aku masih tidak menyangkan kalau tadi itu si Bos." Aku bisa melihat matanya berbinar. Dia kembali mengoceh. "Benar-benar gadis yang misterius Bos Cherry."

"Psst! Psst! _Teme_!" aku menoleh ke samping dan Naruto menyeringai ke arahku. "Gadis di sampingmu lumayan juga." Dia mengedipkan satu mata dan aku mengabaikannya, Naruto terkekeh.

Si pirang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinnya tadi dan disuruh duduk di sampingku, kelas sempat berisik karena gadis-gadis tidak terima karena si pirang ini duduk di sampingku dan para laki-laki yang kecewa karena gadis ini duduk di sampingku.

Aku mendengus, kalau kalian mau, aku dengan senang hati menyerahkan bangku ku ini untuk kalian.

Dan apa-apaan dia tadi, dia sama sekali tidak menciut setelah tahu identitas asli Sakura, justru dia tampak terkagum. Aku meliriknya dan dia masih memasang wajah senang dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa sebaiknya aku memakai kacamata juga saat siang hari?" dia bergumam sendiri.

Aku menoleh langsung ke arahnya. "Jangan! Kau hanya akan membuat martabat kacamata menurun."

"Kaulah yang membuatnya turun." Serangnya lagi.

"Apa katamu?!"

Dia mendesah sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Dia tersenyum. "Bos itu… gadis keren yang menjadi idola bagi para gadis-gadis yang ingin menjadi sepertinya, aku juga terpukau saat pertama kali melihatnya." Dan matanya kembali berbinar saat menceritakan Sakura. "Dan aku ingin menjadi tangan kanannya!" dia kemudian melirikku dan mencibirku. "Hanya saja… kenapa laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya adalah kau! Tapi bisa kulihat, kau berani menaruh perasaan kepada Bos, padahal kau tidak cocok dengannya!" dia menjulurkan lidah ke arahku.

"Kau! Apa kau bilang?!" aku berseru dan semua kelas memandangku dan dia saat ini.

"Oi! Kalian ini berisik sekali!" aku menoleh, aku lupa kalau ada wali kelas kami yang sedang berada di depan kelas. "Kita ini sedang memutuskan pengurus kelas. Jadi, apa aku boleh melanjutkan bicaraku yang terpotong tadi?"

Benar juga, aku hanya perlu melakukan ini.

Aku mengangkat tangan ke udara. "Saya mau menjadi pengurus kelas!" seruku.

Dan si pirang berkomentar. "Pengurus kelas? bukankah itu pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, pantat ayam?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Cerewet!" Naruto bahkan sudah tertawa di sampingku.

"Kau dipanggil apa tadi, _teme_?" aku mengabaikan Naruto.

Dan sialan gadis ini.

Tidak masalah pekerjaan ini tidak cocok untukku, ada hal yang bisa kulakukan sebagai pengurus kelas. Aku melirik si pirang dan menyeringai. "Meski ini tidak cocok untukku, setidaknya aku bisa bersama-sama dengan Sakura di sekolahan karena memang kami jarang bisa bersama jika di sekolahan, dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua Osis untuk semester akhir ini." Si pirang tersadar akan sesuatu, aku semakin menyeringai. "Dan mungkin… saat di ruang Osis, saat berdua saja, akan terjadi petualangan terlarang."

Fantasiku berjalan lagi, aku membayangkan Sakura dan aku berciuman di jendela ruang Osis yang sepi.

Pemandangan yang sungguh indah.

"Kalau begitu saya ingin mendaftar juga, _Sensei_!" aku menganga melihat si pirang mengangkat tangannya. Aku kelepesan berbicara, kenapa aku memberitahukan kalau Sakura menjadi ketua Osis kepadanya.

Wali kelas mendesah. "Yeah… terserah kalian saja." Ucapnya sambil lalu dan kelas berisik karena sebagian anak perempuan yang ingin mendaftar kecewa karena ditolak oleh wali kelas kami.

Aku memandang pirang tidak percaya. "Sampai kapan kau puas menggangguku, eh?!" aku mengeluarkan aura gelapku, bahkan Naruto membeku di sampingku.

Dia tampak tidak peduli, sambil mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dia menjawabku. "Sampai kau enyah dari sisi Bos!"

Aku mendengus. "Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga ingin kau enyah darinya!" tantangku.

Dia menatapku dan kami berhadap-hadapan, kemudian dia tersenyum mengejek. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding untuk mempertaruhkan kedudukan sebagai anak buah Bos yang pertama?"

Dan dengan ini perang antara aku dan si pirang di mulai.

" **PERTANDINGAN PIALA SAKURA DIMULAI"**

"Kalian benar-benar orang aneh." Naruto berkomentar di belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya. "Cerewet!" aku berucap bersamaan dengan si pirang.

Aku berpandangan lagi dengannya dan aku mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan kelas.

"Kyaa~~ Sasuke- _kun_ lucu sekali jika bertampang seperti itu…."

"Aku juga ingin menjadi pengurus kelas, sayang sekali gadis itu mendahului kita."

"Mereka bertanding untuk mendapat pengakuan dari Sakura? benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Aku menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan, jangan biarkan atmosfer di dalam kelas mempengaruhi pikiranku.

Aku harus fokus untuk mengalahkan si pirang ini.

* * *

"Baiklah… sebagai pengurus Osis dan juga pengurus kelas, mari kita bersama-sama menyukseskan semester ini!" aku terpana melihat Sakura berbicara di tengah rapat siang ini, dan tidak kusangka ternyata dia cukup populer di sekolahan, aku harus berhati-hati. Dilain sisi saingan gilaku ada di sampingku.

Si pirang sialan.

Rapat selesai dan semua anggota berpencar untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing, dan aku masih menjadi pusat perhatian.

Si pirang mendengus di sampingku. "Kenapa gadis-gadis itu menatapmu dengan tatapan menjijikan?" aku memutar mata mendnegar komentarnya. "Apa yang membuat mereka terpana hanya dengan melihatmu?" dia menatapku dan aku merasa merinding sekarang. Dia melihatku dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau sama sekali tidak ada bagusnya Bung!"

Aku mendesah. "Bisakah kau diam?!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" aku mendengar suara Sakura dan aku menoleh, dia melipat kedua tangannya. "Ini ruang rapat, jangan buat keributan! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, huh?!"

"Tentu saja aku di sini untuk membantu dan berguna untukmu, Sakura." aku berucap pelan. karena aku tidak mau si pirang mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengikuti Bos kemana saja, maka dari itu aku mengikuti kegiatan ini!" Si pirang berseru di sampingku.

Sakura mendesah sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Kalian ini benar-benar," gumamnya. "Kalau begitu, segera lakukan tugas kalian! Tidak lihat semuanya sudah mulai bekerja?!" Sakura berseru dan aku tersentak bersamaan dengan si pirang.

Bahkan anak-anak lain sampai menoleh ke arah kami sekarang dan ngeri menatap Sakura.

Karena aura kegelapan menguar di segala penjuru.

Aku dan si pirang langsung bergegas membantu yang lainnya. Tapi tidak lupa misiku yang ingin berguna untuk Sakura di sini.

Sakura memasuki ruang pribadinya dan bola lampu keluar dari kepalaku, aku akan membawakan sesuatu ke ruangan Sakura, aku keluar ruangan Osis dan mengabaikan teriakan gadis-gadis yang berada di dalam ruangan osis. Aku berlari ke kantin dan membeli dua minuman kaleng, aku membayar dan bergumam terima kasih ke penjual. Aku bergegas kembali ke ruang Osis dan aku tidak menemukan si pirang,

Aku menyeringai dalam hati. tidak ada pengganggu, bagus!

Aku menuju ruangan Sakura, aku membuka pintu. "Sakura aku membawakan…" saat pintu sudah terbuka lebar dan Sakura menatapku, seseorang mendorongku sampai sisi tubuhku terbentur dengan ambang pintu dan dia berseru di sampingku.

"Bos! Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu!" Astaga, dia datang darimana?

Aku mendorongnya dan dia mengalami hal yang aku alami barusan. "Jangan menyela!" bisikku, dan aku kembali menatap Sakura. "Aku membawakan minuman yang kau suka, Sakura!" aku melayangkan kedua kaleng minuman di tanganku.

Gadis ini kembali mendorongku. "Jangan mengalangi, pantat ayam!"

"Berkacalah terlebih dahulu!" Aku mendengus ke arahnya.

Dia membalas mendengus. "Kau yang seharusnya berkaca," dia menatap tanganku dan alisku terangkat. "Laki-laki macam apa yang hanya membelikan seorang gadis minuman kaleng seperti itu." Dia mendorongku sekali lagi. "Kau! Menyingkirlah!"

"Tidak!" bantahku

Dan kami beradu mulut, sampai aku tidak mendengarkan teriakan seseorang yang aku tahu tadi berada di dalam ruangan Sakura, dia seorang gadis.

"Hei… kalian, berhentilah!" itulah ucapan gadis itu, tapi aku maupun si pirang mengabaikannya karena aku ingin membuat si pirang perusuh ini menyerah dan berhenti menggangguku maupun Sakura, sampai aku mendengar gesekkan kursi dan aku maupun si pirang di dorong secara paksa keluar dari ruang Sakura.

Orang itu adalah Sakura, dia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah memerah dan tangan dilipat di dada.

Aku merasakannya, aura gelap Sakura menguar kembali di sini, dia memicingkan mata menatapku dan gadis pirang di sampingku. "Apa kalian di sini untuk membuat kerusuhan?!" serunya, dan semua orang terdiam dan berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka karena mendengar teriakan Sakura. aku menciut. Sial! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sakura seperti ini. "Sebenarnya kalian ingin berguna untukku atau tidak, eh?!" sekali lagi dia berseru.

Dan aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyan keduanya.

"Aku ingin berguna untukmu, Bos!" aku melirik tajam ke sampingku. Dia benar-benar tidak mau menyerah.

"Kalau begitu jangan masuk ke sini lagi, dan bersihkan lorong di depan!" Sakura melemparkan sapu ke arahku dan dengan sigap kutangkap, kemudian dia memasuki ruangannya sambil membanting pintu.

Kami semua terlonjak kaget, dan semuanya kembali mengerjakan kegiatan mereka. Dan saat aku mendapati si pirang menatapku, aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. _Ini semua gara-gara dia_.

"Kita seri, patat ayam!" ucapnya sambil mengambil kemoceng di atas meja, dia berdiri dan mulai membersihkan.

Aku berdecak. _Seri_? Yang benar saja, gara-gara dia Sakura mengusirku. Dan aku tidak sudi disamakan dengannya. Si pirang perusuh.

Aku keluar dan mulai membersihkan koridor depan ruangan Osis.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena kami mengadakan rapat setelah pulang sekolah dan saat aku menyapu lorong, segerombolan gadis-gadis melewatiku dan seperti biasa, mereka akan berbisik sambil menatapku. Aku tidak peduli, aku mengabaikan mereka. Tapi percakapan mereka membuatku mempertajam pendengaran.

" _Hei…_ _lihat itu, Sasuke-_ kun _yang sedang menyapu pun terlihat keren_!" mereka cekikan bersama, dan aku memutar mata.

" _Aku berencana ingin membuatkannya bekal, dan mengajaknya makan di taman belakang sekolah._ " Mereka bercekikikan sekali lagi

Dan ucapan salah satu gadis itu membuatku menyeringai lebar. Strategi Uchiha, aku akan memakai cara itu untuk membuat Sakura dekat denganku dan menjauh dari si pirang perusuh. Dan aku akan melampaui dia. Aku tertawa jahat dalam hati.

Setelah aku selesai membersihkan lorong dan kembali ke ruang Osis, ruangan Sakura terbuka dan aku tidak mendapatinya, begitu juga si pirang. Mungkin dia telah ditelan bumi, masa bodoh.

Aku menghentikan salah satu anggota Osis. "Kau melihat Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Dia baru saja keluar." Aku mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih sebelum menyambar tasku dan mengejar Sakura.

Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Biasanya kita pulang ke rumah bersama, kecuali dia kerja. Tapi kami selalu berjalan ke halte bersama dan berpisah di sana.

Aku menemukannya berjalan di lorong menuju gerbang sekolah. "Sakura!" teriakku.

Dia menoleh dan berhenti saat aku sudah sampai di depannya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Kenapa kau berlari? Kukira kau sudah pulang."

"Kau lupa? Kau menyuruhku membersihkan lorong!" aku berseru ke arahnya.

Dia mengangkat bahu sambil berbalik lagi. "Kau membuat ruangan menjadi berisik. Dan kau biasanya pendiam, kenapa sekarang kau berisik, eh?"

Aku mendesah. "Aku tidak suka dengan si pirang itu! Kau tahu, bukan?"

"Kau cukup mengabaikannya saja, seperti yang kau lakukan setiap harinya." Sakura berucap acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak! Jika aku mengabaikannya, dia akan semakin berani terhadapmu, aku harus melawannya!"

"Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya sambil mendesah dan berjalan cepat, mendahuluiku.

Ada apa dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menanyakan sesuatu padaku tentang si pirang itu. Aku berjalan cepat menyusulnya.

"Hei! Kita tidak pulang bersama?" tanyaku.

Sakura membenarkan kacamatanya, belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Biasanya kau akan mengendap-endap menguntitku untuk bisa pulang bersama, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau bertanya padaku dan apa ini alasannya kau berteriak memanggilku tadi?" dia menoleh ke arahku dan kami saling memandang untuk beberapa detik dan dia kembali menatap depan, kami sudah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Apa aku salah jika bertanya padamu?" tanyaku lagi, bingung dengan berubahan moodnya.

Sakura mendesah. "Berhentilah bertanya dan kita akan pulang bersama, kau puas?"

Aku tersenyum. Beginilah Sakura, aku seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Sambil memandang ke depan dan aku masih memasang senyumku.

Aku akan bertanya besok pagi saja, untuk saat ini aku ingin menikmati hal-hal kecil bersama Sakura.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Aku terlambat, aku hampir terlambat ke Sekolah, aku berlari dan menemukan Sakura berjalan di lorong menuju lantai dua dimana kelasku dan kelasnya berada.

"Sakura!" aku berseru, kali ini tidak berteriak.

Dia menoleh dan aku aku berhenti sambil menarik napas panjang karena aku berlari dari halte bus sampai ke sekolahan, dan beruntungnya aku tidak terlambat.

Napasku sudah teratur, saat aku menatap Sakura, alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Ada apa denganmu?" aku berdiri tegak, dia kembali berucap. "Tadi pagi sepertinya kau bangun lebih pagi dariku, tapi sekarang kau datang ke sekolah setelahku."

Aku menyeka keringat yang muncul di pelipisku. "Tadi pagi aku menyiapkan bekal untukmu."

"Bekal?"dia bertanya dengan dahi masih berkerut. "Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku sering membawa bekal. Kenapa kau menyiapkan bekal untukku?"

Aku menyeringai. "Tidak, tidak, aku sudah mengambil bekalmu tadi saat kau menyiapkan piring untuk sarapan." Dia segara mengecek tasnya, hari ini adalah jawdalku memasak. Dia masih memeriksanya dan dia menatapku. "Tidak ada, bukan?"

"Sasuke! Kemana bekalku?" dia menggeram. Lucu sekali ekspresinya.

"Aku menyerahkannya ke ayah tadi, dan bekal untukmu ada padaku."

"Berikan padaku!" tangannya terulur untuk mengambil tasku dan aku segara menjauhkan darinya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, eh?!"

Aku kembali menyeringai. "Makanlah bersamaku."

Dahinya kembali berkerut, dan ini semakin dalam kerutannya. "Kau bertanya lagi? biasaya kau datang secara tiba-tiba untuk makan siang bersamaku, bukan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Bukan makan siang di atap sekolahan, tapi di taman setelah pulang sekolah."

Tangan Sakura yang semula mengudara perlahan jatuh di sisi tubuhnya, dia menatapku untuk beberapa menit dan terdiam belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kenapa kau mengajakku makan di taman?" akhirnya dia menemukan suaranya untuk bertanya.

"Aku dengar cuaca indah hari ini, dan aku ingin melihat cuaca indah itu sambil makan bersamamu." Sakura kembali terdiam dan ini berlangsung cukup lama. Ini membuatku gugup. Aku berdeham, "Kau keberatan?" tanyaku.

Dia membenarkan kacamatanya. "Kalau kubilang 'tidak', kau tetap akan memaksa, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!" dia mengenalku dengan baik.

Dia tersenyum sambil menatapku. "Kalau begitu… apa boleh buat." Ucapnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dadaku tiba-tiba berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan sial. Sakura memberiku senyum secerah musim semi.

Dan dia menerima ajakanku untuk makan bersama di taman? _Wow! Ini langkah yang besar, Sasuke!_ Aku menyeringai dalam hati.

Lihatlah pirang! Inilah yang dinamakan usaha, aku tidak akan menyerah dan kalah denganmu! Pengganggu harus lenyap dan ini akan menjadi petualangan indah…

* * *

Sepanjang pelajaran aku terus menahan senyum, dan ini harus kujaga karena aku tidak mau si pirang bertanya-tanya dan dia akan menyadari hal apa yang membuatku tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakura terhadapku, dia membuatku kehilangan topeng. Dan aku tidak peduli.

Sampai bel pulang sekolah terdengar dan aku harus menghindari gadis-gadis yang aku ingat akan berencana memberikanku bekal dan gadis lain yang mungkin akan mengikutiku. Aku tidak melihat si pirang saat dia melenggang pergi tanpa adu mulut dulu denganku, mungkin dia sudah menuju ke ruang Osis, aku mendengus jika memang itu yang terjadi maka aku akan sangat bersyukur.

Dan Naruto sudah melenggang pergi untuk pulang bersama dengan si pirang miliknya. Aku ikut senang.

Aku lolos dari gadis-gadis dan aku berada di taman, menuju tempat dimana aku dan Sakura akan menikmati makan bersama di taman untuk pertama kalinya, dan senyum bodohku kembali terukir. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Benar akan sangat menyenangkan sebelum aku melihat kengerian di depanku saat ini.

"Yo! Kau terlambat, pantat ayam!" aku menganga melihat si pirang sudah duduk di taman bersama dengan Sakura di sampingnya.

Kenapa gadis ini… aku masih membeku di tempatku berdiri.

Aku kemudian memincingkan mata menatapnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Dia tertawa dan berlagak sombong sekarang. "Aku sudah menduga apa yang kau pikirkan." Dia kembali tertawa, mengejekku. Sial. "Akui saja kekalahanmu dan cepatlah pulang."

Aku melihat Sakura menutup mata sambil mendesah. "Bisakah kalian berhenti?" bisiknya. "Aku sudah kelaparan!"

Benar juga, aku sudah mengambil makan siangnya dan sekarang aku harus berurusan dengan si pirang karena dia mengganggu rencanaku.

Aku mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura, aku melatakkan kotak bento di depan Sakura. aku melihat kotak bento yang dibawa si pirang. Tidak terlalu mewah. Dia bahkan tidak tahu makanan kesukaan Sakura.

"Bos! Kau ingin memilih makanan yang mana?" tanya si pirang.

"Tunggu!" aku membuat mereka menatapku, aku segera membuka kotak bento dan memperlihatkan isinya ke Sakura, semua isinya adalah makanan favoritnya. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. "Sakura belum melihat apa yang aku bawa." Ucapku sambil menatap penuh harap ke Sakura.

Aku mendengar Si pirang mendengus. "Bos akan memilih makanan yang akan kubawa, pantat ayam!" kenapa dia begitu sombong? Aku mengabaikannya dan menunggu penuh harap ke Sakura, aku tahu dia akan memilih makanan yang aku bawa. "Bos! Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang."

"Yang ini!" dan duniaku rasanya hancur sekita. Sakura mengangkat bento milik si pirang.

"HA! Lihat itu, pantat ayam!" aku terdiam dan melihat Sakura baru saja memasukkan ebi ke mulutnya. "Bos! Kau memilih makanan yang tepat!"

Aku terdiam, aku memandang bentoku yang terbuka, dan sebuah tangan menutup bento itu dan membungkusnya lagi dengan kain yang menjadi alas bentoku. Aku mendongak, ternyata itu tangan si pirang. "Pulanglah, kau sudah kalah." Dia menyeringai mengejekku.

Sebelum aku menjawab aku mendengar bunyi suara, aku menoleh dan suara ponsel Sakuralah yang berbunyi. Dia meletakkan bento si pirang ke tanah berumput.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura. "Aku sedang makan," dia menatapku sejenak dan kembali berbicara. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Semuanya sudah siap?" Sakura mengangguk. "Oke, aku tutup." Dia menutup ponsel flipnya dan menatapku dan si pirang bergantian. "Aku duluan. kalian nikmati saja makan bersamanya."

Si pirang dengan sigap menutup bentonya. "Bos, bawa ini, kau hanya makan satu ebi saja tadi." ucapnya cepat.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sakura, dia dengan sigap mengangkat sesuatu yang membuatku membelalak sekarang. "Aku akan membawa milik Sasuke, terima kasih Ino." Dia berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang begitu tipis.

Dan Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian cepat tadi.

"Bos! Bos! Kau seharusnya membawa ini!" si pirang mengangkat bento miliknya yang sudah terbungkus sama seperti punyaku tadi.

Aku perlahan tersenyum dan aku mendengar si pirang berdecak. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, pantat ayam!" serunya kepadaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Dalam artian ini, kau yang salah. Karena kau sudah membungkus bentoku tadi, jadi menyerah dan pulanglah, pirang!" aku menyeringai sambil berdiri dan meninggalkannya.

Si pirang berseru dan mengumpat kesal, aku tidak peduli.

Euphoria masih menyelimutiku saat ini, dan aku kembali ke kelas untuk bersiap pulang. Aku berhenti sejenak, aku sebaiknya menunggu Sakura pulang. Sepertinya dia ada kepeluan tentang Osis. Aku akan menunggunya.

Aku berjalan ke kelas dan hanya tersisa tasku saja, mungkin si pirang membawa tasnya juga tadi. aku tidak peduli, sambil mengangkat bahu aku bergegas keluar kelas menuju ruang Osis. Sesampainya aku di sana, ruangan itu sepi dan tidak ada suara. Aku menunggu dan duduk di kursi rapat yang kemarin aku duduki. Ruangan Sakura juga terlihat sepi, mungkin dia mengadakan rapat dengan guru.

Suasana di sini begitu tenang dan suara bunyi benda jatuh membuatku tersentak kaget, suara itu berasal dari ruangan Sakura. aku berdiri dan buru-buru membuka ruangan Sakura, aku menemukan si pirang berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucat. Benda yang terjatuh tadi adalah laptop, dan layar monitornya terlihat retak saat aku melihatnya dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

Dia masih berdiri kaku dan wajahnya juga masih pucat, dia menatapku. "Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya," ucapnya tergagap. "Aku bermaksud ingin membantu Bos, ada data angket kehidupan seluruh siswa yang dikumpulkan pengurus Osis selama tiga bulan, aku bermaksud ingin membantu Bos untuk merapikan datanya." Suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat. "Tapi… tapi aku menjatuhkan laptopnya."

Aku mendekat dan mengambil laptopnya, kurasa aku bisa membenarkannya, aku pernah belajar membenarkan laptop bersama kakek dulu. Aku menaruh laptop ke meja, si pirang masih berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucatnya. "Kau duduklah, aku akan membenarkannya." Ucapku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku sedang panik, pantat ayam!" aku mendesah saat dia dengan gamblangnya mengataiku disaat aku berusaha membantunya.

Aku mengabaikannya dan membenarkan laptop. Aku berhasil menghidupkan laptopnya dan entah bagaimana data-data di dalamnya hilang semua. Aku menoleh ke si pirang. "Kau memasukkan sesuatu tadi?" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku dengan panik. "Aku tadi ingin mengcopy filenya ke flashdisku," dan ucapannya menjawab pertanyaanku.

Apa separah itu flashdisknya? Sampai mampu menghilangkan data di dalam laptop ini? Aku mendesah dan berkutik dengan laptop, mencoba mengembalikan data di dalam sini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" aku membeku saat mendengar suara itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan laptop itu, Sasuke?" dan aku seakan kehabisan napas mendengar pertanyaannya.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, dia sudah berdiri di depanku ternyata. "Sakura… aku bisa menjelaskannya." Ucapku tergagap. Kenapa aku gugup begini?

Ekspresi Sakura tenang. "Jelaskan."

"Aku ingin mengembalikkan data yang hilang dari lap—"

"Jadi data di sini hilang?" dia menyelaku.

"Apa? Padahal kita tinggal menyusun data yang dikumpulkan selama tiga bulan ini, dan besok pagi-pagi sekali akan diserahkan ke PTA, bagaimana ini ketua Sakura?" ucap salah satu anggota Osis, yang aku ingat dia menjabat sebagai sekertaris.

Sakura menutup matanya dan mendesah. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua Osis." Bisiknya.

Aku tersentak. "Sakura dengar, aku bisa membenarkannya. Kau—"

"Kau yakin, ketua? Karena ini bukan kesalahanmu." Ucap sekertaris itu lagi. dia menyela ucapanku.

"Ya! Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan akan kutangani."

Sekertaris itu mendesah. "Baiklah… kalau itu keputusanmu aku akan melaporkan ke konsultan untuk membicarakan masalah ini." Sakura mengangguk dan orang itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan aku, Sakura dan juga si pirang yang masih terdiam.

Aku menatap ke Sakura. "Sakura dengar, aku bisa memperbaikinya."

"Tidak perlu." Suaranya, dia berubah dingin sekarang, dia melirikku. "Sudah cukup kau mengangguku, kalau kau ingin berguna untukku jangan lakukan apa-apa." Sakura menatap ke si pirang. "Bisakah kalian meninggalkan ruangan ini?" bisiknya.

"Bos..." Si pirang menemukan suaranya lagi.

"Tolong…" Sakura berbisik.

"Sakura…" kini aku memanggilnya.

"Bisakah kau keluar!" Sakura berteriak ke arahku. "Aku meminta dengan pelan kalian tidak mendengar, apa aku harus berteriak?!"

Suasana menjadi sangat lenggang, dan ini berlangsung beberapa saat sampai aku merasakan si pirang menarik blazer sekolahku, dia mengandahkan kepala menyuruhku keluar. Aku menatap ke Sakura lagi, dia masih berdiri membelakangiku. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab juga." Bisikku. "Kau tidak perlu menanggung kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat. Kau tunggulah di sini, Sakura."

Aku mengambil laptop, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura dan si pirang, aku mengejar sekertaris Osis tadi.

Aku tidak akan menempatkan Sakura dalam masalah.

 _Tidak akan pernah_.

Mungkin yang kulakukan ini tidak akan berarti baginya, dan mungkin dia kesal atau bahkan sudah membenciku. Tapi aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membantunya keluar dari masalah.

Aku menemukan sekertaris tadi dan dia sedang berdiri di depan ruang guru. "Hei kau!" dia menoleh ke arahku. "Kau jangan ke konsultan." Dahinya berkerut. "Aku akan memperbaiki datanya, jadi jangan ke konsultan." Jelasku.

Gadis ini tersentak. "Kau bisa melakukannya?" aku mengangguk.

Dan mungkin aku akan berhenti menjadi pengganggu atau pembuat masalah untuk Sakura.

* * *

Masalah selesai, aku mengembalikan data yang hilang tadi dan Sakura terjauh dari masalah. Aku berada di belakang sekolah saat ini dan berada di atas pohon, aku ingin menenangkan diri di sini. Menjauh dari Sakura yang mungkin terganggu dengan kehadiranku.

Aku tersenyum masam.

Mungkin benar ucapan si pirang, aku benar-benar tidak pantas menyukai Sakura dan bersanding di sampingnya. Kenyataan itu membuat dadaku berdenyut nyeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap bawah. "Sakura…" aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu aku di sini? "Jangan meyapaku, anggap saja kau tidak melihatku." Ucapku gugup, kenapa aku gugup? "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini?" tanyaku.

Aku mendengar Sakura menghela napas. "Rambut mencuatmu sangat mencolok," sial. Dia secara tidak langsung mengatai model rambutku. "cepat turun! Kau membuat leherku sakit!"

"Pergilah! Aku masih ingin di sini." Kenapa aku merajuk? Aku berdecak, aku hanya ingin Sakura terhindar dari masalah jika berurusan denganku.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah…" aku mengangguk, bagus, kau hanya perlu pergi, Sakura. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang naik ke sana." Apa!

"Kau tidak serius, bukan?" aku mendengar Sakura bergumam, aku menoleh dan Sakura sudah memanjat pohon, bagaimana dia bisa memanjat pohon dengan rok? Dia membuatku kagum, tapi terlepas dari itu, dia akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. "Hei berhenti, Sakura! kau akan jatuh!" dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Sakura justru menarik tanganku sehingga aku terhunyung ke bawah, kenapa dia menariku? Dia juga ikut terjatuh, dia akan jatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum aku. Dan aku dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya dan kami terjatuh ke rumput.

Aku menunduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, aku berhasil membuat Sakura terjatuh dengan aku menjadi alasnya. Ini tidak terlalu sakit, karena jarak jatuh kami tidak tinggi.

Sakura terbangun dan duduk di sampingku. Aku masih tiduran di rumput. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih."

"Kau! Jangan melakukan itu, kau membuatku khawa—"

"Maaf." Dia menyelaku. Aku menatap ke arahnya, dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berguna untukku, Sasuke." Dia menunjukkan sebuah flahsdisk ke arahku. "Sebenarnya… aku sudah menyimpan data itu di dalam flashdisku dan Ino sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku tadi."

Apa?! Kenapa dia selalu merubah hal romantis menjadi hal yang tidak mengenakan sekarang?

"Lalu apa artinya usahaku tadi?" tanyaku.

Sakura berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya. "Memangnya cuma orang yang pintar mengembalikan data saja yang hebat? Aku harus memikiran resiko yang akan datang ke depannya, makanya aku menyimpan data itu di tempat lain."

Dahiku berkerut. "Apa itu artinya… kau tidak keberatan jika aku tidak berguna?" tanyaku sambil berdiri di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berjinjit dan mengacak rambutku. "Kau sudah berusaha dan berhasil, bukan? Terima kasih juga untuk bekalnya, Sasuke." ucapnya sambil melepas tangannya dari rambutku. "Hm… Pantat ayam? Tidak terlalu buruk bagiku." Dia tersenyum dan menatap ke pohon yang kunaiki tadi. "Bunga Sakura sebentar lagi akan bermekar."

Aku menatap ke pohon dan tersenyum, aku berucap dalam hati.

 _Terima kasih… aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura_.

Kami menatap pohon itu sampai matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat sana.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Aku menoleh, di sampingku ada si pirang dan dia memanggil namaku. Ini aneh. "Meski aku tidak terima karena Bos lebih memilihmu dibandingkan aku, tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau tidak menyudutkanku kemarin."

Aku mendengus. "Aneh mendengarmu berterima kasih kepadaku, tapi yeah, sama-sama." Gadis ini masih menyapu di ruang istirahat, aku berada di klub Yura saat ini. Dan si pirang ini sedang menyapu ruang istirahat.

Si pirang? Mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggil namanya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Dia menganga menatapku, "Kau tidak mengingat namaku?" dia bertambah menganga saat aku menggelengkan kepala. "Jahat sekali! Meski aku mengataimu, aku tidak lupa namamu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Itu sudah kebiasaanku." Ucapku sambil lalu. "Jadi… siapa namamu?"

Sambil menghentakkan sapu. "Ino! Yamanaka Ino!" ucapnya sambil cemberut.

Aku mengangguk. "Ino."

Ino mengangguk. "Tapi… kenapa Bos membiarkanmu terus di sisinya, aku yakin dia sangat terganggu dengan fans-fansmu itu."

"Dia pernah mengatasinya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Dan mungkin… aku ini pria maskotnya."

Ino mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan terlalu bermimpi, Sasuke!"

"Oi, Sasuke! Aku minta teh!" Sakura memasuki ruang istirahat dengan setelah DJ-nya, aku segera membuatkan teh untuknya.

Aku mendapati Ino menganga. "Kau seperti pesuruh dibandingkan pria maskotnya Bos." Ucapnya mengejek, aku mengabaikannya dan memperhatikan Sakura yang meminum minumannya. "Tapi kuakui…" aku menoleh ke Ino dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Kurasa, sampai sekarang hanya kau yang bisa membuat Bos memanjat pohon."

Aku menahan senyumku keluar. Akhirnya kau mengakui kehebatanku. Tapi, aku juga mengubah pandanganku padamu." Alis Ino terangkat, dia bingung. "Meski kejadian kemarin adalah kesalahanmu, kupikir kau akan tetap diam dan sembunyi untuk menutupi kesalahanmu. Tapi kau mengaku ke Sakura dan menjelaskannya, karena itu… terima kasih."

Ino terdiam, ini berlangsung sangat lama, aku mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa dengannya?

"Oi Ino!"

Dia tersentak dan menyadari sesuatu, dia menatapku dan melotot. "Tidak ada alasan untuk aku berterima kasih padamu lagi, patat ayam!" dia tiba-tiba berseru ke arahku dan kembali mengataiku.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan terima kasih lagi darimu, pirang perusuh!" bantahku.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang asyik yaa…" aku menatap Sakura bersamaan dengan Ino. Dia tersenyum ke kami berdua. "Dan jika dilihat seperti ini… kalian ternyata cocok juga."

Aku tersentak. " **Itu tidak benar Sakura! Bos!** " aku dan Ino berucap bersama-sama dan berbeda sebutan saja.

Sakura mengangguk dan meminum tehnya lagi. "Benar-benar kompak." Ucapnya lagi.

"Sama sekali tidak benar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=To be Continued=

* * *

.

.

Hai semua…

Maapkan Indah yang ngaret ya…

Beritahu kalau ada typo…

Indah langsung ke repiyu yang mampir yaa^^

.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak:

.

Srisavers28 ( _Yeay! Maapkan Indah yang ngaret ya… dan perjuangan Sasu bikin pengen ngemilikinya *plak/diShannaro Sakura XD jangan nyinggung Tayuya, nanti kamu diseruling sama ida lho XD sudah next… sekali kali maapkan Indah yang ngaret^^_ )

williewillydoo ( _Kalo gak usil kurang gereget si Sakuranya hihi… dan harapan Sasu yang tinggi justru membuahkan hasil yang indah, bukan? Asekkk XD meski Kakashi kayak mr. krab, tapi hati eneng untukmu bang *lah! Nyasar kemana ini Indah?* hahaha #abaikan._ )

embunadja1 ( _Dan sial… terima kasih sudah menyukai Saku yang kejam, karena aku juga menyukainya juga haha XD membuat Sasu berimajinasi dan berakhir tragis adalah impianku *ketawa jahat* /plak/ terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini, sudah lanjut dan maap kan kemoloran updatenya^^_ )

Miina Cherry ( _Hmm… sudah adakah tanda-tanda Saku luluh? Hihi^^ masalah Saku kelepek-kelepek sama Sasu?hmm… sepertinya masih lumayan lama hihi *mari duduk dengan sabar sambil nonton Uttaran XD* #abaikan / dan masalah ini kurang berapa chap? Hmm masih belum bisa mengira-ira Cherry-chan. ditunggu saja yaa… dan jangan panggil aku 'auhtor' ya… cukup nama saja OK ;D dan ini sudah lanjut… maapkan kemoloran updatenya^^_ )

hanazono yuri ( _sudah lanjut senpai…^^_ )

Q-Lenka ( _OOC banget ya si Sasu? Tapi gak OOC pas gak sama Sakura dianya hihi^^ aww.. terima kasih Lenka-chan. dan Sakura nyebelin gitu masih dikejar-kejar abang Sasu *kapan ngejar aku, bang?* hahah #abaikan XD sudah up yaa.. maapkan kemoloran Indah ini^^_ )

Jamurlumutan462 ( _err… terima kasih kalau suka sama chap kemarin, berharap ini juga yaa^^ jangan dipikirin umur ItaTayu, intinya mereka udah tuwir hihi *diametarus Itachi* XD sudah up yaa… dan terima kasih semangatnya','/_ )

Ken ( _Terima kasih…/ hmm… mengenai rateM bukan menjurus ke hal yang lain, karena baik Sasu mau Saku suka membahas hal-hal yang menjerumus ke sana, seperti chap ini hihi *Indah harap gak kecewa yaa (:* dan jangan panggil author yap! Oh ya… salam kenal juga^^_ )

Sindi 'Kucing Pink ( _Haha… slow aja Sindi, jangan ngebut bacanya :D aww… aku juga ngerasanya gitu Sin, mereka asem asem manis^^ sudah up yaa… semoga suka chap ini^^_ )

Anonymous ( _Sudah up ya… maapkan kalo molor dan terima kasih semangatnya :D_ )

KendallSwiftie ( _Akur? Hm.. di chap ini udah akur belum mereka? Hehe^^ jangan buru-buru pengen tahu Saku suka sama Sasu, perlahan namun pasti aja yaa *halah, ngomong apa toh?* haha XD terima kasih sudah menikmati membaca fic ini. Dan terima kasih^^_ )

Kucing genduttidur ( _Oh… kata" yang itu? Sebenarnya itu kayak ngejelasin kalo Sasu denger Sakura tersenyum hampir mendengus, tapi nanti Indah ganti biar tidak salah presepsi. Terima kasih koreksinya, dan tidak masalah kalo mau berpendapat. Itu berguna untuk cara penulisan Indah, jangan sungkan-sungkan memberitahu Indah jika ada yang salah^^ Seneng bikin Sasu sial terus. XD *diChidori Sasu* tapi aku bikin dia seneng karena hal" manis yang dia dapat… awww senangnya kalo ndut suka chap kemarin.^^_ )

.

.

Tidak lupa untuk silent reader dan yang sudah memfollow-favorite cerita ini. Indah ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

.

.

Dan … Indah masih menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan tentunya. Dan tentu saja dengan bahasa yang enak dibaca, jadi lebih bisa saling memberi kenyamanan dalam menyampaikan pendapat. Itu saja. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

PS: Kalau kalian teman-teman mengecek FFn update melalui email dan Fic Indah update 2chapter, abaikan chapter sebelumnya, karena itu revisi untuk membenarkan yang typo atau menambah kata dan teman-teman bisa langsung baca chap selanjutnya, tidak perlu membaca chap sebelumnya lagi :) Sekian pemberitahuan Indah. Terima kasih^^

* * *

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
